The Lost Senshi: Missing Sailor
by emmalemon10
Summary: Emma was a normal japanese american girl, until her family moves to japan. then she meets Rini. they are really good friends. Bit Rini has a secret. She's the future Princess of the Moon! And Rini has a suprise for Emma too. rated for language
1. Prologue: Hoshiko, the star child

A.N. ) Hello. i know this story has been here before. it got removed because of language and stuff and i didn't put it on the right rating. it was on K, then i noticed i needed to change the rating to T but i kept forgeting. so. here we are. i'm updating it all over again. but now i have the more apprppriate rating. i didn't change anything so it is the same story. so. ya. that's about it. i'm sorry but my previous reviews aren't here anymore. sorry. but anyone who had me on Author's alert will have this again. so bye. i hope you enjoy it...again.

The Missing Sailor

Prologue

" Hoshiko!" Princess Rini called into the hallways. She was looking for her best friend who had appeared at the Lunar Palace three years ago knowing nothing of herself but her name. She had arrived with nothing but the clothes on her back, a fever and a small star pendant on a yellow ribbon tied tightly around her neck . Three years ago to that very day Hoshiko had arrived. The Lunarions guessed she had been from the planet of the stars Hoshi which had been attacked and destroyed. Hoshiko must have been the sole survivor of the attack.

There was a legend that the Lunarions and the Hoshirites lived in peace together. But one day they were set against each other by an unknown force and became enemies. Neo Queen Serenity had taken the girl in as her own with her husband Prince Endymion ofEarth and her daughter Princess Rini. The queen had done her research and learned that the princess and protector of Hoshi was named _the star child_ other wise known has Hoshiko. The protectors of planets went as the Sailor Senshi. The queen and her daughter were the protectors of the moon. The others were Ami of Mercury, Mina of Venus, Rei of Mars, Lita of Jupiter, Hotaru of Saturn, Michelle of Neptune, Amara of Uranus and Trista of Pluto. Together they protected the galaxy from evil of all kinds. Then they had learned Hoshiko was one of the Senshi. A missing sailor.

" HOSHIKO!" Rini called.

" I'm In here!" a girl called. Rini turned the corner into a grand room covered in many shades of yellow.

" Hoshiko! I've been every where looking for you!" Hoshiko turned around. her brown curly hair falling on her shoulders and her blue eyes shimmering in the moon light.

" Obviously you haven't looked here for me. Otherwise you would have found me" She smiled at her pink headed friend.

" Mother says we have to come for dinner now." Rini said. " ,and we can't go in our play dresses. She said tonight is a special night." Rini rolled her eyes. Hoshiko was in a yellow dress that flowed down to her knees. Rini in the same dress only pink.

" You go get your gown and bring it here. We'll help each other get into the damn things" Hoshiko smiled. Rini nodded and ran into the hallway. Minutes later Rini appeared holding a white gown made with satin. Hoshiko helped Rini get into it and went to her wardrobe and pulled out a yellow gown. When Hoshiko got into her gown the two girls looked in the full length mirror. Rini's dress was a whitish pink with puffy ,short sleeve. She wore a pearl rope around her waste. Hoshiko's dress was yellow with long, flowing sleeves that were set off of her shoulders. It was form fitting around the waist. A gold sash sat around her waist tied in the front and flowing to the hem of her dress. The girls looked at each other and turned to the hallways to go to the dining hall.

" To announce Princess Rini and Lady Hoshiko" The servant announced the girls before they were permitted to enter. Neo Queen Serenity and Prince Endymion rose from their seats to greet the girls. Rini and Hoshiko ran to the adults hugging them.

" Okay you two. What are you so happy about" Endymion asked as they sat down to the first course of the meal.

" Nothing daddy. We were racing through the hallways. Hoshiko won. Again" Rini answered her father. Hoshiko was very fast. Whenever they raced, Rini was left in her trail.

" Girls we have something exciting to say." Serenity started, but she was interrupted by an explosion.

" what the-," Prince Endymion stuttered. The girls looked at each other.

" Mother?" Rini asked.

" I'm summoning the Senshi. Girls, Endymion TRANSFORM NOW!" Serenity dashed into the summoning hall. Rini pulled out her brooch and said her enchantment that would transform her into Sailor Mini Moon. She was in her pink uniform. Hoshiko place her hands on her necklace.

" _Power of the stars Transform!"_ she called out. A bright light shone from her pendent. When the light diminished Hoshiko was transformed into Sailor Star and was in a yellow uniform. They turned to see that Prince Endymion had transformed into Tuxedo Mask.

" Girls lets move" he yelled. They followed him to the summoning hall. The sailor scouts were all there.

" Ami. We need to find out who's attacking." Serenity said who was already transformed into Sailor Moon.

" Serenity, all I know is that it's the same force that turned us against Hoshi" Ami replied looking up from her computer.

" The same force that attacked the star planet?" Hoshiko asked. All of the girls nodded. Hoshiko's blood was boiling. The force that had attacked her planet and stole her memory was there at that moment. It was about to attack her new home as well. Hoshiko turned and ran outside. She was amazed at what she saw. A black cloud covering everything. All of a sudden memories of her past came back. People screaming, blood, dead bodies.

" _HOSHIKO RUN!"_ a woman's voice was ringing in her mind.

" _MAMA NO! I don't want to leave you!"_ a 10 year old Hoshiko yelled.

" _GO TO THE MOON! You'll be safe!"_ Her mother called out as the cloud surrounded her mother destroying her body.

" _MAMA!"_ That is what happened. She used all of her energy to flee to the moon. Where her mother told her she would be safe. She wasn't going to let anything happen to her new family and her friends.

" HOSHIKO!" Rini called throwing open the palace doors.

" I REMEMBER!" she cried. Tears were running down her face. " I remember what happened to my mother. My planet!" she cried. Suddenly she had a surge of energy run through her. A her mind was telling her to say a spell. _What spell?_ She asked herself. The words slowly came to her.

" STARS OF THE UNIVERSE COMBINE YOUR POWER TO PROTECT ALL!" She yelled. A light shone from her body. Her entire body was glowing. The light was spreading to all. Protecting those who were good, destroying those who were evil. The light shined until every bit of the cloud had attacked was gone. Slowly the light returned to Hoshiko. She looked at her friends and collapsed. Rini rushed to her friend's side.

" Hoshiko!" Rini cried, holding the girl in her arms. Tears rolled down her face.

" Rini. Don't cry. I'm here." Hoshiko whispered. Endymion took Hoshiko out of Rini's arms and carried her into the palace. Hoshiko woke up in her bed. She was extremely worn out. She felt like every muscle in her body had been destroyed. She tried to move her arm but screamed in pain. Rini ran into the room. She climbed into the large bed beside her friend. Ami then walked in. No longer in her Sailor suit but in a blue gown like Hoshiko's.

" Hoshiko," she cooed.

" I know." Hoshiko answered.

" You know what?" Ami asked.

" I'm dying" She replied. Tears welling up in her eyes. " The attack I did wiped out my body's will to keep working"

" How did you know?" Ami asked.

" I can't move any part of my body. I feel nothing. My breath is shallow, my heart rate is down, I can feel my brain shutting down."

" We are making you comfortable." Ami said fighting back her tears.

" Please bring the girls in" Hoshiko asked. The Senshi seemed to have heard. The filed in one by one. Serenity and Endymion last.

" Hoshiko, why did you have to be brave? You should have let us fight!" Rei scolded. She was also trying to hold back tears. Hoshiko looked around. Everyone was crying. Even Endymion.

" Why the hell are you crying! I'm not dead yet!" Hoshiko yelled. She couldn't stand it. Everyone was crying for her. Serenity started to bawl. She ran over to the bed and lifted Hoshiko so that she was laying in Serenity's arms. Endymion sat next to the girls. Soon, every girl was sitting on the bed. " I don't want to die!" she cried out. Everyone was crying louder now.

"We know, we don't want you to die either" Michelle said wiping tears out of her eyes,

" Mother, what were you going to tell us when we were attacked?" Rini asked. She was choking on he tears.

" Endymion and I were going to adopt Hoshiko" she cried kissing Hoshiko's forehead.

" Mama?" Hoshiko asked. She Knew that her time was coming. She was going to join her mother in the heavens.

" What Hoshiko," Serenity asked her 'daughter.'

" Please stay here until I'm gone," she smiled. Her energy was hitting its maximum low.

Serenity couldn't speak anymore. She just nodded.

" Rini?" She cried. She was trying to be brave. But tears always seemed to fill her eyes no matter how much she tried to keep them from coming.

" What?" Rini cried.

" Take my pendent. I want you to have it." Hoshiko said. Rini hesitated.

" NO! I can't it's yours!" Rini cried. " It's the only thing you have left of Hoshi!"

" Well Hoshi is gone. Soon I will too. JUST TAKE THE DAMN NECKLACE!" she cried. " If you take it off me I won't have to die in this stupid Sailor Star Uniform. I don't want to die in something ripped up and dirty!" Hoshiko yelled. Rini reached over and took of her choker.

A bright light came once again and turned Hoshiko into her yellow gown. Just as perfect and beautiful as it was before the attack. " Thank you." Hoshiko's tears were rolling into her curly locks. There was death in her eyes.

" You don't go messing up the heavens now" Rei teased,

" Yeah. We don't want to have to protect that when we're up there" Mina laughed.

" I'll take care of Rini" Hotaru smiled.

" We will all meet again" Amara said. Amara hardly ever cried.

" You are brave. Like the moon protectors." Trista said warmly.

" Hoshiko, the star princess. Protector of us all." Ami replied.

" You kept us young. You have so much energy" Endymion smiled. " Serenity got a taste of how she was like at your age." Serenity gave him a glare but softened.

" I'll bring your favorite cookies to the heavens. When we all meet again. You always loved my chocolate chip" Lita smiled.

" We'll have a feast. With my mother" Serenity said.

" I love you all." Hoshiko said. " We will all meet again someday" she smiled and closed her eyes. That was it. Hoshiko had passed into the beyond. The girls were no longer in grief. They had been happy for the last moments they had with the star child. Rini was wearing her friends necklace at the funeral. When everyone returned to the palace Rini stayed by the grave.

The gravestone read

_The star child_

_Hoshiko _

_Princess of the Stars and the Moon_

_A friend_

_an Ally_

_a daughter_

_we all loved her_

_and She will never be forgotten_

_The beautiful, _

_Sailor Star_

_Rest in peace._

Below it had the engraving of a picture with all the sailor Scouts and Hoshiko in the middle.

" Some day we will all meet again." Rini smiled. Letting tears fall on to the grave soil.

" Someday" a voice said behind her. Rini turned and she saw the Spirit of Hoshiko. " I will always be here. In your heart and, in there" Hoshiko pointed to the star pendent.

" I'll miss you sister" she smiled as she watched the spirit of the girl disappear.

" I love you my sister. Some day we will meet again" Rini said to herself and placed her hands on the pendent which glowed around her neck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N ) I know. This was sad! Let me just say that Rini and Hoshiko will meet again in this story!

Where? Well your just gonna have to read and find out!

NOW ONWARD TO CHAPTER 1!


	2. Emma Hanzo

Summary: Emma is half Japanese half American girl who moves to Japan when her Father gets transferred. She and her brother have to go to a new school. She meets Rini who soon becomes her best friend. Then Rini and Serena Tell her that she is the Best friend of Princess Rini and a sailor scout named Sailor Star!

Authors Note: HI THERE WORLD! This is my first published fanfic EVER! balloons confetti This is how I would Imagine me being a Sailor Scout. I am not Japanese but I made the character Emma Japanese. Josh is based on my big brother Tom. ( who is exactly like Josh and Emma loves Josh like I love Tom) I really hope you like it. Please review!

Disclaimer: Although I am! a devoted Sailor Moon Fan I do not own her. If I did. I would be a sailor scout in the series. I am in this fic but not in the REAL story!

The Missing Sailor

Chapter 1

" Emma get out of bed now!" Mrs.Hanzo yelled outside her thirteen-year-old daughter's bedroom. The girl opened her eyes slowly. Her crystal Blue orbs shimmering in the morning sunlight. She moaned and rolled off of her bed and onto the floor with a thump. Emma faced the ceiling with her curly brown locks covering her face.

" Happy now? I'm out of bed!" she yelled back blowing hair out of her mouth. Emma lay there for a minute until a tall woman with brown hair tied up in a bun, with brown eyes and in a blue pants suit walked in. The woman looked over Emma and smiled.

" Get up" She said hoisting Emma up to her feet.

" Mom?" Emma asked shaking the hair out of her face.

" What, sweetie?" Mrs. Hanzo asked Emma.

" Explain again why I can't be home schooled." Emma sighed with a pouty look on her face.

" Because your father and I have those silly little things people call jobs" Mrs. Hanzo laughed. Emma rolled her eyes and went into the bathroom to change into her school uniform.

When Emma pulled on her second sock, she looked at herself in the full length mirror.

" There is no way this skirt would be allowed at my school in America." Emma scowled.

Her uniform was a short blue skirt ( which only came down to the middle of her thigh) and a white blouse with a red bow in the front. What she really hated about the blouse was that it had a collar that looked like it was from an old-fashioned navy uniform.

" EMMA! LET'S MOVE!" someone called form downstairs.

" I'M COMING JOSH!" Emma yelled back at her seventeen-year-old brother.

Since Josh had gotten his drivers licence so easily in Japan he had been appointed as Emma's chauffeur to school. Emma took a quick look at her hair, which she absolutely hated. It was poofy, and frizzy and she could never make it stay down. Before going downstairs to get a quick breakfast, she once again tried to hold her hair down with hair spray but then realized it was a hopeless task and walked down stairs brushing out the last of her knots.

Emma walked into the kitchen where her brother had been sitting about to chew into some peanut-butter toast. Josh was 6 feet tall with jet-black hair like their father but deep brown eyes like their mother. Emma on the other hand had brown hair like her mother ( although her mother's hair wasn't and never was curly) but blue eyes like her father. She was five foot, four inches.

" What took you, squirt?" Josh asked looking at his sister who rolled her eyes. Josh stood up and ruffled her hair.

" JOSH! Don't." she yelled very annoyed and shooting her brother an icy glare. Josh just shrugged and went back to his toast. Emma took a blueberry muffin out of its plastic casing and went to take a bite out of it. Before she could sink her teeth into the cake it was shoved into her face sending muffin crumbs up her nose. She choked managing to yell his name in annoyance.

" Better hurry or your going to be late for your first day of school" Josh laughed as he grabbed his car keys and went into the garage. Emma blew the chunks out of her nose as her mother walked in.

" MOM! Do you know what Josh just did?" Emma yelled.

" Emma. I can't talk now! I have to get to class!" Mrs. Hanzo yelled. She was a literary arts professor at he Tokyo University.

"But"

" Emma! Listen to me. I can't talk!"

" Okay" Emma sulked.

" I have late night classes tonight and Daddy has a late night experiment. Listen to josh and do your homework right after school. I know it's Friday but I don't want you spending your weekend working..what am I forgetting? Oh yes. BE GOOD!" Mrs. Hanzo was out the door in a flash.

" EMMA! Get your butt out here before I come and get it myself!" Josh yelled from his car honking the horn

" I'm Coming!" Emma yelled walking into the garage swallowing what was left of her muffin.

" ya know?"

" what?"

" We have five minutes till home room. I really think we should get out of the car now"

Josh looked at Emma who was running her fingers through her brown, curly hair in the passenger seat of his black Mercedes.. " Emma. You know that whenever you do that your hair just gets frizzier." Josh chuckled. He immediately got himself an icy glare.

" Shut up baka!" she scowled.

" Wow. I see you have updated your Japanese vocabulary!" Josh laughed even though he had just been called an idiot in a foreign language.

" I SAID SHUT UP!" She yelled. Several students walked passed the car in curiosity to all the yelling. Josh just laughed and got out of the car. Emma's eyes followed him as he walked around to the passenger side. Josh was about to open the door for her when she locked it.

" Oh you think that's funny?" Josh asked with an annoyed look on his face.

" ha HA" she yelled.

" EMMA!" Josh yelled. She just stuck her tongue out at him.

" My mommy says I'm not allowed to talk to strangers sir." She said in a childish voice.

" EMMA ROSE!" He yelled even louder, having more kids stare along with it.

" what'cha gonna do about it?" she asked. Josh was growing impatient.

'Click' Emma's face fell from a smile to a frown in a flash. Josh had just used hi car remote to unlock the door.

" ah shi-," she began. Josh gave her the 'I wouldn't do that if I were you' look. " -taki mushrooms." she said quickly, sighing in relieve that she didn't say what she wanted to say.

" That's what I thought you were going to say," Josh said as he opened the door. Emma tried to give him the ' puppy-dog face' but he only replied with " nice try kid." Josh held his hand for Emma. She reluctantly took it and he pulled her out of the car. Slowly the siblings walked into the new school together.

Emma and Josh wandered the hallways in search for the Attendance office. When the found it they found a round woman with her black hair in a tight bun and glasses sitting on her nose. By the looks of it she wasn't very nice either.

" konnichiwa?" Josh asked questioningly.

" Yes?" The lady replied with a scowl.

" We are new students." Josh asked slightly afraid.

The woman sighed and asked, " names?"

" Emma and Joshua Hanzo" Josh replied quickly.

" Let me print out your schedules" she said dryly. Josh started to whistle but the secretary snorted in disgust. Josh stopped at once. The lady handed them two papers. One was their schedule and the other looked like it was a supplies list. Emma and Josh were about to walk out of the office when the secretary started to yell at them. " Where are you going!" she yelled.

" To class!" Josh said in fear. He had a feeling that she didn't like him very much. Or anyone in that school for that matter.

" YOU CAN'T! YOU HAVE TO GO SEE THE PRINCIPLE!" she hollered. She pointed one of her chubby fingers to a door. They quickly scurried and knocked on the door. When they had received permission to enter they quickly shut the door behind them.

" Who are you?" a man asked. He was round but not as much as the secretary. He was graying in his beared and his hairline seemed to be deteriorating as well. Josh and Emma bowed their heads in respect.

" Our names are Josh and Emma Hanzo sir." Josh replied.

" Ah. I heard you two were coming today." he smiled at them. Emma and Josh were starting to recover from their meeting with the secretary. " My name is Mr.Kamasuni" he replied holding out his hand. The two shook it and sat down in two if the four empty chairs. " Josh. It seems you are very fluent with your Japanese."

" Yes sir. I was born in Japanese. Then we went and lived in the United States. That's where Emma was born." Josh replied.

" How is your sister's Japanese? Can she understand it at all?" Mr.Kamasuni.

'What! Do I look like a retard? I am half Japanese. Wouldn't he think I would speak the language.?'

" I speak the language completely, sir" Josh could sense the hostility in Emma's voice. He shot her a warning look.. Mr.Kamasuni didn't seem to notice.

" Emma. Do you have any questions?."he asked. There was only one question that could come to her mind.

" Do you have a drama department sir?"

" Yes. We do. They meet every Monday and Thursday" Emma's eyes got really big. Josh noticed the excitement in his sister's eyes.

" That will be perfect for this little drama queen"Josh laughed as he watched his sister give him a murderous glare.

" Shut up! He was talking to me not you!" Emma said in English so the principle would not understand them.

" Don't tell me to shut up! And besides.."

" besides what?" Emma asked

" It's true!" he yelled.

" You jack-," Josh gave her the look again

" You Donkey!" she yelled.

" THAT'S IT!" Mr.Kamasuni yelled. He didn't look mad but very annoyed. Emma and Josh went cherry red.

" GOMEN!" the quarreling siblings said in unison.

" Now. I know you two do not know your way around the school. So I found two students who were in all of your classes." Within two seconds there was knock on the door. Mr.Kamasuni gave permission for the knockee to enter. Two girls came in and bowed One of the girls was Josh's age. She had very long, blond hair. She had it in two buns on each side of her head and pig-tails flowing from the base of each 'meatball'. The other girl was Emma's age. She had shorter pink hair. She had a bee-hive style on each side of her head and hair at the base like the other girl's hair. The girls occupied the two empty seats.

" Josh this is Serena. She will show you to all of your classes." Josh looked like he was in love. The girl was very pretty. She smiled at Josh and he went bright red.

" oh brother" the two younger girls said in unison. They looked at each other and giggled.

" And Emma, this is Rini, Serena's younger sister." Mr.Kamasuni introduced.

" Hi"

" Hi!"

" hiya" Serena greeted.

" Hi" Josh replied in a daze. Emma rolled her eyes and smacked her love-struck brother over the head. " OW!" He yelped in pain.

" Hey lover- boy. Leave the girl alone and pay attention!" Emma yelled in English. Serena and Rini looked at Mr.Kamasuni in confusion.

" Are they speaking in a different language?" Serena asked.

" Yes. They moved here from America" Mr.Kamasuni replied. " They have been at this for quite a while." The sisters giggled.

" I can't help it! She's pretty!" Josh yelled.

" ' _I can't help it she's pretty!_'," Emma mocked, " OH GIVE ME A BREAK!"

" Emma! I swear. You knock it off! I AM your OLDER Brother!" Josh yelled. " YOU DO WHAT I SAY WHEN I SAY IT!"

" Oh come ON Josh! We don't live in the Colonial Times. Girls and women are independent citizens!"

" OH SHUT UP!" Josh yelled.

" GREAT come back!"

" EMMA ROSE! I'LL TELL MOM!"

" oooo I'm SOOOOOO scared!"

" You Bi-," Josh started . Then he got a taste of his own medicine. Emma shook her finger.

" I wouldn't say that if I were you!" she mocked.

" FEMALE DOG!"

" BAD BOY!"

" I AM NOT A DOG!"

" WELL YOU SURE DROOL LIKE ONE! ESPECIALLY OVER PRETTY GIRLS!"

" QUIET!" Mr.Kamasuni, Serena and Rini yelled. Emma and Josh went redder than usual.

" GOMEN!" they said in unison, again.

" You four should go to class!" Mr.Kamasuni said rubbing his temple

" Hai sir" they said. They slowly rose and walked to the hallway. Emma's attitude changed as soon as she saw all of the kids looking at her.

' Now I know how the new Asian kids felt in my old school' she thought to herself. Josh noticed the sudden change in her attitude. He could sense that she was scared.

" Listen Emma" Josh started. Emma looked up at him. Her lip was quivering and she was trying to hold back tears. ". I will come with you to your first class. BUT only your first class! But after that it's Rini's job" Josh smiled at the pink headed girl. Rini blushed. Emma was very happy. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly.

" DOMO ARIGATO!" she squealed. Emma loved her brother. There were times where she to rip his head off and wanted him to die of course, but she loved him.

" Can't- breath!" Josh wheezed. Emma loosened her grip. Josh gasped for breath. " okay. Now Serena?"

" What?"

" How do we get to her first class?" Josh asked smiling. Serena laughed and guided them to her class.

" You gonna be okay kid?" Josh asked. Emma wrapped her arms around her brother again. " Emma, you really have to stop doing this! For 13 years old for Pete's sake!"

" gomen." she said quietly. Emma was really nervous now. The worst thing had happened. Not only did her morning suck her first class was her worst subject. Math.

" okay Emma. Take one step into the room" Josh said as if he were talking to a three year old. Emma didn't move. She was frozen in place. Her eyes were glassy. He knew she was scared out of her mind. Josh sighed. He looked over to Serena and Rini. They were trying to hold back their laughs. Josh could only think of one thing.

" JOSH! PUT ME DOWN!" Emma came back to reality. Josh had thrown his sister over his shoulder. He had walked right into the classroom. Emma was red in the face. She started kicking her feet. Josh had to hold her skirt down so he couldn't really do any thing about her punching his back. All of the kids in Emma's class stared. The incredibly immature girl kicking and screaming cuss words in a foreign language.

" EMMA! LANGUAGE!" Josh yelled. Emma went silent. Josh Set her down.

" Josh?"

" What, brat?"

" I was going to apologize but now I guess I won't if your not going to be snotty about it!"

" Gomen"

" I'm sorry. Ya know, for swearing, screaming, kicking, swearing, smacking you over the head, swearing, kicking a dent into your car-,"

" YOU WHAT!" Josh yelled

" Kidding" Emma smiled innocently.

" Brat!" Josh smiled. He walked Emma to her seat and left. There were three girls staring at her.

" I hear she's from America." one of them said.

" Did you see that guy with her?" The another one asked.

" Let's give her the welcome wagon," The third one said, She seemed to be the leader. She had silky black hair and blue eyes. The first girl had brown hair and brown eyes. The third girl had Black Hair Brown eyes,

" Hey Rini?"

" What do You want Sakura?" Rini asked in annoyance.

" We just want to meet your new friend." Sakura said as if she were three years old.

Emma Was completely oblivious to the girl's attitude.

" My name is Emma Hanzo." Emma held out her hand. The three girls laughed.

" Sorry. Did you say your name is Emma?" The first girl asked.

" What's wrong with her name, Aya?" Rini snapped at the brown haired girl. Aya laughed at Rini.

"Ooooooooh. Aya don't look now. Little miss Tsukino is gonna get mad!"

" Your right Chidori! Little tiny Rini is getting feisty!" Aya said to the third girl.

" GIRLS!" Sakura yelled, "I have my questions!" She turned to Emma again. Emma was starting to realize that these girls were the preps of the school. " so.._Emma,"_ Sakura said trying to hold in a laugh. But she was failing miserably, " who was that guy you were with?"

" My brother." Emma said. Her temper was starting to show. She couldn't stand seeing these girls treating Rini like dirt.

" Well. So he _isn't _your boyfriend?"

" Hell no! Even if he wasn't my brother he is way too old for me!" Before Emma could say anything else, the bell that meant the start of class rang.

"Good morning, class." The teacher said. She was very pretty. She looked like she was straight out of college. She had long black hair that was tied up into a pony tail. She was fairly tall. Maybe as tall as Josh maybe about and inch shorter.

" Good morning, Mrs. Takanara" the class droned.

" Well, today we have a new student from the United States." The class did not look too interested. " Emma, How about you come up here." Emma rose from her seat. Everyone stared at her. Which didn't make her very comfortable. It seemed that everyone was looking at her hair. She hated her hair. No matter what she did it wouldn't be at least a little manageable. Her big, poofy, brown hair. When Emma reached the teacher, Mrs. Takanara smiled. " Emma, maybe the class has some questions for you. Class." the expression on the class's face didn't change. Mrs. Takanara gave them a warning look and two people raised their hands. " Kori. Do you Have a question?" Kori looked like she was the smart girl of the class. She had her black hair in a braid down her back. Her blacked rimmed glasses looked like they were from Harry Potter. She was pretty. But her glasses hid it.

" Yes. Where in the United Sates are you from?"

" I am from Pennsylvania. It's on the eastern side."

" Did you live in Philadelphia or Harrisburg?" She asked with interest.

" Actually, no. I lived in a small village called Brackney." Kori looked disappointed "But, I have been to Philadelphia three times." Kori's face perked up a bit.

" Really! Have you been to Franklin Institute?"

" yes."

" How about the liberty bell?"

" uh..no"

" How about-," Kori had a whirlwind of questions, but she was cut off by the teacher.

" Any other questions?" A boy in the back raised his hand. Mrs. Takanara seemed to roll her eyes at the boy. " okay, Katsuro"

" What's THAT on your head?" he asked pointing at her hair. The class roared with laughter. Emma was appalled. Rini saw the look on her face. She ran up to the front of the class in front of Emma.

" WHAT IN KAMI'S NAME IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS?" Rini yelled. The class silenced. " THIS GIRL IS FROM ANOTHER COUNTRY NOT FROM ANOTHER PLANET!" Rini seemed touchy though when she said ' another planet.' " I BET YOU GUYS DIDN'T EVEN KNOW SHE IS HALF JAPANESE!" The class looked surprised. Mrs. Takanara took that as a cue to cut in.

" OKAY! I think it's time to move on to our assignment." The class groaned.

The next 4 classes went that way. More introductions, more questions, and more rude comments about Emma's hair. Mostly from the Katsuro kid. By the time lunch came around Emma felt like she was going to explode. Her whole family knew she was sensitive about her hair. She yearned for her hair to be straight and silky. But at that time it was not an option.

Rini showed her to the cafeteria. Apparently Josh and Emma had the same lunch period. At the point she really needed a big brother to hug.

" JOSH!" Emma saw him standing outside the entrance to the cafeteria. Josh found himself being hugged around his waist by a 13 year old.

" Tough day?" Josh asked Rini. She nodded. Emma was crying. She had the worst day of her life. Sakura's group teasing her about being a half-blood. Katsuro making fun of her hair. Emma looked up to her brother. Tears staining her cheeks. Emma gave him a familiar look.

" oh no" Josh sighed. He looked angry.

" oh no what?" Serena asked as she came down the hallway.

" Rini. Who made fun of her hair?" Josh asked. Serena stood there looking confused. She looked at Emma's red face. It was obvious that she was crying.

" Emma." Serena said sympathetically, " I think your hair is beautiful"

" Rini who made fun of her hair?"

" Oh. A whole bunch of people. But mostly the Katsuro guy."

" Where is he?" Josh asked. Rini pointed to the table in the cafeteria by the soda machines. Katsuro was the kid with black hair and green tips. Josh unwrapped himself and handed Emma to Serena. Serena hugged her as josh went to the table. Josh saw the kid. Katsuro saw Josh but didn't think of Josh as a threat. Josh kneeled down beside Katsuro. " Hello Katsuro" Josh looked at him.

" What do you want?"

" Have you met anyone that you called ' puff-ball' today?" Josh asked. Puff ball was always the nickname kids would come up with for Emma.

" yeah! Man. Did you see her hair? It's like those things called, what were they..uh.. FURBY'S!" Josh didn't like that answer.

" Do you know who I am?" Josh asked.

" no"

" Her brother" Josh said. Katsuro gulped "You see, ' puff-balls' name is Emma. She has a really hard time keeping her hair under control. She hates her hair. It's not her fault her hair is curly. It's just how it happened. Now. In our old school everyone wouldn't even_ dare_ to make fun of her hair when I'm around." Katsuro gulped again " Now what I'm going to have you do is go over and apologize to Emma and buy her an ice cream." Josh pulled out his wallet and gave him some money. Katsuro nodded and followed Josh over to the girls.

" Emma. Katsuro has something to say to you" Josh said. Emma looked up to see her brother with the kid who would make fun of her.

" JOSH! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!" she yelled. " I WANTED COMFORT NOT FOR YOU TO SCARE HIM TO DEATH!" she stood up and kicked Josh in the shin.

" OUCH!" Josh yelped. Emma looked over to Katsuro. He did look scared to death. But he wasn't afraid of Josh. He was afraid of her. He saw her yell at Josh when he forced her into the classroom. Now she was kicking the crap out of him.

" Uh..Poo- I mean Emma" Katsuro started taking Emma's her attention off her brother.

" WHAT!" she yelled. Than she softened her tone and answered again, " what?"

" gomen, For making fun of your hair. I want to buy you ice cream." Emma was suprised. Then she shot Josh a death glare and he flinched afraid of what she would do. " no. I WANT to buy you and ice cream." Emma was still surprised. Finally she softened.

" okay" Katsuro nodded and turned to the ice cream line. Emma followed. Through out lunch She sat with Rini and Katsuro as Serena introduced Josh to her friends, Ami and Mina.

For the rest of the day if anyone made a negative comment about her hair Katsuro was there to defend her. Emma was starting to get used to the idea of going to a foreign school. Katsuro was being nice too. Not ' being forced by the older brother' nice but 'friends' nice.

" Serena, do you have a ride home?" Josh asked.

" um.. Actually I usually walk home."

" Let us give you a ride!" Emma yelled.

" Are you sure?" Serena asked

" YES!" Emma yelled pulling Rini to the Mercedes .


	3. Sam Emma, Emma Sam

A.N) Hi guys! Here is chapter 2! YAY! This is the part where Emma Actually finds out she is Sailor Star! Now I realize that I have a Lot of errors in grammar. But please bear with me. Now in case you didn't know when there is a bunch of X's across the page it means a time lapse.

PLEASE REVIEW! ENJOY!

P.S. I forgot to tell you. I know I said that Josh is exactly like my brother Tom, Well he isn't I meant personality wise. Tom is 28 not 17. And he has blonde hair blue eyes not black hair brown eyes. And Emma is exactly like me, Age personality, characteristics ( brown poofy hair and all) The only thing that isn't me ( I think I mentioned this already) I am not, I repeat NOT Japanese. I wish I were but it didn't work out that way. I just want to make that clear.

Disclaimer: I still do not own Sailor moon, Mini Moon, Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Neptune, Uranus, Pluto, And Saturn. Or the BEAUTIFUL Tuxedo Mask! If I did, I would be dating Darien and obviously well... I'm NOT! SO THERE!

The Missing Sailor

Chapter 2.

" The next apartment building is ours" Serena pointed out to Josh as he drove through Parking lots of Apartment developments. Josh chose a ' visitor' parking spot and shut off the engine. " You guys want to come in for a snack?" She asked.

" Actually we can't. Our parents are waiting for us at home." Josh replied.

" No, they're not. Mom said her and Daddy will be home really late tonight. She has Late night classes and Daddy has another experiment!" Emma said as she unbuckled her seat belt. Josh still looked a little doubtful. Emma gave him the world famous 'puppy-dog face'

" PLEEEASSE Joshy -poo!" Emma asked sticking her lip out.

" Put that lip back in before I stretch it over your head" Josh said playfully. " AND STOP CALLING ME JOSHY -POO!" Emma smiled.

" I LOVE YOU JOSHY- POO!" Emma squealed. Josh was ready to reach into the back seat and grab his sister's hair but Serena stopped him

" Please Josh. I want you to meet my family!" Serena said sweetly. And with Josh's infatuation clouding his mind, he couldn't help but say yes. Everyone got out of the car and walked up the stairs to the Tsukino residence. " MAMA!" Serena yelled. A tall lady with brown hair came into the hallway. ( A.N. I know that in the series Mrs. Tsukino's hair is blue but oh well this is my fanfic and I changed it!)

" Hello girls," Mrs. Tsukino smiled as she kissed her daughters. Then she saw Emma and Josh. " Hello? Have we met?"

" No, mama." Rini answered. " This is Emma and her Brother Josh. They are the student me and Serena are showing around school."

" Oh. Are you two from America?" Mrs. Tsukino asked. Emma nodded and bowed her head in respect.

" Yes mam. Well. Actually Josh was born in Japan. Our father is from Tokyo and Our Mother is from the United States." Emma answered.

" Well Come in!" Mrs. Tsukino said warmly." I just started dinner. I would love for my two guests to stay."

" Please! Josh is in charge of dinner today and he can't cook if it would save his life!" Emma said.

" HEY! You said my mac and cheese tasted good!" Josh yelled back.

" Yes. I did say that. But in case you don't remember I was out sick with food poisoning for the next two weeks!" She nudged.

" Hey, Josh, don't worry. Serena is worse. Her food makes you sick _and_ it tastes crappy."

Rini said. She got her self a slap in the head from Serena. " OW! HEY YOU GOT SICK TOO!"

Rini got slapped again. " AND DARIEN!" slap. "OW! STOP DOING THAT!"

" Who's Darien?" Josh asked, " your brother?"

" No her boyfriend" Said a man walking out into the hallway. Josh saw him. Tall, dark hair and eyes. Josh was heart broken. Emma rolled her eyes.

" Josh! I told you she was probably taken!" Emma whispered. " OW! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!" she yelped in pain. Josh had stomped on her foot hard to warn her to keep her mouth shut.

" Shut up!" He breathed into her ear as she slid onto the floor to massage her throbbing foot.

" Hey Darien!" Serena said kissing him on the cheek. Rini's eyes lit up and she jumped into his arms. She kissed him on the cheek numerous times.

" What were you guys talking about?" Darien asked as Serena took his hand in hers.

" Oh nothing. Just how you got sick from Serena's Ramen of death!" Rini said still n Darien's arms.

" Oh yeah. I remember that. I didn't even eat any of it. I just took a whiff of the broth and-," Darien made a puking gesture. Serena looked up at him looking very hurt. She immediately let go of his hand and ran into her bedroom. Darien sighed and set Rini onto the ground and ran after her. Rini looked at Josh's heart broken face.

" What's wrong, Josh?" Rini asked.

" Oh. He's just upset that Serena has a boyfriend _after_ I warned him that she probably

did "Emma answered. Rini snickered as she sat down on a couch in the living room.

" Hey Rini?" Josh asked sulkily.

" What?" Rini answered flipping through channels on the tv.

" Do you think that Darien would be outta the picture after that crack about Serena's cooking?" He asked.

" Sorry. They are a match made in heaven. He's made comments like this a lot and they always make up. They have been dating for 3 years now." Rini said settling on a cartoon channel. " he told me he was going to propose after she graduates. He's only 2 years older then her. But they love each other a lot!" Rini looked at the disappointment in Josh's face. " But, I hear Mina is looking for a boyfriend. Her last one didn't really work out."

" What happened?" He asked a little excited.

" Oh. Um. Well he was really mean to her and the rest of our friends didn't think he was good enough. We have a pact. If the girls have a problem with the guy then she has a problem with the guy. And You have to be really bad to be shunned by the girls. Anyway. She seems to like you. And Me and Serena think that you would be a breath of fresh air for Mina. She has really bad taste when it comes to guys."

" Well she is pretty" Josh said thinking about her, " and she did seem to be nice."

" You should ask her out sometime, Josh!" Emma said, " She really seems to like you! I saw her when you went to sit with them. And you seemed to get along too."

" I'll ask her out tomorrow," Josh replied happily.

" You'll ask out who?" Serena asked emerging from her room wiping tears out of her eyes.

" Josh is going to ask Mina out," Rini replied.

" That's great! She needs someone like you!" Serena said. At that Darien walked out wiping lip gloss of his face.

" Who needs who?" he asked.

" Mina needs Josh" Serena said.

" Who's Josh?"

" That's me!" Josh said raising his hand. Darien nodded. He walked over and shook hands.

" I'm Darien," he said.

" Yeah he knows," said Rini., " Hey Darien, Do remember when you punched out Mina's last boyfriend when he slapped Mina for hanging out with you and Serena."

" That Aki guy? Yeah. He thought she was cheating on him with me even though he knew I was with Serena. He called her a slut and he met my fist." Darien said cracking his knuckles at the thought, " he was the one cheating on her."

" Well, Josh will be good for her. I can tell she likes him too," Serena winked at Josh.

" He better be good to her or the breakup will be exactly the same as the last guy," Darien said cracking his knuckles loudly and smirked at Josh, who was scared out of his wits.

" DARIEN!" Serena yelled, " we hated that guy. But we like Josh," Serena said, The she smiled slyly at Josh, " Besides, if he proves us wrong, _I'll_ be the one throwing the punch!" Josh was really scared now.

" Josh," Emma whispered to him, " They're kidding!" Josh suddenly changed his expression and answered,

" Oh yeah I knew that! Anyway, I wouldn't hurt Mina," Josh said nice and brave trying to cover up that he was scared at all. He just got laughed at. Then there was a slam of the front door.

" HELLO EVERYONE!" a boy yelled.

" WE'RE IN HERE SAM," Serena yelled.

A boy with brown hair walked in. He had brown hair. He was wearing soccer gear and was covered in grass stains. He seemed to be at least a year older than Emma.

" Hi" he said quietly.

" Hi," she replied. Emma and Sam were both blushing.

" AWWWWWWW!" Serena, Darien and Josh said in unison.

" Oh brother" Rini sighed. " Sam meet Emma, Emma meet Sam. He's my older brother"

" Emma how old are you?" Serena asked. She had a sly look on her face, as if she were planning something.

" She's 13," Josh said with the same look.

" OOOH! Sam is 14," Serena jumped with glee.

" SERENA!" Sam and Emma yelled. They looked at each other and blushed again.

" But your sooooo cute!" she squealed.

" Serena are you playing Match maker again," Mrs. Tsukino said as she came into the kitchen wiping her hands on a dish towel.

" But mom! Sam and Emma look sooo cute together." Serena said as she pulled Emma to stand next to Sam. He was taller than her. Maybe a few inches. She did think he was cute.

" OH MY GOSH YOUR RIGHT!" Mrs. Tsukino said. She moved to her son. " When's her birthday?"

" July 9th," Josh replied laughing at the embarrassment on his sister's face.

" He just turned 14 last month." Mrs. Tsukino said. It was October. Sam's birthday was August 29th. " He's 13 months older than her. They're perfect for each other"

" A match made in heaven" Josh snickered.

" JOSHUA!" Emma yelled,

" MOM!" Sam yelled.

" Okay you guys dinner!" Mrs. Tsukino yelled. Everyone rushed to the kitchen leaving Emma and Sam in the living room.

" Um..Gomen..my brother is a dork" Emma muttered.. She was really red.

" My mom and Serena are ..well..they like to meddle with my love life" He muttered back. He was just as red. The made their way to the kitchen. Every seat was taken. Serena was sitting between Darien and her mother, Rini was sitting between Darien and Josh. Mr. Tsukino

( although he seemed to show up out of no where) was sitting next to Mrs. Tsukino. Which left two seats right beside each other. The 'couple' went even redder. They were pulled right into this mess of Match makers. Emma took the seat next to Josh. Kicking him in the shin as she sat down. His yelp of pain was satisfying enough,( for the moment) and Sam took the seat next to Emma giving his sister the same treatment. They were having Ramen. When the bowl reached her she took a helping leaving Josh barely any ( more punishment).

" Oh Daddy, This is Emma and Josh Hanzo! They came from America!" Rini said trying to break the silence.

" Is that so. Where in America"

" Pennsylvania, sir" Josh said.

" Daddy, you should have seen Josh Defending Emma at lunch today" Serena said.

" oh. What happened." He replied, wiping his mouth from Ramen.

" Katsuro, you know the trouble maker of school, well he made fun of her hair and she got upset. Josh Made him apologize and buy her ice cream! After that if any one said anything about her hair Katsuro would tell them to go climb a tree." Rini said.

" I KNEW IT! YOU TOLD HIM TO BUY ME ICE CREAM!" she yelled. The table was silent. She went red and shrunk in her chair.

" Why would Katsuro make fun of her hair, I like it" Sam said. Everyone looked at him. He gasped. ' _I didn't want to say that out loud_' he thought to himself. Sam went red and started shoveling Ramen into his mouth.

" arigoto" Emma said quietly. She smiled a little. Sam looked up and swallowed.

" danata" he said. Josh laughed.

" sorry kid! That's Spanish" Sam went red again. He seemed to have tried to say " your welcome in English. " just say ' your welcome Emma',"

" uh..your welcome, Emma" Sam said. Emma smiled again. It was bigger than the last one. Sam smiled back and went back to his Ramen to hide that he was blushing.

" Hey Sam can I talk to you?" Josh asked. Sam looked up looking confused.

" Joshua Michael don't even think about it! Do you want to scare him away too?" Emma whispered pulling down on his ear.

" HEY. It worked out with Katsuro" he whispered back.

" well ya. BUT I didn't like Katsuro!"

" You like Sam?"

" crap! Er . That's not what I said!"

" Yes but it's not what you didn't did say either?"

" what?"

" uh..nothing. I won't hurt him. I just want to talk to him!" Josh got up and grabbed Sam.

Emma was horrified . She stuffed her face in her hands. Josh pulled sam into the hallway outside the apartment. Emma excused herself and went to find Rini's bedroom. She guessed the room with the big pink sign that said ' Rini's Room' was hers. She opened the door and walked in. The room was all pink. She lay on the pink bed and looked at the ceiling. Rini came into the room. She was surprised to see Emma on her bed.

" hey." Rini said laying down beside her.

" I hate my brother"

" want to trade?" Rini asked. Emma laughed

" funny. I love him but he just..er!" Emma growled.

" Sometimes he isn't that smart?"

" That's part of it" Emma smiled, " the other part is, he's going to college next year and I need to get used to him not being there to protect me."

" oh. I wish I did have a brother to protect me." Rini said.

" you have Sam"

" well. He doesn't do to much"

" Well Darien will be your brother soon enough"

" true" Rini replied. Then there was a knock on the door.

" come in" Rini called out. Serena walked in holding a black cat with a crescent on her forehead.

" Hi. Luna was scratching at your door. And Emma. Mama offered for you to spend the night. Josh called your mom's cell and she said it was okay. Josh needs to take you home to get your stuff."

" Kay. I'll be back Rini"

" Don't take too long." Rini said taking the cat from Serena. Emma walked into the living room. Josh was sitting on the couch with Sam staying as far away as possible.

"I hope Josh didn't scar you for life." Emma teased. Sam looked at her. Josh just laughed.

" No. I just gave him dad's rule" Josh said.

" Oh no, which rule?"

" You break my sister's heart I break your legs." he replied.

" JOSH!" Emma yelled back. " Sam I am so sorry!" she started apologizing.

" Don't worry that isn't what he said." Sam said.

" Really?" Emma asked. " what did he say?"

" Uh, well-," Sam started, but Josh cut him off.

" Okay sis, I need to get you home so you can get your stuff for tonight."

" Er...okay?" Emma questioned.

" Thank you for supper Mrs. Tsukino" Josh called out.

" No problem Josh, it was nice to meet you" Mrs. Tsukino bid her farewell to Josh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It didn't take long for Emma to get her stuff. It took her less than five-minutes to get out of the car into the house and back to the car again. Even though they had been in the house for a week the house was all unpacked. Their mother made it very clear that before they went back to work they were to have the whole house unpacked. Josh waited in the car patiently. Darien and Serena were taking him to a teen club so he could get to know Mina and her friends better. He felt like he was being tested. Even though Rini had made it very clear that He wouldn't be able to date Mina until she got the friend's approval.

" Okay, I'm back." Emma said hopping into the front seat.

" Took you long enough" Josh scowled.

" I know. But imagine if Mom hadn't forced us to unpack everything in 24 hours."

" You have a point" Josh laughed. He started up th car and backed out of the garage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma knocked on the door. Serena opened the door. Josh's jaw dropped. She was wearing a blue sparkly halter top and a blue jeans skirt.

" hey. Come on. Rini's in her room" Serena smiled and hugged Josh goodbye and dashed down the hallway. Before Emma knocked on the door she heard voices talking.

" Luna, are you sure?" Rini asked

_Luna? Isn't that her cat's name?_

" I'm not completely sure. But all we need to do is get her to put on the pendant and say the spell." another voice said. " Wait!"

" What is it?"

" I think she's coming" Emma took that moment to knock on the door.

" Who is it?" Rini called.

" The Easter Bunny!"

" WHO?"

_Duh! Rini doesn't celebrate Easter!_

" Never Mind. It's me!" Emma heard Rini unlock the door. Rini was no longer in her uniform. Instead she was in her pajamas.

" Hey. Come in!" Rini beamed. Emma could tell something is on her mind though. Emma walked in and turned to Rini locking the door again.

" Why did you lock the door?" Emma asked setting her bag on the floor.

" I can never get privacy in this place." Rini replied flopping on the bed. Emma saw the cat climb out from under Rini's bed.

" hey kitty" she smiled scratching the cat behind the ear. " hey Rini, who were you talking too in here a minute ago?" she asked. Rini blushed.

" oh..um..er..It was my stereo. I was listening to a radio drama!" Rini said.

_Okay. She's definitely_ _hiding something!_ Emma thought to herself.

" Rini Tsukino after the thirteen and a half hours I've known you, I know you aren't a very good liar!" Emma yelled. She was trying to look like she knew better but she wasn't doing a good job.

" Okay. I was talking to Luna!" She said burying her face pillow. Rini emerged from it looking at Emma. " I have to give you something" she said. Rini rolled off her bed and climbed underneath. She came out with a shoe box. She removed the cover and took out a yellow ribbon with a gold star in the middle. Rini looked sad. She held the ribbon in her hands and let tears run down her cheek.

" Rini what's wrong?" Emma asked. Rini looked up at her. Her lip quivered as she began to talk.

" I want you to have Hoshiko's necklace" Rini said as she handed the ribbon to Emma hesitantly.

" Who's Hoshiko?"

" She was my best friend. She died a while ago" Rini wiped the tears from her eyes.

" I don't want it, if it was your friend's" Emma said trying to put the necklace in Rini's hands.

" You have to take it. I need you to take it" Rini said. Luna climbed into Rini's lap.

" NO. I can't. If Hoshiko gave it to you than you can have it"

" PUT IT ON!" Rini yelled. Emma nodded and tied It around her neck. For some reason the star pendent was glowing.

" Hoshiko used to say a spell. I need you to say it" Rini said as she stared at the light from the necklace.

" Why?" Emma questioned.

" SAY THE DAMN SPELL!" Rini yelled.

" What's the spell?" Emma asked.

" You need to ask the necklace" Rini said.

" What?" Emma asked. Was Rini going loopy? Rini gave her a look . Emma sighed and asked the necklace in her mind. A strange energy was coming from the necklace. Something about it was tugging at her soul. Then all of a sudden the words came to her.

_Power of the stars transform!_ A voice said in her mind. The voice sounded like hers but it wasn't hers. The voice was powerful and elegant at the same time.

" Power of the stars transform!" she said out loud. The light from the pendent burst. Surrounding Emma in it. It was a blinding light. But at the same time it was warm. A wonder Sensation ran through her body. It felt so good on Emma's skin. The light had dimmed and Emma felt different. She knew she was Emma but something there made her feel different. But what was it? " okay. I said it" Emma said. Rini was crying again. " Rini?" Rini jumped into her arms and hugged Emma.

" Hoshiko! You're her!" Rini yelled.

" What the hell is wrong with your mind, girl?" Emma asked looking at her hands. " what the hell?" she no longer had bare hands. Instead she had tight, white, leather gloves on them. Emma broke the hug and stood up. She looked at her feet. Knee high leather boots in a bright shade of yellow. She turned around to stare at the full length mirror on the wall. Her jaw dropped. Rini was still smiling though.

" HOLY SHIT!" she yelled. Emma's school uniform was gone. Instead she was wearing yellow uniform. It looked just like her school uniform but YELLOW! Her hair had a yellow bow tied in the back. And she had a gold band on her forehead with a yellow star in the center. And the bow in the font was yellow and had a gold star in the center as well. She took a look at her back side. ANOTHER BOW! It was tied on the back of the uniform. " RINI! WHAT THE HELL!" She yelled.

" Don't worry, let me explain" Emma heard someone say. But it wasn't Rini. She looked down. The cat was talking!

" HOLY CRAP YOUR CAT IS TALKING!" Emma shrieked. Luna was sitting on Emma's feet.

" Emma, you are the reincarnation of Hoshiko!" Rini said happily.

" say what?" Emma yelled. She had to sit down. She chose the bed. Rini sat down beside her.

" Emma, listen. Hoshiko died saving me. Before she died she promised we would meet again someday. That was three months before I came to Tokyo to live with the Tsukino's."

" I am still very confused!" Emma said. Everything was too much for her brain to take in for the moment.

" okay. Let me start from the beginning." Rini explained how Serena came to Earth from the moon. And how her mother ( who turns out to be Serena) told her to go to the past to become a Sailor Scout and help protect Earth from evil. And she also went into the long story of how she and Hoshiko met and how Hoshiko died and the promise that they would meet again.

" I still don't know how this ties me in" Emma said. Rini sighed and went back to the shoe box and pulled out a rolled up parchment. She unrolled it . It was a painting. Of two girls. One of them was obviously Rini. Then she saw the other girl.

" OH MY-," Emma slapped her hand over her mouth. The other girl was her. Well not her but she looked like her. Blue eyes, frizzy brown hair, tall.

" Serena was reincarnated into the past. And Apparently so was Hoshiko" Luna said. She climbed up onto Emma's lap. Emma still wanted to know why the cat was talking. Luna saw the confusion on Emma's face and smiled ( in a creepy cat-like way ) " I am the guardian of the Moon. I was put in charge by Queen Serenity, Serena's mother, to find the Sailor Senshi and keep an eye on them and give them advice."

" Don't forget about me!" a male's voice said. Emma looked over to the window and saw a white cat sitting there. He had the same mark on his forehead as Luna.

" Artemis, Emma. Emma, Artemis" Rini said. " He is also a guardian but he lives with Mina."

" Mina?" Emma asked. Was this the same Mina who was going to date her brother?

" Sailor Venus." Rini Supplied. She saw the confusion on Emma's face.

" Okay. Ami is Sailor Mercury, Mina is Sailor Venus, you met them already. The other girls are Rei; Sailor Mars, Lita; Sailor Jupiter, Hotaru; Sailor Saturn, Michelle; Sailor Neptune, Amara; Sailor Uranus and Trista who is Sailor Pluto." Rini said.

" And you and Serena?" Emma asked.

" Serena is Sailor Moon and I am Sailor Mini Moon"

" OOOOOOOOkkkay" Emma said. Trying to understand.

" You still don't get it do ya?" Rini asked.

" Bingo" Emma said. Rini sighed and walked over to her vanity and opened a drawer. She pulled out a weird looking brooch. She said some kind of spell. Emma didn't pay attention. There were way too many things running through her mind.

" Emma?" Rini asked. Emma looked up and saw Rini in a uniform like hers only pink.

" so there are a whole mess of ' Sailor Scouts' in Tokyo?" Emma asked. There were some things that were making sense now. " but Rini?"

" What?"

" There is a problem"

" What's that?"

" With my religion I don't even believe in reincarnations!" Emma was catholic. She believed that when you die you will be judged on whether you go to heaven or hell. And someday the Messiah will have judgement day where Every one who lives will either go to heaven or live on earth for a horrible seven years which is when the world will end.

" oh. Well this is what happened. I can't do anything about it." Rini said.

" How the hell do I get out of this damn uniform?" Emma asked.

" Oh. Well Hoshiko would just take off the necklace." Rini replied. Emma did so and another light came and went leaving Emma back in her school uniform. Emma was in shock.

" I'm gonna get in my pajamas" Emma said as she grabbed her bag and walked to the bathroom. An her way she met Sam. " hey" Emma blushed.

" Hey." sam replied. " Hey Emma?"

" hmm?" she mumbled.

" I talked to your brother" he said. Emma stopped walking.

" What did he say?" she asked. She was hoping he didn't scar him for life.

" he said he gave permission" Sam replied blushing. Emma went just as red.

" I'll kill him for ya" Emma replied.

" No. I asked him for permission" Sam said as Emma walked to the bathroom door.

" You what?" Emma asked. Was Sam asking her out? Way too many things were going on in her life now.

" I asked Josh if I could take you out sometime" He blushed.

" uh.." Emma answered. She brushed her hair behind her ear.

" There is a dance in a few weeks. The autumn formal. The whole school goes. None of the girls at school really want to go with me and I was uh.." Sam was starting to stammer.

" sure" Emma said. Then it occurred to her. She just accepted a invitation to a dance. With a guy!

" Really?" Sam asked. A girl just accepted his invitation! " uh.. We can talk about it later. Maybe. At, um..."

" Tomorrow at the mall?" Emma asked

" yeah" Sam smiled. Emma smiled back. She walked into the bathroom and locked the door. Sam was standing in the hallway. When Emma came out in her tank top and sweat pants ( aka pajamas) he smiled stupidly. Emma pulled her hair into a ponytail and smiled back. Today wasn't so bad after all. Sam walked her back to Rini's bedroom and left when she closed the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N ) Our little Sammy is growing up! I remember when he was a little kid and when cats scared him out of his mind! AWWWWW! I figured we should throw a little romance in Emma's life. Something good after the surprise of being a Sailor Scout! Please Review!


	4. Spoiled Rotten

A.N ) hello again! The last chapter tired me out! Wow! Anyway, I hope you all liked it. In this chapter Emma is going on her 'date' with Sam. I hope you like! The next chapter she'll meet the girls!

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not and never will be mine. BUT. Sailor Star is!

The Missing Sailor.

Chapter 3.

" Rini!" Emma was sure Sam had gone back to his room. Rini was sitting on her bed listening to a CD. Emma jumped on the bed to get her attention. " RINI!" Rini looked up.

" Wh-what?" she asked.

" Sam, he-he"

" He what?" Rini asked.

" He asked me out!" Emma blurted out. Emma expected Rini to be excited but instead she looked hurt. " What's wrong?"

" He's my brother!" Rini said. She also looked angry.

" I know. But," Emma said.

" You came to stay with me! Not get a date!" Rini stormed out. Emma was upset. She thought Rini would be happy for her. Apparently Sam heard the argument.

" What happened?" he asked dashing into the bedroom. Emma had tears running down her face.

" Rini got mad about you asking me to the dance!" Sam rolled hid eyes and called after Rini. When he caught up to her he started yelling at her.

" Rini! What is wrong!" Sam yelled. Rini didn't seem mad anymore.

" Because she got a date!" Rini yelled.

" So?" Sam asked.

" She's been at school for a day and she has a date. I have been here for three years and all the guys at school do, is ask me what the answer is for question number 7!" Rini cried. Her face slowly got red and her eyes were puffy. Sam's face softened as he looked at his younger sister. She started bawling and shoved her face into his sweatshirt. Sam wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Rini cried for a while. When she ran out of tears she started to talk again. " Sam?"

" What?" he asked.

" Gomen. I was acting like a little kid. Emma is lucky to have you. I mean everyone else at school treated her like crap." Rini sighed. Then she realized something. She did have a brother like Josh. Sam was Rini's Josh. " I guess I should have acted like I was 13 and not 3." Sam smiled and turned her towards her room again. He pushed her through the door and stood there. Emma was laying on the floor listening to the CD Rini had been just listening too. Luna was curled up on her stomach. Rini hit the 'stop' button on the stereo and sat next to Emma.

" Hi" Emma said looking up at her.

" Gomen" Rini whispered. " I was being immature." Emma smiled and hugged Rini. Sam smiled and left the room. Rini ran to the door and closed it. " where are you too going?" Rini asked.

" Well he asked me to the Autumn formal and tomorrow he's taking me to the mall." Emma replied.

" You have to get a dress." Rini said. Emma smiled.

" Maybe that's what we'll do tomorrow."

" First you have to meet the girls!" Rini squealed.

Emma and Rini talked for 3 hours. Then they heard a knock on the door. Rini fell asleep so Emma went to answer the door. Emma made her way to the hallway. When she went through the living room, Sam had passed out on the couch watching tv. Emma opened the door. Darien had Serena in his arms. Mina and Josh were behind them.

" What happened?" Emma asked.

" Serena fell on the dance floor. She sprained her ankle." Darien replied. Emma rolled her eyes and let them in. She led them to the livingroom. She bent over Sam and woke him up. He moaned until he saw who was standing over him. He smiled. She smiled back.

" What?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

" You gotta get up Sleeping Beauty." She smiled. " Serena fell and hurt her ankle." Sam looked at Serena and laughed. Serena got red in the face.

" Shut up Sam! I have weapons" she said grabbing one of the crutches from Mina's hands and waving it in the air. Sam got up and stretched as Darien set Serena on the couch. Sam put his hands on his hips and chuckled.

" What did you do this time, you klutz?" He asked.

" Serena got her groove on a little too much." Mina laughed.

" HEY!" Serena cried. Her eyes were being filled with tears. Darien moved her leg and sat on the couch and set her foot on his lap.

" Hey. No crying meat ball head." Darien smiled. " Just stay of your foot like the doctor said and you'll be dancing again in no time."

" I love you." she said. Darien leaned in to kiss her on the forehead.

" I love you too." He said. " I'll be back tomorrow and take you out for ice cream." Serena's eyes got really wide. She smiled and thanked Darien before he left.

" Josh. Who's your girlfriend?" Emma asked to tease him. Josh and Mina blushed.

" I'm Mina" she said.

" Yeah, I know. I saw you at lunch earlier. I'm just teasing Josh." Emma replied. Then she remembered something very important. " Oh yeah, I'm Emma. His adorable, loving sister."

"Loving yes. Adorable. I'm not too sure" Josh laughed. Emma stomped on his foot. Josh jumped.

" Anyways, did josh pass the test?"

" Yes he did" Mina said wrapping her arm around Josh's waist. Josh looked like he was in heaven.

" Hey squirt, what about your lover boy?" Josh said. Sam who was about to fall asleep in the chair jumped. He saw Josh there and blushed. He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

" Yes Sam, he was talking about you" Emma smiled. Sam stood up and walked over. He smiled slightly and stood beside Emma. " He asked me to the Autumn formal and I said yes." Emma smiled. She was a little surprised when Sam took her hand in his. They blushed a little then became comfortable with it.

" Sam, you're going to have to meet our dad now." Sam's face went from a smile to a look of complete shock.

" He has to meet Daddy?" Emma asked with the same amount of shock. Josh looked at Mina and they both started laughing. Josh took that moment to leave and take Mina home. Emma sighed and turned to Sam. " I 'm really, really sorry" Emma said looking at Sam.

" Why are you sorry?" Sam asked, " I don't mind meeting your dad"

" You don't know Daddy." Emma sighed. She walked back into the livingroom. They found Serena with half her body hanging off the couch. Emma and Sam hoisted her back onto the couch and walked to their rooms. They said goodnight and went to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma and Rini were awake long before the sun was up. Rini actually woke Emma up and dragged her into the Kitchen to get some cereal.

" I woke up late last night and you were gone." Rini said.

" Yeah. I had to answer the door. Serena fell and sprained her ankle at the teen club." Emma replied with her mouth full of cereal.

" What a klutz" Rini scoffed.

" I HEARD THAT!" Serena called from the other room. " AND BRING ME A SOME CEREAL!" Emma and Rini just laughed. Finally Serena gave up and hobbled in on her crutches. " Please my loving, sweet, beautiful, sister!" Then it dawned on Rini.

" OH! Serena!"

" What?" Serena asked as she sat down at the table. She tried to lean her crutches against the table but they wouldn't stay. Finally she got fed up and threw the crutches on the floor.

" Do you remember when I told you about my friend Hoshiko, and how she died. Well Emma is Hoshiko's reincarnation" Rini said calmly. She watched Serena's eyes get really big.

" You mean, Emma is Sailor Star!" Serena asked. Rini nodded. Serena Jumped up onto her feat forgetting about her ankle. She yelped in pain as she fell into her chair. " oh my gosh. We have to tell the girls!"

" Not today. Sam is Taking Emma to the mall today." Rini smiled. Emma blushed.

" Oh Really?" Serena smiled slyly.

" Yes. Your match-making skills worked" Sam said as he walked into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and pulled out some orange juice. " Just don't let it go to your head" He laughed. Serena was still smiling.

" I'm going to get dressed." Emma said getting up from the table. She left the kitchen.

" So Sammy. Do you like her?" Serena asked.

" Maybe." Sam said taking a sip from hid orange juice.

" You do! I can see it in your eyes! You like her!" Serena squealed.

" Okay. I do like her." Sam blushed.

" He better, or else my brother is gonna have to pummel him" Emma said. She walked in wearing a yellow white turtleneck sweater and a long blue flowing skirt. Rini stood beside Sam. Sam looked at her. He especially liked her hair flowing down onto her shoulders. He didn't even notice that his jaw dropped. Rini rolled her eyes and took her hand and pushed up the bottom of his jaw to the top.

" Stop drooling Sam. Just say she looks pretty." Serena laughed. Sam looked at her and looked back at Emma. Emma smiled back at him.

" Don't worry about it." She smiled. She poured herself a glass of juice and started sipping at it. " Oh. When do you want to be at the mall?" she asked.

" Um. . . All I would need to do is get dressed and we could leave." Sam said.

" Great." she smiled back. " I'll just grab my purse" Emma said. They both left the kitchen and to the bedrooms. Emma was back in the living room before Sam. When he came in he was wearing a blue t-shirt and a black jacket and jeans. Before they knew it they were out the door waiting for the bus.

" What store do you want to go to when we get there?" Sam asked.

" Well I've never been to a mall in Japan." Emma said smiling at him.

" Oh yeah, you just moved from America didn't you" Sam said.

" Yeah." Emma smiled. She looked around and saw some girls she really didn't want to see.

" Hey Hanzo." Sakura said. Her lackeys weren't far behind.

" What Sakura?" Sam asked. Apparently he knew the little snob.

" Oh come on Sammy. I just said Hi." Sakura pouted.

" Well you did, so goodbye" Sam said wrapping his arm around Emma's waist. Wind was blowing and it was getting cold so Emma cuddled up closer to Sam. Sakura gave some attitude towards Emma.

" Are you going out with him?" Sakura asked. Emma looked at Sakura and blushed.

" uh...er"

" Yes she is" Sam said. Emma looked up at him and smiled. She lay her head on his shoulder. " So, Sakura. I think you should leave now" Sam said as the bus stopped. Sam held Emma even closer as they got onto the bus. When they found a seat she looked out the window to See Sakura and her friends scoffing.

" Arigato" she whispered in his ear. He looked at her and smiled as he managed to speak the two words of English he knew.

" You're welcome" he said. She smiled and snuggled into his jacket. She really liked Sam. Not the ' second grade puppy-love' like. She REALLY liked Sam. Emma had about fallen asleep when he nudged her to let her know they had reached their destination. Emma jumped and saw the huge building. If there was one thing Emma liked, it was shopping.

" My dream mall" she whispered. Sam laughed as he grabbed her hand and dragged her through the revolving doors. Emma looked at her surroundings. She smiled at Sam. He smiled back. " take me somewhere." Emma said. Sam thought for a minute and came up with the perfect place. He grabbed her hand again and took her half way across the mall. When he finally got her to the place she found herself in the arcade. " the arcade?" she questioned.

" I need to show you something." Sam said. He took her to the pinball game. " I am the master of pinball." he said. Emma laughed. He played for 5 minutes and won dozens of tickets. In 15 minutes he thought he had enough tickets. He took her hand and walked over to the prize booth. Sam told her to close her eyes and plug her ears. She questioned him a little and finally did what he asked. After a minute she felt Sam putting something on her wrist. He pulled her finger out of her ears and told her to open her eyes. She did. She looked into his brown eyes. She looked at her wrist and it had a charm bracelet on it. It had a lot of charms on it. Teddy bears, ballerinas and her favorite was a shooting star.

" Sam. You didn't have to." She smiled.

" Too bad." he smiled. Emma hugged him. He hugged her back.

" Do you want to get some lunch?" He asked.

" Yeah." she said. This time she took his hand.

" Do you want to go get some burgers or do you want something else?" Sam asked.

" Burgers sound good she smiled." Sam took her to the nearest burger place. When they found a table Emma was all smiles.

" You seem happy." Sam said after he took a drink from his soda.

" Where did you learn to be a gentlemen?" She asked him gnawing on a french fry.

" I grew up with two sisters to teach me. Then there is my mom. But she's different story." Sam said. Emma laughed.

" I like your sisters." Emma said. " If Serena had turned down our offer to give her a ride home we wouldn't have met."

" well thank goodness she accepted help for once." he laughed. Emma laughed as well. " I like your laugh. It just brightens up the conversation."

" you also made a point that you liked my hair" Emma smiled taking a bite out of her burger.

" It's nice. I like your curls."

" I hate it. I can't keep it under control."

" I think it's pretty." Sam said.

" Well, thank you" Emma replied.

" You're pretty too." Sam said. Emma looked up at him and smiled.

" Liar. Your only saying that because Josh is right behind you" Sam's jaw dropped as he swung his head around only to find no one there.

" Oh and you're calling me the liar?" he teased. Emma smiled. She took the last bite of her hamburger and finished off her fries. Josh was finishes too. " Let's go. You still need a dress for the dance."

" What?" Emma asked. Sam just grabbed her hand and took her to the nearest dress shop.

Sam was picking out a dress for her to try on. " Sam, no. I can buy my dress. I have my own money."

" Nope. I'm treating you." Sam said. He handed her a yellow dress. She sighed and went to the dressing room. When she came out Sam smiled. It had long sleeves and went to her knees. It was a beautiful dress. Emma liked it too. " I like it. You look pretty in it." Sam said. Emma smiled.

" Sam. Let me pay for it. You are spoiling me."

" No, I am buying that dress. I'll let you buy the ice cream" Sam smiled. Emma rolled her eyes and went to get changed again. When she came out Sam was talking to Katsuro.

" Hey, Katsuro. What's up?" Emma asked taking Sam's hand.

" Hey Emma. I was just saying hi to Sam here. We're on the soccer team together." Katsuro replied. " What are you doing here?" he asked. The he saw Emma holding the dress. " Oh you here getting a dress for the dance." Katsuro said.

" Yeah."

" Who are you going with?" He asked.

" That would be me,." Sam said raising their linked hands. Katsuro smiled.

" Oh. Sam you dog. You got a girl who just moved here? Wow"

" My brother encouraged him" Emma said. Katsuro knew exactly how persuasive Josh was.

" Emma, I told you I asked Josh for permission to ask you. It was at my own free will"

Sam said.

" That's what you say." Emma teased. " Katsuro, do you have a date?"

" Nah, that's what I was talking to josh about. I wanted to ask Rini" he said. Katsuro blushed a little.

" Really?" Emma asked.

" Err.. I don't know." Sam mumbled.

" oh come on Sam. I know Rini was upset about last night. About she not having a boyfriend."

" you heard that?" Sam asked.

"They could here you back where I used to live" Emma teased.

" You were at his house last night?" Katsuro asked.

" Hey bud, don't get any ideas. She was having a sleep over with Rini."

" Sure." Katsuro got wacked by the couple.

" Okay, you can ask Rini to the dance." Sam mumbled. Katsuro thanked him and left. Sam payed for Emma's dress and they went to the ice cream stand. Emma had been spoiled rotten that day. Sam bought her earrings and shoes for the dance. She had to draw the line at the manicure. But she had a lot of fun with him. She hadn't been so happy in a long time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N ) WOW! My mom was ready to tear me from the computer for this chapter. I wrote the prologue and the first 3 chapters in one day! WOW was I focused! Chapter 4 coming soon!


	5. Sakura must burn in hell for that!

A.N ) Hello. I am sooo happy! I have gotten 65 hits in 24 hours! YAY! Now. This chapter might be kinda short. So, I still need some reviews. So please send some!

Disclaimer: Awww. I still don't own Sailor Moon. I'm gonna cry! 

The Missing Sailor

Chapter 4

" JOSH! I'M HOME!" Emma yelled shutting the front door behind her. She got no answer. She struggled through the kitchen with bags from the mall. She thought Sam over did it a bit. But she thought he was sweet. Emma set the bags down and went to the fridge and grabbed an apple. " Oh yeah, Josh had a date with Mina today too." She said to herself. She decided to go to the living room and channel surf. But to her surprise she found her brother making out with Mina. " OH MY GOD!" She yelled. Josh looked at her. He yelled as Mina fell off the couch. Emma was in shock.

" Um..Emma? Oh..er?" Josh stammered. Mina stood up and smoothed out her shirt.

" Hey Emma?" Mina blushed. " I was saying good bye" Mina said as she grabbed her jacket and left. Emma and Josh followed her until they heard the door slam.

" Emma, how was your outing with Sam?" Josh asked trying to take the tension out of the room.

" Oh it was great. Until I come home to you sucking face on our couch!" Emma yelled. She went to the kitchen to take her stuff upstairs. She stomped into her room and threw the bags to the ground. She took her dress and put it in her closet. She took her shoes and put them on the shoe rack and put the earrings in her jewelry box. She jumped on her bed and turned on her stereo and listened to Green Day.

" _Wake me up when September ends,"_ her favorite song. She listened to it all the time when she was mad at Josh. She got up and sat down at her vanity. She stared at her self in the mirror. She could see the difference in her appearance. The necklace around her neck changed her forever. She was no longer just Emma Rose Hanzo. She was Emma Rose Hanzo, Sailor Star. She was the reincarnation of a girl from another time. She was never just a normal teenage girl hoping for a boy to notice her, or to keep up with the latest trends. She was always the girl destined to protect the world from evil. Now she had a boy that noticed her, and because of her school uniform she didn't need to worry about what was in and what wasn't. But she had to worry about the safety of Tokyo and the rest of the world. She would have that burden on her forever now. She didn't even know squat at fighting evil. Emma heard the door open. Her head snapped as she looked to see who was there.

" Daddy!" Emma smiled. She was looking at the round man with black hair and the same blue eyes that she had. She hadn't seen her dad since the day before. " I thought you had another experiment tonight."

" The Tokyo Humane project is going to have to wait for a while." Mr. Hanzo replied. He had been on the team developing a window cleaner that could advertise in Tokyo. They had been working on it in the United states since Emma was nine and they hadn't gotten anywhere. The whole family was shipped to Japan when the finally cam up with a formula that wouldn't melt the glass. Now they were in Japan 'perfecting' it. Emma just guessed that they messed up somehow and were now fixing it before their director loses his patience. " I hear you met a boy" Mr. Hanzo smiled. Emma turned back to her mirror and pulled out her bracelet that Sam bought her. " Ah, so your brother was telling the truth. When do I meet him?"

" When he recovers from the shock of meeting Josh." Emma laughed. Josh walked in at that.

" Hey, I wanted to talk to him and he asked for permission to ask you out before I could say anything!" Josh said looking at her large collection of Mangas.

" Here, Rini gave me a yearbook to learn the names of people in my class." Emma reached into her book bag and pulled out a gold book and opened it, leafing through the pages to find the 9th grade section. She looked at the pictures until she found Sam's picture. Emma handed the book to her father and pointed at the picture. " There, Sam Tsukino." Emma smiled at her boyfriend's picture.

_Boyfriend? Well he is my boyfriend now, right? He told Sakura we were going out. I'll just ask him to be my boyfriend when I go to Rini's tonight._

" Tsukino?" her father asked. Emma nodded. " I went to school with Kenji Tsukino he was my best friend in Highschool!"

" Well I'm going to Rini's again tonight. You can drive me and catch up." Emma smiled. Then she realized that he would meet Sam earlier than she wanted. " I am supposed to be there in an hour."

" Okay, call me when you are ready." Mr. Hanzo said as he kissed her on the forehead and left. Emma looked in her mirror and saw a reflection of Josh taking her _Ceres: The celestial legend_ Mangas. " DADDY!" Mr. Hanzo ran into the room and saw Josh with the books.

" Josh, if you want to read those books so badly ask for your sister's permission first, or buy your own!" he said to his incredibly immature son who was being caught red handed. Josh put the books on the shelf and left. Mr. Hanzo shook his head ashamed of his 17 year old son who insists on stealing his younger sister's books. He left once again and Emma remembered that she had been mad at Josh earlier but she couldn't remember why.

_Oh well, if it was really bad I would have remembered!_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

" DADDY LET'S GO!" Emma called from the living room. Her father was on the phone trying to get through to her mother's office at the university to tell her he would be at the Tsukino's for a while. Her father grabbed his cell phone and the car keys.

" I'll have to try to call on my cell now won't I" Mr. Hanzo said walking out of his study. Mr. Hanzo looked around, " where is your brother?"

" oh. He decided to get on my last nerve and I threw him into Mount Fuji" Emma smiled. Her father laughed at her. " He's out with Mina."

" Mina?"

" His new girlfriend" Emma said.

" oh. Girlfriend?" Mr. Hanzo asked in disbelief. Surly, Josh was attractive but he always just pushed girls away. He didn't seem to want a girlfriend. They knew he wasn't gay. They were sure of that. Josh just seemed to be waiting for the right girl.

" Girlfriend!" Emma smiled. Then the pair headed out for the car. It took them five minutes to get to the Tsukino residence. Emma lead her father to the apartment and knocked on the door. Sam answered the door. When he saw Emma there he smiled. When he saw Mr. Hanzo there he frowned in fear.

" Mr. Hanzo sir." Sam bowed. Mr. Hanzo growled a bit.

" DADDY!" Emma breathed. Mr. Hanzo stopped as he pulled Emma closer to him. Emma rolled her eyes and broke free of her father's grip and walked over to Sam. " Daddy. You saw his picture. _This_ is Sam." Mr. Hanzo didn't change his expression. Emma rolled her eyes and pulled Sam into the livingroom to watch tv. Mr. Hanzo followed. He saw Emma holding Sam's hand. He scowled. Emma saw it and scowled back. If there was one thing she inherited from her father it was how to properly scowl. Mr. Hanzo laughed and sat down in the armchair.

" SAMMY!" Serena called as she hobbled in on crutches. Serena looked at the balding man in the chair. "Hello?" Serena smiled.

" Serena, this is my dad." Emma introduced her father. Mr. Hanzo nodded.

" Oh forgive me sir. I'd bow but obviously I am disabled." Serena smiled.

" Don't worry. I'm waiting for your father." Mr. Hanzo replied.

" SERENA, SAMMY!" Mrs. Tsukino called opening the front door.

" COMING MOM!" The siblings replied. Sam was still holding Emma's hand as they walked to the kitchen to help Mrs. Tsukino with the groceries. Mr. Hanzo followed them. To his surprise there was a familiar brown haired beauty unpacking packages of Ramen. Mrs. Tsukino turned to Mr. Hanzo and smiled. For a second she didn't realize who the man in front of her. Then she recognized him.

" OH MY- HOTAKA HANZO!" she squealed as she went up to hug him.

" Ikuko Tattori!" Mr. Hanzo smiled hugging her back.

" That's Ikuko Tsukino now." Serena said sitting in the chair. Mrs. Tsukino smiled and flashed a wedding band as reached for more groceries.

" You married Kenji?" Mr. Hanzo asked. " You two hated each other in highschool. In fact you two put up with each other only when I was around."

" I know. Imagine what happens when your best friend goes to college in the states." Mrs. Tsukino laughed. Then Mrs. Tsukino had a flashback from the last weeks of their Senior year.

FLASH BACK

" _KENJI! I SWEAR YOU ARE THE MOST IMMATURE, PIG HEADED, SELF ABSORBED JERK IN ALL OF JAPAN!" Ikuko screamed. _

" _Well, your just a stuck up snob that has nothing better to do then flirt with the quarterback" Kenji remarked. Ikuko was furious. She looked like she would pull her brown locks right her of her head. Secretly Kenji had always loved Ikuko but he would never admit it. And with Hotaka leaving she would have no reason to hang out with him. Ikuko would only come near him if their best friend was there too. Hotaka would be leaving for the United states three days after graduation. He hated being mad a Ikuko but she would walk all over him and make him eat dirt if she had the slightest suspicion that he had feelings for her. Kenji came back to reality when Ikuko threw a scone at his head. " OW! YOU BITCH!" Kenji yelled._

" _I think that's enough!" Hotaka said as he appeared from around the corner. Hotaka saw that Ikuko was crying again. " Kenji, what did you do this time?"_

" _I only told her the truth!" Kenji scoffed as he grabbed his soda off of the table._

" _HE CALLED ME A-A," Ikuko had tears streaming down her face._

" _I heard what he called you" Hotaka said flopping onto the chair next to her. " I want to know what this 'truth' is."_

" _I just told her that she needed to get a life before hers just withers away." Kenji smirked, " look, she's already got a gray hair!" Ikuko's face fell. She immediately grabbed her purse and pulled out a mirror and examined her head. " Not on you head. Your chin!" Kenji laughed. Ikuko screamed and looked at her chin in the mirror._

" _YOU LIAR!" Ikuko screamed at him. Hotaka sighed and rolled his eyes at his friends. " PRAY TO KAMI THAT YOU FIND SOMEONE WHO WILL BE STUPID ENOUGH TO MARRY THE LIKES OF YOU!" Ikuko screamed before grabbing her bag and running out of the café._

_TWO WEEKS LATER _

" _So, can you two manage not to kill each other for four and a half years?" Hotaka asked before he turned to get on the plane. Hotaka was about to leave for college to get a bio-chemists degree._

" _Don't count on it" Ikuko scoffed. Kenji surprisingly said nothing. He had other things on his mind. " it will be a miracle if he makes it through college himself." Kenji still said nothing._

" _So, I guess I have to get on a plane now. Saint Francis University here I come!" Hotaka said. Ikuko started to cry. " hey there. No more crying. You've shed enough tears because of Kenji, don't start with me too." Ikuko couldn't help it. She jumped and hugged the fairly tall Hotaka._

" _I will miss you Hanzo-san!" she cried!_

" _Ditto Tattori-san"_

_" take care of yourself man" Kenji shook his hand._

" _be nice to Ikuko!" he replied._

" _I will try!" they exchanged good bye's again and again before Hotaka finally boarded the plane. Ikuko and Kenji watched the plane take off. Ikuko started bawling. Surprisingly she found herself crying on Kenji shoulder. He was so happy. The girl of his dreams was crying on his shoulder for once instead of Hotaka's._ _" Ikuko?"_

" _wh-what!" she cried. Kenji built up his courage. His heart was beating a mile a minute._

" _I- I-," he stammered. Ikuko looked up at him in confusion. Kenji felt like he was going to lose his sanity. " I-I love you!" Ikuko stared._

" _what?"_

" _I love you. I've always loved you!" Kenji was waiting for her to shove his heart away._

" _um.." she started. Kenji expected the worst. He was ready for another powerful glare but instead, she was smiling. " I love you too. Kenji-chan. I wanted to tell you but I was afraid of rejection!" Kenji smiled at her beautiful face. Her crystal blue eyes shimmering. He was thinking that he was the happiest man in the world. His thought was interrupted felt her lips touching his. He truly was the happiest man._

END OF FLASHBACK

" MOM! EARTH TO IKUKO!" Sam was waving his hand in front of her eyes.

" oh. Gomen. I was just day dreaming." Mrs. Tsukino replied snapping into reality.

" Hey mom, who would of thought that your son would ask your best friend's daughter to the Autumn Formal!"

" The Autumn Formal? Emma?"

" Yes he asked me. I said yes, end of story." Emma said hiding behind Sam. Sam was still afraid of her father.

" Emma, I think I should be hiding behind you!" sam whispered.

" SAMUEL!" a man's voice called.

" What dad?" Sam called back.

" what's this note?"

" Note?" Sam and Emma said at the same time. They ran to the front door to Mr. Tsukino. Sam took the note. He began to read it. He gasped and tried to hide the note from Emma.

" What does it say?" Emma asked as she tried to grab the note but sam struggled to keep it from her.

" It's nothing."

" then, let me see it" Emma said smiling sweetly. Sam still refused. He twisted as she fought for the piece of paper. Emma snuck behind him and snatched the paper.

" Emma, you really don't want to read that!" Sam said. Emma didn't listen. She opened the folded piece of paper.

_Dear Sam, _

_I wish that you wouldn't go to the dance with little miss puff-ball. She really has a bad rep, you know. She was caught making out with Katsuro last week. I just don't want you to get your heart broken. . ._

Emma's blood was boiling. Who would write this. She hadn't even lived in this country for a week. There is no way that she was or would ever make out with Katsuro! Emma didn't want to but she forced herself to read more.

_. . . Emma is just going to ruin your year. Maybe, you should take someone else to the Autumn Formal._ _What I mean is that, I know you like Hanzo-san but, she is just trouble. I have told you before, but I do really like you. Tell me at school on Monday. And please don't show this to Emma._

_Love, Sakura_

Emma read the letter over and over again before Sam finally took the letter from her. Her

face had a mixture of anger and sadness. She hated Sakura! What did she have against her! Emma reluctantly let tears roll down her face. Sam wrapped his arms around her. Emma buried her face in his t-shirt. She sat there crying. Sam laid his head on hers. Then he noticed something very wrong. Emma's breathing sounded like it was squeaking. With each breath her breathing became more and more labored.

" Emma, what's wrong?" Sam asked. Emma couldn't talk. They stood there for about thirty seconds before her legs gave out. She crashed to the floor. Sam panicked. " Emma?" she didn't answer. She was conscious but she was definitely having a hard time breathing. Sam gathered her in his arms and ran into the living room. " MOM, DAD! MR.HANZO!" everyone stared. Mr. Hanzo looked at his daughter in the boy's arms. " what's wrong with her? She was fine but then she couldn't breath!" Sam yelled.

" Shit!" Mr. Hanzo yelled. " Put her on the couch." he instructed. Sam did so. Emma was laying there on the couch. Her chest felt like it was burning. Mr. Hanzo was running around. " Where is her purse?" he yelled. Sam shrugged. Then he remembered. She had it with her in the hallway.

" In the hallway." Sam said, " what is wrong with Emma?" Sam was about to run for her purse but Emma grabbed his hand. Even though she could not talk, Sam knew what she was saying in her mind.

_Stay with me!_

He could see in her eyes that she was scared. " Emma, what is wrong?" Mr. Hanzo came from the hallway. He had her purse in his hands. He unzipped it and dumped out its contents. In side there was lip gloss, hair ties, a brush, a manga, finally he found what he was looking for. A little grey canister with a metal tube in it.

" Hold her up," Mr. Hanzo said as he shook the canister. Sam pulled Emma up onto his lap and held her head up with his arm. Mr. Hanzo opened her mouth and pushed down on the top of the canister. They expected something to happen. They knew something was wrong when Mr. Hanzo grabbed his cell phone. Emma knew what was going on too. She was panicking. Her breath became more labored.

" Mom?" Sam asked. Mrs. Tsukino shrugged. Mr. Hanzo got off of his cell phone.

" Hotaka, does Emma have asthma?" Mr. Tsukino asked. Mr. Hanzo nodded.

" Sam, what happened before Emma stated wheezing?" Mr. Hanzo asked. Sam looked down at Emma. She was starting to close her eyes. " Emma, you need to stay awake, daddy's here."

" what's wheezing?" sam asked.

" When her breathing got all high and squeaky" Mrs. Tsukino filled in.

" Oh. She read a note from this girl from school. She started crying and then she collapsed."

" let me see the note," Mr. Hanzo held out his hand. Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out the crumpled piece of paper. Mr. Hanzo grabbed it and read it. By the time he finished the note there was a vein popping out on his forehead. " Dammit. She got stressed out. It triggered an attack!"

" attack?" Sam asked.

" Sam, she is having an asthma attack. It's a disease where her lungs get constricted and they make it hard for her to breath."

" What do we do?"

" Well, I called an ambulance. Her inhaler is out of medicine and we need to get her oxygen. " Mr. Hanzo said. Sam hugged Emma. He felt tears fall on his t-shirt. Her breathing was very constricted. " and since she doesn't have her medicine she's panicking and is making it worse."

" What do we do?" Sam asked.

" I'm going to trust you to carry her down to the lobby and wait for the ambulance. I need to call her mother." Mr. Hanzo said flipping open his cell phone again. " If I'm not down there by the time you go into the ambulance with her" Sam nodded and picked her up and ran to the elevator. He set her down on the floor of the car when they went down. Emma was shaking. She was so scared. She couldn't breath and she was getting light headed. She was starting to close her eyes again. Sam shook her a bit.

" Emma, don't fall asleep. Your dad said you need to stay awake." Sam said. He felt the elevator stop. He picked her up again. He ran out to the streets. It was windy and Emma's skirt was flying everywhere. He did get a glimpse of her underwear but he decided to blush about it later. Within seconds the ambulance arrived. The paramedics went to take her from him but he refused. They just shrugged and let him carry her into the back. He set her on the stretcher and sat down by her. The paramedics put a oxygen mask on her face.

" are you her brother?" one of the paramedics asked.

" No. I'm her boyfriend." Sam replied. He looked down. Emma was smiling. Tears were rolling down her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N) Wow. I guess that wasn't such a long chapter. Believe me. Sam is gonna be kicking some Sakura ass in the next chapter. To make Emma more like me, I threw in my disease too. I am making her exactly like me! Please review!


	6. Sakura gets her ass kicked outta school!

A.N) hey there! I hope you liked the last chapter! But I am now going to steep to a level lower than low. PLLLLLEEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEE SEND ME REVIEWS! I AM BEGGING YOU! Oh.. Sorry, I was temporarily insane. So. Still please send me some reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I no longer wish to date Darien anymore. I now have a new guy on my mind..Sam! I want you mine! Hee hee.

The Missing Sailor

Chapter 5.

_God! Sakura is going to pay!_

Sam was sitting by Emma's hospital bed. Emma had gotten to the ER just in time. They were there for an hour before her parents had shown up. Mrs. Hanzo had been teaching a class when another teacher had run in saying that her daughter was in the hospital. Emma's parents and his sisters were in the cafeteria getting something to eat since Emma wasn't in danger anymore, but he didn't want to leave her. She had been asleep for a while now. She was exhausted after they gave her the medicine to get her breathing under control. Rini had given him Sakura's cell phone number to call. He wanted her to see what she had done. If Sam had known she had asthma and that stress would make it worse, he would have torn that note to pieces. Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed the digits and listened for an answer.

" Hello?" Sakura answered.

" Sakura, it's me!" sam said. He was very angry. He tried to keep his cool.

" OH! Sam, did you get my note?" she asked with delight.

" Yes. And Emma did too!"

" but, I said not to show it to her!"

" oh, well she got it from me"

" oh well, what's your answer! "

" Before I tell you, you have to meet me at the hospital!"

" You're at the hospital! Oh my god, what happened? Are you okay" Sakura asked.

" I'm fine! But you better get your ass over here right now! Room 772. Good bye!" he yelled. He hung up the phone and sat back in his chair. He looked at Emma.

_She is gorgeous. Even when she is so sick._

" SAM!" Sam turned to see Sakura standing behind him. " What happened, why aren't you in bed?" Sam stood up. He was at least three inches taller than her.

" I'm not the one who was admitted!" he yelled in her face. She flinched at his anger. " You had to write that note! You had to tell me lies!" Sakura looked up at him. She saw tears forming in his blue eyes.

" Sam? I-I don't know what you mean. If you're not in the bed who is?" Sam pointed to the hospital bed. Sakura gasped when she saw who was laying in the bed. " Oh my-, how is this my fault?" she yelled back.

" Emma has asthma! When she read the letter _you _wrote, she got stressed and it triggered an attack! YOU caused this! YOU DID!" Sam yelled. " SHE ALMOST DIED BECAUSE OF YOUR JEALOUSY!" Sakura was silent.

" Sam, I- I'm sorry." Sakura said. She hugged Sam, but he shoved her away.

" Don't apologize to me, apologize to _her_ and her family!" sam said coldly, " and after this, don't even _think_ of doing anything to Emma again. I don't think you should even talk to her unless you are apologizing!"

"But she isn't awake."

" I know that, you are going to sit here until her family comes back and until she wakes up!" he growled as he grabbed her arm and sat her in the chair. When Sakura looked up at him she took out her cell phone and dialed.

" Hi mom, it's me. I know its almost 5:00 but I'm going to be home late tonight . . . . A girl from school is in the hospital because of me. . . . I'll explain later. . . Bye" Sakura hung up and put the phone back in her purse. They sat there for 15 minutes before Josh ran into the room with Mina.

" Sam, what happened, where's Emma?" he said. When he saw his sister in the bed on the oxygen mask he fell to his knees. " she had an asthma attack?" he cried. Sam nodded and handed Josh the note that caused all of this. Josh was red in the face when he ripped the paper down the middle. " Who is Sakura?" he asked. Sakura stood up and looked at the boy.

" Don't worry Josh. I yelled at her enough. I think we should let Emma get her say in first." Sam said. Emma groaned in the bed and slowly opened her eyes. When she remembered what had happened almost two hours earlier she sat upright. She screamed a little and pilled the mask off her face. Sam ran to her side and grabbed her hand. " Emma why didn't you tell me that you had breathing problems?" he cried. She looked down at him. He had more tears running down his face. She smiled and wiped them off.

" I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry about me. But I'm fine now. See?" Emma took in a long deep breath and let it out. Sam didn't look reassured. Emma looked around the room. She saw Josh and he came over and hugged her. She kissed him on the cheek. Then Emma saw the last person she wanted to see. Sakura had showed up unwanted once that day, she wasn't up for another visit. Emma glared at her. Sakura glared back. " Josh, leave." Emma said. Josh argued for a moment and saw the anger on her face and ducked out of the room quickly and closed the door.

" Emma, I-I" Sakura started as she stepped back. Emma stared back at her and swung her feet over the side of the bed and went to stand up. Sam stopped her.

" Emma, wait, you" Emma seemed to have steam shooting out of her nose. She looked at him with a evil look in her eyes. He swore she had little flames replacing her pupils. " no, Emma, you're going to rip out your IV. Let me roll the stand over here" Emma smiled slightly and immediately let the flames pop up again. Sam rolled the IV over to her and she grabbed it. Sam stood behind her blushing. Emma turned to him.

" What?" Emma asked when she realized that the back of her hospital gown was open and was revealing her bra and underwear. Emma rolled her eyes. " If you don't like it, then turn away!" she scowled. Sam blushed even more but didn't turn away. Emma laughed and turned back to Sakura. She growled and made her way to her. " YOU!" she breathed. Sakura opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. So instead she just stood there gaping. " do you know how much trouble you caused today?" Sakura nodded her head up and down. " I want to get one thing through your empty little hair sprayed head! Sam is no longer on the market! And he never will be again if I can help it. If you ever, EVER try to take him away again I will personally kick you to the U.S. See how you like living in another country, I at least knew how to speak Japanese when I moved here. Can you speak English?" Sakura shook her head. " well then you better BACK YOU LITTLE BONEY BUTT OFF MY BOYFRIEND!" she screamed. Emma stopped and started wheezing again. Sam came running with her inhaler. Emma took it, shook it and sprayed the gas into her mouth and held her breath. After a few seconds she let out her breath and grabbed onto Sam to help her back into bed. As they walked to the bed, he looked at her backside for another glance at her underwear. Emma slapped him over the head. " You're as bad as Josh!" She yelled playfully. She climbed under the covers and turned on the tv with her remote. Josh climbed into the bed beside her so Sakura could take the seat. Minutes later both the Hanzo's and the Tsukino's walked into the room. Mrs. Hanzo squealed and ran to her daughter kissing her face.

" oh, Emma! I am so glad. .( Kiss, kiss, kiss). . . you're alright. . ( kiss, kiss, kiss)" Emma hugged her mother back and let go unfortunately Mrs. Hanzo didn't let go.. MR. Hanzo came over and kissed Emma on the forehead.

" Easy Beth, she's going to have another asthma attack if you squeeze her like that!" he laughed. Mrs. Hanzo let go of Emma. Emma sunk back into sam's arms.

" Why is this young man still here? I know he brought her in but, there is really no need.."

" Mom, this is Sam, my boyfriend" Emma said. Mrs.Hanzo frowned.

" Emma Rose, I honestly think you are too young for a boyfriend! You are only 13, and I don't know him!"

" Beth, this is Kenji Tsukino's son! You spoke to Serena his daughter on the phone, She told you what happened to Emma."

" Oh, Serena, the little matchmaker? She said that her brother was in her grade. How old is he?"

" I'm 14."

" SEE!"

" I am in ninth grade. But I do really like Emma"

" And Rini is in eighth grade?" Mrs. Hanzo said rubbing her head from a headache.

" yes" Rini replied Just then the doctor came in. She gasped when she saw so many people.

" Okay, visiting hours have been long over. One person can take the other bed to stay with her, but everyone else has to go!" everyone looked at each other.

" Well, Hotaka, who should stay?" Mrs. Hanzo asked her husband. MR. Hanzo looked over at Emma and Sam watching tv together. He leaned over to the doctor.

" do you have security camera's in the room?" he whispered in her ear.

" Why, yes, of course we do, it's hospital policy!" she replied, although very confused.

" Beth, maybe sam should stay with her. He was the one who got her here when I tried to call you, when you SHUT your phone OFF!" he said. Mrs. Hanzo blushed ans started to speak to him in English. They argued for a moment. Finally they turned to the rest of the group.

" Kenji, Ikuko, if it is alright with you, we would like Sam to stay with Emma tonight."

MR. And Mrs. Tsukino smiled and agreed. Then Mr.Hanzo turned to the couple they were talking about.

" MR. TSUKINO!" he roared. Sam jumped and looked at the 'lion' that was yelling his formal name. " I am leaving the safety of my only daughter in your hands. My wife and I are going out to dinner with your parents and your sisters and Josh are going to meet up with your friends. You are the only one left to stay the night with her. Can I trust you!" Sam nodded. MR. Hanzo changed his expression to ' over protective father' to ' nice over protective father' then Mrs. Hanzo noticed Sakura sitting in the chair staring in complete horror of the families arguing and crying and yelling.

" Hello, and you are?" Mrs. Hanzo asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam had stayed with Emma that night. He obeyed his orders and stayed in the separate bed. Not that he was going to do otherwise. Sakura apologized to the Hanzo family. Emma still hated her guts. Thanks to Mrs. Hanzo, she found a catholic priest in Tokyo to perform Mass while Emma was in the hospital. Then she went home to rest. Mrs. Hanzo made her stay in bed all Sunday. She even had Sam carry her to and from the car when they took her home. Emma begged her mother to let her go to school the next day, she gave in and allowed her to get an education. Then Emma spent the rest of the day reading, eating, and sleeping.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Wake up sunshine. I'm taking you to school!" Emma heard a male voice whisper in her ear. Her brain was too tired to actually recognize the voice. Then she felt lips against hers. She was awake now. Her eyes flew open and she went to sit up but hers and Sam's heads banged into each other. They both fell back on the bed rolling around in pain. Emma sat up again. She looked at sam laying on the foot of her bed.

" SAM!" She yelled. She leaned over to him and rubbed his head. " I 'm so sorry." Sam was blushing. " What now?" she looked down to see that he had a great view down her shirt.

" YOU PIG!" she screamed shoving him out into the hallway. Minutes later she came out of the bedroom in her school uniform. She had her hair pulled up in a ponytail. She had the necklace Rini gave her around her neck.

" Are you wearing the bracelet?" He asked her. She smiled and pulled her sleeve up to reveal the golden charm bracelet. He smiled and hugged her. " so how was I?" he asked.

" huh?" Emma looked up at him. Then she remembered. He had just kissed her!

" oh..er.."

" It's okay, you were caught by surprise" he smiled. He was hurt but she was waking up, she didn't expect him to kiss her. He probably could have been more romantic about it too. Emma took his hand and dragged him downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and sat at the table.

" Josh, do I dare eat a muffin today? Or am I going to have to fish crumbs out of my nostrils again?"

" I'll be good today" Josh replied. He went to ruffle her hair but his hand got smacked out of the way by Sam. Sam looked over and smiled. " Your lucky my sister likes you, otherwise you would be with that stack of pancakes over there." Josh pointed to the plate of hot cakes. Sam still smiled. Emma took his hand under the table.

" um.. Emma, do you think you could make me a sandwich ? Serena made lunch and my rice doesn't smell like it's edible." he said. Emma laughed. " I think it moved when I put the container in the lunch box. I swear, Serena's food is alive!" Emma laughed even louder. She took a quick look at her watch.

" holy crap! Sam we gotta run! If we're walking to school we have to leave now!" she grabbed his arm and dragged him outside. She stopped in her tracks when she saw what was outside. Sam was walking over to his black bike. He pulled out a helmet.

" I thought I'd give you a ride." Sam said. " I got it for my birthday." Emma smiled and took the spare helmet and climbed up onto the bike. There was a seat on the back for an extra person. Sam put his helmet on and climbed on in front of her. Emma wrapped her arms around his waist and they took off.

They were at school fifteen minutes before home room. Emma got off the bike first, then Sam. She walked with him when he stored the bike in the bicycle rack. Emma turned around to see Sakura coming. She had obviously gotten over her guilt. Aya and Chidori were right behind her. Emma backed up into Sam. He turned around and saw Sakura coming. He hugged her around her waist and held her close. Emma knew he was doing that to make her jealous but she still liked it. Sakura looked mad when she saw that, but that was the reaction they wanted. Sakura came up and kicked Emma in the shin, hard. Emma fell to the ground. Tears rolled down her face as she rubbed her leg. She stood up and turned around. She hated what she saw. Sakura was holding onto Sam around his waist. Emma grabbed on Sakura's collar and pulled her away. She screamed. Aya and Chidori grabbed Emma by her harms and held her back. These girls were stronger than they looked.. Emma struggled to get free, but they were really, really strong. Emma was getting exhausted. She felt her lungs constricting. The burning in her chest was coming back. Emma looked at Sam. He looked in her eyes. He knew what was happening. She had that same look she had that day when she was put in the hospital. Emma had enough energy to call out one name. Sam had run to get her purse.

" JOOOOOOOSSSSSSSHHHHHHH!" she screamed. She used the last bit of air to call to her brother. Apparently she was loud enough and Josh was there in seconds. Mina, Serena, Ami and Rini came too. Mina and Serena pulled the girls off of Emma. Emma fell into Ami's arms. Emma was wheezing really hard. Sam was there soon after. He had stuffed her inhaler in her mouth and pushed down to spray the medication. Rini ran to get a teacher. Sam gave her the second puff into her mouth and took her in his arms. Her breathing was regular now. She had fallen asleep in his arms. He went straight over to Sakura.

" You will never have me. I am with Emma. And I'm not going anywhere. You stay away. You can expect to find your ass in the principal's office." he yelled and ran Emma to the nurse. The girls and Josh were soon behind.

Emma woke up in the nurse's office. She sat up and took a deep breath. Her attack was gone.

" oh. You are awake. Good. You have five minutes until home room. But I was told to send you to the principal's office, first, I have to check your breathing." the nurse said buzzing through the room. The nurse took a stethoscope and listened to her breathing. " Your lungs sound good. I was surprised to see you in Sam Tsukino's arms. He has always seemed scared when he came here. Scared of me at least. He's also afraid of cat's. I don't know why though." the nurse babbled on and on until Emma had to stop her.

" Um. You said I had to go to Mr.Kamasuni's"

" oh. Yes, go ahead." Emma bowed and left for the hallways. Luckily for her the attendance office was next door. She walked into the office and found all of the witnesses their.

Serena. Mina, Ami, Rini, Josh, Sam, Sakura, Aya, and Chidori. Emma stepped back when she saw Sakura and her crew.

" Miss Hanzo, I hope you are feeling better. I heard you took a trip to the hospital and I wasn't sure if you were going to come today"

" No . I came." Emma said. She took the empty seat between sam and Josh. Rini was behind her and put her hand on Emma's shoulder. Emma looked back and smiled. Then she realized that she hadn't paid much attention to Rini. But Rini was there anyway. Emma smiled again and took Sam and Josh' hands. Both of the boys smiled. She loved her family and her friends. They had been there for her both times she got sick. She especially loved Sam. She hadn't know him very long but then she remembered what her dad told her when she was younger.

" _If you meet a guy who is willing to come for you when your in trouble or if you are really sick, then her is the guy that WILL stick around for as long as you let him. Get a guy like that and you'll know you can marry him, and know that he loves you"_

Her dad told her that every time he got the chance as she got older. She never really thought much of it until she met Sam. She did love Sam. And he cared for her when she was in trouble and when she was sick. She smiled even more. Now if only Sakura could see that.

" Emma, I need you to tell me what happened." Mr.Kamasuni told her. " from the beginning , when you went to the hospital, obviously your asthma is tied into this"

" Okay. I went to the mall with Sam. We were at the bus stop when Sakura came. She got mad when Sam told her we were going out. Later that day she left a note to him saying bad stuff about me and how she wanted to go to the dance with him. I read it and I stressed out and it triggered an asthma attack. When my dad tried to give me my albuteral we found out that it was empty, I panicked and my attack got even worse. That's when I was landed in the hospital. Then today, Sakura knew what happened so she went over to Sam again and tried to take him, her friends held onto me so I could tire myself out. I don't know if they knew it would trigger an attack, but I know they didn't stop when I started wheezing. I had to call for Josh and hid friends to help me. All I remember after that is sam gave me my medicine and I passed out and woke up in the nurse's office." Emma said explaining what happened. Mr.Kamasuni looked at Sakura.

" Did you really do all of that?"

" yes sir."

" Did you know she had asthma?"

" no sir" Sakura lied. Sam didn't take that. He immediately jumped out of his set and pulled Emma up with him.

" You lying witch!" Sam yelled. " You knew she had Asthma! I got you to get over to the hospital and apologize to her and her family! You knew her lungs were weak since she JUST got out of the hospital!"

" MR. Tsukino, I think that's enough. Can anyone here tell me if Sakura did actually go to the hospital and apologized to Emma's family?" Josh, Serena, Mina, and Rini raised their hands. " I see. Sakura, obviously you knew why Emma was in the hospital. And for lying like this you just received a detention. And you three," Mr.Kamasuni looked at Sakura, Aya, and Chidori. " you three are going home for a week, with a suspension for putting a student's life and health in danger. Starting now."

" BUT sir, the Autumn Formal is on Friday!" Sakura pleaded.

" I know that, and obviously you didn't have a date since you had the urge to steal someone else's. You and not permitted to go to the dance." Mr.Kamasuni added. Sakura looked at Emma and Sam. Then she looked at their linked hands. She scoffed and left. Aya and Chidori followed. " Okay. Emma, you have been excused form P.E. today since you had breathing problems. The rest of you, if Sakura causes anymore trouble, come tell me. She is a very jealous little girl who doesn't know when to stop." Everyone nodded and bowed before they left. When they reached the hallway there were six people around Emma giving a big group hug. Josh picked her up and swung her around. Then everyone else took their turn to hug her. Ami, then Serena, then Rini, then Mina, then Sam. Sam held on to her longer then anyone else. Emma felt good. Besides the fact her lungs hurt when she took a really deep breath. But otherwise she felt good in Sam's arms. Sam walked Emma and Rini to home room. With Sakura gone she had nothing to worry about. To Emma's surprise she had the same home room as Sam. Before they went in Sam stopped her. " Hey, Emma."

" what?"

" do you want to try that kiss again later." he smiled.

" how about the dance" Emma smiled back. " It would make it seem like a love story."

" Kay," Sam replied. Emma smiled back and took his hand. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. Sam blushed.

" That's to hold you off until then" she smiled. Sam nodded and walked into the room with her. The home room was an assortment of grades. There were seniors and freshmen, and junior high kids. " How come kids from different grades are in this homeroom?"

" months in when people were born. This is June, July, August kids."

" Oh, So Josh is in the room for January"

" Yeah. Serena should be here soon. Rini and her have the same birthday."

" Speak of the devil" Emma said as Serena ruffled Sam's brown hair.

" Sammy, I'm gonna steal your girlfriend tonight. We are taking Rini to the mall. Girls only" Serena smiled.

" Errr...okay." Sam said relectently. " You can help her find some more stuff for the dance" Emma smiled and hugged him. Then they sat in home room. Since sam was older than her they had no classes together until lunch. But they met each other between classes. Everyone was nice to Emma when they heard Sakura caused her to spend 24 hours in the hospital. She was happy. Very, very happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N) okay, I know I said Sakura would get her ass kicked. But she did get her ass kicked out of school! Sam wouldn't hurt a girl, I hope you like the next chapter!


	7. Her first battle

A.N) I had a really bad feeling that I should get rid of Sakura. Sooo I did! I am begging all of you! I need reviews! PLLEEEEEAAASSSEE!

Disclaimer: I love Sammy! That's why Emma loves him too! But I don't own any of the character except Emma, Josh, her parents, Sakura and her goonies, and Katsuro!

The Missing Sailor

Chapter 6.

" Emma, get your skinny butt over here!" Serena called from Darien's car. He was driving them to the mall. Emma walked down the school's sidewalk to the red mustang.

" Okay, I'm here. What is so important that I have to go with you RIGHT NOW!"

" Do you have the necklace?"

" Yeah, why?"

" Time for your first battle!" Serena said pulling her into the car.

" What?" Emma's eyes got really wide. Her first battle? She had just recovered from a chronic disease. How the heck was she supposed to battle with weak lungs. SHE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW A THING ABOUT FIGHTING!

" We are starting you off with a robbery!" Suddenly, Luna came crawling out from under the seat. For a while forgot about the talking cat. Darien speed down the street until they reached a jewelry store. The three jumped out of the car.

" Moon Prism POWER!" Serena called out. A bright light and suddenly Serena was Sailor Moon. She looked and she saw Darien in a tux, with a staff and a red rose. A white mask covered his eyed but she knew it was him. Emma knew what she was supposed to say. She placed her hands on her necklace and recited her chant.

"_Power of the stars Transform!"_ she called out. The same bright light swallowed her. She opened her eyes and found herself dancing. She didn't know how, she just was. She looked down her body and she had no clothes and her body was glowing. She figured no one could see her because she was in some kind of black hole with streaks of color around. As she 'danced' her sailor suit slowly appeared. First her leotard. Then her skirt and boots. And in the center of her chest a star formed and ribbons flew from it tying themselves into a yellow bow. Her hair was now flowing. Her ponytail was gone. Star-shaped earrings came on her ears. Her blue eyes shimmered as a chain of stars swirled around causing her to spin. Then she brought her hands to her heart and the tiny white gloves formed around her wrists. The bow in the back of her skirt formed. She closed her eyes as a gold tiara with a yellow star in the center appeared. She kept spinning a yellow bow appeared in the back of her head. She looked up her eyes still closed and she suddenly stopped spinning. When she opened her eyes, she saw several girls standing there. All of them had sailor scouts. She immediately recognized three of the girls. Ami was in blue, Mina in orange, and Rini in pink. There were six other girls with them. She had no time for introductions.

Emma turned to the robber. She had expected a man in a ski mask and an overcoat. But instead it was a woman. She had long scarlet hair and dark purple eyes. That wasn't the worst. She had pale green skin. It wasn't a sickly green, but it did make your stomach want to jump out of your throat. The woman was far from beautiful. Her nose was long and broad. She had crooked teeth that were yellow. She was uglier than ugly.

" SERENA!" Emma called. " What do I do?"

" First watch" Ami said. Serena let out her tiara attack. The woman fell to the ground. Blood rolled down her cheek. She stood up. She screamed. An ear deafening scream. Emma held her hands to her ears. The woman stopped screaming. Emma looked around. A little girl had fallen to the ground when the screams started. Emma ran over and picked the little girl up. She was probably about the age of four. She was crying. She gripped onto Emma's collar and screamed. The monster was lunging toward Emma and the small girl. Emma closed her eyes. Suddenly she and the little girl were glowing. The monster disintegrated in the light. All they heard of the monster were her screams as her body was torn apart by the light. The little girl stopped crying and smiled at her. Serena and the rest of the girls came running. Serena was going to take the girl but she refused.

" No! I want to stay with her!" she cried. She wrapped her little arms around Emma's neck. The little girl looked up at Emma. " My name is Maya! What's yours?"

" I'm... Sailor Star" Emma replied remembering that it would probably be best to keep her real identity secret.

" SAILOR STAR SAVED ME!" Maya called out. Many people came out of stores when they realized the danger had left. A woman who assumed was Maya's mother came running. " Mommy!" Maya squealed as she climbed into her mother's arms.

" Thank you so much, Sailor Star" she cried bowing.

" Don't worry. It was my duty!" Emma replied. Then she realized how good it felt to say that. Then Emma turned to go with the rest of the Senshi. She stopped and turned to Maya. She winked at the waving girl and ran.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Oh my gosh!" Serena squealed hugging Emma. " You defeated the enemy in one attack!" Everyone was sitting at Mina's drinking hot chocolate. They were all in their regular clothes again.

" I don't even know what I did. I just concentrated on protecting the little girl!"

" I'm not surprised. Hoshiko loved children." Rini started, " whenever we were in a battle, she would always put herself in charge of protecting the little ones since she had no one to protect her when she was on Hoshi." Emma always loved children too. When she lived in the states, she spent her sundays helping with the preschool at her church. She found joy in how the little minds could shut out everything that was bad in the world.

" I guess, I 'm more like her than I thought" Emma smiled softly.

" GUYS GET IN HERE!" Rei called from the living room. Everyone got up and ran to the living room. Rei was on the couch staring at the tv. The woman reporter was saying:

_Today, we were once again saved by the beautiful heroines, the Sailor Scouts. But, this time was different. A new Senshi has spread her light on us. Literally. The scout who calls herself Sailor Star, defeated a robber from out of this world while protecting the life of a little girl caught in the middle of the battle. Maya Tamasuni was separated from her mother and was caught in a attack of mind numbing screams._ _Sailor Star set an attack of light destroying the monster and getting the girl safely to her mother. We have witnesses who watched the curly haired beauty protect the city._

" _She saved me! She was a star!" _Maya appeared on the screen. Then the camera turned to two boys.

" _Man, she was hot! She took out that evil chick in one attack! It was awesome!"_ one of the boys said. Emma blushed as the boy called her 'hot'.

" _Yeah. Hey Sailor Star, if your watching this, can I have your phone number?" _the other boy said. They looked like they were at least 15. Emma was furiously red. She couldn't believe she was getting so much attention.

_Will our lovely new hero bless us with her bravery again. I think I speak for all of Tokyo when I say, Sailor Star, thank you!_ Emma grabbed the remote and shut off the tv.

" EMMA!" all the girls squealed.

" WOW! There were guys drooling over you!" Mina exclaimed.

" You are the talk of the city now!" Rei smiled.

" The only thing is, is that no one knows that I'm just a normal teenaged girl trying to make it through Jr. High!" Emma smiled.

" Hey, we have action figures made of us. You will too. Who needs to know who we really are when they love us already!" Lita smiled

" It's still kinda disappointing" Emma said, " I can't even tell Sam that his girlfriend has super powers"

" You're his girlfriend?" Serena asked.

" Yeah, didn't he tell you?"

" I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU WOULD BE PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER!" Serena screamed as she danced around the room in victory. " I knew it, I knew it," she sang. That went on for 20 seconds before Serena slipped on a rug finding herself flat on her butt. Every one laughed at the ditzy blonde. Darien came in with Sam and found Serena crying out every ounce of water that her body held.

" Hey, did you guys here about the new Sailor Scout?" Sam asked. " she was gorgeous!" he said absent mindedly. Emma cleared her throat and glared at him. Sam looked horrified. " Oh Emma! You're prettier of course it's..er.."

" Sam just shut up," Rini laughed. Emma didn't mind very much, she knew of course that he was calling her gorgeous, but she needed to make him feel guilty for show. Sam sat down beside Emma. The girls all awed when Emma laid her head on his shoulder. Emma told them to shut up and pulled Sam closer to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A. N ) I know. That was really short. I usually write 10 pages but today 4. I know, sad. I now have one review. I know technically it doesn't count, because I asked my sister to write one, but it's something. I promise next chapter will be longer! I just wanted to base this chapter on Emma's first battle with her powers. So R+R!


	8. The Dance

A.N) well here we go. Here is the rewritten Chapter 7! Woo hoo. I hope you like. Now just pray that this chapter doesn't _" Magically"_ disappear like the last one - glares at tied up little brother-. Right Benjamin. It won't disappear?

Ben: -sigh- yes.

ME: good boy. Do I hope you like! Oh yeah. I am doing some new things here so here is the key to figure them out.

" talking"

( - hand gestures while talking-)

_thoughts_

Disclaimer: okay. I admit it I do not own sailor moon

Chapter 7

Thursday. It was four days after Sakura got her butt kicked out of school. Temporarily of course. But Emma felt it was the best dang week of her life. A lot of people still made fun of her hair and her ethnicity. But Sam would put on his tough guy face and chase them off. Then at lunch Emma would sit with Rini, Sam and Katsuro and they would make fun of the preps. ( A.k.a Sakura, Aya and Chidori) After that, the rest of the day was a blur. Soon Emma found herself walking hand in hand with Sam.

" So, do you want to come over to my house to get ready for the dance tomorrow, or should I come to your house?" Sam asked.

" Your house. Josh is going to Mina's and my parents are going out." Emma replied. " Besides. Serena is doing my hair."

" Are you sure that's a good idea?" Sam smiled.

" Yeah. If Serena can get her hair in that style EVERY morning and not be late for school, I think I can trust her."

" True. She does do a good job on her own hair. But she tried doing Rini's once and, well. . .it didn't look pretty." Sam said remembering when Serena almost burned Rini's hair of her head with a hair dryer. Sam then burst out laughing.

" Now ya tell me." Emma sighed. " I can't get out of it, can I?"

" Nope. Serena will make you sit in front of the mirror." sam said as they turned into the sidewalk leading up to the Hanzo's front door.

" You want to come in fer a snack?" Emma asked innocently as she took out her house key.

" I don't know?" Sam asked slyly. " Can I trust your cooking?"

" HEY!"

" What. After I heard about your massacre with Josh's macaroni and cheese, I didn't know if I could trust you not to poison me!"

" Don't worry. Unlike my love sick brother, I actually have cooking talent."

" Really?"

" Yep. I can actually cook at Tv dinner without it exploding!" Emma said smiling.

" That's good. I don't want a girlfriend that cooks as bad as Serena!"

" Like the rice that was moving!"

" Oh yeah. I forgot about that! Well. Yeah. That rice was definitely inedible." Sam said holding his stomach.

" hee hee." Emma giggled.

_ARRRGGGGHHH that laugh! I love that laugh. That beautiful sing song laugh!Oh Kami. I'm falling in love!_

" Okay, I finally got this stupid key to work." Emma said pushing open the front door. She walked in and looked at Sam who was staring off into space. " Sam?" she asked. no answer. Emma waved her hand in front of his eyes. no reaction. Emma sighed and grabbed his arm and pulled him in, none too gently. Sam yelled and stumbled as Emma let go of his wrist and unfortunately sending him flying into a wall.

" Yow! Kami Emma!" Sam yelled rubbing the new lump on his head. Emma ran over and kneeled down.

" Aw. Poor Sammy!" she said in a three year old voice. and kissed his fore head. " sorry. Feel better?" she asked.

" grrr." he growled and then looked at Emma. She was giving him her puppy dog eyes.

" -sigh- yeah. I'm okay." he said smiling. Emma helped him up and sat him down on the couch. Then she headed for the stairs and started to climb them. Sam saw this and whimpered.

" oh. What's your problem" She said as she stopped and leaned over the railing. Sam stuck out his bottom lip.

" Where are you going? Come sit by me!" Sam said with his lip still up. Emma laughed and rolled her eyes.

" Sam, grow up. Number one, I'm getting out of this damn uniform." she said pulling on her blouse. " Number two, put that lip away. It looks much cuter on your girlfriend!"

" But you are my girlfriend!" Sam said putting his lip in its normal place.

" Exactly. It looks much cuter on your girlfriend, a.k.a (-points to her face-) me!" she said before giggling and skipping upstairs. Sam laughed and laid on the couch.

Emma walked through the corridor and turned to her bed room. She turned on her stereo and bobbed her head as she tore through her closet for something to wear. She found a gray T-shirt and pair of faded blue jeans a put them on her bed. She pulled on her jeans first. She had pulled off her blouse and went to put on her sweater when she heard a crash and Sam yelling. She ran out the door in just her bra with T-shirt in hand and nearly jumped down the whole flight of stairs. She ran to the kitchen with Sam holding his finger. She looked on the floor and saw a glass in lots of little pieces. Emma grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his finger. Neither of them paid any attention to Emma's lack of a shirt.

" Sam, what did you do?" Emma asked putting pressure on his finger.

" I dropped a glass and it cut my finger." He said.

" Well, it's not a deep cut. So you don't need stitches. I think you'll live." she said examining his finger. " Come on. Let me clean it." she said dragging him upstairs. She pulled him into the bathroom and started to look for the first aid kit. She cleaned the cut, and put on a bandage. " There. now let me go make dinner." she said about to walk out.

" err. Emma?" Sam mumbled. Emma turned to him. " um. . ."

_Should I tell her? Yeah. BUT SHE LOOKS SO HOT! just a bra and jeans! SooooOOooo hot! But she'll have my hide for a leather purse if I don't tell her._ _okay. Here goes._

" You might want to put on a shirt first." he said. For some reason he just started to laugh at her face. She blushed massively and screamed.

" YOU HENTAI!" She yelled. Sam kept on laughing. She pulled on a towel from a towel rack and covered herself up. She looked as if she was going to blow steam out of her ears.

_Oh here we go. She is going to make me a hand bag anyway!_

What surprised him was that Emma's face softened. " Well. You are the one who is going to have to get my t-shirt from down stairs. Besides. Why should I be embarrassed? You got a peek down my shirt when I didn't have a bra on! So how about you go get my shirt and I won't use your hide for a leather purse YOU PEEKING TOM!" Sam nodded and ran down stairs.

Emma went into her bedroom and sat on her bed waiting for him. Sam returned in a minute hold in a shirt. He tossed it to Emma and she held it up.

" Oh man. Sam you bleed on my shirt!" she moaned.

" Here I'll get another one for you." Sam said as he walked over to the dresser. He was about to pull open the first drawer when Emma stopped him.

" You open that drawer and you won't have any hands for the dance tomorrow!" she growled. " third drawer has my shirts." Sam just smiled and opened the third drawer. He pulled out a blue T-shirt with a puppy sleeping on the front. He tossed it to her and she pulled it on. The n she walked over and turned on her stereo.

_She's a rebel_

_she's a saint_

_she's the salt of the earth _

_and she's dangerous_

Emma started to dance around. Sam sat on her bed and watched laughing. Emma turned to him and scowled.

" What? Am I bad at dancing?" she asked. Sam smiled.

" No. it's just. People look silly when they dance alone."

" Well how about you join me!" Emma smiled and held out her hand. Sam shook his head and laid on her bed having his head on her pillow. Emma laid down beside him.

" Too bad I don't speak English. Otherwise I could understand the song." Emma smiled at him.

"Well I can" Emma smiled. She closed her eyes and started to sing " _Wake me up when September ends"_ By Green Day in Japanese. That was the song playing now on the stereo. Sam listened to her voice. He wasn't even paying attention to the words. Just the sound of her voice.

_Her voice is so pretty. _

She sounded like she was In perfect tune. He just laid with her hand in his and listened to the sweet sounds of her singing. Soon Sam found himself falling asleep. When the song ended Emma looked over to him. Emma removed her hand from his and looked at his sleeping face. Emma turned off the stereo and went down stairs. It had only been five minutes after Emma started preparing dinner when sam came downstairs again.

" Hello, did you have a nice nap!" Emma smiled. Sam stretched and looked at the box on the counter.

" Las-ag-a?" Sam sounded it out. Emma laughed.

" Lasagna, it's Italian. Its pasta, meat, cheese and tomato sauce" Emma explained as she put the pan in the oven.

" Hmm, I guess it's worth a try. It's pre-made."

" OH HUSH!" Emma said smacking him. " I didn't feel like making anything homemade!" Sam laughed at her.

" So, when do we eat?"

" In about an hour." Emma answered. Then Emma looked down and noticed she was still in her school uniform. " errg. My feet are cold. I'm gonna get my fuzzy socks." Emma said as she dashed upstairs. Sam walked into the living room and sat on the couch. He saw pictures of Emma and Josh growing up, all over the room. He especially saw a picture of her singing in a church choir. It was fairly recent. Then another picture of Emma with another girl their age, she had strawberry blonde hair and blue glasses over her blue eyes. In that picture Emma was in a long maroon dress with sparkles, and her hair pulled up in a bun. He thought her hair looks better down. Emma looked so happy with that girl. Sam jumped when the phone rang.

" SAM COULD YOU GET IT!" Emma called from upstairs. Sam walked over to the phone.

" Konnichiwa?" sam asked.

" Is Emma there?" a girl said on the other end. She was speaking English. He figured that she was looking for Emma.

" Hai" Sam replied.

" EMMA! IT'S FOR YOU!" Sam yelled. Emma came running down the stairs. She took the phone.

" Hello?" Emma got a big smile on her face. " MEGGIE! Oh my gosh! You called! I miss you soooooo much!" apparently Emma knew the girl. " Hold on Meg. Let me put you on speaker phone. . . No, it won't matter he can't speak English." Emma pushed a button on the phone.

" Hello, Emma?" Meggie asked.

" I'm here!" Emma said sitting on the couch with sam.

" Who answered the phone?"

" That was Sam."

" Who he?" Meggie asked.

" My boyfriend!"

" BOY FRIEND! How the hell did you manage that. You have only been gone for 2 weeks!"

" okay first, he talked to Josh."

" how'd that go?" Meggie laughed. " Josh scared the last guy away."

" Sam hasn't exactly told the truth. He says that he was the one to talk to Josh, but Josh had dragged him by the collar when I was a Rini's"

" Did you replace me already? Going to another friends house?"

" No. You can never be replaced, Meggie. My best friend in the whole wide world!"

" Damn straight. So who is this Rini?"

" She's the girl who showed me around school on the first day. Sam is her older brother."

" Oh really. Is he hot?"

"Maybe.."

"Is SAM HOT? TELL ME!" Sam's ears perked when he heard his name.

" very. He is the type of hot we always dreamed about!"

" Super Hot Japanese guy. Like we read in our Mangas!"

" YES!"Emma yelled.

" wow. A perfect match. Some boys said you were the Super hot Japanese girl in school!"

"Liar. I don't even look Japanese. I look like my mother! Well except for my eyes of course. My dad's eyes are blue. Any way. I was never hot!"

" True. Preps are only called hot!" Meggie growled. " Say it with me, Emma."

" DOWN WITH THE PREPS. DOWN WITH THE PREPS!" they chanted in unison.

" Just like old times Meggie." Emma laughed.

" I miss you. The lunch table is just too quiet with you."

" No kidding. I have a super quiet boyfriend, and my other friends are just plain silent. Well, except Serena of course."

" Serena?"

" Sam's older sister. Josh's friend."

" Oh"

" I gotta go Meg."

" Kay. Bye Tinker bell. Miss ya. Love ya like a sis!"

" Ditto. Kiss kiss"

" Kiss kiss. Bye."

" Bye" then they hung up.

" Tinkerbell?" Sam asked.

" Don't go there!" Emma said

"Please!"

" - sigh- okay. I wore this sweat shirt once that had Tinkerbell on it. I wore it a lot after that and my friends called me Tinkerbell. I hated that name but I got used to it after a while." Emma smiled. A ding came from the kitchen and Emma jumped. " That's dinner!" Emma said as she ran to the kitchen. Sam took a seat at the counter and watched Emma burn her hand on the top of the oven. " SHIT!" She yelled. Sam came over and took out the pan as Emma put cold water on the burn. Sam served the meal onto plates he found in the cabinets. Emma came back to the table still swearing. She sat down across from Sam. She looked at him shoveling the lasagna in his mouth.

" I'm guessing you like it." She said taking her mind off her hand. Sam nodded. Emma smiled and took a bite of her dinner. After dinner sam helped her with the dishes and got ready to go home.

" Emma, do you want to come over to my house to get ready for the dance. Katsuro is meeting Rini there."

" Sure. Josh is going to Mina's, and I don't want to go get ready at Mina's" Emma said.

" Bring your dress to my house before school tomorrow, then" Sam said.

" Yep." Emma smiled and hugged Sam goodbye and he left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was 7:30 when Josh dropped Emma off at the Tsukino's. Emma had her dress, shoes, earrings and everything else that is important. Sam took the shoes and accessaries and Emma took the dress to Rini's room. They were out the door again in five minutes. Emma was so excited. This wouldn't be her first dance, but it would be the first dance where she was going with a guy. Sam, Emma and Rini walked to school instead of taking the bus.

" Rini, I hear you're going with Katsuro." Emma smiled at her friend. Rini went red and nodded.

" Yeah, he asked me on Sunday when you came home from the hospital." Rini said, " oh yeah, he's really sorry he didn't come to see you, he was in out of town visiting his grandmother Saturday night through Sunday afternoon."

" It's fine. How did he find out about that?"

" Err..uh" Sam mumbled. Emma looked at him.

" What did you do?" Emma asked.

" I told the soccer team on Sunday. Just to say for them to lay off, you know after the 'poof-ball' crack." Sam said guiltily. That was part of the reason. The other reason was he wanted to show off a little. Having a girl friend. He was the only guy on the team without a girlfriend not counting Katsuro. Katsuro had always liked Rini but he was chicken. Sam smiled as he thought of the tough guy of the team in a chicken suit flapping his wings whenever he saw Rini.

" oh. Okay. As long as the leave me alone." Emma smiled. She looked ahead and saw Sakura sitting at a bus stop. Rini saw her too. Sakura glared at the trio. Emma glared right back.

" Emma, my hand. Your squeezing it too hard!" Sam said. Emma loosened her grip. Rini looked especially angry at Sakura. For what ever reason.

" Gomen. I just see someone I really don't like" she replied to him with her eyes still on Sakura.

_Okay Emma! she's not going to be in school. Don't let anything ruin this day!_

" Don't worry about her" Sam said glaring at Sakura. Sakura smiled at Sam, which only got her a scowl in return. She scowled back at him.When they were no longer in an earshot from Sakura, Sam turned Emma to look at him. He looked in her crystal blue eyes. He loved her eyes. He loved everything about her. He especially loved the soft curls the formed around her head. He smiled at her. Emma looked up at him and smiled back.

" What are you smiling at?" she asked him, still smiling. Sam just stared at her eyes. The blue eyes that seemed to put him under a spell. He thought she was beautiful. He looked at her pearly white teeth, that showed every time she smiled. He loved her smile too. Her laugh, her singing, everything about her he fell in love with. Who knew that he would fall in love with his first girlfriend ever? At only the age of 14!" Sammy?" Emma asked.

" Oh," Sam said, coming back to the real world. " you are just really pretty" he smiled.

" Nuh-uh" Emma said turning away.

" uh-huh!" he said hugging her from behind. Emma turned to him. She was blushing furiously.

" Why?" she asked him. He looked back at her. He had a confused look on his face.

" What do you mean 'why?'" he asked her.

" Why would you go out with a half- blood who moved here from another country?"

" Don't you call yourself a 'half-blood', you are a normal girl who just managed to get a devilishly handsome guy!"

_Normal! Yeah right! Devilishly handsome? Hell yeah!_

" You are so full of yourself!" Emma laughed.

" You don't think I'm handsome?" he pouted and stuck his lip out and batted his eyes.

" Aww. You are handsome, but believe me. I am far from normal!" she started. " besides, you didn't answer my question!"

" Right, I am going out because I want to. I love everything about you. Your eyes, your smile, your singing-," he said but he was cut off.

" You fell asleep during my singing!" She growled at him.

" It was so pretty, it was like my own personal lullabye!" he reassured her. She looked at him suspiciously. " Back to the point! You even stood up to the school bitch to make sure I would stick around."

" You have no regrets?" she asked him seriously.

" None, zippo, zilch," he smiled. Emma smiled back at him.

" OOOOOKKKKAAAAAYYY!" Rini yelled. " Now that everything is clear and out in the open, we should all get inside the school before we are late!" Emma and Sam forgot that Rini was there the whole time. The blushed more than they ever did before. Emma and sam both ran across the street to the school leaving Rini shaking her head as if she would have to look out for all of Tokyo as well as the two love birds, she dared call her friends and family.

" They are turning into Serena and Darien! It's bad enough to watch my parents! But my friends, I'll have a heart attack before this is all over!" she mumbled under her breath before dashing over to her friends walking into the building without her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N) YAY! Guess what! I was half way through writing this and I found the actual chapter! Woo hoo! - unties little brother- Sorry Ben.

BEN: oh you better be! (- does Power Rangers Ninja move-)

ME: - sigh- smacks brother. Any way. I liked what I had so far so I just copy and pasted the rest of the chapter from the part with Emma turning on " She's a rebel". And I added a little more to the phone call. I like this version better then the first one. Tell me what you think! Thanks!

Sailor Star Super


	9. WHAT'S SHE DOING HERE?

A.N) well here it is. THE AUTUMN FORMAL! woo hoo! I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I know he loves me, I am the creator of Emma. Ah hell, I AM Emma! So Sam must love me! Oh, what a feeling to be in love. Oh yeah, I don't own him. Or anyone else who was originally in Sailor Moon. But my love for Sam will Stand!

The Missing Sailor

Chapter 8

The day went fairly well. It was actually the best day of school Emma had since she moved to Japan. She didn't think that she would be happy at all when she started the blasted school. She still hated school, it was tolerable though, when she had friends with her.

Emma was daydreaming as she and Sam walked hand in hand to his house. Katsuro and Rini were hand in hand a few yards ahead of them. Sam insisted that they walk in front of him to make sure Katsuro wouldn't try anything. It was actually very funny watching Rini scowl at her brother every time she looked behind her back to make sure Sam was the one who was behaving. Serena left school early, because she was getting her hair done. Emma liked Serena's hair. It was a _different_ style, but it was pretty. About a year ago Emma had vowed that she wasn't going to cut her hair until it was about three inches past her shoulders. Right now it was about a centimeter past her shoulders. She would never let it grow out as long as Serena's. She also wanted it straight and silky like Serena's, but she knew that was a wish far away from coming true.

Sam looked down at Emma. He knew she was daydreaming. Her eyes said so. He also had learned that Emma would daydream 24/7 if she had the opportunity. Sam was actually excited about the dance. He didn't plan on going until he met Emma. He had no interest what so ever to go. None. Not until Emma had come into his life. He looked into her eyes. She wasn't paying attention to anything going on around her. He decided to be evil a little bit. He took her hand and spun her holding her body to his. She screamed as he did so. Rini and Katsuro turned at the high pitched shriek, but when they saw that nothing was wrong they shrugged and kept walking. Emma looked up at Sam and scowled. But soon her face softened, thinking that Sam's surprises were gone. She was, of course, wrong. Sam held his hand on her back and dipped her way back until her hair swept along the sidewalk. She gasped and held onto Sam's shoulders. Sam laughed and brought her up slowly to her feet. Once again she was wrong when she thought his surprises were through. They had walked two steps when Sam, literally, swept Emma off her feet. He spun her around and she laughed with delight.

Sam had carried her all the way to his apartment building, he even held her like that in the elevator. Mrs. Tsukino laughed when she saw her son carrying a girl into the apartment. She was relieved, although, to see that Emma was wearing black spandex shorts underneath her skirt. That way her underwear wasn't flashing everyone in the room. When Sam set her down onto the floor. She smiled and leaned against him as she stumble trying to catch her balance.

" Is Serena home yet?" Rini asked her mother.

" No, but she called and said she was on her way. She said Darien had to run to his apartment first, then she would be here."

" Good. She promised to do our hair" Rini said and looked over to Sam. " She is going to have hand full when she tries to work with that mop!" she smiled as she pointed to Sam's head.

" She isn't coming anywhere near my hair!" Sam scowled. Everyone laughed as Serena walked in with Darien. Her hair hadn't changed much. It was still in the same style, the only difference was her pigtails were tightly curled which caused her hair to seem it had shrunk up to her shoulders. It looked very nice.

" Hello, Madame Serena, queen of the hair has come" she said in a french accent. Emma and Rini looked at each other, afraid of what _Madame Serena_ would do to their hair. " My, My. We should get to work. Girls you come with me, boys go to Darien" she said.

" Okay, first, Katsuro we are getting rid of the green hair tips" Darien smirked.

" WHAT!" Katsuro yelled. but Rini got hold of his ear and pulled it down so she could talk into it.

" You are going to temporarily dye your hair to it's natural black if you want a date for tonight's dance, got it!" she whispered. Katsuro nodded ( not wanting to have Rini dump him before they even get to the dance). The two groups both disappeared. Serena took to Rini's hair while Emma went in the shower. When Emma got out Rini's hair was pulled into a bun in the back of her head with curls flowing from the bottom of it. She had sparking hair clips in the bun. Rini went into her room in nothing but a towel. Serena and Emma heard a whistle, a smack, and a howl from Katsuro.

" DON'T YOU DARE WHISTLE AT MY SISTER!" Sam yelled.

" HEY, YOU EXPECT ME NOT TO REACT TO A GIRL IN A TOWEL?" -smack-

" WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT!"Katsuro yelled again.

Serena and Emma both ran into the hallway. Emma was also in nothing but a towel. This time Sam whistled . Darien, Katsuro and Mr. Tsukino ( who had just arrived from work) smacked him across the head. Emma and Rini both blushed and ran in different directions. ( Rini in her room, Emma in the bathroom.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One hour and a curling iron later.

" Okay boys, you all stand in the lobby and wait for the girls to come down" Mrs. Tsukino said, shoving the boys outside into the hallway.

" Rini, where did you get that dress?" Emma asked. Rini was wearing a long white gown with a pearl rope around her waist.

" It was my favorite dress from the moon" Rini smiled. Rini looked gorgeous. Emma, Serena, and Rini all got into the elevator. Serena was wearing a similar gown only it was a pinkish cloth. I had the same rope of pearls as Rini's. Serena's dress seemed more elegant and it flowed more as she walked. Emma was wearing the dress that Sam bought her at the mall. It was flowed to the floor. Her hair was pulled up by bobby-pins and curls flowed to her shoulders. In the curls where gold star-shaped hair clips that Rini gave her. She said Hoshiko wore them when they went to balls on the moon. When the three girls felt the elevator stop, Serena told them that she was to go out first, then Rini, then Emma. Emma was wondering why the order of appearance, but she just shrugged it off. Emma and Rini peered around the corner as Serena met Darien in the lobby. He was wearing his tuxedo from when he turned into Tuxedo Mask, without the cape, mask, and top hat. They kissed and Serena motioned for Rini. She walked out gracefully. Katsuro's jaw dropped. Rini came up and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed as he held out his hand for hers. She gladly accepted it. Katsuro had indeed gotten rid of the green highlights. He was wearing a black suit and a green tie. He looked rather dashing. Emma hesitated for a moment. She wondered how Sam would react. He saw the dress when he bought it for her. He bought everything except the necklace, and the hair clips. Emma put her hands on the star pendent. It seemed to glow again. It was warm to the touch of her fingers. Emma had finally built up the courage and walked out into the lobby. But she gasped when she saw that Sam wasn't there. She looked hurt. She had seen him an hour ago, but where was he?

_Did he stand me up? God, I hope not! Could he have?_

" Where's Sam?"she asked them. No one answered her. She just stood there. then she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Looking for me?" someone asked. She turned around and looked up. She looked up to see Sam staring back at her. She smiled back at him. Sam had his hand behind his back. He pulled out a yellow corsage. She smiled. It had a large yellow rose in the center to two rose buds. Sam pulled out her hand and slipped it on her wrist. Her smile widened. He smiled back at her. He looked at her hair. It was curled beautifully. He looked at the hair clips, they shimmered in the light. They seemed to be in their own world. Just the two of them. Where he loved her. He would always love her. She had this control over his heart. He looked into her crystal like eyes and smiled.

" Earth to Mr.and Mrs. Tsukino" Rini said.

" huh?" they asked her. then they realized Rini had just cracked a joke. "RINI!" They yelled. Rini yelped and hid behind Katsuro. Everyone laughed at the pink headed girl. Rini scowled and stood beside Katsuro.

They gang all went to pile in Darien's car. There wasn't enough room so Emma had to sit on Sam's lap, and Rini had to sit on Katsuro's. The boys didn't mind much. They actually were enjoying themselves. Emma and Rini looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

" Men" they said in unison. The boys paid no attention. They both had dopey grins on their faces.

' _Heaven, I'm in Heaven!'_ both boys were singing in their heads.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma hadn't realized that there were so many kids in the school. There were hundreds of kids there all waiting for the doors to open. Emma saw Josh standing with Mina. He was wearing the suit he wore to Easter Sunday Mass, from the previous Easter before they moved to Japan. Mina was wearing a long, strapless, orange gown. She had her hair pulled into a bun. She had a long, orange sash wrapped around her neck. Josh waved for the gang to go over to him. They all followed. Josh smiled when he saw Emma's dress. She looked pretty. He noticed that Sam was staring at her. He knew that dopey grin anywhere. Sam was falling for his sister. Hard. Then there was a screech from the P.A. system.

" Hello kids. Before we open the doors to the dance, please remember there will be a buffet line for those who are hungry." Mr. Kamasuni's voice rang over the silent crowd. " and remember to behave yourselves. We have teachers scattered and are ready to call parents if needed. So everyone enjoy and behave your selves." the intercom. The mass of kids slowly made their way into the gymnasium, where the dance will be held. Emma, Sam, Josh and the others were the last to get in.

They made their way through the crowded hallways. Emma got separated in the crowd. she looked around for Sam. She couldn't see him. She stood there until there weren't anymore kids in the hallways. She looked at the trophy case behind her. Dozens of trophies and plaques. She looked at the plaque of " Favorites of 1985." It was a plaque of the seniors. She scrolled down the plaque. Pictures of the winners of the titles. She looked gasped when she saw a very familiar man in one of the pictures.

_Favorite group of friends. . . . _It read, _. . . Kenji Tsukino, Ikuko Tattori,_ those were Sam's parents,_ and Hotaka Hanzo._

" My dad? He was friends with Sam's mom and dad?" she asked herself aloud.

" Well yeah, don't you remember?" some one asked from behind her. She turned around to see Sam standing behind her.

" no, I don't remember!" she said. She sounded slightly angry. Why couldn't she remember that!

" Oh, I know why" Sam smiled wrapping his arms around her.

" Well can I be in on the secret of my memory?" she scowled. Sam wasn't smiling anymore. He was remembering that night.

" You found out the night you had the asthma attack" he said. Emma didn't remember much about the night she was in the hospital. The only thing she did remember was her date with Sam and the letter that caused the attack.

" oh" she said softly. She didn't like thinking about that night. Now she was afraid of Sakura now that she knew Emma's weakness. The one thing that kept her from going out for sports that require running a lot. Which are the only sports she ever really liked. She hated the way she had to always be careful, not to tire out her body, not to overdue herself. Hell, she had a major attack when she had a small fever of 101.1. Her doctors said that as she got older, her asthma would get easier to handle. Lies. She's had asthma since the day she was born and it has been exactly the same.

" Emma" Sam asked. She had spaced out, yet again. Emma looked up again. Sam wiped his fingers across her cheeks. " Why are you crying no?" Emma just noticed the wetness on her face.

_Thank god Serena insisted on the waterproof make up!_

" oh. Nothing." Emma said wiping her face with the back of her hand.

" Liar"

" Don't start Sam" she glared at him. Sam smiled and hugged her. She hugged him back. She rested her head on his chest. She felt his chin on her head. They were only there for a minute but it seemed like an hour. She felt so warm in Sm's arms. Never in a million years did she think she'd find a guy who liked her. In her old school, she was the freak. The half blood freak. No one liked her except Meggie. Her best friend. They had the same personality. She had other friends. But Meggie understood her better than anyone, better than Josh, who watched her like a hawk.

" Sammy?" Emma asked looking up at him.

" god. Only my mom and sister call me that, not you too!" Sam scowled. He didn't hold that face for long before he smiled back at her. " how bout we go into the dance" he said taking her hand.

" Wait!" Emma said holding him back. Sam turned to her.

" what?" he asked.

" I want to give you this first" she said standing on her tippy toes. She leaned and kissed him on the cheek. Sam smiled and went cherry red. She smiled at him and stood in front of him. " happy?" she smiled. Sam smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

" Not yet" sam said. He leaned down and pressed his lips on hers. At first Emma was shocked. Then she closed her eyes. She broke the kiss after a few moments. She looked up at him and put her hands on his cheeks. She pulled his face down to hers and kissed him again. A quick kiss, but Sam felt the warmth of her face. Sam hugged her. Emma wrapped her arms around his neck. Sam heard her gasp. He loosened his grip and turned around. He did not like who he saw.

" What the hell are you doing here?" He yelled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N.) Cliffie! Ha ha ha. I know I'm evil! . I couldn't resist. AHHH! ( dodges items) I'm sorry! I promise I'll update soon! Also I would like to thank my most frequent reviewer, kasadi! Thank you sooo much. If it weren't for you I'm not sure if my story would still be running! As thanks I will be soon sending you an e-card for my thanks! THANK YOU! I hope you all like this chappie!

Merry Day-after-Christmas!

Sailor Star Super!


	10. Hee hee Sakura gets a pummeling!

A.N) hello. Hee Hee. I am glad u all stuck around to read this chapter. I know I probably don't deserve it because of that nasty cliff hanger! I am sooooo evil! Who do you think is there. I know it might be pretty obvious but. Oh well. I had fun with it anyway! Hee hee. So here it is!

The Missing Sailor

Chapter 9

" What the hell are you doing here?" he yelled.

" Well, I made a deal with Mr. Kamasuni. It was only my first offence so he let me come to the dance anyway" Sakura said. Her hair was pulled up into a long, french braid, with fabric flowers woven into it. She was wearing a long silver dress that stopped just above her ankles.

" Sakura give up he's mine!" Emma built up her courage. She wasn't going to let Sakura get hold of her fear.

" he's yours? HAH. Don't be so naive!" Sakura walked over to Emma until their noses were nearly touching. Emma got a whiff of the perfume Sakura was wearing. Luckily, Emma had taken her long lasting medication before she left for the dance. Sam didn't know that. Emma could sense Sam's fear. " Sam was never yours. He never will be." Sakura breathed.

" wanna bet." Emma said backing up into Sam. She faced him and pulled his face down to hers and kissed him again. It was longer than the last two kisses. Sam wrapped her in his arms. Emma could tell he was enjoying himself. They were there for about fifteen more seconds before she felt someone pull at the back of her dress. The kiss was broken but Sam didn't let go of Emma. Instead his grip got tighter. Sakura was pulling as hard as she could. She couldn't win. Sakura let the fabric slip out of her grasp and she fell backwards. She screamed. Emma just looked at her in disgust.

" You little bitch! How dare you steal my boyfriend!" she screamed! Emma looked at Sam for reassurance. Emma went to lunge at Sakura for and old fashioned cat fight. Instead sam held her back and stood in front of her.

" YOU are the little bitch. I was never your boyfriend! NEVER! How can I get that through your thick skull! I HAVE NEVER HAD A GIRLFRIEND BEFORE EMMA!"

" but, Sammy. What about that time in Home Ec?" Sakura asked trying to pull off her 'three year old pushover' routine.

" WE WERE MARRIED FOR THE DAMN CLASS!" he yelled from the top of his lungs. " I WAS THE ONE TO ASK FOR A NEW PARTNER! MRS.SAKUNAMI JUST HELPED ME OUT!" the year before Sam and Sakura were 'married' for the Jr. High Home Economics class. Sam couldn't take the snobby attitude, and her will not to help at all. Sakura developed a crush and made passes at him, even though he had told her time and time again that he was not interested. So finally he just simply asked the teacher for a new partner.

" BUT SAMMMMMMYYYYYY!" Sakura called out as he and Emma walked into the gymnasium. Sakura just went home in defeat.

**FLASH**

" Where the hell have you been?" Serena screamed. It was like she was a giant anime character and had flames for eyeballs, while everyone else were little chibi's with lots of sweat drops.

" We had a run in with a little jealous bitch." Emma scowled.

" Sakura" everyone else said with a well known knowledge.

" So how did you deal with her?" Darien asked after calming Serena down. Emma and Sam blushed at the thought. They both liked it. Especially when Emma was the one to make the move first.

" Well. . ." they said blushing even more. They felt about three inches tall at the moment. Josh, who was standing by Mina, walked over to the couple. He looked real hard at Sam's face.

" oh. . . . my. . . GOD!" he yelled. He was red. Not with embarrassment , but with rage. He had seen the residue from her lip gloss on sam's lips. Emma noticed Josh's discovery and leaned over to Sam.

" Sam, RUN!" Emma said in his ear. He was gone in a flash.

" JOSHUA MICHAEL!" Emma yelled.

" EMMA ROSE!" he yelled back.

" Will some one tell me what the hell is going on!" Rini said.

" WELL! YOUR brother" Josh said pointing at Rini, " KISSED MY SISTER!"

" REALLY!" Serena squealed. Serena began to dance around.

" I KISSED HIM!" Emma screamed. Luckily no one but her group heard the scream thanks to the music blaring from the speakers. Josh was silent. He pointed at her questioningly.

" you?" he mouthed silently. Emma nodded in annoyance before turning to look for Sam. She found him by the punch bowl. It looked like he downed about 10 glasses of punch already. She came up behind him and put her hands over his eyes.

" guess who?" she whispered.

" Sakura, my love, we finally got rid of the poof ball!" he said mockingly. Unfortunately Emma didn't hear the joke in his voice. She growled. Sam turned around and put his hands up in defense as Emma started punching him.

" You ass hole! YOU ASS HOLE, YOU ASS HOLE!" she yelled punching harder into his chest.

" Emma!-punch-I!-punch- Was!-punch-Kidding!" he yelled between hits. Emma stopped punching him and looked at him angrily.

" You ass hole!" She yelled.

" Gomen. I wanted to see how you'd react!"

" Well now you saw! No you know not to mess with your girlfriend!" Emma rose her voice giving him one more punch in the arm.

" Are you finished" Rini asked coming up behind him. Emma turned to face her.

" No, not yet." She said smiling evilly. She turned to Sam and stomped really hard on his foot with the heal of her shoe. Sam gasped in pain.

" WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" he yelled.

" THAT was for calling me poof ball" she said smacking him on the shoulder.

" wow. Finally someone to keep him in line." Katsuro said holding Rini's hand. " all the Tsukino women are such goody two shoes!" he immediately realized his mistake. Rini closed her eyes and allowed several veins pop up on her forehead. She turned to him.

" YOU BAKA! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT, YOU BETTER KEEP YOURSELF IN LINE BEFORE YOU FIND YOUR BUTT IN OSAKA!" she screamed. Sam, Emma, and Katsuro looked at her in horror. Katsuro looked as if he was going to wet his pants.

" Wow, finally, someone to keep him in line" Sam smirked using Katsuro's line. Then Emma gasped. " What's wrong?" he asked her. Emma looked up at him and smiled.

" Listen!" she squealed dragging him out to the dance floor.

_Summer has come and passed, the innocents can never last,_

_wake me up, when September ends_

When sam heard the words he was the one who was dragging. They found the center. Emma put her arms around his neck. Sam placed his arms around her waist. This would now be their song. It was a really sad song, when you listened closely to the words, but it was the song Emma sang to him, and it was the first song he danced with Emma to. Emma looked up at him and pressed her lips against him quickly. Sam leaned in again and kissed her back. She laid her head on his chest. They swayed to the music and listened to each other breathing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The music was blaring. Sam and Emma were dancing like it was the end of the world.

_Oh Kami, she dances as well as she sings!_ Sam thought as he watched Emma twirl around. She looked like she was having so much fun. Sam grabbed her hand and spun her around until she slipped off her feet. He caught her gracefully before she fell to the ground. Her curls sweeping the floor. Sam pulled her up quickly and twirled her out and pulled her back in.

" You're good at that!" she yelled over the music.

" You're good at this" he said kissing her.

" yeah, I know!" she smiled.

" A little egotistical are we?" he smiled. She stuck her bottom lip out innocently.

" Awww, the lip! Now you have complete power over me!" he groaned sarcastically. She laughed. She wrapped her arm around his neck and took his other, and pulled him into the quick tango move. He dipped her and spun around. When the song ended Emma moaned.

" AAHHHHHRRRRGGG!" she groaned. As she sat at the table with their friends.

" what's your malfunction?" Josh asked.

" SOOOOO HUNGRY!" she moaned! Sam got up and went to the buffet line. He came back with two heaping plates of lasagna.

" _Bon appetite!" _he said setting the plate in front of her.

" oh, yeah, you can speak Spanish and French, but you can't speak a damn word of English!" Emma mocked.

" Well, then teach me!" he said.

" okay, arigato-Thank you" Emma said with her mouth full.

" Thank you" Sam repeated.

" Kawaii-cute"

" Cute"

" Konnichiwa-,"

" I know this one, hello!"

" good!"

" Thank you" Sam said. Emma looked at him. Not like any way she's looked at him before. Sam looked back at her. They sat there in each other's gaze. Sam was taking in the crystal look in her eyes. They were going to lean into each other's faces when Josh held his hand in between them. They ended up kissing each side of Josh's palm. Josh groaned and wiped his hand on the table cloth.

" If you are going to kiss my sister than make sure that I'm not around to see it!" Josh yelled. Then Mina took Josh's hand and dragged him to the dance floor. Emma and Sam soon followed. It was another slow dance. Emma liked the slow dances better. She could be closer to Sam. Sam liked it too. But when someone bumped sam his hand accidently fell from her back, to her ass.

" Hentai!" someone called in the crowd. Emma blushed and pulled his hand back up to her waist.

" Gomen" Sam whispered in her ear.

" no prob bob" she smiled. then she growled " Just don't let it happen again" Sam nodded in fear. When the song was over the DJ started talking.

" OKAAYYYY! IT IS TIME FOR THE CROWNING OF THE AUTUMN FORMAL COURT!" the crowd clapped.

" Okay, our senior group. . ." the DJ started as he opened the envelope, " Serena Tsukino and her guest Darien Chiba!" Serena started crying. The came up to the stage and accepted their crown. Each grade had a couple. In order to win people would enter their names. Emma knew she wouldn't win, because she didn't enter her name.

" AND NOW! Last but not least! The JR. HIGH WINNERS!. . ." the DJ opened the last envelope, " Sam Tsukino and. . ." Emma looked at Sam. He smiled and hugged her. " SAKURA TAKAHASHI!" Every one clapped except Emma, Sam and the rest of the group. She didn't smile at Sam. She slapped him and ran out of the gym. She got her purse and took out her cell phone. She dialed and asked the operator for Sakura's cell number. Before she got an answer someone tapped her shoulder. Emma turned around and saw Sakura standing behind her.

" BITCH!" Emma yelled. She felt tears pour out of her eyes. Emma could feel her necklace glowing with her anger. That necklace was part of her soul. If she was mad, so was the necklace.

" See. I told you me and Sam were perfect for each other. I wasn't gonna let a half blood like you change that! It was too easy to switch the names for the contest." Sakura smiled. Emma's blood was boiling. She ended up hitting Sam because she thought he put the bitches name into the contest. She had to get back at her. Emma could only think of one thing to do. Emma threw her fist into Sakura's shoulder. She fell down to the ground. Emma ran back into the gym to get her stuff. But she stopped when she saw Sam standing on stage getting ready to speak. She stood there. He got up to the micro phone and started to talk.

" Emma, if you are still here, I want to say something in front of every one standing in this gym." he said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N) ooooo this was a bit of a cliffie. What will sam say? Hm? I wonder. Stay tuned!

Sailor Star Super


	11. Awww he's so sweet!

A.N) here it is. What is sam gonna say? Hmm?

Disclaimer: I own no one. Not even my beloved Sam. -tear-

The Missing Sailor

Chapter 10

Emma stood there. Not knowing what Sam was about to say.

" My girlfriend Emma has been hurt a lot in the past week she's lived here. People would mock her because of her ethnicity, make fun of her because of her hair. She even ended up in the hospital because Sakura could not get over her jealousy!" he said the last part with anger in his voice. Emma was ready to cry. A few people turned to her as she stood in the door of the gymnasium. " Her brother had to make sure I didn't do anything to hurt her! Yes, Emma. Josh was the one to yell at me before I asked him if I could go out with you." The crowd laughed. Emma glanced at Josh and scowled. He just shrugged defensively. Emma looked back up to the stage. " But no one here in this gym, knows what a smart, loving, caring, beautiful, girl she is more than me! I've known her for a week but I already know her favorites. Her favorite food, Fettuccini Alfredo, whatever that is. Her favorite color, light blue, her favorite song, _Wake Me Up When September Ends_, which I have noticed that she only listens to when she is sad or ticked off with her brother." this time Josh did the scowling towards Emma. " I know she hates Math, she hates it when someone makes fun of her hair, Katsuro got a taste of that!" Sam chuckled.

" IT'S TRUE!" Katsuro yelled in the middle of the crowd. " SHE'S GOT A TEMPER!" Emma laughed with the crowd.

" All of you have seen her around school. The single student who is American, other than her brother, and you all like him! I don't care if you hate her. But,I_ love_ her just the way she is."

_He loves me! He told everyone here. _

" I may only be 14, I may only have known her for a week, but that's how it is! Emma

Rose Hanzo, I LOVE YOU!" he yelled into the mike. Emma took that moment and ran through the crowd. Sam reached out for her hand and lifted her up on the stage. When she was on both feet she jumped and wrapped both of her arms around his neck and hugged him. He returned the embrace. Emma kissed him all over his face. Soon after their lips met and she kissed him all over again. For once josh didn't feel like he wanted to punch Sam's face in when he was around Emma. He knew Emma loved him. He knew Sam would do anything for her. he knew she would be happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N) I know super short. But it got the point across, right? So. Enjoy chapter 11!

Sailor Star Super


	12. If Tears could build a stairway

A.N) hello guys. This chapter is going to be kind of sad. This chapter is dedicated to my Grandfather who died a few years ago around this time of year. I really miss him. We were really close, I had a hard time grasping that I wouldn't see him anymore. It really hurt. He made Kaleidoscopes for a living. If you don't know what those are, they are wooden tubes with colored pieces of glass, and mirrors, and when you look through them, the glass reflects off of the mirrors and makes really pretty patterns. So everyone in town knew him as The Kaleidoscope Man. Even my music teacher( Who I REALLY hated) tried to comfort me when I would break down crying during the first few weeks after my grandfather passed. Now, when we go to my grandma's we have to pass the cemetery. So me and my little sisters and my little brother all call _" HI Pop-Pop, we miss you!"_ whenever we pass it. It makes me really sad, but I know Pop-Pop is watching over me. During this chapter it will contain the poem that is on his grave stone. So with that said I hope you like this chapter despite the sad parts.

Disclaimer: I'm not going to be silly about this disclaimer because there isn't anything silly about this chapter. It may start out funny, but it won't end funny. So here it is.

I do not own Sailor Moon.

See what I mean. Simple.

The Missing Sailor

Chapter 11

Emma was rightfully the winner for the Jr. High court. Sakura earned herself another detention, for one, cheating and second, coming to the dance against orders. And weeks went by and soon months until it was about three weeks until Christmas. Emma and Sam were closer than ever, and Rini and Katsuro were just as. Josh and Mina were terribly in love, as are Serena and Darien but everyone knew that. Emma had a few battles here and there. She was getting stronger and it seemed that her asthma was getting better as well. Luna said it wasn't a big surprise. Although her asthma would always be a part of her life , as she got more in tuned with her Sailor Star powers, it would not be as much of a problem. For that Emma was grateful. She thought her life would finally work out for once. Now, her doctor said she could even go out for sports!

" Okay, now here is the list for the Jr. High girls basketball team!" Mrs. Takanara, Emma's math teacher, said to a group of girls. She went through a list of girls all eager to get a spot on the team. " Okay, here is the last spot on the team. Now remember girls, if you didn't make the team, then it doesn't mean you aren't a good player." Emma was expecting the worst. She looked behind her. Sam was watching her from the bleachers. He gave her a thumbs up. Emma smiled and looked around the gym. She saw Sakura's black hair up in a pony tail in the front of the group. Sakura was going for the team. There were four girls all waiting for a spot. Her, Sakura, and her little lackeys. She wanted to be on the team for two reasons now. One, because she could now run long enough without having trouble and two. Well, that was an obvious reason. To overthrow Sakura. Again. Sakura became more and more jealous the closer Emma and Sam got. Now Sakura would do anything to get Sam. But she was now got glared down by Emma's friends whenever she got withing ten feet of her. Especially by Sam. He was so protective of her that it made her sick.

Emma was staring into space when Sam came over and picked her up. She came into reality and asked what happened.

" You're kidding me! YOU MADE THE TEAM!" he yelled before kissing her. She kissed him back and hugged him.

" YES! Woo hoo!" Emma said. She let go of sam and went into a Funky dance. Sam laughed and then joined her. The whole team watched them do their funky dance and laughed. But they didn't care. They were once again in their own little world.

When they grew tired of their dance, Sam walked Emma to the locker rooms to get changed. Emma walked in and saw Sakura leave in a huff. She wasn't surprised. But, Sakura wasn't that good of a player. Emma kinda figured that she tried out, only because Sam encouraged Emma to try out.

Emma changed and met Sam out front. She was now in a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. Emma was skipping down the sidewalk. She was wearing black, ankle high boots which she called her " Percy Boots." She said they were called that because her friend, Meggie, wrote a story and based one of the characters on her. The character's name was Persephone, or Percy for short. And apparently those boots were " Percy"style. So when Emma got them for Christmas the year before, Meggie said they were exactly what Percy would wear. So from then on, they were her " Percy Boots." Sam thought that it was kind of silly, but it made Emma happy. She did actually look good in those boots. She looked taller. She didn't have to stand on her tippy toes to look at him square in the eyes.

" Sam, what're you doing? Come on we gotta go!" Emma turned to Sam. He was leaning against the wall. He snapped into reality and looked at her confused face. He looked back and walked over. Emma took his hand and dragged him towards the bus stop. They were going to a movie at the mall.

" Em?" Sam asked.

" Huh?"

" What do you want for Christmas?" He asked her. She looked at him and shrugged

" I don't know. I never really thought about it." Emma smiled and looked up at him. " I mean I have you don't I ? What more would I need?" she smiled as he leaned in for a kiss. She gave him what he wanted and sat down on the bench at the bus stop. Sam sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. When the bus came the quickly jumped on to escape from the December air.

When they reached the mall, Emma ran in as fast as she could. She shivered as the hot air suddenly met her cold skin. Sam was soon behind her and rubbed his hands up and down her arms, trying to warm her up. They went to the locker rooms that the mall built for customers to leave their stuff. Emma and Sam got rid of their jackets and put it in the locker they rented out. They got some hot cocoa before they head to the movie.

" I still need to know what to get you for Christmas!" Sam pestered Emma as they sat down at a table to drink their cocoa.

" I told you I don't need anything! Jeez.!" Emma mumbled back.

" Aw. But I want to get you some thing!" Sam pouted and stuck out his lip.

" HEY! That's my look!"

" PLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE!" he whined. Emma rolled her eyes and gave in.

" Mangas" she said to him. " Any kind. Just get me a manga." Sam smiled at her and went back to his cocoa.

" See. I knew you wanted something!"

" Now what to get you!" Emma said.

" Who said you have to get me anything?"

" Okay, I guess I'll have to go to Serena to see what you would like!" Sam's face fell. He looked at Emma in horror.

" NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" He said shaking his head. " Last time some one asked her for a suggestion, I got a set of Sailor Senshi action figures! I was horrified!" Emma scowled at him.

" AND WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THE SAILOR SENSHI?" Emma stood up and glared down at him, causing him to flinch involuntarily . He could see the veins in her head throbbing.

_Why is she so angry? _

" um.. Emma?. . . why are you so angry?" Sam asked him hesitantly. Emma looked at him. Steam was no longer shooting out of her ears. The veins disappeared, and Emma sat down quietly and blushed.

" Gomen. I. . . . was um.. . . uh. Could we just forget about it? I won't ask Serena for suggestions." Emma said hiding her face with embarrassment.

" That sounds great!" Sam agreed, who was blushing as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma and sam walked out of the movie theater laughing their heads off. But their laughing ceased when Emma's cell phone rang.

" Hello..hee hee..this is Hanzo Emma," she answered. She listened. " Mom, why are you crying.. Mom calm down!" Emma shot Sam a concerned look. " Oh my god..oh my god." Emma's breathing got faster. Tears fell down her cheek. Sam reached into Emma's purse and pulled out her inhaler when she started wheezing. Emma had a waterfall of tears falling. When she couldn't talk anymore she had to hang up. She took her medicine and crumbled in Sam's arms. She started sobbing into his t-shirt.

" Sam. . . we. . . I h-have to go home!. . .now! Josh is coming for us!" Sam just nodded. He wasn't going to ask what happened just yet. All he knew was he had to get Emma home. He and Emma ran, and ran fast, to the locker rooms for their stuff.

They were in front of the mall when Sam could see Josh's car speeding into the parking lot. The jumped into the back seat and they speed off to the Hanzo residence.

Emma was the first through the door. She saw her mom. Mrs. Hanzo wasn't crying anymore but she looked extremely sad. She hugged Emma so hard. Emma started sobbing. Then she went over to her dad and he hugged her even harder. Josh sat Sam down on the couch, and Josh took the armchair. Sam saw Josh put his face in his hands.

" E-Emma go pack." Mrs. Hanzo said. Emma nodded and pulled Sam upstairs with her by the hand. She sat on her bed when they reached the bedroom. She was as white as a ghost, besides the red blotches on her cheeks from crying.

" Emma,. . ." Sam asked her as he inched over to Emma. He kneeled down in front of her. He looked up to her. Her, once sparkling, blue eyes where stormy with grief. " Emma what happened? Why do you look so sad?" Emma didn't answer him. She just turned her face and closed her eyes really tight. Tears came out of her eyes again. She laid down and pulled her knees up to her chin. Sam sat on the bed. He stroked her hair out of her face.

" Sam, come over here." Josh said. He was standing in the doorway. But when Sam didn't move, Josh walked over and dragged him out by the collar of his jacket. Josh closed the door to her room and dragged Sam into his room. The walls were white with race car posters plastered to them.

" What happened. Emma won't tell me!" Sam asked immediately.

" Our grandfather died."

" I'm sorry." Sam replied bowing his head.

" Don't be. At least not for me anyway. I wasn't as close to him as Emma was." Josh said sitting on his bed.

" When are you, leaving for the funeral?"

" Tonight. But I need you to help me and my parents."

" What is it?"

" Emma is going to hate us when we tell her she isn't coming" Josh said with shame in his voice.

" She isn't going?" Sam asked trying to hide the happiness in his voice. He didn't want Emma to leave, even for a day. But he needed to sound sympathetic.

" Nope. She doesn't handle death too well. Especially during funerals." Josh said. Then he laughed. " When she was six. Our Great Aunt Millie died and she almost jumped into the casket during the wake" Sam smiled a little.

" Where is she going to stay?" Sam asked. He was hoping he would say his house.

" She's going to stay in Rini's room at your house." Sam wanted to jump for joy. But he restrained himself. " The only reason I'm going is because I'm one of the pallbearers with our cousin Andrew, my uncles and my dad."

" So what do you need me to do?" Sam asked. Josh was yet to explain what the favor for the family would be.

" Right, well, Emma is most likely sleeping right now. So she will stay tonight here in the house. You will take my room." Josh replied. " When she starts crying, man. She can be out for hours afterwards!"

" So, is that it?"

" No. The thing is, when Emma gets upset, she tends to forget to take her meds. So," Josh started, but was cut off.

" So, you want me to make sure she takes her medicine while you are gone."

" You're smart kid. I don't see why my dad doesn't like you." Josh kidded.

" He doesn't like me?" Sam asked. He looked hurt.

" I'm kidding. He thinks you are good for her. After the whole thing with the hospital, he pretty much worships the ground you walk on. She is his only daughter ya know!"

" Ah. So he likes me?"

" Yes."

" Cool."

" I think you are good for her too. I'm definitely glad she isn't with that Katsuro kid"

" Hah. I have to worry about him with MY sister!"

" Have fun" Josh laughed. With that sam walked back to Emma's room. Before he opened the door josh stopped him.

" Also. Please make sure she stays asleep until we're gone. We don't need her working herself up when we try to go. We'll let you handle that when she wakes up." Josh smiled.

" Oh Great. I'm looking so forward to it!" Sam said sarcastically. Josh laughed and went back to his room to pack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Okay, Sam. We should be in America by tomorrow morning. We will be back in two weeks. Emma has all the numbers on her cell, her meds are in the kitchen cabinet and... I'm forgetting something Hotaka!" Mrs.Hanzo was talking like she was a bumble bee.

" Her Advair is taken before bed and when she wakes up, and her Singulair when she goes to bed, and her ADD meds when she wakes up. Make sure she gets 20 grams of protein for breakfast, or else her ADD medicine is worthless. " Mr. Hanzo finished for her. Sam nodded as he memorized his instructions in his head. Mrs. Hanzo kissed him on the cheek, which made him blush.

" Please take care of my baby!" she said before leaving. Josh and Mr. Hanzo said their good byes and walked out to their airport cab.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam had enjoyed himself as he watched some tv in the livingroom. He took another look at the pictures. He looked at the one with her in a play. She was wearing a black dress, black tights and black ballet slippers and a straw hat on her head. She was standing beside and older girl with blonde hair and they were both smiling at the audience. Then he saw a picture at the beach. Josh was holding her over his head and Emma was laughing. She was wearing a red bikini with monkeys on it. She looked so happy. Then there was a picture of her with the same strawberry blonde haired girl in many of the other pictures ( he guessed that she was Emma's friend Meggie) They were standing by a red head girl. They were doing a _Charlie's Angels_ thing with their finger pointed like pistols. Emma was knelling on one knee at the bottom.

Then there was his favorite picture. It was black and white, she was leaning on a tree her hair cast over her shoulder. She was wearing a turtleneck sweater and jeans with her _Percy Boots_ and a cross necklace around her neck. She was smiling, as if she was smiling at him. She looked beautiful. Her curly hair was blowing a little in the wind. He just stared into her eyes. That was what he loved about her most. Those crystal blue eyes. He couldn't see the color but they were just as beautiful.

" Where's my mom and dad?" Emma had woken up. She was standing right behind him. He spun around and faced her. He started to sweat. Josh never told him how to explain to her why she was left home while the rest of the family was flying half way across the globe.

" They. . . Uh. . They thought it was . . . Best that you . . er. . . stayed here?" Sam asked. With each word he could see she was getting more and more upset.

" But. It was Pop-Pop. I wanted to go to the funeral!" Tears started to fill her eyes. Sam had to think of what to do.

" Emma. . . . Wait! Don't cry, they said it would be too hard on you. Besides,. . . you. . . er. . . Have basketball practice tomorrow! Remember? The spot you got instead of Sakura!" Emma smiled a little. Then her face fell again.

" They put you in charge of my meds, didn't they?" she asked him as if she was shining a bright light in Sam's eyes like cops would do during and interrogation.

" Well yes and no. Josh just said to remind you about them." Sam shrugged.

" Okay" Emma mumbled.

" Are you hungry?"

" No. I don't feel like eating." Emma mumbled. She sat right down on the couch. She laid down, stretched and laid on her side. Sam sat down in the armchair. They stayed like that. They were silent for a long time. Soon she drifted off to sleep. Sam fell asleep in the armchair soon after.

They had been asleep for a long time. Sam woke up at about midnight to Emma crying. He walked over and looked at Emma. She was crying in her sleep. He picked her up and carried her up to the bedroom. He laid her on her polka dot bed spread. Despite the red blotches on her face she looked so peaceful sleeping. But Sam didn't know what was going on in her head.

_EMMA'S DREAM WORLD_

_Emma was in a black hole. It was the hole she was in when she would transform into _

_Sailor Star. She was floating. In her Sailor suit. Someone was calling her name. The voice sounded like hers, but she knew it couldn't be her own._

" _Emma. . . Emma of earth. . ." the voice called._ _Emma looked around. She saw a faint shadow in the distance._

" _Who are you. How do you know my name?" Emma called out. The shadow turned into a girl and the girl got closer. When Emma got a good look at the girl she gasped. The girl looked just like her. the only difference was the girl had a yellow crescent on her forehead, with a gold star sitting on the rim. But everything else was exactly the same. The curly brown hair on her shoulders, crystal like blue eyes_. _While Emma was in her Sailor Star form, the girl was wearing a long flowing yellow gown. Like Emma's dress for the Autumn Formal only it was way longer, and it was made out of silk while the other dress was made of a cotton blend. _

_Suddenly Emma and the girl were transported to a silver palace. The entire hall was made out of the most beautiful marble that she had ever seen._

" _Emma of Earth. I have come to you on a serious matter." The girls said. She was obviously Emma's age. Emma was wondering who this girl was. Then she remembered of the one girl who would possibly look exactly like her, that would have those markings on her forehead._

" _Hoshiko?" Emma asked. Hoshiko smiled warmly._

" _Yes. I am Hoshiko. Princess of both the planet Hoshi and the Moon." Hoshiko replied bowing. _

" _No. No. I should be the one bowing Princess!" Emma said as she bent on one knee._

" _Emma. Don't be silly! We are the same princess, remember!" Hoshiko laughed. She had the same laugh. The laugh that Emma knew Sam loved. Emma smiled._

" _Hoshiko how did you get here? I thought you had died!_" Emma asked her.

" _The necklace you wear around your neck holds my soul. Well, the part of my soul that contains the powers of Sailor Star." Hoshiko replied. " The rest of my soul lays in your body. Or should I say your soul. My soul is the powers you use. When you concentrated on protecting the girl Maya, the power in the necklace was what did it. When that happened I knew Rini had found my true reincarnation. Of course soon you will develop your own powers. But right now you have control of the powers I had before I died."_

" _I see. So at the moment I have your powers, but my own are developing."_

" _Yep." Hoshiko said. _

" _But why did you come now? I mean, of all times, my. . . grandfather just passed. . ."_

" _Yes. I know of your grandfather's passing. I am sorry. But I came tonight to warn you."_

" _Warn me?" Emma asked. She suddenly didn't like where this conversation was headed._

" _Yes. I have to warn you of a monster. A terrible monster that lives on the jealousy of people. They possess mortals with a high amount of jealousy in their system. The monster you battled first was one of the Sisters of Envy. You destroyed Manako, the elder sister. The younger sister Monoka is out for revenge. She has of course set her targets on you. Monoka will possess the one person who is most jealous of you and She will attack what the mortal is jealous of. Then when she is through she'll attack you. And I believe you have an idea of the mortal who is most jealous of you."_

" _Sakura, and Monoka will attack Sam" Emma said grimly. Hoshiko nodded sadly._

" _I will come to you every night to train you on how to defeat Monoka. Even though she is the youngest sister, she is by far the most powerful. And you must keep and eye on Sakura. Keep her away from Sam by all means possible. I know it will be a long while before Monoka will attack, but the higher Sakura's jealousy level is, the more powerful Monoka will become." Emma nodded. Before Hoshiko left, Emma remembered something that Rini had told her._

" _Hoshiko, don't forget your promise to Rini. You said you' d meet her again someday!" Emma called out. Hoshiko smiled._

" _Don't worry. When the time comes, I will visit my sister." Hoshiko smiled and faded away. " Good bye Emma of Earth, I will see you tomorrow!" was the last thing she said._

" _Emma. Just Emma" Emma whispered before waking up._

_END OF EMMA'S DREAM WORLD_

Emma woke with a start. She looked around and found herself in her bedroom. She bounced out of bed and ran down the hall where Sam was sleeping. He was sleeping on his back, with his arm hanging off the bed. Emma ran and jumped on top of him. He woke up and found Emma with her arms around his neck and kissing him repeatedly.

" Emma -kiss- what's wrong -kiss kiss kiss- what are you doing in the bedroom? -kiss-," Sam asked.

" Sammy, please promise me you won't go anywhere near Sakura. Don't talk to her, don't look at her, try to avoid her at all costs!" Emma said not letting go of Sam.

" But that's what I've been doing all along! What's going on?" Sam asked.

" Just trust me. Don't associate with her at all!" Emma said. Tears ran down her cheek just thinking of what Hoshiko said to her.

" No problem." Sam said holding her in his arms. " I love you. Emma"

" I love you" she said. Emma soon nodded off again. She didn't have another dream with Hoshiko.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma and Sam spent the few hours before basketball practice, shopping. They first went to the shoes store for basketball sneakers. Then they went to the book store. For, Emma all of a sudden had a bad case of the Reading Frenzy. She got a few mangas, the books _Inkheart_ and _Inkspell_. And she looked through a poetry book. But she soon found one that made her start crying all over again.

_**If Tears could Build a Stairway**_

_If tears could build a stairway  
And memories were a lane  
We would walk right up to Heaven  
And bring you back again_

_No farewell words were spoken  
No time to say goodbye  
You were gone before we knew it  
And only God knows why_

_Our hearts still ache in sadness  
And secret tears still flow  
What it meant to lose you  
No one will ever know_

_But know we know you want us  
To mourn for you no more  
To remember all the happy times  
Life still has much in store_

_Since you'll never be forgotten  
We pledge to you today  
A hallowed place within our hearts  
Is where you'll always stay_

_Author Unknown_

Sam saw Emma crying over the page where the poem was. She looked up at him." I need to send this to my mom, for my grandfather's grave stone" she said tears rolling down her face. Sam nodded and paid for it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N) This has been my favorite poem since my grandfather died. I hope you liked this very sad chapter.


	13. Sam's starting to catch on

A.N) okay. I got my sad chapter out of the way. Emma is of course gonna be a little sad. But she will get better. Also. I got the new and improved Chapter 7 up. YAY! how about you all read it and see what you think. I myself like it better than the first one. But my opinion doesn't matter. . . . . Wait. YES IT DOES! Well. I would still like to know what you all think! But first read this chapter. I have received a request to cut down the swearing a bit. I don't think there is very much but, I will oblige to a reader. So, I will be cutting down the swearing a little. Not a whole lot because it's all part of Emma's charm, but I will a little. So, Mew Universe I am happy for your review and I will be happy to oblige to your request. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I don't. -tear-

Chapter 12

" Emma, I want you to take a shot now!" Mrs.Takanara said bouncing the ball to her. Emma dribbled the ball and jumped. The ball rolled around the rim of the basket and went through the basket. Emma smiled and turned to her coach. " Good. Now I want you to work on your form. Do you know anyone who can help you?" she asked.

Emma laughed. " Well, there is my dad, my brother, my uncles, my cousins, my boyfriend, and my friend's boyfriend." She said counting on her fingers. Just about every guy she knew could help her with basketball.

" Good, also I suggest running in the morning. It will make you stronger for games." Mrs.Takanara smiled. Emma nodded.

" Mrs. Takanara, the gym needs to be cleared out for the senior high game!" the secretary came in.

" Arigato. Okay girls, go change. I'll see you tomorrow." Mrs.Takanara said. The team all ran to the locker rooms to change. Emma got in her sweats and found Sam talking to Katsuro. Emma snuck up behind Sam. Katsuro saw her. She put her index finger to her lips telling him to keep quiet. Katsuro nodded and went back to his conversation.

" So when are you going to dump Emma?" Katsuro asked. Emma scowled. Her face went red with anger. She launched herself on Sam. Katsuro was laughing as Emma was about to punch Sam senseless. " Emma, I was kidding!" Katsuro laughed. Emma looked at Katsuro with her fist 2 centimeters from Sam's nose.

" YOU COMPLETE ASS!" she yelled launching herself at Katsuro. She was sitting on his stomach holding his shoulders to the ground. She shook him. " DON'T YOU EVER SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN OR I WILL SURELY PARALYZE YOU!" she yelled. She was about to shake him again when Sam picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

" Gomen!" Katsuro mumbled. Sam glared at him.

" Next time I'll be the one to hold you to the ground." he said before carrying Emma to the swing set on the elementary side of the school property. He put Emma on the swing. She looked up at him.

" He is a baka!" she mumbled. " You're a baka!"

" Aw. But you love this baka!" Sam pouted. Emma smiled.

" Point taken." Emma sighed. " Mrs.Takanara told me to run more."

" Why?"

" Actually, I'm not sure." Emma said. " I think it's because I've never actually been in a game except one on one with Josh."

" What else did she say?" Sam asked taking a swing beside her.

" I also need to work on my form when I shoot."

" I can help you with that." Sam said.

" That's what I told her. When do you have practice?" She asked him. Sam was on the boys Jr. High team.

" Let's see. It's Sunday, and I have practice on Wednesday, so in three days."

" Ah. We have practice the same days. We can walk home together." Emma said. " When are my parents coming home?"

" Two weeks." he said simply. Emma smiled. Then she heard a voice in her head.

_Emma, I know I haven't trained you, but you need to get Sam out of there NOW! Sakura is coming._ It was Hoshiko. Emma's necklace was glowing, and Sam noticed.

" What's up with the necklace?" he asked standing up. He walked over and kneeled in front of the swing. The star on the necklace was glowing a brilliant gold.

" Er...sunlight?" Emma asked. She didn't know how to explain it. Without warning, Emma jumped up and grabbed Sam's arm and started to drag him out of the playground.

" um...Emma...hun, sweetie...babydoll?" Sam asked. Emma stopped and looked at him coldly.

" If you ever call me babydoll again you won't live to see your 15th birthday!" Emma growled.

" Got it." Sam nodded. He knew that he should do what she says or he will be seriously injured. Not physically...maybe mentally...but not physically. " Anyway. Why are you dragging me out of the playground." he got no answer. Sam sighed and pulled off his little. ' sweep her off her feet' trick. ( A.N see chapter 8 for the trick.). He picked her up bridal style and spun her. she screamed.

" SAM! We have to leave."

" why?."

" Because Sakura is coming." Emma said. Sam put her down and looked at her with a confused look.

" And you know this, how?" Sam asked.

" Um...woman's intuition?" Emma lied. Sam just gave her a ' yeah right' look.

" Emma."

" Samuel"

" Emma Rose"

" Hey what is your middle name anyway."

" Not tellin."

" awww. Come on."

" don't change the subject. How do you know Sakura is coming."

" I can't tell you." Emma said.

" Emma, you can tell me anything. You know that."

" I can't."

" Emma."

" Sam"

" don't start that again." Sam laughed. " Emma. Tell me."

" I can't. If I could. I would. But you have to trust me on this. I can't tell you."

" Will you tell me someday?" Sam asked her.

" Maybe. It depends on the situation."

" What kind of situation."

" Life and death maybe." Emma said. Sam rose his eyebrows.

" It's that serious?" he asked.

" yes. Now can we go? I know Sakura is coming. I just can't tell you how I know."

" Okay. Let's go." Sam said. Then he took her hand and they walked back to Sam's house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Hey mom. I'm home." Sam called as he took off his shoes. Emma did so also and followed Sam into the kitchen. Mrs. Tsukino was busy. She was trying to make a new cookie recipe. But it looked like she was having a hard time.

" Hey Sam. Um 2 tablespoons of sugar." Mrs. Tsukino started mumbling to herself.

" She's caught up in baking. Want to watch some tv?" Sam asked her.

" Sure." then they both went to the livingroom and switched on the tv. Sam sat on the couch and Emma sat beside him. They were watching ' Spirited Away'. One of Emma's favorite movies. Emma fell asleep in Sam's arms. He didn't notice until the ending credits of the movie. Then Darien walked in.

" Hey." Darien said taking a chair. " I heard about Emma's grandfather."

" Yeah. Last night..was eventful." Sam said rubbing his eyes.

" Oh. Like what."

" Well last night. I took Josh's bedroom cause she cried herself to sleep, and in the middle of the night she ran in and said that I should stay away from Sakura at all costs." Sam said. " I think she had some kind of nightmare."

" Hmm." Darien leaned back and rubbed his chin. He seemed to be taking an interest in the story. Like he knew something that Sam didn't.

" Darien?"

" What?"

" She also said that we needed to leave the playground because Sakura was coming. Sakura was no where to be seen. How could she know that?"

" Sorry kid. I don't know what to tell ya. This is probably some crazy girl thing. Talk to Serena or Rini about it. They could probably help you more than I could."

" I could help who with what?" Rini said. She came home with Katsuro.

" Sam says Emma has been saying some crazy stuff." Darien said. He gave her a look. And somehow, Rini understood it.

" Oh." Rini said. " well, she's asleep right now, so, I'll talk to her when she wakes up. I'll get Serena too." then Luna came in. She looked like she had been to hell and back. Her fur was everywhere. she looked so tired. Then, she forgot Sam's fear of cats and jumped on his lap. Sam jumped like ten feet in the air.

" GAH! CAT!" he yelled. Emma woke up when she was knocked onto the floor. She started to cry when she hit her head on the coffee table.

" ow.." she moaned as tears ran down her cheek. Mrs. Tsukino came in when she heard Sam yell.

" What's going on in here?" she asked. Rini, Darien, and Katsuro all pointed to Sam. Even Luna pointed her tail to Sam.

" Luna jumped on Sam, he started to freak out, and he jumped while Emma was sleeping and knocked her onto the floor and she hit her head." Darien explained. Mrs. Tsukino nodded and walked over to Emma.

" Come on. Let's get some ice on your head." she said and helped Emma to her feet. Sam and Katsuro followed. When Rini knew they were out of ear shot she started talking.

" What's up with Emma?" she asked.

" Something's wrong with Emma?" Luna asked.

" Yeah. Sam said she came to his room babbling about that he needed to stay away from Sakura. And today, Emma knew that Sakura was coming to the playground while they were there." Darien explained.

" Really?" Rini asked.

" Yeah. I think Sam is starting to catch on about our powers." Darien said.

" Well we knew it was going to happen at some point." Luna said.

" Yeah. But I was hoping not until..well..years from now." Rini said sitting down.

" Yeah. He's gonna find out that Rini is Serena's and my future daughter."

" But, the spell I put on him won't work if he finds out the truth." Rini said.

" You mean the spell that makes everyone think you are and actual Tsukino?" Darien asked.

" Yep. That one."

" Well Sam can keep a secret. I mean, Emma is gonna feel pressured. He's gonna get more information." Luna said.

" We can't tell him. Not yet anyway." Rini said.

" Well we have to tell him." Darien said.

" I don't want him to think of me as his niece. I want him to be my big brother still." Rini said. Darien smiled a little.

" Well. I don't think you will have that problem. He's protective over you. Especially over you and Katsuro. Besides, he won't be able to think of you as a niece. As far as he's concerned, you are a year younger than him." Darien said. Rini went over and hugged him.

" Thanks daddy." She said. Darien smiled. He wasn't used to being called Daddy. But he would at some point. Then they could hear Mrs. Tsukino yelling at Sam.

" SAM! You need to get over your fear of cats. Emma could have gotten hurt!" Emma was tip toeing out of the kitchen.

" Hey." Emma said. They all waved. Except Luna. ( doi! cats can't wave!)

" Emma, Sam is catching on." Rini said.

" What happened to waiting for Serena?" Darien asked.

" oh shut up." Rini said.

" Excuse me. I am still your father." Darien said.

" Since when did you two have a father, daughter relationship?" Emma asked .

" Never mind that." Darien said. " We're thinking about telling Sam soon."

" Yeah. He was asking me about it earlier."

" We know that you knew Sakura was there." Rini said.

" No. I didn't know." Emma replied. " Hoshiko came in my dreams last night. Then she tapped into my mind and told me that Sakura was coming. Hoshiko's soul is in my necklace. That's how she can talk to me." Rini's eyes got really wide. They started to well up with tears.

" Hoshiko?" Rini asked.

" The Hoshiko who died three years ago. Right before Rini came here?" Darien asked.

" Yes. She looked exactly like me except-," Emma was cut off by Rini.

" A gold, star-shaped birthmark with a gold crescent moon underneath it." Rini said. She was looking at her hands as tears fell on them. Emma nodded. Rini came up and hugged Emma.

" Rini?" Emma asked as she returned the hug.

" I miss her so much! She promised she would come to me and she comes to you." Rini sobbed.

" I know. But she told me she promised to come see you soon." Emma said.

" What's wrong with Rini?" Sam asked. He was standing in the doorway.

" Oh..we ..er...um.." Emma stammered.

" I'm fine. I was just remembering a friend." Rini said wiping tears from her eyes. Then Rini ran to her bedroom with Luna following her.

" Um..well I gotta go." Katsuro said.

" I'll give you a ride." Darien said getting up. In two minutes they were out the door. It was just Emma and Sam.

" You know. This is just like the first time we met. Us being the only two in the room." Sam said as he came closer to her.

" Yeah." Emma smiled. Sam wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

" Gomen." Sam said in her ear.

" No problem. Now why are you afraid of cats?" Emma asked him.

" Childhood fear. Not sure why, I just was." he laughed.

" Hmm. Well I'm afraid of snakes." Emma said.

" Why?"

" Because, once a snake ate my favorite ring while I was at my grandmas." Emma replied. ( A.N: That happened in real life! I miss my plastic toy machine ring! -tear-)

" Ah. I'm in love with a scaredy cat." Sam teased her.

" Hey. Snakes are poisonous. Cats aren't" She said. She glared at him half heartedly.

" Aw. Don't get mad." Sam stuck his lip out.

" I'm sorry." she replied before kissing him. Then, her phone rang.

" Yellow." She said picking up her cell.

" Hey sis." it was Josh.

" YOU!" she shrieked. Sam had already guessed it was Josh.

" hello grumpy." Josh said on the other line.

" I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU!" Emma said before hanging up. Her phone started ringing off the hook. Then she turned the power off.

" Josh?" Sam asked.

" Yes. My idiot brother." Emma answered. Then the phone in the house rang.

" EMMA!" Mrs. Tsukino called.

" If It's my brother then I'm not talking to him. Or my father or my mother." Emma called back.

" Emma." Sam said to her. " you should at least listen to your parents."

" Not yet." Emma said before running to Rini's room.

" Sam, Josh wants to talk to you." Mrs. Tsukino said bringing out the portable. Sam took it.

" Hello. You are officially hated right now." Sam said.

" Yeah. I kinda figured that out." Josh said on the other end.

" Before you say anything, Is Emma phsycic?" Sam asked.

" Did you hit your head?" Josh asked.

" No. She did. But I didn't"

" okay. Why did you ask?"

" No reason. Just wondering." Sam lied.

" Okay. Weirdo. Did Emma take her meds?"

" Yes."

" How long was she out last night."

" Till about 5 in the morning." Sam answered.

" Wow. That's early for her."

" Really?"

" Yeah. Anyhow. The funeral is in two days. And my parents have arranged a surprise Christmas present for Emma."

" Oh yeah? What?"

" Well, we are bringing her two favorite people back home."

" Oh. Who."

" First. Our cousin Kasadi. And Emma's best friend Meggie."

" She'll be happy." Sam said.

" Yeah. And it's even better that they both have managed to learn Japanese now. So we won't have to play translator."

" Cool." Sam said.

" SAMUEL!" Rini called from the bedroom.

" Um. Josh I gotta go. Rini's calling."

" Kay. Don't tellEmmaabout Kasadi and Meggie."

" Got it. bye."

" see ya."

-click-

Sam ran to Rini's room. " What happened?" he looked around and Emma was curled up in a ball in the corner of the room crying.

" I don't know! She just broke down." Rini panicked. Sam went over and picked Emma up.

" She just talked to Josh. She hasn't thought about her grandfather since this morning." Sam explained.

" Oh." Rini said.

" Yeah. She'll probably fall asleep soon." Sam said. As if on cue, Emma was out. " I'll put her on the couch. We don't have the pull out mattress ready for her yet." with that Sam carried her out to the living room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N) She's just not having a good day. Poor Emma. And Kasadi is an add on character. She is my very top reviewer! And she is gonna appear in the sequel, when I write it. and Meggie is my best friend in the whole wide world. And she'll be in the sequel too. So . I finally got the chapter done. I had a really bad case of writers block. But I finally got it done. It took me over a month but I got it done.! Yay! So. I'll see you all again soon. Now, to all of my other stories.

Sailor Star Super.


	14. Hoshiko's Training and Emma's Memories

A.N) howdy. And welcome to the wonderful writings of Sailor Star Super. And I am proud to post this quote from my dear friend Meggie.

" Her writing is some of the best shit I ever read." - Meggie.

I am sooo happy! And incase you didn't notice ( and you better have) she was talking about MY writing! I know this, because I was there watching her tell off this girl who flamed me. woo hoo! I know I am being a little self centered, but... after I got that Damned flame on one of my stories, I thought I deserved it a little. Not a lot, but a little. So, while I am still in a good mood, let us continue with the chapter. Can you believe it, we're on chapter 13! wow. Yay!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did, well, let's just say it would be VERY different.

The Missing Sailor

Chapter 13

Emma was sitting in a white room on a stone garden bench. She was in her Sailor Scout uniform. She was just sitting there. Not really thinking about anything. She just stared into the white walls. All was quiet. Until she could sense something coming at her in full speed. She didn't move in time. She was blown into the wall by a burst of light.

" AHHH!" she screamed in pain as she hit the wall. She slid onto her knees. She looked behind her to see Hoshiko standing there. " What the hell was that?"

" That, my reincarnation, is a Star sphere. It is a very minor attack." Hoshiko walked over. She was in her normal yellow gown. Since Emma had the necklace, Hoshiko couldn't transform, but she could still use the powers she was born with.

" If it's so minor, why did it hurt so much?" Emma asked rubbing her bruised back.

" You did not dodge the attack. Your senses aren't strong enough yet to tell what is coming and when it is going to hit." Hoshiko said helping her up. Emma noticed that her knee was scraped, but nothing was broken from the blow.

" How do I make my senses stronger?" Emma asked. Hoshiko looked at her. It was weird how they looked so alike. The only difference was the birthmark Hoshiko had on her forehead.

" It depends on the spirituality of a person." Hoshiko answered. " with so many different beliefs, it depends on how religious someone is."

" Well, I'm catholic. I haven't missed a mass since I was two." Emma said.

" I see." Hoshiko said taking in the info. Then she stood up and pointed to the floor. " sit" she ordered.

" yes your Majesty!" Emma bowed dramatically.

" You are a princess too remember. Now stop mocking and do as you're told." Hoshiko said.

" Why should I?" She asked in a three year old voice.

" Because I said so. And this is how you can learn to defend yourself from Sakura/ Monoka." Hoshiko said. " Now sit!" Emma did as she was told. Then Hoshiko sat in front of her. " I need you to close your eyes." Emma rose her eyebrow. It was one of her rare gifts. She could raise her right eyebrow. Like the guy from the online video clip. The one with the guy lip singing the song Numa Numa. ( A.N. I love that video!) She got laughed at a lot for it, but her friends thought it was cool. Well, the friends back in America thought it was cool. " Emma, snap out of it" Hoshiko said snapping her fingers. Emma jumped. " You really need to stop daydreaming in your own dreams." Hoshiko laughed.

" Sorry, now what do you want me to do, again?" Emma asked. Hoshiko sighed.

" Close your eyes."

" You won't attack me will you?"

" No." Hoshiko said. Then she thought for a moment. " Well, maybe later, but not now."

" I'm looking forward to it." Emma said closing her eyes. " okay, now what?"

" Think back to your earliest religious memory." Hoshiko said. Emma nodded. She opened the gates of her memories. She thought back to when she was about five.

_Emma's memory_

_Emma was sitting in mass. It was an ordinary Sunday for her. Josh fell asleep. . . again. Her parents were watching the priest and Emma was very close to joining her brother in dream land. But her yearning to close her eyes was interrupted when she heard the snapping of plastic. She turned around to a girl her age, with a Barbie doll in one hand and a plastic arm in the other._

" _What happened to your doll?" Emma asked the girl. The little girl had strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. The girl smiled slyly._

" _I got bored." she said. Emma giggled._

" _Oh. Want to see my doll?" She asked. The girl shrugged. Before she pulled it out she half-heartedly glared at the girl. " You won't break her will you?"_

" _Na. I only break my dolls." The girl smiled. Emma pulled out a doll_ _with black hair and brown eyes in a elegant red kimono on. Emma handed the doll to the little girl._

" _This is Magumi. My grandmother gave her to me for my birthday." Emma said. _

" _She's pretty, that," The little girl pointed at the one armed barbie " was Amanda. I named her after my older sister." Emma rose her right eye brow._

" _If you named her after your sister, then why did you break her?" Emma asked._

" _I don't like my big sister." The girl said simply. " Hey, what's your name?" the girl asked._

" _I am Emma, what's yours?"_

" _Meggie Izuma!" Meggie smiled holding out her hand. Emma took it and shook it._

" _Are you Japanese?" Emma asked. Meggie nodded._

" _Yep. My daddy's mommy came here when he was little. And he met my mommy here. She isn't Japanese." Meggie said._

" _My daddy is Japanese too. He lived in Tokyo until he went to college. He met my mommy there." Emma smiled. Meggie smiled back._

" _Hey, do you want to be friends?" Meggie asked._

" _Yeah. I was gonna ask you the same thing." Emma smiled. From then on, they were best friends. They started school together, and went into Jr. High together. They went to church, had their confirmation side by side._ _It was like they were joined at the hip from that one little hello. And to think it all started with a little snap of plastic._

_End of Memory_

Hoshiko looked at Emma intently. As Emma searched her memories, a yellow aura

formed around her body. Hoshiko thought it would be a good time to test Emma's senses again. She walked away quietly and concentrated. She held out her hands and a small yellow ball of light formed. It soon got bigger and bigger as each second passed. Soon, Hoshiko let her Star Sphere go and it zoomed towards Emma.

Emma was still sitting there, then she felt something. Her eyes snapped open and held up her arm without thinking, and a shield formed. It was a gold shield with yellow Star on it with a crescent moon around it. The Star sphere bounced off and headed straight back at Hoshiko. Hoshiko held her hand out and absorbed the energy into her hand.

" Wow. Emma, I didn't think you would be able to form a shield so quickly!" Hoshiko ran over to Emma. The shield disappeared from Emma's arm.

" I don't know how I did it. I sensed something coming at me and I held my arm up, and it just appeared." Emma said. Hoshiko smiled.

" I think we did enough for tonight. I'll see you tomorrow." Hoshiko said. Then Hoshiko faded away. Emma's vision went black.

FLASH

Emma woke up. She found herself laying in Sam's arms in the living room. There was a blanket on them. Emma looked out the window and saw the sun rising. She looked over to Sam, he was fast asleep. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. She leaned into his arms. She felt so safe when with him. She listened to his heart beat. The slow rhythm.

" Good morning." Sam said rubbing his eyes. Emma looked up at him. He was half asleep, but he was aware of Emma being awake.

" Hey" Emma smiled up at him. Sam leaned in a little and kissed her forehead.

" You fell asleep crying again." Sam said hugging her.

" Oh." Emma said. " I was mad at Josh, and then I remembered why I was mad at him. And you probably guessed how it went from there."

" Yeah." He said. Emma smiled a little. She let a tear roll down her cheek.

" Hey. Don't cry." Sam said brushing the tear away. " I hate it when you cry."

" I know." Emma said.

" Then why do ya do it?" He asked with a teasing tone. Emma half-heartedly glared at him. Sam smiled and kissed her. Emma smiled and kissed him back.

" I love you."

" I love you more." Sam said. " Come on. We have to get up before Serena gets up and starts dancing around because of her victory in matchmaking." Emma laughed.

" Yeah Yeah Yeah." Emma said getting off his lap. They went to get breakfast and sat talking about sports.

A.N) awwww. Love is blossoming. Okay, next chapter will involve another battle.

TV Announcer: Stay tuned for the Next episode of_ The Missing Sailor _, Who will Emma battle? Will she win? And WHEN will she tell Sam about her secret? It all comes in chapter 14. Don't miss it!

SSS: Hey, where the hell did you come from.

TV: Announcer: Why, your publicist hired me!

SSS: I don't have a publicist...wait...well yeah I do.. That's Meggie. But why would she hire a TV Announcer?

TV: Did Meggie really hire me? Did she pay me enough? All in the next Author's notes! Stay Tuned!

SSS: You can stop that!

TV: Will I stop? Or will I announce everything Sailor Star Super says? Stay tuned-

SSS: KNOCK IT OFF! - pulls out baseball bat- - hits announcer in the head- THANK GOD! He was getting on my nerves! So, yeah. See you next chapter.


	15. Fighting by Sailor Uranus's side

A.N) Konnichiwa! I am back with a new installment of The Missing Sailor. WOO HOO! Now, I will get to it. May I note, that I am not very good with action scenes so bare with me! Thankies!

Disclaimer: I own them...not. Sorry to burst your bubble!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Missing Sailor

Chapter 14

Emma was very surprised when she answered the door to find Amara, Michelle and Trista there.

" Um...hi?" Emma said. She was still staying at the Tsukino residence and it had been three days since her training with Hoshiko.

" Emma, where's Serena and Rini?" Trista asked. Her Dark hair looked as if it hadn't been combed in a week.

" They are out right now. Why?" Emma asked.

" You'll Have to do. You're the nearest Princess here." Amara said.

" I thought you were princesses too." Emma said. Amara looked at her.

" Yes, but you are the princess of the moon." Amara said. Emma looked at her funny.

" I thought I was princess of Hoshi!"

" Remember, Hoshiko was made princess of Hoshi and the Moon." Michelle sounded annoyed. Which was very odd for her. She was normally very tolerant.

" oh yeah, so why do you need me?"

" Well, you have to go with Amara. You are going into a major battle." Trista said.

" And you aren't?"

" Nope, you and Amara." Michelle said. " We'll tell Sam you had an emergency basketball practice and I'll explain to Serena and Rini."

" Okay?" Emma said unsurely. Emma was going to get her shoes but Amara was very impatient that day. So Amara threw Emma over her shoulder and ran down the hall way. She didn't even go to the elevator. She just jumped over the stairs. Emma was still amazed that Amara was a girl. And a girl who is so strong. Amara set Emma down when they got outside. And in front of her was a blue motorcycle.

" Um.. I don't think my mom would want me to ride this." Emma said.

" Sorry, but you are going to have to do what Mommy doesn't want you to." Amara said. Emma didn't really appreciate being treated like a little kid. But Tokyo was her responsibility the moment she put on the necklace.

" Where are we headed?" Emma asked.

" Tokyo University." Amara said handing her a helmet.

" What?" Emma shrieked.

" Yeah I know, your mom is my professor." Amara said. Emma shut up. She put on the helmet and climbed on.

" When we get there, just transform!" Amara yelled. Emma nodded and held onto Amara's waist as they speed down the streets of Tokyo. They were there in two minutes. Emma jumped off the bike before Amara could slow down. As Emma sailed through the air she called out her transformation spell.

_Power of the Stars TRANSFORM! _Emma called out. She screamed it with her heart and soul. Her mom might not be at the school now, but she needed to protect the school.

Amara pulled out her transformation pen and followed suit.

_Uranus Planet Power Makeup!_

She transformed and Emma and Amara took battle stances. Ahead of them looked like a bunch of little green people. They were tearing apart the building with green leaves that shot out of their fingers. People were all over the place. They had more green leaves coming out of their bodies. They were becoming human gardens.

" Sailor Star, do these look familiar?" Sailor Uranus called out.

" NO! I have never seen them before!" Sailor Star called back. Uranus was already shooting out some powers.

" WORLD SHAKING!" Sailor Uranus called out. It destroyed a bunch of the green people, but they came back to life! " Damn!" Uranus was mad. She had her sword pulled out and was charging at the monsters. She kept killing them, or so she thought, but they wouldn't stay dead.

_Do a Star Sphere! _Hoshiko said in Sailor Star's Mind. Sailor star held out her hands and a bright light grew. It grew to a huge ball of energy.

" STAR SPHERE!" Sailor Star called out. The sphere zoomed and demolished the monsters. But she was ready for them to pop back up again. Sailor Uranus got an idea.

" Sailor Star! GET OVER HERE NOW!" Uranus called. Sailor Star dashed over.

" What?"

" I got an idea. I am going to do my 'World Shaking' attack again. But I need you to do that 'star sphere thing' at the exact same time. I think it would become the legendary attack ' Star Shaking' I read about it in the Senshi profiles in Ami's computer." Sailor Star nodded. But first she did a round house kick and knocked out one of the green people. Before Uranus could do anything the Green Men had transformed into full grown..well..weeds. They were huge. One took hold of Uranus and held her.

" URANUS!" Sailor Star screamed.

" Do the Star Sphere! Don't worry about me!" Sailor Star did so.

" STAY STILL!" She yelled. " STAR SPHERE!" the ball of energy destroyed the man, but of course it came back to life.

" Are you ready?" Uranus asked. Sailor Star nodded.

" STAR SHAKING!" They both called out. They were lifted in the air and a huge ball of energy, causing an earthquake and when the ball smashed into the ground, a light exploded and surrounded them all. The Green Men disintegrated , and they didn't come back.

Sailor Star and Sailor Uranus leaned against each other and fell to the ground. Hard. They were exhausted. That attack would have to be used rarely. Sailor Star didn't think that she would be sharing an attack with Uranus. She knew Sailor Uranus was always with Sailor Neptune. But she wasn't going to worry about that now. They both powered down and got on the motorcycle and went back to the Tsukino's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N) I am sooo tired just from writing this! Woo. I think this chapter really sucked. But if you feel differently, please tell me. I need an energy booster! Thankies. R&R

TV Announcer: WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? STAY TUNED...

SSS: YOU AGAIN! -takes out chainsaw-

TV ANNOUNCER: PLEASE NO! All you have to do is fire me! I need the unemployment!

SSS: - puts down chainsaw- oh. Well okay then. - Donald Trump Voice- You're fired!

TV ANNOUNCER: YES! You are just mean and very intolerant.

SSS: EXCUSE ME!

TV ANNONCER: sorry. I'm gone - runs out of room-

SSS: THANK GOD! he is gone! - does a corny dance- oh yeah. Meggie didn't hire him. He hired himself. How? I'm not sure, but HE'S GONE! so R&R. Bye!


	16. Guess who!

A.N) hi hi! Here is chappie 15. The last chapter sucked but it will be made up for in this one!

So I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: mine Sailor Moon is not! ( YODA TALK!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Missing Sailor

Chapter 15

" Amara, what were you doing on Ami's computer anyway?" Emma asked. Amara chuckled guiltily. They were walking up the stairs to the apartment.

" heh heh. Yeah about that. I was looking more into the planet Hoshi." Amara said. For some reason that hit a soft spot for Emma. She felt attached.

" Why?" Emma asked.

" I was trying to find the location so maybe we can prevent the future." Amara said.

" Oh." Emma said. " What did you find?"

" Apparently, Hoshi doesn't exist yet. I think we have about ten years before NASA discovers it." Amara shrugged.

" I see. So for the time being we can't do anything to keep Hoshiko from dying." Emma frowned. Amara just nodded.

" Don't worry about it kid. It will be okay."

" Heh. Easy for you to say. You aren't a princess of a planet that doesn't exist. And you don't have to protect your boyfriend from a bitch that has rot in hell!" Emma said with anger.

" Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Amara asked with a chuckle.

" Ha Ha. Very funny!" Emma said sarcastically. Amara laughed. They had finally reached the apartment and Emma unlocked the door.

" I'm HOOOOMMMMEEE!" Emma called. There were five people running to them. Serena, Rini, Michelle, Trista and of course, Sam. They were being bombarded with questions.

" WHY DID I WAKE UP TO SERENA SCREAMING ABOUT THE UNIVERSITY BEING ATTACKED?" Sam yelled. Emma jumped about ten feet in the air and hid behind Amara.

" Sam, I took her to work on basketball. No big deal!" Amara said. Sam was still mad.

" I woke up and she was gone! And Serena is screaming about the school, Michelle and Trista are drinking coffee in the Kitchen and Rini was yelling too! I didn't know what to think!" Sam yelled. Emma was getting annoyed. She came out from behind Amara and stared Sam square in the eyes.

" YOU!" She yelled. " COME WITH ME!" She grabbed on his ear and dragged him down the hallway to his room.

" OW!" Sam moaned when Emma finally let go of his ear. Emma glared at him.

" Aren't you being a little possessive?" Emma asked. Sam blushed. He wanted to turn away but he knew that she would just yell at him.

" Gomen" Sam said. Emma's face softened.

" What is your problem anyway?" Emma asked.

" I didn't know where you were! I was freaking out! And with that attack, man. I was scared for you." Emma laughed.

" Believe me. You had nothing to worry about!" Emma said. She felt overwhelmed that she couldn't tell Sam about her powers. Well, she knew she _could_ if she wanted to. But she was afraid he'd react in a bad way. She didn't know how bad, but it would be bad.

" Too bad. I'm gonna worry about you every day. No matter what you say!" Sam said. Emma smiled and hugged him. But their silence was broken when they heard Serena yelling.

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Sam and Emma looked at each other and ran out the door to the living room. Emma was ready to transform then and there when she saw who was standing in the room. But she restrained herself.

" Hanzo, Sammy." Sakura said in a mock-sweet voice.

' bitch' Emma and Sam said in their minds at the same time.

" Get out of my house Takahashi." Sam said. Sakura just frowned.

" Why?" Sakura asked.

" Because you aren't welcome here. Not now not ever." Serena said.

" Listen Meat-ball head." Sakura said. Serena's face got red with anger. " You can't boss me around. 'Not now, not ever!'"

" Are you mocking me?" Serena asked. Sakura smiled.

" Sakura, get. Out. Now." Emma said.

" Make me!" Sakura said. And Emma did. Emma picked Sakura up and threw her into the elevator. And hit 'down'

" SAYANARA!" Emma called. Then she turned on her heels brushing her hands together. She walked into the apartment and saw everyone with their jaws dropped. " What?" she asked.

" Um.. I better go! I have classes to get to." Amara said as she ran out the door.

" Yeah, I got a violin convention to got to. So I have to go too." Michelle followed after Amara.

" um...I have to...uh...I just have to go!" Trista said and she just ran out with only a flash of dark hair around the corner. They knew that Emma was mad, and didn't want to stick around for her to explode. Or to be around when she had a mental breakdown over Sakura showing up. Emma rose an eyebrow at them and turned to the three Tsukino's.

" Now that she's gone," Emma said. " I think I want to go blow off some steam. Who wants some ice cream, my treat!"

" I have a hair appointment" Serena said. Emma gasped when Serena turned down ice cream.

" Yeah, I have to go with her. You know, to make sure she doesn't break her neck!" With That Serena and Rini ran out the door as well. Leaving Sam and Emma together.

" I need to talk to you!" Sam said. Emma looked at him. She had a feeling this wasn't going to be good.

" Why?" Emma asked. Sam took her hand and dragged her into the hall. " Samuel!"

" Emma, what are you not telling me? I know you are keeping a secret from me." Sam said. He was serious.

" Sam, I told you before that I can't tell you!" Emma replied. Sam just sighed.

" Does this have anything to do with Sakura."

" Yes...and no." Emma said.

" Which is it?"

" Both." Emma replied. Sam was looking at her with sad eyes. Emma turned away.

" Emma."

" I can't tell you! I asked you to trust me on this."

" But why can't you tell me?" Sam asked. Emma started sobbing.

" I don't want you to get hurt!" She yelled. Sam looked at her.

" Who said I was going to get hurt?" Sam asked taking her shoulders.

" HOSHIKO!" Emma screamed. Then her eyes got really wide and she slapped her hand over her mouth. She said too much.

" Who's Hoshiko?" Sam asked. Tears were running down her face. She couldn't say anything so she just turned and dashed out the door. (of course putting on her shoes this time.) Sam stood there astounded at how upset she was. It took him a few minutes to realize that Emma just ran out of the apartment by herself. And he had no idea where she was going to go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma had kept running. She ran till her asthma kicked in, so she had to take a rest. She stopped in an alleyway. There were trash cans all around. Stray cats were running or chasing after mice. It was cold. Emma had never been in the dump of Tokyo, and she didn't want to stay.

" Where are you going Hoshiko? I thought you were dead." a voice said behind her. Emma snapped her head to see a tall, beautiful woman standing there. She had long red hair, and ruby lips.

" Who are you?" Emma asked. The woman laughed.

" What, you don't remember?" The woman asked. " But before I answer I have a question for you."

" Hah. Like I'm going to answer to you bitch!" Emma said.

" hmm. Funny. You are just as fiesty in the past as you were back on the moon in the future."

" How do you know me?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N) ooooo. Cliffie. Hee hee. I'm so evil. So, I will give a cookie to anyone who can guess who the woman is! I'll be waiting!


	17. The Truth

A.N) hello. I'm baaaAAAaaack! I hope you all like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own SM! So stop sending all of your Damn Lawyers after me! - takes out weedwacker- stay back! All of you!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Missing Sailor

Chapter 16

Recap: _" How do you know me?" _

_present_

" Hoshiko." The woman said. Then she took a deep look in Emma's eyes and stepped back. " No, you're just her incarnation." the woman said.

" WRONG! It's the other way around." Emma said. The woman smiled.

" No. You are her _incarnation_. How can someone be reborn into the past! Impossible." The woman said. Emma took in the information. Then she froze at something that popped into her mind.

_If I'm Hoshiko's incarnation, then that means I die so Hoshiko is reborn. And Hoshiko is born again in about...oh my god!_

" Yes. In thirteen years, after Hoshi is found. Hoshiko will be born." the woman said. The woman had tapped into her thoughts and read her mind. Emma wanted to crash to the ground. But instead, she had to protect herself.

_POWER OF THE STARS TRANSFORM!_

Emma transformed and came up with a speech. How it came to her, she honestly didn't know. She just started saying it without thinking.

" You better watch your step! Or you will find yourself facing the wrath of SAILOR STAR!" She called out. " WHO ARE YOU!"

" Monoka, the youngest sister of the Sister's of Envy." Monoka said. Emma froze.

" I thought you were going after Sakura Takahashi!" Emma said. Monoka smiled.

" That's what I wanted you to think. You shouldn't listen to a girl who stays in your head." Monoka said. Emma growled.

" You shut your mouth!" Emma screamed. With that Monoka jumped on to the roof of the building they were beside. Emma followed and ran. Monoka was there. and surrounding her were...guess what...the little green men. Emma sighed. She was going to have fun here.

" You, Sailor Star are going to die tonight. The sooner you die. The sooner I kill Hoshiko. Then I will be free to destroy all the princesses, your family, friends, and your boyfriend." Monoka said. Emma growled. It wasn't a dog growl. But it was a growl.

" You set a hand on any of them, and you will wish you never met me!" Emma cried. Monoka laughed. Then she screamed. The same kind of scream Manako did in the first battle.

" This is for my sister!" and in a flash vines shot out of Monoka's fingers. They swept under Emma's feet and she fell on butt. " This is for well,... You just need to die!" Monoka sent a huge flash of energy at Emma. It felt like razors were cutting her skin.She flew back right of the edge of the roof. Her body was numb. She was just waiting to hit the ground. She started counting down.

3...

2...

1..huh? Emma fell into strong arms. She looked up and saw Sam. Sam looked down at her.

" Emma?" he said. Emma had cuts all over her body. Sam looked like he was going to cry. He fell to the ground and held her. " Who did this?" he asked. Then he noticed what she was wearing. He looked from the tiara, to the short yellow skirt, to the boots.

" Sammy, I'm sorry. I didn't want Monoka to hurt you!" Emma whispered.

" Monoka?" Sam questioned. Then he looked up to see Monoka looking at him from over the ledge of the building.

" Aww. This is no fun!" Monoka said. Them she started screaming again. Sam cried in pain. He felt like he was going deaf. Then Emma closed her eyes and concentrated. A yellow shield formed around them. Sam noticed he couldn't hear the screaming anymore.

" Emma, why didn't you tell me?" Sam asked.

" Monoka was going to posses Sakura and then go after you. I couldn't make you worry like that! And if I told you about my powers, you would have dumped me!" Emma let tears stain her face. Sam's head hurt. ( like Emma's hurt when she first found out about her powers)

"I would never dump you over super powers!." Sam said. He leaned and kissed her forehead. Emma smiled.

" Sam, hold tight. I'm going to try to teleport out of here." Emma said.

" What?" he asked. Emma smiled and closed her eyes. a bright light ( A.N. man, so many bright lights!) surrounded them. Sam gaped when he found that he was in Emma's bedroom.

" How'd you do that?" Sam asked.

" Comes with the title of 'Sailor Star'" Emma said. Sam smiled. Then he lifted her up and put her on the bed.

" Okay, Emma you have some explaining to do." Sam said. Emma sighed.

" The truth?" Emma asked. Sam gave her a 'duh' look. Emma sighed again and told him everything. Except about the other scouts. She figured Serena would want to tell him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" SERENA!" Sam yelled as he carried Emma back to his house. She fell asleep and Sam carried her back. Serena came out and screamed when she saw Emma.

" WHAT HAPPENED?" Serena asked as she led him to the livingroom.

" Well, I went after Emma after we had a fight, and I was walking down the street and I see Sailor Star falling off a building, and I catch her. and guess who she is!" Sam said.

" Emma." Serena said quietly. Sam gawked.

" You knew?" Sam asked. Serena nodded.

" Sam, I have something to tell you." Serena said.

" Why do I have a feeling I'm gonna need a chair?" Sam asked.

" Sam, I have a secret. Do you remember when I was fourteen, when we got Luna?" Sam cringed at the thought of the cat but nodded. Then Serena told him everything. She didn't leave anything out. In about and hour of explaining Serena was sitting on her little brother telling him if he told anyone, he would get a number of attacks sent at him while he slept. Sam agreed. But he stayed by Emma the whole time she was asleep. Which was for over two days.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N) wow. He knows. Sam knows about Emma. I was really working hard on this chapter, figuring out how he should find out. I really liked this chapter. I know that Emma didn't fight Monoka, but she was still taking in info about her being an incarnation. But just to let you all, Emma is a reincarnation. It will be explained in all good time. . cya next chapter!


	18. Hey Mama!

A.N) so, here is another Hoshiko chapter. Everytime the story mentions Emma falling asleep or passing out, a Hoshiko chapter is up ahead. So, yeah, here's the chapter.

Disclaimer: I WANT IT! I want to own Sailor Moon! But I don't! -cries like a baby-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Missing Sailor

Chapter 17

" Emma, I need to talk to you." Hoshiko said. Emma was eager to hear what was going to happen.

" Hell yeah you have explaining to do!" Emma said. " am I your reincarnation or incarnation?"

" Neither"

" So you lied."

" No."

" Sounds a hell of a lot like lying to me!" Emma screamed.

" I'm not! I didn't know! I didn't find out until Monoka showed up!" Hoshiko said.

" Bull!"

" NO!"

" Okay, then little miss Star Child, what is the truth."

" okay. You are not my reincarnation, or My incarnation." Hoshiko said. " I know I am the reincarnation of the former Star Queen. She rules Hoshi. At the exact moment she died, I was born. So I am her reincarnation."

" okay. Continue" Emma said. Her temper had cooled down a bit.

" Well, I just recently figured out, that the unknown force was one of Monoka's attacks. Or her in a gassy, black cloud form. And she killed my mother for revenge. And she was going to kill me, but I escaped. You know, I went to the moon and stuff. " Emma nodded. " I don't remember much of my mother. When I escaped my memory was wiped. All I know is I looked just like her. Curly brown hair, and blue eyes."

" Okay. So basically like me too."

" Yeah. But I think you need to sit down for this." Emma looked around.

" There is no chair." Emma said. Hoshiko sighed in annoyance and snapped her fingers. The garden bench showed up. Emma sat down and listened to Hoshiko.

" If you kill Monoka, I will never die. My mother will never die. Nor will my father."

" Who was your father?"

" He died when my mother was 23. Monoka killed him. I was born nine months later. Monoka attacked him when they were married for about two years. On their anniversary."

" Oh. I'm sorry. Why did she kill him?"

" Revenge."

" I would have never guessed." Emma said sarcastically.

" I need you to kill Monoka. So I am giving you the only heirloom I had from Hoshi. It WILL kill Monoka. But at the right time. I know for a fact that Monoka attacks Sakura in two months. You will train. And believe me. It will tire you out. I only found this when I died."

" First, I have a question. If I'm not your reincarnation, how can you talk to me."

" Special connections. VERY special." Hoshiko stated. " First. I am giving you the Star Scepter. When Monoka possesses Sakura, that is when you have to use it. The spell will pop into your mind when you have to use it."

" okay. Believe me. I'll be ready." Emma said. Hoshiko smiled. It was a different smile than before. Normally it would be a friendly smile, but this smile was a smile someone would give to family.

" I need you to save my dad." Hoshiko said. Emma nodded.

" Believe me. I will protect your dad, like I would protect Sam." Emma said. Hoshiko had a look in her eyes. That just screamed ' I know something you don't know!' Emma rose an eyebrow. " Hoshiko. What was your mother's name?" Emma asked. ( A.N Why she asked. Well, I don't even know. And I'm the author!) Hoshiko smiled.

" Emma Rose Tsukino." Hoshiko stated. Emma froze. Her eye twitched, her mouth twitched, every facial expression ran through her face. Hoshiko laughed at the expression.

" Say hi to Daddy for me Mama." Hoshiko winked. Emma would have passed out if she wasn't already asleep. Before Emma could say anything she woke up screaming on the couch. Sam woke up ( who was sleeping on the floor) he yelled when he saw Luna laying on his chest, and threw her across the room.

" Emma, what's wrong?" Sam asked.

" Well, you won't believe me, cause I can hardly believe it myself!" Emma said. She was sweating.

" Try me. If I can believe my girlfriend is Sailor Star I can believe anything."

" Well try believing that in ten years your WIFE is Sailor Star!" Emma said. Sam looked at her and passed out. Emma tried to fall asleep again. But she couldn't. So she stared at the ceiling till dawn to take all the info in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N) woah. Look at that twist! Hee hee. Now, if you guys didn't expect that, well to tell you the truth. I didn't either. It just popped in my mind. I hope you all like it! The next chapter is going to be interesting. Sam is going to be all husbandish about ten years early! Cya then


	19. Emma's friends

A.N)okay. I confused some people with the last chapter. Including myself. Funny huh. I'm the author. But this is the info you need to know.

Emma is Hoshiko's future mother, not reincarnation.

Sam is Emma's future husband and Hoshiko's future dad.

They will not die if Emma kills Monoka when she possesses Sakura.

Okay. It will be explained more in the next few chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. There. and WHY are Lawyers still coming up to me with copyright stuff?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Missing Sailor

Chapter 18.

She could hardly believe it. Someday, she was going to get married to Sam. She would have a daughter. Hoshiko. But unless she killed Monoka in two months, her family will be gone before it actually has a chance to start. She didn't tell Sam that if she fails, he would die. She couldn't tell him that. She did tell him that they would get married and have a daughter. He was happy besides all the 'there is a girl in my mind' thing. She of course still had to tell the girls.

Sam sat in the livingroom. He actually allowed Luna to sit on his lap while he was in shock about all of this. Emma was sitting on the couch. She had cuts all over her. but her body wasn't numb anymore. She took off her necklace and was in her normal clothes again.

" So that's it." Emma said. Sam was staring off into space. Emma sighed and took a plastic fruit that was sitting in a bowl on the coffee table and threw it at his head.

" OW!" Sam said. Emma half heartedly glared at him.

" Did you get all of that?" she asked him.

" I think so. But how does that happen?" Sam asked.

" Oh my god Sam. You should know how _that_ happens!" Emma said. She couldn't believe how dense Sam could be.

" OH GOD! Yes I know how _that_ happens. I've known since I was ten!" Sam said. He was blushing. Emma started to blush too.

" Um...don't my parents come home today?" Emma asked. Trying to change the subject. Sam's eyes got really wide.

" OH YEAH!" Sam said. Then he looked at her. " do your parents know about your powers?"

" No." Emma said.

" Do they know about _our _future."

" HELL NO!" Emma said. " And they won't until our engagement gets out. And that won't be for AT LEAST, another ten years." Emma said. Sam nodded.

" And what is your excuse for all those cuts? You can't tell your family you got attacked and thrown off a roof and into my arms."

" I fell into a thorn bush." Emma said simply. Sam nodded. He knew his relationship with Emma was going to get a whole lot more complicated than a few secrets and a crazy older brother. She would be going on missions and stuff. And not to mention Emma's friend and cousin were visiting from the states.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darien had driven Sam, Emma, Serena and Rini to the Airport to meet Emma's family at the airport. Emma was still pissed over her parents lying to her. Most of all Josh. It was a short ride from the Tsukino's place. The waited in the waiting room as the plane landed. When Emma saw her brother walk out of the terminal, she forgot her anger and ran and jumped into his arms.

" JOSH!" She squealed. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Josh picked her up and spun her. Emma looked at him and smiled. Then she glared at him and started to hit him.

" Ow ow ow ow ow!" Josh said with each punch. " KNOCK IT OFF!"

" You lied! I thought I was coming! I wake up and Sam says you left without me!" Emma yelled. People in the airport started looking at the two strangely.

" HEY! We didn't want you to have a mental breakdown like Uncle Dodey's funeral last summer!" Josh said. Yeah. Emma's great uncle died and well,...she didn't exactly take it very well. Nuff said.

" YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" Emma cried. Then she saw her father walk out. " DADDY!" Emma ran and hugged him. Mr. Hanzo hugged his daughter.

" Emma, I know you are mad! But, it was for your own good!" he said. Emma looked up at him.

" We'll talk about it later. I already got at Josh." she said. Mrs. Hanzo was next. She was wearing black. Her father just died, so she was going to be in mourning for a while.

" MOM!" Emma cried. She ran to her mother and cried on her shoulder. " I love you! I love you! I love you!"

" I love you Emma. But next time, don't yell into the phone that you don't want to talk to your brother again."

" Yes mommy!" Emma said. Then she saw two people she didn't expect to see. A tall girl with reddish-blonde hair walked out. And beside her was a shorter girl, with brown hair and bluish green eyes.

" Emma, we have a early Christmas present for you!" Josh said in a girly voice.

" MEGGIE! KASADI!" Emma screamed. She ran to her friend and cousin and hugged them. Meggie had a good three inches on her. But she was the same size as Kasadi.

" EMMA!" The two girls screamed. They jumped up and down.

" I missed you!" Meggie cried and hugged Emma again.

" DITTO!"

" I want to hug my cousin some more!" Kasadi said. Emma smiled and hugged her. Then there was something that really surprised her. Kasadi and Meggie started speaking in Japanese.

" YOU LEARNED JAPANESE!" Emma screamed. the two girls nodded and started hugging again.

" Yep! I though it would be a nice subject to learn." Kasadi said. Kasadi was fully American, so she didn't know any Japanese. But Meggie, although she was half Japanese, she knew three words of the language. Hai, Iie, and Konnichiwa..

" Okay, where is this super hot, Manga/Anime boyfriend of yours?" Meggie asked. Kasadi looked at her cousin.

" Super hot Manga/ Anime boyfriend?" Kasadi asked. Emma nodded.

" SAM!" She called. Sam came over to the threesome and bowed.

" Konnichiwa." he said.

" Konnichiwa." Meggie and Kasadi said. Sam looked at Emma.

" Do _they _know about _you know what_?" Sam whispered. Emma shook her head. Sam just smiled.

" HOT!" Kasadi yelled in English. Emma glared.

" Mine!" she replied. Sam still couldn't understand English. But he was learning very slowly.

" Girls and guys let's go!" Josh yelled. The four looked and started running when they saw that the other's were half way across the terminal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Emma I have to go! If I stay any longer I'm not going to be able to go to practice with you tomorrow!" Sam said. Emma was trying to keep him from leaving.

" Wow. She looks like she loves him." Kasadi mumbled to Meggie.

" Yeah. How come she gets a super hot Japanese guy! All the guys at school are scum!" Meggie complained.

" You two do know I still speak English right?" Emma said. Sam was looking at the two girls. He really wished he could understand.

" heh heh. Well at least he doesn't!" Meggie laughed while pointing to Sam who was staring like an idiot.

" Remember. He is mine. Get used to it!" Emma said. Then she turned back to Sam. " But, I want you to stay a little longer. Pleeeeeeeeeaaasssseeee!" Emma pleaded.

" Emma Rose Hanzo!" Sam groaned. Meggie and Kasadi gasped.

" He used her full name!" Kasadi said amazed.

" And he didn't get slapped!" Meggie added. Apparently, back in the states, if anyone used her full name, they would get slapped.

" Emma I need to go! Besides, you have friends over! Friends who you haven't seen in what, six months!"

" Okay. I love you."

" Love you too." Sam said. He pecked her cheek quick and ran out the door before she changed her mind. Meggie and Kasadi had dopey grins on their faces.

" OOOOoooOOOOO!" They teased. Emma just smiled.

" Hey, at least I have a boyfriend!" Emma mocked. Meggie and Kasadi frowned. " Ha ha!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N) there we go. Next chapter, Kasadi and Meggie meet Sakura! It shall be fun! Heh heh heh!

Sailor Star Super


	20. What do you mean future daughter?

A.N) hi hi! This shall be a Christmas to remember! Hahahah! Meggie and Kasadi are going to get the 411 on Sakura. Hee hee! So keep reading!

Disclaimer: Now, if I owned Sailor Moon, it would be a wreck. I mean come on! Look what I've done by just writing a fanfic! That's what I thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Missing Sailor

Chapter 19

" And then, they put Pop-pop in the ground." Kasadi said. Emma asked about every detail of the funeral.

" And how's gramma?" Emma asked.

" What do you think? She just lost her husband!" Kasadi shot. Emma frowned.

" Can we change the subject...PLEASE!" Meggie moaned. They were camping out in Emma's bedroom.

" Yes. I want to her about a certain Samuel Tsukino!" Kasadi said.

" What is there to tell? He asked me to a dance I said yes. It's as simple as that." Emma said.

" Yeah but what about how he saved you when you had the asthma attack?" Kasadi was being a little persistent.

" OH GOD! Is that all you talk about Kasadi Monica Mitrow!" Meggie moaned.

" Hey how'd you know my middle name?" Kasadi asked. Then a nervous laugh came from Emma's direction. " You dead. but to answer Mar-,"

" Don't say it. She'll kill you." Emma said. Kasadi was about to say Meggie's real name out loud.

" heh heh." Kasadi laughed nervously as Meggie shot a glare full of daggers at her. " But, yes. I always talk about boys. It's my nature. But you Meggie. You have sworn off all men."

" You remember my moment of insanity when I thought I was in love with Bradly Johnson after I danced with him at the sixth grade dance! He is still scrawny, obnoxious and doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut."

" Meggie, did you punch him out again." Emma asked.

" NO!" Meggie said defensively. Emma looked at her with a ' tell the truth' look. " okay, just _once_ after you left. But He has it comin'!" Meggie said with a huff.

" Yeah yeah yeah." Kasadi said. Emma laughed at her cousin and her friend.

" Hey, do you guys want to sneak out onto the roof?" Emma asked. Meggie looked at her like she was insane.

" Since when have you been so daring?"Meggie asked.

" Since when have you passed on a chance to be daring?" Emma replied back.

" Good point." Meggie said. They put on their sneakers and opened the window. Emma pulled over a ladder her parents were using to paint the house. Emma climbed up it first, then Kasadi, then Meggie. The sat on the roof and looked over the landscape of the city.

" My dream has come true." Meggie said. Emma looked at her.

" What is that?"

" To be in Japan." Meggie replied.

" It was kind of my dream, until I found out I would be living here for good." Emma said. Meggie and Kasadi laughed.

" My dream was to come here and fall in love with a hot Japanese guy." Kasadi said dreamily. Emma and Meggie sighed and bopped her on the head.

" OW!" She yelled. Meggie and Emma tackled her and slapped their hands over her mouth. Kasadi started mumbling.

" You do know that people in this house are sleeping and wouldn't appreciate having three teenage girls sitting on the roof." a male voice said. The three girls looked over to see Josh standing on the ladder.

" Hey, big brother!" Emma said. Josh faked a smile.

" Emma, Sam is on the phone. And it is like, oh I don't know. Three in the morning!" Josh said.

" Hey, don't be a grumpy gus Joshy!" Kasadi smiled.

" You just love to torture me, don't you Kasadi."

" uh-huh" Kasadi said.

" Emma, your boyfriend is waiting." Josh sneered.

" Yes sir." Emma said. The three girls went back down the ladder and into the bedroom again.

" Um, hey Josh. How much would it cost to keep the little, roof session, a little incognito?" Kasadi asked.

" You have to wash my car." Josh said. Kasadi frowned a bit. Then she sighed.

" deal." Kasadi said. Emma took the phone.

" Sam, do you have any idea what time it is?" Emma asked.

" Well yeah. But I knew you were up." Sam said.

" How did you know?" Emma asked him.

" You have been in a coma-like state for the past two days."

" Oh yeah." Emma said in a goofy voice. " Okay, what do you need."

" Well, I overheard Serena talking to Luna, I still can't get used to the talking cat, and Luna said something about Hoshiko being in danger even if you do kill Monoka." Sam said a little worried.

" Sam, is it me, or are you sounding a little fatherly?" Emma asked. Kasadi and Meggie looked at her funny with that.

" Hey, my future daughter is at risk!" Sam said a little loud. In the background Emma could here Serena yelling.

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN FUTURE DAUGHTER?" she screamed.

" I thought you told her!" Sam yelled into the phone.

" I haven't had the chance. We left fifteen minutes after I told you what happened." Emma said. Her head was throbbing.

" AHH! Do you mean I have to explain?" Sam asked. Emma smiled.

" Yes dear. Now remember. I looooovveee you!" Emma said. Sam sighed.

" Yeah yeah yeah." Sam mumbled. " okay. Serena is staring me down, and now Rini is joining in too. So I have to go tell them. Now, don't be surprised if Serena is jumping for joy at school tomorrow." Sam said.

" It will be a joy." Emma said sarcastically. " love ya."

" Love you too. Bye." Sam said.

" bye."

" Why would you say Sam is being fatherly?" Meggie asked. Emma whipped her head around.

" uh..um..er.."

" Emma, are you.." Kasadi started.

" Am I what?" Emma asked. she was terrified at what Kasadi was going to ask.

" are you pregnant?" Kasadi asked. If looks could kill, Kasadi would be a rotting corpse. Meggie took a pillow and smacked her on the head.

" Oh my god! I can't believe I call you a friend!" Meggie yelled.

" QUIET IN THERE!" Josh banged on the wall from the other room.

" Gomen!" the girls said in unison.

" Well Emma, are you?"

" HELL NO!" Emma screamed. This time Meggie hit Kasadi with a plastic soda bottle that Emma had from that afternoon.

" EMMA LANGUAGE!" Josh yelled.

" Gomen!" Emma called.

" Kasadi, you are one sick, twisted little girl." Meggie said rubbing her temple. Kasadi smiled.

" YES! I'm only 13! You of all people know that I believe in abstinence!" Emma yelled.

" YOU BETTER!" Josh yelled.

" WILL ALL OF YOU GO TO BED!" Mr. Hanzo screamed.

" GOMEN!" All four teenagers yelled.

" I think it's time to hit the hay. I am tired by just listening to this knuckle head." Meggie sighed.

" Hey, I'm just curious!" Kasadi said. Meggie had laid her head on the pillow on the floor. Emma laid down beside Meggie, and Kasadi beside Emma. Their heads were in a circle and looking up at the ceiling.

" Night guys." Meggie yawned.

" Night." Kasadi said.

" Night." Emma said. They all fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N) okay. I lied. Kasadi and Meggie don't meet Sakura in this chapter. But next one. I promise. And it will be funny! cya then!

Sailor Star Super


	21. heh Sakura, you better run!

A.N) oh look! I'm on chapter 20! woo hoo! This is great! I am sooo happy! Yay!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Missing Sailor

Chapter 20 ( I can hardly believe it! .)

" And before all of you go out for Christmas vacation, I have an HOMEWORK ASSIGNMENT!" Kuoru-sensei beamed at his Culture Students. The class moaned. Emma was the loudest. " Now Now, all you have to do is write a current event." Mr. Kuoru said. More moans." But I want to get at least one on the new Senshi, Sailor Star. I need more info!"

" How about this, She's hot!" one of the boys in the back said. Emma started blushing.

" Mr. Mizuki, you may find her attractive, but I need to know attacks, powers, age. Anything you can find."

" Are you working on another Sailor Senshi fanclub?" Mizuki said. Then Emma couldn't take this.

" She's 13, brown hair, blue eyes. her attacks are, Star Sphere and a barrier thing. She can do Star Shaking with Sailor Uranus. She mostly protects young children." Emma said. Of course all of this was true.

" Why Miss Hanzo. How did you learn all of this?" Kuoru asked. Emma shrugged.

" It's all over the news!" Emma said. " and well, she's me!" she added silently. Emma looked up to see her teacher scribbling down the information. Emma rolled her eyes. She needed to get out of this class. She felt as if her mind would explode. So, she made up an excuse. " Kuoru-sensei. May I please go to the nurse. It's time for my medication." Emma lied.

" Yes, go ahead. But don't forget about the assignment." Mr. Kuoru said.

" Arigato Kuoru-sensei!" Emma ran out the door. but she never made it even half way down the hall when the bell rang. Finally, she could go home. She made it to her locker when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around to see Meggie and Kasadi standing there. " guys what are you doing here?" she asked them.

" Well, you left you cell phone at your house, and a girl named Sakura called. She said she was a friend. But she sounded like a bitch!" Meggie said. She handed the phone to Emma. Emma took it.

" Yeah, she said something about you staying away from Sam." Kasadi added. Emma took her head and banged it against her locker.

" Why do I have a feeling, this Sakura isn't a friend?" Meggie asked. Emma looked at her.

" Because she isn't. She is a possessive bitch who can't get I through her head that Sam is taken. And _always_ will be!" Emma said with much hate. Meggie nodded.

" Soooooooo. When do we meet her?" Kasadi asked with a sly look on her face.

" Right now." Emma said. She pointed behind Meggie to the she-devil herself. Meggie got an evil look in her eyes. Emma knew this look all too well.

" Emma-chan. Who are your new friends?" Sakura asked with a fake smile.

" Well Sakura-baka. This is Meggie, my friend from America, and Kasadi, my cousin." Emma responded.

" Hello, bitch." Meggie said. Sakura glared.

" ditto." Kasadi said without her normal cheerful voice.

" Oh. Hello. I don't need to talk to Americans." Sakura said.

" You're racist." Meggie glared. Sakura was pretty short. And Meggie is pretty tall. So she looked _pretty_ intimidating.

" Maybe, maybe not." Sakura said.

" Where are your goonies Sakura. I thought you weren't allowed to go anywhere without the buddy-system." Emma said. Sakura frowned. Little flames danced in her pupils. From the distance, Josh, Mina, Ami, and Serena were watching.

" Josh, shouldn't you go over there?" Mina asked. Josh smiled.

" Nah. Watch this. I bet I can predict what Meggie is going to say next." Josh said. Then he changed his voice into a girly one. " you back off my friend. And Sam. He's taken, and a slut like you isn't going to change that!" Josh said.

"you back off my friend. And Sam. He's taken, and a slut like you isn't going to change that!" Meggie said. Josh smiled triumphantly. Everyone else laughed.

" Hey guys." Sam said. He had come over from his locker. Then sam noticed what was happening. He immediately ran in front of Emma and her friends.

" Hey Sammy-chan. How are you. I was telling Emma how much these girls are a bad influence on her." Sakura lied. Everyone thought that Meggie was going to be the one to try and pounce on her. But actually, Kasadi had to be held back.

" Oh. She's gonna wish she was never born!" Kasadi said with a murderous look.

" Sakura, beat it. You really need to learn to leave others alone!"

" Geez. Sam, she's your first girlfriend. It's not like your going to marry her or something." Sakura said. Emma and Sam both started blushing, for obvious reasons. Sakura just didn't know how close to the truth she was.

" I'm giving you three seconds to leave." Meggie said. " or we will all chase you."

" What are we. In second grade?" Sakura asked.

" 3," Kasadi said. She got ready to run

" like that is going to scare me!"

" 2," Emma added. She also got ready.

" Hah. You are so immature."

" 1," Meggie said. Sakura took off. And Emma, Meggie, Kasadi and Sam were chasing her. Emma and Meggie were in the lead. Then Sam, then Kasadi. Sakura escaped when she ran into the car, where her mother was picking her up. Meggie and Emma Skidded. But they fell over when Sam and Kasadi fell on top of them.

" AH! Sam, did you put on weight?" Emma groaned.

" No. I think it was Kasadi!" Meggie said. Sam and Kasadi frowned.

" Maybe we won't get off of you then!" Kasadi said. Sam nodded I agreement.

" Sam!" Emma moaned.

" Take it back." Sam said. Emma frowned.

" You're acting like a girl!" Emma said. Sam didn't budge. Emma wasn't going to take this. Emma moved quickly so that Sam was underneath her.

" How'd she do that?" Meggie asked. Emma had moved so fast, they barely saw her move at all.

" Geez, Emma. You must have worked on your speed!" Kasadi said. Meggie threw her off and Kasadi landed on the ground with a thud. " ow!"

" You are such a baby!" Meggie complained. Emma got off of Sam.

" Emma!" Josh called from his car. He pulled up to the curb. " What are they doing here?" he asked.

" They found my cell, and Sakura called it." Emma called back. She got up and brushed off her skirt.

" What ever! Just get over here! We gotta get home."

" Kay." Emma said. She kissed Sam quick and dragged the other two to the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Aunt Beth, but Sakura was trying to take Sam away from Emma!" Kasadi complained to Mrs. Hanzo.

" Kasadi. I told you two to stay in the house while I was at work. Emma and Josh were going to be at school. I even gave you money to order Pizza."

" Mom. It's okay. They came after school was out!"

" Emma, no excuse. They could have gotten lost. How'd they even know where the school was?" Beth asked. (A.N okay. I'm getting tired of putting down Mr.and Mrs. Hanzo, so I will be using their first names now. Same thing with the Tsukino parents.)

" How did you guys know where to go? There are dozens of schools in the city." Emma asked. Meggie smiled.

" Google." she said. Emma rolled her eyes.

" -sigh- Okay, I will let you off this time, but, don't do it again. With the attacks of the little green men, I don't want you to get in the middle of a battle."

" There have been more attacks?" Emma asked. She was surprised no one told her. Beth nodded. Emma screamed and ran upstairs to her room. She locked the door so no one would try to get in. She picked up the phone and dialed the Tsukino's number.

" Hello." Serena asked.

" WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THERE HAVE BEEN MORE ATTACKS!" Emma screamed.

" Hey, hey, hey, Rini was the one who said not to bother you! It was in the middle of the day anyway." Serena defended herself. " What are you getting so worked up about?"

" BECAUSE those little green men, work for Monoka, and Monoka kills Sam. And me, and Hoshiko in the future!" Emma yelled. Then she realized that she told Sam's sister something she didn't even tell Sam. There was silence on the other end. " shit." she swore.

" Get your skinny butt over here missy. We need to talk to the girls...and Sam!"

" No Serena!" Emma pleaded, but it was too late. She already hung up. Emma ran back downstairs.

" Um, Mommy, whom I love sooo much!" Emma said sweetly to her mother.

" Oh god. What do you want?" Beth asked.

" Um, I need to go over to Rini's. She is having a 'girl' emergency. She needs me over there." Emma lied. She was lying a lot more often. She even lied about _that _kind of emergency.( A.N. all you girls out there know what emergency I'm talking about!) Beth nodded in understanding.

" Okay, the other two are calling home, just make sure your home for dinner."

" Thankies Mom." Emma said and ran out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N) well, there we go. Chapter 20! I was hoping it would be longer, but I just got a case of writers block! Oh well. Cya next chapter!


	22. hey, nice weather huh?

A.N) okay, I guess my writer's block wasn't so bad! So yeah, before I lose my idea, let's get typing.

Disclaimer.: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON! SO GET OFF MY BACK!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Missing Sailor

Chapter 21

" Hello!" Emma called as she walked into the Tsukino residence. Ikuko came in with her normal cheerful smile.

" Hey Emma. Serena and the girls are in her room. Go on in." Ikuko said. Emma bowed and took off her shoes and ran to Serena's room. Emma opened the door and _everyone_ was there.

Serena, Rini, Ami, Mina, Lita, Rei, Amara, Michelle, Hotaru, Trista, Darien and Sam. Everyone except for Sam started glaring at her. Emma smiled nervously.

" Hey guys!" Emma said. No answer. " Umm...nice weather isn't it!" Emma was trying to make conversation. It wasn't going too well.

" Emma." Amara started out calmly. Then, all hell broke lose. Everyone started yelling at her like there was no tomorrow.

" WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?" Serena yelled.

" YOU ARE GOING TO DIE! HOW COULD YOU KEEP THAT A SECRET!" Rini screeched.

" I'M GONNA DIE?" Sam asked. Emma started to let tears fall freely.

" STOP IT!" Emma screeched. Everyone covered their ears at the high pitch. " I HAVEN'T HAD TO TELL ANY OF YOU! I HADE THE DREAM YESTERDAY!"

" Dream? You've been having dreams too." Rei asked coming up to Emma. Rei put her hands on Emma's shoulders. Emma nodded.

" Hoshiko comes to me in my dreams. She tells me when she gets new info." Emma said wiping the tears from her face.

" Rei, have you been having more visions?" Mina asked. Rei nodded.

" Yes. I've been having dreams about how Hoshiko's mother died on Hoshi." Rei said. Emma frowned a little. She really hated to think about how she was going to die.

" Guys, there is something else Hoshiko told Emma. Serena and Rini know, but I don't think any of you know." Sam said.

" Sam. Spill." Hotaru said. Hotaru was now 15. Her hair was down at her shoulders, and she wasn't so sickly anymore.

" Hoshiko is Emma's future daughter." Serena said. Silence. It was that way for a good ten minutes. Emma was sitting in Sam's lap when Ami broke the silence.

" Who is her father?" she asked. Rini, Serena and Emma looked at Sam.

" Oh, my god." Rei said.

" What?" everyone asked.

" I just had a vision. Hoshiko wasn't their only child." Rei said. Emma jumped up.

" That's impossible! Sam died when we were married for only two years, before I knew I was pregnant with Hoshiko! Hoshiko told me!" Emma said. Sam hung his head.

" That's not what I mean. That was the past. I had a vision from the future if you kill Monoka." Rei said. Emma was confused.

" Rei. What are you getting at, you miko from hell." Serena said, trying to lighten the mood. Wasn't working.

" Emma will have another child. And she will be the Hoshiko we know's reincarnation." Rei said.

" That's what she meant when she said, her reincarnation hadn't even been born yet. Sam would die before we had anymore children." Emma said. She could finally understand the mind of her future daughter.

" Um..guys." Hotaru said walking over to them. She pointed behind Emma to a unconscious Sam behind her. Emma smiled a little. Then she started to cry. No one knew why. But she was sobbing beside Sam.

" Emma?" Rini asked. She ran over to her friend. " Emma what's wrong?"

" I brought him into this mess! It's my fault! If I fail, he's going to die! Because of me!" Emma sobbed. Rini looked to her mother for help. Serena shrugged.

" Emma, all you have to do is listen to Hoshiko. She'll tell you how to do this. And you won't fail. I have a feeling, that the Emma that was Hoshiko's mother didn't even have her own Hoshiko. That is probably why she couldn't kill Monoka." Rini said. Emma didn't stop crying.

" I just...- cough- I love him! I don't want anything to happen to him!" Emma said.

" I know. But we just need to let fate take its course. You'll succeed. Don't worry." Rini said hugging her friend. Emma nodded.

" Come on Emma, I'll drive you home." Darien said. Emma nodded and walked out the door. " I'll be back." he said.

" Rini, I hope what you said was true. Cause if anything happens to Sam," Serena said. Rini interrupted her.

" yeah, I know. It's on my head." Rini said. She looked over to her brother/uncle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N) awwww. Poor Emma. That was kind of Sad. -sniff- -pout- I hope you all liked this chapter. But I know you will all like the next chapter. Because, Hoshiko pays a visit to Sam. So stay tuned.


	23. THAT'S WHAT YOU SAY!

A.N) well here we are. This will be a nice chapter. Sad, happy, and sweet.

Disclaimer: Starlight Starbright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may I wish I might, have this wish, I wish tonight... ummmm...? I WISH I OWNED SAILOR MOON!...aw darn . . Oh well, there will always be tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Missing Sailor

Chapter 23

Sam found himself in a black hole. With streaks of pink and blue in the darkness. He looked around and saw a girl floating there looking at him.

" Emma?" Sam asked her. She looked like Emma. The girl shook her head. Then it dawned on him. " Hoshiko."

" Hey Dad." Hoshiko answered. Sam blinked. He should have known that was coming. Hoshiko came over to him. She looked up at him. " Now I know what you looked like. At least when you were young. Mama had a picture of you when you got married." Sam blushed.

" Um...uh.." Sam was speechless. Hoshiko smiled. She had Emma's smile. " You look just like her. Exactly."

" I've been told that a lot." Hoshiko said. Sam would have sat right down. But there was no where to sit. ( A.N duh! Black hole! A doi!)

" Um. I thought you only talked to Emma, I mean your mother..I mean..I don't know what I mean." Sam said rubbing his head. Hoshiko laughed.

" Yeah. I have come for Sentimental and well, life and death reasons." Hoshiko said.

" Everything is about life and death right now isn't it?" Sam chuckled. Hoshiko smiled slightly. There was a short silence. But Hoshiko was the first to talk.

" I wish I would have met my dad." Hoshiko said. Sam looked at her. " I mean, when you and Mama were married." Hoshiko said. Sam nodded.

" Hmm. Well, if all goes well, the future you, will." Sam said. Hoshiko nodded.

" Well, that is why I'm here. To make sure all does go well." Hoshiko said. Sam looked at her. " When Mama fights Monoka, she will need to use one attack that will assure her death. There is a star scepter, that uses the Moon Star Crystal. It is my power source. It _will_ kill Monoka."

" What's the catch?" Sam said. Hoshiko laughed. With things like this there is always a catch.

" It's not exactly a catch. But, if she uses the scepter, and she better, my reincarnation won't be born with powers. I will, or the Hoshiko you will get to see grow up. But my little sister, won't."

" ah." Sam said. Then Hoshiko did something he really didn't expect. She hugged him. Sam gasped and looked down. But Hoshiko was growing younger. Until, she looked like a baby. Sam found himself holding the baby girl. He started to panic. " Holy crap."

" I wanted to show my dad, what I looked like when I was born." The baby Hoshiko said. " Just incase things don't work out." Hoshiko started growing up again. Sam watched her age, 1, 2, 3, 4. Each year she grew. 5, 6,7,8,9,10, 11,12. Then 13. The age she was when she died. Sam stared at her. He was afraid. For Emma, and Hoshiko. What if things didn't work out like they wanted it.

" Oh god." Sam said out loud.

" Don't worry. Everything will be okay." Hoshiko said before fading away.

" THAT'S WHAT YOU SAY!" Sam yelled before he woke up in his bedroom. And once again, Luna was laying on him. And, also, once again, she got thrown into a wall.

" THAT'S ANIMAL ABUSE!" Luna yelled before walking out into the hallway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N) heh. That was kind of funny at the end. Poor Luna. Oh well. Cya next chapter!


	24. Xmas Eve

A.N) well hello there! Welcome back. Now, I am going to give some thanks to some of my reviewers. Thankies to **a deeper meaning, kasadi, Mew Universe, X00001, lil' rebel, Galalectra. **And if it were a contest on who was reviewing me more, it would be a three way tie between,** a deeper meaning, Galalectra and kasadi.** THANKIES YALL!

Disclaimer: Today my mommy asked what I wanted for my birthday. I could have all the SM mangas I wanted. But why have the SM manga's when I could OWN the story!..she said no...-tear- U.U I'm soo sad!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Missing Sailor

Chapter 23

" Emma..." Meggie said softly to her sleeping form. Emma didn't even stir.

" Emmy." Kasadi said. Nothin.

" She can sleep like a rock!" Meggie said rubbing her head. Then Kasadi got a great idea.

" FIIIIIIRRREEEE!" she yelled. Emma jumped up and was ready to jump out the window when Meggie and Kasadi grabbed her.

" You ass holes!" Emma glared.

" Yo! It's X-mas Eve. We got some shopping to do!" Meggie said in a homie voice. Emma's eyes got wide.

"Oh." Emma said.Then she pulled one of her ditzy laughs. " I forgot!" The other two girls sweat dropped.

" Well don't just stand there. Get yer ass into some jeans and let's get to the mall!" Kasadi yelled. Emma nodded and grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and met the other two in the kitchen. But Kasadi was smacking Josh unconscious with a frying pan.

" KASADI! WHAT'S GOING ON!" Emma yelled.

" Josh was making out with some blonde right here! While we were eating!" Kasadi yelled. Emma sweat dropped.

" That wasn't just some blonde. That was his girl friend Mina." Emma said. Kasadi froze.

" So I guess Meggie shouldn't have locked her in the linen closet an put a pad lock on it!" Kasadi said. Emma fell over anime style. Then she immediately ran to the hallway where Meggie holding back the doors to the closet while a certain, angry blonde pounded on the doors inside of it.

" YOU LET ME OUT! WHO ARE YOU! EMMMMMAAAA!" Mina shouted.

" Meggie let her out!" Emma screamed. Meggie looked at her friend, and back to the closet.

" But?" Meggie stammered. " I don't have a key for the lock!" Emma sighed.

" move." she said. Meggie shrugged and moved.

" MINA STAND BACK!" Emma yelled. Meggie was confused. Soon Kasadi and Josh came too. Emma jumped up spun and kicked right through the door. Meggie, Kasadi, and Josh dropped their jaws to the floor. Mina climbed out over the broken wood pieces.

" EMMA! How the hell did you do that?" Josh asked. Meggie and Kasadi were in shock.

" Me and Lita are giving her karate lessons." Mina said. It was half true. Mina just didn't tell them it was to fight off negative forces out to destroy Tokyo. " and who are you two monsters?" Mina growled. Meggie and Kasadi laughed nervously.

" Mina, this is Kasadi. Our cousin." Josh said . " unfortunately." Kasadi wacked him.

" and this is Meggie from the united states. My late-best friend!" Emma glared murderously. Kasadi and Meggie all behind Josh.

"If you know Karate then how come you didn't bust out your self?" Meggie asked hands on her hips.

" Because, number one, It was way too small of a space for me to properly do the job without breaking my leg, and number two, you were holding the door back. You would have gotten a serious blow to the head if I did!" Mina said.

" Izuma! Mitrow!" Josh yelled. " do you have anything to say to my _girlfriend!"_ Kasadi already knew, but Meggie had no idea about Josh having a girlfriend and Mina being said girlfriend.

" gomen." The two girls said hanging their heads.

" Oh Josh, big brother I love so much!" Emma said wrapping her arm around his.

"Oh god. What do you want?" Josh asked rubbing his head.

" Can give me, my friend and our adorable cousin a ride to the mall in you pretty, black, car?" Emma asked.

" Ye-no."

" THANKS!" Emma jumped. Then it hit her. " HEY! WHY NOT!"

" Because, Me and Mina are going dancing with Serena and Darien. Rini and Sam are on their way."

" Forget about on our way, we're here." Rini said walking in with Sam. Then she looked at the five.

_Was this Mina's doing, or our new Karate Kid's?_ Rini thought referring to Emma.

" Mina, why are there pieces of the linen closet in your hair?" Sam asked.

" Ask little Miss Karate Kid. And her friends." Mina glared.

" Hey I just saved your ass!" Emma said.

_It was Emma. _Rini said in her mind.

" Can we go. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaasssssssseeeeeeee!" Rini whined.

" Yeah. We have to catch the bus because, my mean brother won't give us a ride!"

" Oh. Don't worry about it. Amara brought her car and is giving us a ride. She has to get something for Michelle." Sam said.

" Amara?" Kasadi and Meggie asked with a 'duh' face on.

" Okay. Intros." Emma said. " You guys met Mina. And Sam. Serena is Sam's older sister, Darien is her boyfriend, their friends are Ami, Rei, Lita, Amara, Michelle, Trista. And this is Rini, Sam and Serena's..." Emma paused. " uh... 'sister' and Rini's friend Hotaru is somewhere."

" Hotaru's meeting us there." Rini said.

" Cool." Emma said. Then the five ran out to meet Amara and her red sports car.

" Hello. All." Amara said leaning against her car.

" He's hot!" Kasadi said. Everyone looked at Kasadi.

" Why does this happen to me?" Amara groaned. " Hanzo, please explain to her."

" Kasadi. Amara is a she." Emma said. Kasadi blushed.

" oh. Sorry Amara." Kasadi hung her head.

" It's okay. Happens a lot. It's the price you have to pay when you insist on cutting your hair short and wear guy's clothes." Everyone laughed. " Okay, let's stop laughing at my expense and get going. They nodded and got into the car. Hotaru was waiting for them at the front entrance.

" Hey guys." Hotaru smiled. She was as pale as ever.

" Hey, are you okay kid?" Amara asked. " You're looking a little pale, even for you."

" Just a cold. Dad had one, and of course me being the only other person in the house, I got one too." Hotaru smiled. Then she sniffed.

" Oh yeah, Hotaru." Emma said. " This is Meggie, my friend from the States and my cousin Kasadi."

" Hey. Nice to meet you." Hotaru smiled.

" Howdyhowdyhowdy!" Meggie greeted with her trademark hello.

" Hi." Kasadi smiled.

" Okay girls, let's move. I have a class in two hours, and I want to get the shopping over with." Amara said.

" Yes master." Emma bowed.

" Cute." Amara said as they all walked into the mall. " Okay, where to?"

" Hot Topic" Rini, Hotaru, Emma, Meggie, Sam and Kasadi said automatically

" Hot Topic it is." Amara said. Emma grabbed Sam's hand and started walking.

" They're cute together." Kasadi said to Rini.

" Yeah. I've gotten used to my house of love. Emma and Sam, Mom and Dad, and of course, Serena and Darien!" Rini laughed.

" You don't have a boyfriend?" Meggie asked.

" Well, yes I do. But he is constantly in detention for stupid pranks." Rini sighed. " Katsuro will be the death of me."

" I heard that." Katsuro came up behind her as they reached Hot Topic.

" Oh! Hi."Rini smiled.

" And who may these lovely ladies be?" Katsuro bowed.

" This is Meggie and Kasadi. They are visiting from America."

" And where are the two love birds?" Kasadi asked.

" They are looking at the Jack the Skeleton stuff." Rini said. Then the four went in.

" Emma was paying for her stuff as Sam was searching the shelves.

" Heh. I didn't know these were out." Sam mumbled to himself as he picked up a Sailor Star Action figure.

" What is it?" Kasadi asked sneaking up behind it. Sam jumped.

" Hey, you just scared the shit outta me!"

" My pleasure." Kasadi smiled brightly.

" Anywho. This is the newest of the Sailor Senshi action figures."

" Oh Yeah. I've heard about these." Meggie said picking up a Sailor Neptune figurine.

" Yeah. I want to get this one for Emma." Sam said. " It _looks_ just like her. Sometimes it amazes me how much they look alike." Sam smiled trying to keep the truth hidden.

" Yeah. I heard they are real life people protecting Tokyo." Meggie said handing Kasadi a Sailor Mini Moon.

" Yep. This one is Sailor Star. She is the newest. Half Japanese. 13 years old. She is the future Queen of the Planet Hoshi, which they say hasn't even been found yet, but NASA is looking now that Sailor Star is here. Her future Daughter Hoshiko is supposed to be killed on the moon." Sam said gravely. He was hoping with all his heart that the future would be changed.

" Wow. But most of that is just a legend, right?" Kasadi asked.

" Oh. Yeah." Sam said sweating.

" Now. We want to talk to you." Meggie said.

" Uh. Okay."

" If you break her heart. We break you got it." Kasadi said cracking her knuckles. Sam laughed.

" Sorry to burst your bubble but," Sam didn't get to finish.

" Josh beat us. Didn't he?" Meggie sighed.

" Sorry."

" Oh well. We'll get the next guy." Meggie said. Sam frowned. " Oh. Sorry. Heh heh. I mean..oh shit."

"Meggie. There will be _no _next guy!" Emma said with a bag.

" whatever." Meggie said.

" Okay guys. Let's stop for lunch." Amara called out. Hotaru was standing beside her.

" Come on." Emma said. Rini saw them leave and grabbed Katsuro to follow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N) hey. Sorry it took a while. I got a detention which resulted in a grounding. Heh heh! Hope ya like it!


	25. Xmas eve part 2

A.N) Konnichiwa. Here is another chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Missing Sailor

Chapter 24

" I don't think I've ever spent so much money on a bunch of brats in my entire life!" Amara whined holding tons of shopping bags.

" But most of these brats are your best friends!" Emma smiled holding an ice cream cone.

" Are you sure about that?" Amara teased. Emma pouted.

" damn meanie pants."

" That's real mature." Amara smirked.

" I know." Emma smiled. Sam laughed and put his arm around her waist.

" Oh yeah. Your mom invited the whole gang to spend Christmas with you guys. We'll all be over at seven."

" All of you?" Emma asked.

" Yep. We have some stuff to talk about." Amara winked at her. Emma nodded.

" okay. Emma, Meggie and Kasadi, I'll drive you home first, and then I'll drop off Sam and Rini. Hotaru, you're dad said for me to keep you at my house for a while. And Katsuro.."

"Don't worry. I'll catch the bus." Kasturo said. He kissed Rini on the cheek and walked to the bus stop. Everyone walked to Amara's car. They got in and drove away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Home Sweet Home." Emma said unlocking the door.

" You are so lucky. You're friends with a college student!" Kasadi exclaimed.

" and upperclassmen!" Meggie said.

" Say thank you to Serena. They are all her friends. We just clicked." Emma said closing the door. She took off her coat and hung it up.

" yeah. Amara's nice. Hotaru is sweet, and Rini. She's just like us." Meggie smiled.

" A Sakura free day." Emma said to herself.

" Let's make some Christmas cookies!" Kasadi said. Then she looked at her watch. " HEY! It's time for Sailor Moon!" Emma snapped her head out of her thoughts.

" They havea tv show now?" Emma asked.

" It's been around for a while." Meggie said. " Today is the first episode with Sailor Star in it."

" Whoa. We'll put it on the tv in the kitchen!" Emma said running. She clicked on the tv. " What channel?"

" Cartoon Network." Kasadi called taking off her shoes in the foyer.

_Fighting Evil By Moonlight_

_Winning Love by Daylight_

_Never Running From a Real fight!_

_She is the one named Sailor Moon_

_She will never turn her back on her friends_

_She's always there to defend_

_She is the one on whom we can depend_

_She is the one called Sailor..._

_Sailor Venus.._

_Sailor Mercury.._

_Sailor Mars.._

_Sailor Jupiter..._

_Sailor STAR! _Emma jumped at her name.

_Secret Powers all so new to her_

_She is the one named Sailor Moon_ a guitar solo came in.

_Fighting Evil by Moon light_

_Winning Love by daylight_

_With the Sailors who can help fight!_

_She is the one named Sailor Moon_

_She is the one named Sailor Moon_

_She is the one..._

_SAILOR MOON!_

" Doesn't Sailor Star look just like Emma!" Kasadi said. " Except, she's not animated."

"Yeah. It's funny. Blue eyes. Brown poofy hair. I think the animator say you and was like ' I want to make Sailor Star look just like her!'" Meggie said laughing.

" let's just watch and make the cookies!" Emma said getting out the ingredients.

" _Emi get out of bed!" _Emma remembered her mom saying that the day she found out about her powers.

" Hey Emma, how many times has that happened in your life?" Meggie laughed. She came over and put on an apron. Kasadi followed. Emma didn't take her eyes off the screen for more than a minute. The story was almost exactly alike to hers.

" _My friend Hoshiko died three years ago. I want you to have her necklace." Chibi-Usa said holding a yellow ribbon with a gold star on it._

" _If it was Hoshiko's I don't want it! She gave it to you."_

" _Please wear it." Chibi-Usa pleaded._

" _fine." Emi took the necklace. And put it on._

"_Power of the Stars transform" a voice rang in her head._

" _what the?" She asked herself._

" _Emi say the spell." Luna said._

" _Power of the stars transform." She said uneasy. The same bright light . _

_Sailor Star.._

_Sailor Star_

_Sailor Star. Voices sang as she danced. Her uniform appeared. _Emma watched as Meggie put the santa shaped cookies in the oven. The dance moves were exactly the same as hers. Down to the stance at the end. Her standing with her feet apart. One hand held up behind the other the back hand with her fingers bent between her fingers on her front hand.

" _You're her! You're Hoshiko!" Chibi-Usa cried hugging Emi or now, Sailor Star._

" _What? What's with the uniform! Chibi-Usa!"_

The episode ended there. Emma was mesmerized. It ended with the theme song.

" _HEY! Usagi here!Things are really happening now that we have Emi here. She's got awesome powers of light and such! And she's falling for my brother! Minako is falling for Emi's brother too! And there's going to be more to the story of Hoshiko! See you soon! On... Sailor MOON! ' Love, life and new powers!'" _The animated Serena said. It was giving a summary of the next episode. Emma was definitely going to watch this show more often.

" Wasn't it cool, cuz?" Kasadi asked taking out the cookies.

" Yeah. It's cool that they used your Japanese name!" Meggie said.Emma nodded. Then the doorbell rang. Emma told her friends to stay put and ran to the door. When she opened the door, the Tsukino family and Darien were all standing there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" I'm guessing by how your face is all pale that you just watched Sailor Moon." Serena smiled. Emma merely nodded.

" Trista is the producer of the tv show." Rini said. She, Sam, Darien and Serena were sitting in the bedroom. Meggie and Kasadi were passed out on the couch downstairs. They were tired.

" So she was the one who knew everything that had happened. She was clever to use my Japanese name." Emma said.Serena smiled.

" Well, she kinda did some snooping around to your parents. Your Dad told her your full name." Emma's eyes widened. " Yeah. She wanted to make the character as much like you as possible."

" What's your full name?" Sam asked.

" not tellin." Emma said.

" Emma Rose Emi Hanzo." Serena said. Emma threw a pillow at her.

" What's wrong with it." Sam asked.

" Nothing I just don't use it that often. My dad wanted some Japanese Culture in my name so he chose a second middle name for me and Josh." Emma replied.

" What's Josh's?" Serena asked.

" Joshua Michael Ichiro Hanzo" Emma said.

" Cool, Ichiro means 'oldest son'. How appropriate." Darien said.

" Okay, I am very aware that you all have names that aren't Japanese, so you all need to spill." Emma said.

" Serena Usagi Tsukino"

" Darien Momaru Chiba"

" Samuel Shingo Tsukino." Sam sighed.

" Serena Usagi Chiba, aka. Rini." Rini smiled.

"Why are your first names English?" Emma asked.

" Well, For us, it was to honor your dad since he lived in America." Sam said. " Darien, I have no clue."

" I don't know why." Darien said. " I barely remember anything from my childhood since my parents died in the car crash."

" I'm named after Mama, duh. Dad's idea."

" oh." Emma said. " Do you guys know the others's full names?"

" Ami Sachi Mizuno" Serena started. " Rei Kori Hino, Lita Makoto Kino, Minako Ai Aino, Michelle Michiru Kaiou, Amara Haruka Tenou, Trista Setsuna Meiou and Hotaru Takara Tomoe." She listed everyone. " I have no clue why their first names are American. Mina is short for Minako though. But Rei, Ami and Hotaru have Japanese names. I don't know. It all just makes my brain hurt!" Serena said. Then Emma saw Hotaru at the window. Emma's jaw dropped.

" HOTARU!" Emma ran to the two story window. She opened it and helped Hotaru in.

" Go let the others in. No one answered the door and Amara sent me up because I'm the smallest." Hotaru said. " Do you have any idea how cold it is?" Hotaru crossed her arms. Emma sighed and nodded. She then ran down stairs. She looked over at the couch. Meggie was hugging Kasadi's leg and Kasadi was half way off the couch. Emma decided to be evil and stuffed Kasadi's foot into Meggie's mouth. Meggie woke up because of a fuzzy sock in her mouth, Kasadi woke up because of the drool going through her sock to her foot.

" EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Emma squealed. " You two are nasty!" It was a good thing for her that Meggie and Kasadi didn't realize how they got that way. Meggie sat up and started spitting on the floor. Emma laughed and went to get the door. Michelle, Amara, and Trista were shivering. " Hey guys."

" Thank god you opened the damn door!" Amara shot inside to the warmth.

" Cold enough for ya?" Meggie asked walking in. She was still picking fuzz out of her mouth.

" I like you. You're just in a chipper mood while everyone else is miserable." Michelle said taking off her coat.

" Chipper?" Meggie questioned. Emma sweatdropped. " Hey, I know who you are!" Meggie cried. She was pointing at Trista.

" You know her?" Emma asked her friend.

" You're Trista Meiou!" Meggie said. Trista nodded. " You are the producer and cartoonist for the Sailor Moon series!"

" I thought you were only the producer." Emma said.

" Yeah. She abandoned her dream to be a fashion designer to work on the series." Michelle said.

" Wow." Meggie said. " How did you come up with Sailor Star?"

" Our little brown haired beauty, right beside you." Trista said. Emma blushed.

" I'm not pretty."

" Don't start Emma." Meggie warned.

" What, I'm not!"

" You're prettier than me!"

" Nuh-uh!"

" Uh-huh!"

" Nuh-uh!"

" GIRLS!" Ikuko came out with a tray of hot chocolate.

" Hey Mrs. Tsukino." Emma said.

" Hello Emma." she smiled. " You're mom just called. Her car broke down and your dad is still in the lab, so I'm going to pick her up. Mr. Tsukino will be here. Kay?"

" Yeah."

" Can you take this up to everyone?" Ikuko asked handing Emma the tray. " I found this in your cupboard. I'm sure everyone is cold."

" Kay. Thank you." Emma smiled. Ikuko bowed and walked out the door with her car keys. Emma nodded towards the stairs. The others nodded and followed. Emma had to kick open her door, but she saw Rini and Sam yelling at Serena, Hotaru and Darien sitting on the sidelines, and Luna, who had climbed through the window, was holding onto Serena's head for dear life.

" COME ON! SAM AND EMMA ARE TOO YOUNG TO GET MARRIED! AND YOU'RE ALREADY PLANNING A WEDDING!" Rini yelled.

" YOU'RE ABOUT 8 YEARS EARLY!" Sam added.

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN! WEDDING, 8 YEARS!" Meggie shot. It went on for quite a while. Finally, Emma couldn't take it anymore.

" Take this." Emma said handing the tray to Meggie. Emma walked out of the room and was back in ten seconds with a fire extinguisher. " No body move! This thing is loaded!" Emma said pulling out the safety pin. " I'll be damned if I have to listen to you guys yell at each other all night!" Serena, Sam and Rini all looked at her with the 'deer in the head lights'look. Luna on the other hand, had her fur standing on end digging her claws into Serena's scalp.

" Emma, put the weapon down." Sam said soothingly.

" Hey, what's all this noise?" Kasadi said coming in. Emma jumped and turned around, and accidently shot extinguisher foam all over her cousin.

" AHHH!" Kasadi screamed as she slipped on the foam. Emma dropped the fire extinguisher on her foot and slipped. The lever got jammed and kept on spraying foam.

" GACK!" Emma cried.Darien jumped hoping to catch her and Emma fell on his back. They both went sliding into the hallway and ran into the wall.

" DARIEN!" Serena and Rini called and ran after him. Both of them slipped also. Amara tried to help Emma and Darien up but she ended up falling too.

" Amara." Michelle laughed. But her slippers gave way and she fell. Soon everyone was falling and they all were slipping and falling on their asses. Except for Meggie who was holding onto the tray, and standing on Emma's bed. Meggie decided to try and help them. She put the tray of coco on the bedside table and stepped carefully onto the floor. She had just about made it to Emma when, Trista tried to get up, fell and brought Meggie down with her.

" EMMA!" Everyone yelled. Emma was covered head to toe in foam.

" Gomen." Emma smiled innocently. " Okay, everyone rinse off and get in the hot tub!"

Everyone nodded. The boys took the master bath and the girls took the bathroom next to Emma's room. They all rinsed off foam and got in their swimsuits, which they all brought. Mrs.Hanzo had told them to bring suits for the hot tub.

Serena had her pink one-piece with all the bows, Amara had board shorts and a tank top, Michelle had a aqua colored tankini, Trista had a purple two piece, Emma had a white halter top and board shorts, Meggie had red white and blue tankini, Kasadi had a red bikini with the words 'hell child' written in Japanese on the front. Hotaru had a simple black one piece, and Rini had a pink bikini with flowers on it. The guys all had trunks on of different colors.

" Okay guys." Emma said opening the doors to the downstairs workout room. " Welcome to the family hot tub." Everyone ran for the warm water. It was huge. It was more like a pool than a tub. Thank god Emma's dad got that raise when they moved. Emma was the last one in. She sat in between Meggie and Rini. Everyone was grateful for the warmth. Emma smiled and dunked her head under the water. When she came up Meggie was throwing a rock at Sam.

" OW!" Sam whined.

" No throwing Mar-," Once again, Emma didn't get to finish. Meggie put her hand over Emma's mouth before she could say her friends' full name.

" don't you dare." Meggie growled. Emma bit her. " OW!"

" Don't do that. I have a condition!"

" Oh, boo hoo." Meggie moaned rubbing her hand. Emma smiled. then she looked over at Darien and Serena's end of the tub. Emma frowned and took a piece of soap and threw it at Serena's head. She and Darien were making out.

" KEEP IT PG-13 PLEASE!" Emma yelled. Serena frowned. Darien laughed. All was interrupted when a very angry Mrs. Hanzo yelled.

" WHAT THE HELL IS THIS MESS!" she yelled through the house. Everyone in the tub was silent.

" Uh-oh" everyone gulped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N) I know it took a realllllllllllllly long time for me to update. You see. I got my report card and let's just say, it wasn't pretty. So I am grounded for all things fun. I'm on here at like three in the morning. I'm not allowed on the computer except for homework, and I'm sneaking on. I know, I'm a deceiving little byotch. So, yeah. Check out my new story Senshi in the Sengoku Jidai! It's a little, extra to this story. I just don't want to use up a lot of chapters writing that, so I made it a behind the scenes story. I've gotten some good reviews so far. So if you are familiar with Inuyasha, read it! If you're not...well read it anyway. . so cya!

Sailor Star Super!


	26. Xmas Eve continued

A.N: hi there. I'm back. Not un grounded yet, but I'm back! So, before my parents wake up, lets get on with this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon...or Sam.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Missing Sailor

Chapter 25

" Emma Rose Hanzo!" Mrs. Hanzo yelled as Emma tiptoed into the hallway. Mrs. Hanzo was looking back in forth between the broken Linen closet door and the bedroom full of foam.

" Hey Mom... how was work?" Emma asked. Then Amara walked in.

" Amara?" Mrs. Hanzo asked.

" Oh. Hanzo-sensei! How nice to see you!" Amara said nervously.

" You weren't part of this were you?" Mrs. Hanzo asked.

" It was an accident. I swear! I accidently jammed the lever!" Emma cried.

" Why did you even have the extinguisher out?" Mrs. Hanzo interegated.

" everyone was fighting. I was using it as an empty threat!" Emma defended herself.

" you better get your ass moving on cleaning this up! Cause you are going to be in some serious shit if you don't! And that includes everyone that's here!" Mrs. Hanzo yelled.

" YES MOMMY-SAMA!" Emma yelled before running back to the hot tub. In seconds everyone was running to Emma's room and shutting the door.

" Ikuko! Can you make me some coffee! I have a head ache!" Mrs. Hanzo yelled.

" Sure thing Beth!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Neptune Deep Submerge!_

_Mars Fire Blast!_

Michelle and Rei soaked Emma's room and then dried it up in no time. Emma distracted Meggie and Kasadi while they did so. That way, the two girls wouldn't find out about Emma's dirty little secret.

" Okay, guys." Emma said. " We're done. How about we all go downstairs and put presents under the tree." Everyone nodded and ran downstairs. They all piled gifts underneath the beautifully decorated tree. Then they flipped on the news.

" _Tokyo is being attacked by monsters, and our Sailor Senshi are no where to be found..." _The reporter didn't have say anything else. Everyone was to their feet. Emma glanced a Rini and nudged towards her friends. Rini nodded.

" Um, guys. I left some presents at the house. Let's all go real quick." Rini said.

" Okay, we all have some last minute shopping. Emma, Meggie, Kasadi and Sam should stay here." Trista winked. Everyone nodded and ran out the door.

" Gee. They left pretty fast." Kasadi said. " HEY LOOK! It's THE SAILOR SENSHI!" Kasadi pointed to the tv screen. And indeed. All of the other girls had shown up in down town tokyo.

" No! URANUS! USE YOUR SWORD! NOT WORLD SHAKING!" Emma started to yell. She pounded her fist against the table.

" Emma!" Meggie yelled.

" Sailor Moon! Use the tiara! The tiara dammit!"

" EMMA ROSE! LANGUAGE!" Mrs. Hanzo yelled from the kitchen

" SORRY MOM!"

" Emma, you're going crazy!" Kasadi said.

" Nah. She does this all the time." Sam mumbled.

" GAH! MINI MOON!" Emma screamed. on the tv Rini was thrown into the reporter. Sam jumped.

" What happened?" Sam asked.

" It's the green men again. Except I think their on steroids or somethin!" Emma growled.

" Oh god." Sam rubbed his head.

" Is this like football for you guys or something?" Meggie asked. she shuddered at the thought of football though.

" Something like that." Sam smirked. Emma screamed again. " WHAT!"

" They did it! Without...m-I mean- Sailor Star!" Emma said.

" They have been for the past four years." Sam said. " Calm down. The others will be back soon anyway."

" GRR!" Emma said with frustration. Sam just laughed. Meggie and Kasadi were confused.

" okay..." Meggie mouthed to Kasadi, who nodded.

" AUNT BETH!" Kasadi whined walking into the kitchen.

" MRS. EMMA'S MOM MA'AM!" Meggie whined after her. Emma watched her friends leave and looked at Sam.

" GRRRRRR! I love it that they're here, but I get so mad when I can't go to battles!" Emma whined.

" I know. But remember. They leave in five days, then you can work on kicking Monoka's ass again." Sam smiled.

" I know." Emma said laying her head in his lap. " I'm still worried. What if I'm not strong enough Sam."

" You are strong enough"

" But what if I'm not."

" Didn't we just go through this."

" Sam, there is a 100 chance you'll die if _I_ don't kill her. and then me, and then our daughter!" Emma growled. " Hoshiko tells me I'll be fine, but what if something goes wrong."

" Nothing will go wrong. You'll be fine. And so will I and Hoshiko."

" How can you be so sure. I specifically remember you flipping out when I told you all of this about Monoka out to kill my sorry ass."

" I've had time to get used to it." Sam said. " Besides, I think you have a cute, sorry ass." Emma frowned and sat up.

" Pervert" she mumbled.

" Ah but you love me."

" It's sad isn't it."

" Yes."

" I thought so."

" EWWWWWWWWWWW. Mushy stuff." Meggie groaned with a mouth full of Christmas cookies. Kasadi stood beside her chugging down a soda.

" Oh shut up. I at least have a boyfriend."

" Who said I wanted one?" Meggie said swallowing the rest of her cookie.

" grr." Emma grumbled.

" Hah hah."

" knock knock!" Rei called out as she lugged her bag in.

" Hey, did you see the battle on tv?" Emma asked winking.

" Oh no! I didn't! Who won?"

" The senshi of course!" Emma growled.

" Damn, and I missed it!" Rei growled. " so where are the others."

" The had some 'last minute shopping'" Emma said. Rei nodded. Then Darien walked in carrying Rini.

" Oh god what happened?" Kasadi asked.

" She got knocked down by a skateboarder and twisted her ankle." Darien said.

" AWWWW!" everyone sympathized.

" Hey! How come you all laughed when I twisted my ankle." Serena asked Emma and Sam.

" Because it was funny." Emma smiled

" Because you do it all the time..." Sam said. "...and it was funny!"

" And because they like me." Rini smiled.

" OH YOU BRAT! YOU'RE GONNA PAY!" Serena yelled. She was going to lunge at her but Darien held Rini over his head while Amara and Michelle grabbed Serena.

" Man, he's strong!" Kasadi smiled. Meggie groaned and whacked her head. Kasadi cried out in pain.

" MOOOOOMMMM!" Rini screamed. Ikuko walked out to see her two daughters fighting again.

" Serena Usagi and er...Rini Usagi!" Ikuko scolded.

" BUT MOM!" Serena started the water works. " Rini being mean!"

" Serena started it!" Rini whined.

" Who started it?" Ikuko asked the others.

" Serena." they all said in unison.

" WAS NOT!" Serena yelled.

" You were the one who got upset that we didn't laugh at Rini. And besides. Rini is a lot cuter, and smarter, and she can actually cook!" Sam said.

" Hey you little insect! I can whoop your butt for that, and you know it!"

" Ah yes, but my girlfriend would protect me!" Sam said smiling at Emma.

" Who says." Emma smiled back. Sam frowned and stuck out his lip.

" Go Emma!" Meggie high fived her.

" guys, come on!" Amara frowned. " Can we all just go back to the hot tub?"

" YEAH!" everyone yelled and they ran to the pool room. Well, Rini was carried, but yall know what I mean.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" ...We wish you a merry Christmas, and a happy new year!" everyone sang as Amara played the piano.

" Hey Josh, Amara look!" Kasadi pointed above them. And above them was mistletoe. Amara jumped ten feet to the left and josh jumped ten feet to the right.

" NO WAY!" They both yelled. Everyone laughed. Mina smiled and took Josh's hand.

" Okay children. We have dinner on the table!" Ikuko said coming out with an apron. Mr. Hanzo had walked through the door at that precise moment.

" Yum...food!" he said.

" Wait Hotaka!" Mrs. Hanzo said. " You need to say hello to your children first. And your niece..and guests!"

" Hello all" Mr. Hanzo said briefly before walking into the kitchen. Mrs. Hanzo smiled and followed him.

" Well come on guys let's eat!" Trista said. They all nodded and walked into the large dining room with a long table covered with lots and lots of food. They were definitely going to have happy bellies.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" okay, guys. Time for bed!" Ikuko said. " Except for those who are over 16 years old."

" BUT!" Emma, Sam, Meggie, Kasadi and Rini groaned.

" No buts. You all will camp out in Emma's room. And Sam can there until Darien

and Josh go up for bed." Kenji said. " Then all the girls will be in Emma's room.

" Bye bye little ones!" Serena said in a cutesy voice. Emma took one of her slippers and threw it at her. Serena threw it back, but hit Rini in the head.

" You better have a good time tonight, cause tomorrow you're going to wake up dead!"

" And then where would you be?" Serena stuck out her tongue. Rini gasped.

" What do you mean, Serena?" Josh asked. " What would happen to her?" Serena and Darien looked at each other.

" Uh..." Darien mumbled.

" Empty threat." Serena said.

" GOOD NIGHT YALL!" Emma said.

" NIGHT!" everyone else said. Then the five juveniles walked up to Emma's bedroom and got into pajama's.

" okay you guys." Meggie said. " no climbing on top of the roof tonight."

" Yeah." Kasadi said.

" okay." Emma sighed.

" Emma, how did you become friends with the producer and animator of the Sailor Moon Series?" Kasadi asked.

" Um... through Serena."

" How does she know her?"

" Uh...contest winner"

" Oh."

" Sam. So how did you and Emma meet?" Kasadi asked.

" Rini was her mentor to show her around school when they moved here, and we met when she stayed over for dinner. We were kind of forced to sit together."

" Forced?" Emma asked with a angry tone.

" I mean! I wanted to sit next to her! I was just afraid...nervous!" Sam defended himself.

" And then he said Sailor Star was hot right in front of me!" Emma half heartedly growled.

" -gasp-" Kasadi, Meggie and Rini said covering their mouths with their hands.

" AHHH! I Can't win!"

" Nope" Emma said. They all talked for most of the night. Emma sat in Sam's lap and they both fell asleep. Rini took out a camera and took many pictures. It was funny. Sam even started to drool. Soon Serena and the other girls came in. Amara picked up Emma while Josh dragged Sam out by the collar. ( none too gently either! .) ( A.N: that's what he gets for letting Josh's little sister sleep in his lap) Amara put Emma on her bed and they all then started to drop like flies.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N: wow. This is my longest chapter in a long time! Hee hee. Next chapter is Christmas day! Woo hoo!

Chiao till then!


	27. Serena had too much eggnog

A.N) hee hee. Here is the X-mas chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own SM!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Missing Sailor

Chapter 26

" PRESENTS!" that's what Emma woke up to Christmas morning. Emma hadn't expected a seventeen year old girl to be jumping on her. Emma opened her eyes to Serena.

" Someone had too much eggnog last night." Emma mumbled before kicking Serena off the bed.

" Come on Mama! Time for presents!" Serena chirped. Emma sat up abruptly.

" Who are you calling Mama?" Emma yelled. Darien ran in at that.

" Good morning sleeping beauty. Serena had too much eggnog last night." Darien said.

" I would have never guessed." Emma said sarcastically. Darien laughed and picked up Serena.

" ooo Darien! You naughty boy!" Serena said . Emma sweat dropped. And rolled out of bed. Except...

" OW! MOTHER-," Amara yelled. Emma fell right on top of her. Michelle was laying beside Amara and woke up to Amara's yells. Emma was laying across Amara's stomach and her head was on the floor and feet propped up on the bed.

" Good morning Emma." Michelle yawned.

" Morning Michelle. Merry Christmas." Emma smiled. Amara was seriously tired of having a 13 year old girl laying on her.

" Get off me!" Amara said pushing Emma onto Michelle. Emma fell into Michelle's lap, who fell over on top of sleeping Rini, who smacked Hotaru who screamed bloody murder. Everyone looked at her. Hotaru looked around wide eyed.

" Um...Another Sailor Scout of death dream" Hotaru said minding that Meggie and Kasadi were still asleep on the floor. Everyone else nodded. Emma got up and brushed herself off. She looked over at her friend and smiled slyly. Everyone noticed.

" Emma. What are you thinking?" Rini asked. Emma just smiled and walked over to Meggie.

" Good morning Star shine! The earth says, Hello!" Emma whispered in English. Meggie grunted and grabbed a handful of Emma's hair.

" You know very well that is Kathleen and my line." Meggie said in English. Meggie was referring to their friend Kathleen back home.

" Awwww." Emma said. " Now let go of my hair."

" Make me."

" I will."

" I'm waiting."

" give me a sec"

" Emma!"

" I'll race you to the Christmas pancakes." Emma said. Meggie's eyes flew open. Emma and Meggie ran downstairs in lightning speed. But of course, they ran into something...more like someone. There was a very tall Japanese man in front of them. Emma recognized him immediately. " Uncle Ichiro!" Emma yelled and jumped into his arms.

" Konnichiwa Emma-chan." Ichiro smiled.

" Konnichiwa Hanzo-sama." Meggie bowed.

" Meggie-chan! Konnichiwa!" Ichiro bowed back. Ichiro was Emma's uncle. ( obviously.) He could only speak about two words of English, so Emma and her family were often translators. He was Hotaka's younger brother. ( A.N:when Ichiro speaks. He will be talking in Japanese but will be translated into English)

" Uncle Ichiro! When did you get here?" Emma asked.

" About five minutes ago. I brought Ayame and Kori too." Ichiro said. Ayame and Kori were the cutest two year old twins you would ever meet. Ichiro was a single dad after his ex disappeared and left six month old twins with him. But he managed it okay. Amara, Michelle, Rini, Hotaru and Kasadi walked in. Amara stopped in her tracks.

" Oh my god." Amara said. Ichiro stood and looked at her. " You're Hanzo Ichiro!"

( A.N: I forgot to mention. Ichiro is a race car driver and Amara's idol.)

" Yes?" Ichiro said. Amara ripped from Michelle's grasp and ran to shake his hand.

" I am a great fan Hanzo-sama. I have watched every race in your career." Amara said. " You're 34, Capricorn. Divorced, two twin daughters, hope to race in America where your brother, nephew, and niece... live..." Amara trailed off as the thought hit her. " Hanzo?" she turned to Emma. " WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE RELATED TO THE BEST DRIVER ON EARTH!"

" I thought you knew!" Emma said defensively. Amara flushed.

" Nice to meet you...er?" Ichiro stammered.

" Amara." Amara answered.

" Amara." Ichiro said. Then Michelle came over.

" Amara, you said you's help Hanzo-sama make a _real _pot roast. Your special recipe." She said.

" Michelle it's only 7 am. We have plenty of time." Amara said. Michelle 'humphed' ( jealous much?)

" EMMA-CHAN!" two little girls ran into the hallway. " MEGGIE-CHAN!" Ayame ran to Emma, Kori went to Meggie. The little girls knew Meggie because of a tiring baby-sitting job, when Ichiro and the girls decided to visit. This was of course before Meggie learned to speak Japanese. Surprisingly, it is very difficult to baby-sit, two year old twins when they don't speak a word of English. ( -gasp- really? .)

" BREAKFAST!" Beth hollered. Emma and everyone else ran to the kitchen. It was a major rule for the family, that they weren't allowed to open presents until everyone had eaten breakfast to their fill. Emma had some worries about Serena. Serena, Darien, the Tsukino's, Sam, Mina, Josh, Ami, Rei, Trista and Lita were all chowing down.

" Ami, Lita? I thought you were on vacation."

" Dad broke his leg" Lita said between bites.

" Mom had an emergency surgery just as we were about to board the plane." Ami said. " So our parents said we should come here for a fun filled Christmas morning and go home for Christmas dinner."

" Mmm-Hmm." Lita mumbled with her mouth ful.

" Emma-chan! Hungry!" Ayame said in perfect english. Emma and Meggie looked at each other.

" Daddy." Emma asked. " Have I been speaking in Japanese for too long, or did Ayame just speak English."

" No. Ayame and Kori have been watching American television. Of course, Ichiro was too busy, but the twins are officially bilingual." Hotaka said. Emma smiled. She took Ayame's and Kori's hands and walked them over to their seats. She lifted them up and put them in. The she walked over to Sam and kissed him on the cheek. She could here several men growling. ( Hotaka, Josh, Ichiro and suprisingly Darien and Amara. She's have to talk to them about that later.) And she heard three females gag. ( Rini, Meggie and Kasadi) and quite a few 'awwws' ( Ikuko, Beth, Serena, Trista, Hotaru, Michelle, Rei, Lita, Mina, and Ami.) Emma and Sam went red. Ayame and Kori were just minding their own buisness.

" What?" Emma asked. Everyone went back to their food/ conversations. Emma sat between Josh and Sam and grabbed a stack of pancakes with apple topping. She took a bite and smiled. " mmmm. Nummy mommy!"

" Nope not me!" Beth said. " Lita." Emma looked at Lita.

" You're hired."

" Excuse me young lady! I am the cook here." Beth said waving a spoon.

" No. for when Josh is in charge of dinner!" Emma said.

" Oh. Okay."

" HEY!" Josh yelled. Everyone laughed. Everyone sat down to the pancakes and ate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Okay. This one is for Mina." Beth said handing a large box to the blonde on the couch. " From Emma." Mina smiled and ripped it open. Inside was a giant 'Artemis' squishy pillow.

" Aww. It's almost like the real thing!" Mina smiled squeezing it. Everyone thought Mina was talking about hugging her cat. But no. What was going through her mind was squeezing Artemis to death when he annoyed her. But no body had to know that. " arigato Emma-chan!"

" you're welcome!" Emma said.

" Okay." Beth said. " This is for Serena from Me and Hotaka." Serena jumped up and down in her seat. She took the box and opened it.

" Its...a...what _is _this exactly?" Serena asked.

" _Shakespeare's poems and stories _on tape." Beth said. Serena smiled.

" Arigato." she said. Then she leaned over to Darien. " Here you take it. I think you'll enjoy it more" she murmured. Darien nodded and took the tape.

" Now, Rei. This is from Serena." Beth said. Rei smiled and opened the box. And inside was a fire extinguisher. Rei scowled. There was a previous incident where Rei's fire powers got out of hand and the kitchen nearly blew up. ( A.N: I will write a one-shot about that!)

" SERENA!" Rei yelled. Serena was laughing her head off. While no one else had a clue what was going on.

" MOVING ON!" Beth said. " Emma, this is from Sam." Emma smiled and took the box. She opened it and inside was, _Sailor Moon the Series Seasons 1-3, Sailor Star Poster, Sailor Star Action Figure, and a Hoshiko Painting. _There was a note inside too. Emma picked it up. On the front it said.

_Read this after presents. I'll be in the backyard._

_Love, Sam._

Emma smiled and Kissed him. " Thank you Shingo." Emma smiled.

" Watch it. it is Sam. That's what it says on my birth certificate!" Sam snapped. Emma just laughed.

" I want to give Sam his present." Emma said. Beth nodded and picked up a small package. Sam opened it an smiled.

_Green Day, American Idiot. Completely Japanese translated _Sam smiled and hugged Emma.

" Thank you!" Sam said. Emma smiled.

" Hey. You can speak more than just 'you're welcome' in English now!" Emma smiled.

" I have gotten some _How To.._ Tapes." He said. Emma just smiled. Lots of presents were given. Kori and Ayame made Emma and Meggie each a finger painting. ( still wet of course) and Kasadi got a clay ball from the twins. Ichiro got everyone _really_ expensive gifts. Even for those he didn't know. Serena and Rini got a lot of Bunny stuff. Emma got tons of stuff she always wanted. ( including the guitar she's been drooling over for a good 3 years.) Meggie got a bass, Kasadi got a key board. Amara got a autograph from Ichiro. And tons of other stuff to everyone. Soon, Emma met Sam in the back yard.

" Hey you." Sam said. He was leaning against a tree as Emma zipped up her jacket. Sam came over and hugged her. Emma smiled and hugged back. " I love you."

" You tell me that every chance you get Sam. Believe me I know. And I love you too." Emma replied.

" I want you to read the letter." Sam said. Emma nodded and opened up the paper.

_Dear Emma,_

_There was something I didn't tell you after we told Serena about our future. That night Hoshiko came to my dream. She looked exactly like you. Down to every strand of hair. And she was beautiful. Just like you. It scared me at first when you told me about you being a Senshi. It really did. It scared me even more when you told me that my future wife and daughter were going to be killed. But you are strong, and I know you will succeed. You just need a confidence boost. You have family that loves you. And Serena is even planning a wedding. She says it's hers but I don't think she would cast herself as a bridesmaid. And I don't think Rini would be sitting in a cage in the back of the church ( okay maybe she would , this is Serena we're talking about.). But, I want you to know, that no matter what happens. You will win. And I will be there when you do. And we can be happy the res_t _of our lives together as a family. You, Me, Hoshiko and the other ten kids we'll have._

" TEN!" Emma exclaimed. Sam laughed. " I don't think so buddy!"

" Keep reading." he said. Emma sighed and continued.

_I'm kidding. But, don't worry about anything except fighting crime. Because you're my pretty soldier in a sailor suit. ( I know. I stole that from the show) But remember, I love you._

_Love,_

_Samuel S. Tsukino_

" TEN!" Emma said again after she finished reading. " If that is your plan. You're not coming anywhere near me when we get married!"

" I said I was kidding!" Sam said. Emma crossed her arms over her chest. She smiled and went over to Sam. And kissed him. She put his arms around her waist and she put her own arms around his neck. But, suddenly she got a massive headache. She pulled away and put her hands to her head. Her head was throbbing.

" Ow." She whispered. Pain shot down her spine. She crumbled to the ground. The snow was cold against her legs. But she really didn't care. Sam panicked.

" Emma? Daijibou? (Sp?)" Sam asked. He then looked on her forehead. A star shape was glowing. " Emma?"

" I'm fine. My head hurts that's all." She said. But then she blacked out. All she could here was Sam calling her name.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N: oooo. Damn. I finally got another cliffie! Hahahahah! Don't you hate me? I bet you do! Hahaha. Well, I will probably get a review from a deeper meaning and kasadi saying they are going to kill me because of the cliffie and if I don't update soon, a deeper meaning will kick my ass at school, and kasadi will most likely yell at me a lot through some nasty e-mails. Hee hee. I just want give you all a heads up...I'm bringing Pegasus and Peraru into the story! only for a few chapters. But it will be funny. Peraru will be in the sequal and pegasus will be in the third story. I haven't thought of anyone for the fourth one though. Give me ideas for some guy from movies or the series. Fiore perhaps...nah..he's dead. give me somethin! I'm outie!

Sailor Star Super


	28. A trip to the hospital

A.N) okay. I'm back. I don't want to keep you all waiting, so I will get on with the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Missing Sailor

Chapter 27

" _Emma? Daijibou? (Sp?)" Sam asked. He then looked on her forehead. A star shape was glowing. " Emma?"_

" _I'm fine. My head hurts that's all." She said. But then she blacked out. All she could here was Sam calling her name._

" What do we have?" Emma heard. She was half-unconscious.

" 13 year old female, 109 pounds, asthmatic. She was in the backyard with her boyfriend. He said she collapsed. Complained about a headache just before passing out." another voice said.

" What's her name?"

" Emma Rose Emi Hanzo" the second voice answered.

" It's just Emma Rose Hanzo." she heard her mother's voice. " She only gets called by her Japanese name by my mother in-law." it was true. Grandma Megumi was the only one who called her Emi. She didn't understand fully that Emma had an English name.

" When was her last asthma attack?" the first voice asked.

" October." Emma heard Sam's voice. She opened her eyes.

" Sammy." she whispered. She looked around. She was still in her pajama's but she was on a stretcher. And rolling down a hallway of a hospital.

" How's she been eating?" the first man asked. Emma looked up. It was a doctor.

" She ate a stack of pancakes this morning." Beth said.

" Has there been a loss of appetite at all? She seems in a low weight for her age."

" She keeps in shape for basketball." Sam said.

" Well, I have a feeling she won't be playing basketball anytime soon." the doctor said.

" I have to play." Emma whispered. Sam looked at her.

" No." he said.

" What?" She asked.

" I said no. not until we find out what's wrong." Sam said sternly.

" I have a say in whether or not I play sports or not!" Emma snarled.

" Emma. Don't argue. You are not playing. Not like this. Your hooked up to a machine for gods sake!" Emma's eyes widened. She hadn't noticed the heart monitor she was attached to.

" WHAT THE HELL!" she screamed. she tore off the patch and jumped off the stretcher and went running.

" EMMA!" Sam called. He started running after her. Emma was almost too fast for him...almost. He caught up with her and tackled her to the floor. She screamed and tried to wriggle out of his grasp. " Emma DON'T!" Sam yelled. Emma looked in his eyes. he was crying.

" Sam." She said.

" Don't do this! You have to save your strength so you can save our daughter!" he whispered. " Please. I need you to stay put."

" Sam. I don't want to be held back. I just had a headache. That's all!" she said.

" Your forehead was glowing! A star was on your forehead!"

" What?" Emma asked.

" There was a gold star on your forehead just before you passed out."

" Oh Shit!" Emma said. " Hoshiko."

" What. What's wrong with her?" Sam asked. Emma thought back to one of her training sessions with Hoshiko.

" _Now. I remember very few things about my mother. I don't remember her face. Everyday I remember something else though." Hoshiko said. Emma listened intently. " This morning I remembered that whenever something bad happened, a gold star would glow on her forehead. I was born with the gold star, but hers only showed up when either, something was bothering her, or when something bad happened. I remember vaguely when I just turned six. It was the seventh year anniversary of my father's death. I never met my father. I saw a picture once. It was their wedding day. I remember that day, she was locked up in her room all day. Crying. She said she wished I looked more like him than her. I could tell she loved him a lot. I had never seen her so unhappy. She vowed she would never remarry. Even though the subjects thought she should. ' He promised he would wait for me. I will never remarry. I take that vow as seriously as my wedding vows.' she said. She said that with a smile.Usually she would smile until her face hurt. But, I remember, once a year, my mother was no longer sane. She would have to spend the whole day alone."_

" _Wow. I'm sorry." Emma said._

" _I am too. I don't remember my father's face in the picture anymore." Hoshiko said. " but, I'm just glad I remembered the part about her head glowing. Maybe, it could tell me more about her. All I know is, it only glowed when she was upset, or when something bad happened._

Emma explained what happened. Sam got off her.

" I wonder what happened." Sam said.

" Sam." Emma whispered. " You're probably gonna kill me for this but,"

" Oh god no!" Sam said. " what are you up to."

_Power of the Stars, Transform! _The familiar blinding light filled the hallway.

" Emma, no! You have to stay!"

" I have bad feeling Monoka has something to do with this!" Emma said.

" I'm gonna kill you after this." Sam mumbled.

" I love you." Emma said.

" I'm not so sure if I feel the same way anymore." Sam said. Bad move. Emma's fist made contact with his skull before he could duck. " kidding!"

" Not in the mood buster!" Emma said. " Cover for me."

" But!" Sam said. It was too late. She transported before he could say anything else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N: I know that was really short. But I am officially brain dead. so don't complain. I have been up at all hours for a week.. I don't want to hear it. if I die from sleep deprivation, Meggie would take over the story and then hell would probably join forces with heaven and Sailor Star would dump Sam for Katsuro. And Rini would actually be nice to Serena. And we all know that's not gonna happen. So let me sleep.


	29. Merry Flippin Christmas

A.N: must...get...sleep! But I will stay up long enough to update for you!

Disclaimer: screw disclaimers. ( sorry. That's the lack of sleep talking!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Missing Sailor

Chapter...what chapter is it again? Oh yeah...28

Emma was running off rooftops. She had a bad feeling. A really bad feeling. She was coming up towards the park. She could somehow sense that Monoka was there. or worse..Sakura.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma sighed in relief when she reached the park an it wasn't Monoka attacking. But, this big dude with a wrinkled up face and no hair was standing on top of the swing set.

" STAR SPHERE!" Emma shouted. The energy hit the guy in the head, and he burst into flames. Emma watched him turn to ash. Emma frowned as the guys screamed in pain. " Oh come on! I didn't even use a lot of energy! YOU WIMP!"Emma'syelled as she de-transformed. " that was a major waste of time." she said to herself and she walked away. but she didn't get far when she heard a familiar shriek. Emma spun around, and there she was...Monoka. Emma was going to transform, but Monoka sent out her men who pinned her to the wall. She couldn't transform unless she placed her hands on the pendent. And she couldn't send out a star sphere because her hands were being held to her sides. Transported was not an option either. She wouldn't beable to gather up enough energy for it because it had been less than ten minutes since the last time she transported.Emma did the one thing that she knew, if she screamed it loud enough, Meggie and Kasadi would know to come. They might not have superpowers, but they were her only hope since the senshi were at the hospital.

" DOWN WITH THE PREPSSSSS!" she screamed. " DOWN WITH THE PREPS!"

_back at the Hanzo Residents._

" Why didn't Aunt Beth let us come!" Kasadi complained.

" Because she's a bitch." Meggie replied.

" She's still my aunt, and godmother, and Emma's mom!" Kasadi scolded. Meggie sighed then something caught her ear.

" Kas, do you hear that?" Meggie asked. Kasadi listened. Her eyes got wide.

" That's the same call Emma used when those preps ganged up on her about her looks." Kasadi said. Meggie and Kasadi looked at each other. Thinking the exact same thing.

_Oh shit! Shit shit shit!_

" You get the window, I'll write the note!"

" Got it!" Meggie jumped and went to open the window. " Damn, the lock is jammed!"

" Meggie! You are the queen of sneaking out of the house! Do something!" Kasadi shouted. Meggie used all her strength but eventually opened the window. Meggie and Kasadi were out the window and down the latter in seconds and they started running to the park. Meggie was slightly faster, but Kasadi could be pretty fast when under pressure.

" Where is she?" Meggie said impatiently. They were by main street. They listened until

they heard a scream of pain. " Damn. That's not good!" Meggie cried. Kasadi bolted towards the park entrance. Meggie catching up fast. They reached the play ground an Emma was on the ground unconscious.

" EMMA!" Kasadi screamed and ran to her cousin. Meggie took Emma and laid her on her back. She was cut pretty badly. And the side of her face might need stitches. Her clothes were torn and she had a black eye. She looked burned...and

" oh my god!" Meggie said.

" What?" Kasadi asked.

" She looks like she was stabbed in the arm!" Meggie said. She picked up her best friends bloody arm where a vine was stuck in it.

" Oh my god! Who did this to her?" Kasadi screamed.

" Kasadi, put her on my back and call the first person on her cell phone." Meggie said. Kasadi dug in Emma's pockets and found the flip phone. She took Emma and put her on Meggie's back. She dialed the number.

" Amara. It's Kasadi. Get to the park fast! Emma's hurt!" Kasadi said with tears in her eyes. Meggie carried Emma to the entrance.

Meggie and Kasadi waited for not even a minute when Amara's car came speeding around the corner. But instead of Amara being in the car, it was Michelle.

" oh my god!" Michelle yelled and ran to the two girls. Both of them were crying. " What happened?" Michelle asked.

" We were at the house and we heard her screaming and we found her in the playground passed out! She all cut up and ..and.." Kasadi stammered.

" she was alone!" Meggie said. " the play ground was a mess and Emma was laying in a bloody heap by the kids slide!"

" Okay, calm down. We have to get her to the hospital. Get in the car. Kasadi sit in the front and Meggie, you lay Emma's head in your lap. Okay!" The two girls nodded and dashed for the sports car. Kasadi was sobbing in the car as Michelle speed down main street to the hospital. Meggie was crying too. And that was really rare. The last time she cried is the day after Emma moved to Japan. She never told anyone about that, but they were so close and Emma was the only one who _truly _understood her. Emma moving to Japan tore her apart.

_Who did this to her? _

They arrived at the hospital Michelle carried Emma in. Her turquoise hair had been torn from the ribbon in it. Michelle's face was all blotchy from crying too. The doctors immediately saw them run through. They took Emma from Michelle's arms and put her on one of the beds.

" I need medical history now!" The doctor said.

" Kasadi is her cousin." Meggie said. The doctor took Kasadi aside and Michelle went to call everyone. Meggie was left with her best friend who was laying on a stretcher so helpless. Meggie remembered the last time she had to watch her friend lay in a hospital bed.

_Meggie's Memories_

" _Hey Emma! You want to stand and watch by my daddy's bon fire? Daddy has to go to the store first, but Amanda will be here." A eight year old Meggie came running into the living room. Emma had her curly hair in pig tails and looked at her friend._

" _Sure!"_ _Emma replied. " But maybe we can lock Amanda in the closet." Emma wrinkled her nose at Meggie's older sister. She was the bossiest ten year old in the world._

" _HEY AMANDA! CAN YOU GET DOWN THE CEREAL?" Meggie called out. _

" _WHY CAN'T YOU?" Amanda asked from the other room._

" _BECAUSE WE'RE SHORT!" Meggie screamed back. " AND BESIDES! I HAVE A GUEST!" Amanda groaned and walked over to the pantry. Her dark hair in a pony tail. Her clothes just screamed 'prep' It was rather large. You could walk right into it. Amanda walked in and Emma and Meggie each took a door, slammed it shut, and locked it. Amanda started to pound on the door._

" _HEY YOU BRATS! OPEN THIS DOOR NOW! I'LL TELL DAD!" Amanda screamed._ _Emma and Meggie rolled on the ground laughing. " MEGGIE! EMMA! I'LL TELL YOUR PARENTS!" Emma just kept on laughing. Meggie and Emma finally stopped laughing long enough to walk out side to the bon fire. Meggie's little brother Michael was sitting in his playpen. Meggie stuck her tongue out at him. Michael started to cry._

" _Aw man." Meggie said. She leaned in an picked up the 2 year old. " I swear, he's the wimpiest baby I've ever met." Emma laughed. She looked over to where Mr. Izume was burning a whole bunch of boxes. Emma started to cough but didn't take any notice to it. a few minutes, Emma started to have trouble breathing. All the smoke was bothering her. but before she could say anything, she got dizzy and passes out. Meggie looked at her friend. " Emma?"_

" _Emma go boom." Michael said._

" _Shut up you wierdo." Meggie said. Michael stuck out his lip. " Emma?" She got no answer. " EMMA!" Meggie started screaming! Amanda heard this. She started to panic. She heard her little sister screaming another little girl's name and screaming in fright. _

_Meggie put Michael down and kneeled next to her friend. " EMMA! WAKE UP! THIS ISN'T FUNNY! EMMMMMAAAAAAA!" Amanda was afraid. She knew she would get killed for this later but she kicked down the door with all her might. Not even a dent. Then she noticed the sludge hammer leaning on the wall. She took it and started smashing down the door. She soon was able to break free and run into the backyard._

"_OH MY GOD!" Amanda screamed. " WHAT HAPPENED!" Meggie looked up with tears in her eyes. _

" _I don't know! She just passed out!" Meggie cried. Even though she really hated her sister, she needed her help. " Amanda help Emma! Please!" Amanda forgot about all their quarrels._

" _Meggie, I need you to run as fast as you can to Mrs. Ricci's house. Tell her we need help!" Amanda said. Meggie nodded and ran to the neighbors back yard. Amanda took Emma in on arm and held her on her hip and did the same to Michael to her other hip. She carried the two into the house and put Emma on the couch. " Michael, I need you to put your shoes on like a big boy!" Amanda said. Michael just whined. " Do you want a spanking?" Michael ran to his shoes and stumbled to put them on. Meggie soon arrived with Mrs. Ricci._

" _Amanda, what happened?" Mrs. Ricci asked._

" _I don't know, they locked me in the closet and then I hear Meggie yelling for Emma to wake up." Amanda said. Mrs. Ricci took Emma. _

" _Get into my car now. We have to take her to the hospital!" Mrs. Ricci said._

" _NO! Emma hates the hospital. She's afraid of needles!" Meggie cried. " She'll get scared!"_

" _Meggie, Emma is really sick!" Mrs. Ricci said. " We have to take her to the hospital!"_

" _Is she going to die?" Meggie asked._

" _No."_

_Amanda grabbed Michael and ran out the door. They arrived at the Wilson Memorial Hospital in 20 minutes. ( The scary thing is, that it's supposed to be a 45 minute ride.) Meggie was left with her best friend who was supposedly suffering from asthma. A disease that messes with her lungs. Emma was hooked up to oxygen and she was still unconscious._

" _Please wake up Emma. I need you. You're my best friend." Meggie whispered._

_End of Memory._

Meggie looked at Emma's pale face. It was almost exactly like the incident five years before. The only thing is, it wasn't because of her asthma. Emma was in the hospital because someone attacked her.

" We really have to stop coming to this place." Meggie smiled wiping her eyes. " You've always hated coming to the hospital." for some reason, Meggie was expecting and answer. But Emma didn't stir. She had a bandage on her arm where they pulled out the weird vine and she had three stitches on her right cheek. " What were you even doing? You were supposed to be here anyway." Meggie sat on the chair by the bed. " This has just been a wonderful Christmas huh?"

" You can say that again." Emma whispered. She opened her eyes a bit and turned her head. She looked at Meggie and smiled.

" What happened? Who attacked you?" Meggie asked standing up. Her reddish blonde hair was in knots. She hadn't had time to comb it since she went running at full speed through the streets of Tokyo and she was pretty sure she had a bug or two stuck in her teeth. Emma had to lie even though she didn't want to.

" I don't remember." She said simply. She turned away from Meggie. She was too ashamed to look at her face to face.

" Emma, you had a vine with a circumference of a carrot sticking out of your arm and you currently have a chunk missing out of your face. Don't tell me you can't remember!" Meggie said.

" I'm going to sleep." Emma said. She closed her eyes and hoped Hoshiko would come to talk to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" MEGGIE!" Sam yelled. he ran down the halls of the hospital. Meggie was kicking the vending machine because it ate her quarters. She turned to see him looking scared out of his mind. Sam grabbed her by the shoulders and started shaking her.

" Where is she, what happened? Is she okay! Meggie god dammit answer me!" Sam cried. Meggie frowned and slapped his arms away.

" second curtain to your right. She doesn't remember. But she had a vine stabbed through her arm and three stitches in her cheek. They need to check for a concussion still." Meggie said. Sam bolted back down the hallway.

" WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" Meggie could hear Sam yell. She finally was able to get her chips and went back to the curtain. Sam was pacing back and forth.

" God, you are acting like your wife just went into labor!" Meggie said laughing. Emma was too doped up to understand her ( thanks to the morphine) and Sam was too busy pacing to pay attention.

" Hey Meggie!" Emma giggled. " When did you come to Tokyo?" Meggie rolled her eyes.

" Nice to see you Emma." Meggie said. Meggie has seen her on morphine before. Dislocated knee a year before. Her knee was popped out for over an hour and they gave her 6 cc's of morphine for the pain of her knee cap being out of place. The meds didn't work until _after _they popped her knee back in. And she was too drugged up to tell why Aya Mikage needed the Hagoromo in Ceres the celestial legend. ( which she could talk for hours on if given the choice.)

_Merry Flippin Christmas. _Meggie thought to her self_ and a fucked up New Year_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

A.N: night night. I go beddy bye now! -snores-


	30. Sakura's little sister Kaguuya

A.N) I'm back. And I have more sleep now, so I'm not so grumpy. My mom and dad are out shopping so I have a chance to get on. Okay. You guys aren't getting any younger and I'm not getting any faster so let's get on with this.

Disclaimer: hey, I'm actually not too tired to write this..so I have to make it good...

Sam: Emma you don't own Sailor Moon.

Me: who says.

Serena: ME!

Me:You don't own it either.

Serena: But our author owns us. Not you!

Me: I will someday!

Sam: Emma, do you want me to cancel our date tonight?

Me: NO! I'll be good.

Sam: okay then. Say it.

Me: grrrrr...okay okay. I don't own Sailor Moon.

Sam: okay that's a good girlfriend.

Me: Watch it buster. I can cancel too you know.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Missing Sailor

Chapter 29

" And, next time you run out of the hospital, tell me where you're going!" Sam yelled. Emma was now un-doped from the pain medications. But when the meds wore off, too bad the pain didn't.

" Sam, I'm soooorrrry! You know why I had too. It was Monoka! She was attacking!" Emma said. Then she moaned in pain when she moved her arm. Emma was moved to a private room. She had no head trauma, but she a had a splendid headache. Emma's parents went home for a while and Sam and Amara stayed with her for a little while.

" Emma, you should have told us! We would have gone for you!" Amara scolded.

" Well, I'm tired of being left at home while you and the others go fight!" Emma shouted.

" BECAUSE YOU HAVE GUESTS HERE FROM THE STATES!" Amara yelled. a nurse came in at the noise.

" Excuse me, but could you keep it down. We have other patients on this floor." The nurse said.

"Aren't the other patients in comas?" Emma asked.

" Well, yes. But some of them are in medically induced comas and one will be waking up soon." The nurse said.

" We'll be quiet." Sam said. The nurse bowed and walked out of the room.

" Emma, I've seen Meggie and Kasadi's faces when they see you hanging out with us, and not them." Amara said. " They traveled half way across the planet to see their best friend and you're always with us!" Emma looked at her friends and hung her head.

" I'm sorry. But I have a responsibility to the city, country and WORLD!" Emma said. Sam came over and sat down next to her.

" Emma, you've been working too hard." Sam said. Emma didn't look at him. He forced her head up so she would look at him. " This is the first time in months since you've seen your friends and you'd rather spend it protecting the city!"

" Of course not!" Emma said. " But I didn't want to ruin the future. I mean the future _we _want." Emma said wiping her eyes with her good hand.

" Emma, if you keep going on like this, you're going to exhaust your self out and you won't be able to save me..or **_Hoshiko!_**" Sam said. Emma let tears spill from her eyes. She leaned into Sam's open arms.

" I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Emma cried. " I just wanted to prevent what could happen! I didn't want you to die. I don't want to die. I don't want Hoshiko to die. I can't take that!"

" Well it's not something to get yourself killed over." Sam said. Amara nodded.

" Sam, I better take you home. I told your parents you'd be home for dinner." Amara said. Sam nodded and kissed Emma's forehead.

" Get some rest. You need it." He said.

" Kay." Emma said.

" Emma, no battles until Meggie and Kasadi leave. You need to let that arm heal." Amara said.

" Oh this?" Emma nodded to her bandaged arm. " That's nothin but a flesh wound."

" Well that flesh wound needs to heal." Amara smiled at the movie quote from _Monty Python's Holy Grail _. " Night Emma."

" Night Amara." Emma said. When Amara was gone, Emma took her IV and walked over to the hallway. Emma walked down looking at all the patients. They were all in comas. Emma looked at the last patient at the end of the hall and gasped when she saw who was in there. Sakura was sitting in a chair with a little girl in the bed.

" Hey Kaguuya." Sakura was whispering. " Merry Christmas." The little girl in the bed was about four. " Mommy should be here soon. To bring you your presents. I got you a new stuffie. And a Sailor Star Plushie. Your favorite Sailor Senshi." Emma dropped her jaw. The little girl's room was filled with Senshi collectibles. Mostly of her. Emma walked into the bedroom and knocked on the door. Sakura looked up with tears in her eyes. When she saw Emma with and IV her arm in a sling and stitches in her face she gasped. " What did you do to yourself this time Hanzo?" she sneered.

" Who is she Sakura?" Emma asked. Sakura looked over to the little girl. Tears rolled down her cheek.

" my little sister." Sakura whispered.

" What happened to her?" Emma asked her. The little girl had long black hair fanned around her. she looked like a sleeping angel. She had stuffed animals surrounding her. and she had each of the Sailor Senshi plushies. And she had a Luna Ball tucked under her arm.

" Kaguuya and my dad were in a car accident." Sakura said. " My dad died. And Kaguuya went into a coma the day after." Emma felt a tear run down her cheek. " They thought she would have burned to death in the car, but before she went into the coma I asked her ' Kaguuya who saved you? How did you get out of the car?" Sakura laughed. " She said 'Sailor Star pulled me out. And Daddy. But Daddy wouldn't wake up when Sailor Star tried to.' I just looked at her and smiled. ' I want to see Sailor Star again so I can say thank you , sissy. Can you find me Sailor Star?'" Sakura cried. " Since then, every time I come to visit. I bring her a new Sailor Star toy, or a poster, or a video. She's always been a Senshi otaku." Emma smiled.

" She looks like such a sweet little girl." Emma smiled. Emma could remember that day.

_Emma's memories._

" _Emma, fire on Main street. Car accident. Come on!" Rini called into the phone._

" _Okay I'll be there." Emma said and she dashed out the door._ _When she transformed and got to the scene, Emma could hear a little girl Screaming. " Oh my god!" _

" _Sailor Star, none of us can fit into that small space. There are two people in there." Sailor Moon said. Emma nodded and ran to the burning car. It had rolled over and oil was leaking. Emma first took out the man. He was the closest. She climbed into the hot car. She had to rip off the seat belt and pull him through the window. Emma felt for a pulse. He was already dead. Or at least, his heart stopped. " Sailor Mercury! We need CPR here!" Sailor Mercury ran over. Emma then climbed in again. The car was full of smoke. She looked around. The smoke burning her eyes._

" _Help Me!" a little girl cried. Emma looked over and saw a little girl in pigtails and a flower print dress huddled on the roof of the car, which was now the floor of the car. " help me! I want my Mommy! And Sissy!" _

" _It's okay." Emma yelled. " I'm here to help you! Take my hand so I can get you help."_

" _My arm hurts. I can't move my arms and legs." she cried. " HELP!" Emma saw her. she was covered in blood. Her head was cut up and her limbs were swollen. They were broken. _

" _Can you tell me your name?" Emma asked._

" _Kaguuya!"_

" _okay, Kaguuya. I need to move you. It will hurt really bad, but I need to take you to the hospital so it won't hurt anymore okay. You can scream and cry if you want but it will hurt to move you. Okay!"_

" _Okay, I just want mommy and daddy! And Sissy!" Kaguuya cried. " please help me!" Emma crawled over broken glass and hot metal. But Emma didn't notice. She was only worried about getting Kaguuya out of the car. Emma curled the little girl into a ball. She screamed but let Emma do so. " IT HURTS!" she screamed._

" _I know it does, but you need to get out of here." Emma said. She took Kaguuya's body in one arm and moved herself backwards with her legs and free arm. Kaguuya cried the whole time. She didn't scream but she cried. Emma finally made it out and just as she put down the little girl next to her dead father, the car blew up. Emma threw herself over the girl to protect her from the flying pieces of metal. Kaguuya looked up at Emma and smiled. the little girl's face covered in cuts and ash._

" _Hey, your Sailor Star!" she said before falling unconscious. Emma smiled and ran to her friends when they heard sirens._

_End of Memory_

" She's been in a coma since then." Sakura said. " all she wanted was to thank Sailor Star."

" I'm sorry." Emma said. She noticed that Sakura had rarely been in school since mid-November.

" What am I telling you this for. You hate my guts." Sakura said.

" Nah, I believe it was the other way around. Because I stole your 'boyfriend'. All I did was try to be nice." Emma said.

" True." Sakura said. Emma smiled.

" I hope she gets better soon." Emma said.

" So do I." Sakura answered. Then she looked at Emma and scowled. " I'm not giving up on Sam, and I still hate your guts. You know that right?" Sakura said.

" Ditto. Except. I still have Sam!" Emma stuck out her tongue. Sakura growled.

" Well, he's just going out with you because he's afraid of your brother." Sakura said.

" He may be afraid of Josh, but that's not why he's going out with me."

" Why then?"

" Because he loves me."

" Hah. That's the funniest thing I've ever heard."

" Well, it is funny."

" Huh?"

" Because he never said it to you." Emma smiled.

" You are a ..."

" don't say it. she may be in a coma but they say a comatose patient can still hear her surroundings." Emma wagged her finger.

" Hey, why are you even on the comatose floor. It's doesn't look like you've gotten any beauty sleep lately."

" They ran out of beds on the trauma unit." Emma said.

" You were in the trauma unit?"

" Yeah. I got a vine stabbed into my arm that was pretty damn close to an artery." Emma replied. " Plus I had a good goose egg on my head."

" What did you do anyway?"

" a monster attacked me in the park." Emma replied simply.

" You are such a liar."

" Hey you want to see the stitches. I had a really nasty wound right there, and I'm definitely not one who likes blood." Emma said. " and I also have the stitches on my face."

" aw..at least your face couldn't look anymore hideous." Sakura scoffed.

" But Sam likes it." Emma smiled.

" He does not!" Sakura said.

" Well no. he doesn't but he comes to see me and says I'm beautiful." Emma said.

" you are such a drama queen." Sakura said.

" At least I can act." Emma retorted. Sakura was fuming. Before she could say anything, the nurse came in.

" Miss Hanzo! Where have you been! Leave Miss Takahashi alone! You need your rest. That arm isn't going to heal its self you know."

" It's only a flesh wound!" Emma said. But the nurse just pushed her into her room.

" Emma. You need your rest." the nurse said.

" What can you tell me about that little girl?" Emma asked getting under the covers.

" Nothing. Confidentiality." the nurse said. " all I can tell you is, they're not sure she'll make it." Emma gasped.

" But, she's like only four!" Emma said.

" Sad isn't it. I hear she was such a sweet little girl. Unlike her sister. That Sakura is the brattiest young lady I've ever met."

" Believe me. I know. She's out for my boyfriend." Emma said. The nurse laughed.

" Why am I not surprised. You two were yelling at each other so loud, geez. I had a feeling you knew each other."

" An acquaintance I'd rather not have." Emma smiled. The nurse smiled and walked out of the room. Emma had to think about this a little.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" AHHHHHHH!" Emma woke up and heard a scream. She grabbed her IV and ran out into the hallways. The nurses had all left since the floor was for coma patients. Emma rand down the hall. The scream was coming from Kaguuya's room. Emma turned the corner and there was a little girl sitting up crying.

" Kaguuya." Emma gasped. The little girl turned with a pale face. Scars were all over where she had been cut in the accident.

" Where's mommy and daddy?" she asked. Emma ran over and sat on the bed with the little girl.

" They're at home. Do you know where you are?" Emma asked. Kaguuya shook her head.

" You're in a hospital. Do you remember the car accident?" Emma asked.

" I remember." Kaguuya said. " Sailor Star saved me."

" Yeah. That's right. I'm going to get a wheel chair. We need to find you a doctor. Okay?"

" Okay." Emma nodded and ran to the hallway. Kaguuya looked at her room cover in Sailor Senshi novelties. Emma came back with the wheel chair. She lifted the small girl with one hand and attached each of their IV bags to the rack on the wheel chair. Emma lifted Kaguuya again and sat down in the wheelchair and put the little girl in her lap." Emma was glad it was an automatic wheel chair since she only had one good hand. Emma drove to the elevator and looked at the map.

" Trauma unit. Floor 6." Emma said. She opened the elevator and pushed up. When the elevator opened she wheeled into the hall where a mess of doctors were running around. Then Emma saw her doctor. " DR. MIZAKI!" A tall woman with graying black hair and glasses turned around.

" Emma?" Dr. Mizaki ran over. " What happened? What are you doing in the hospital?"

" Can't talk now! This is Kaguuya Takahashi. She was in a coma and she woke up screaming." Emma said. " All the people on the comatose floor were gone so I came here."

" What were you doing on the comatose floor?"

" Ran out of room" Emma answered. " so I was put with all the creepy dead-like people."

" Okay. Emma you give me the girl. You need to get rest. By the look of your arm. And face...and IV in your arm. You had a rough day. Now go to bed and I'll call Kaguuya's parents." Dr. Mizaki took Kaguuya and asked a nurse to take Emma back up to her room. Emma was put in bed once again. And hopefully for the last time that night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N: good night! -falls over-


	31. A glimpse in the future

A.N) I'm back...and braindead...I've been awake for over 29 hours...grrr...if I liked coffee I'd be chugging down at least ten cups right now...but of course I think the stuff is nasty...so yeah. Forget about that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Missing Sailor

Chapter 30! ( yahoo!)

" Hey Mama." Emma heard a voice. Emma opened her eyes and there was Hoshiko.

" Cut the 'mama' crap." Emma mumbled.

" Whatever. I have to show you stuff anyway." Hoshiko said.

" What kind of stuff?" Emma asked as she stood up.

" Your future." Hoshiko replied. Emma gasped.

" Are you sure that's wise?" Emma asked. " You could mess up a whole bunch of stuff with the time line."

" It's okay." Hoshiko said. " I'm not showing you anything important. Just stuff that could happen when you win." Emma looked at her future daughter.

" oh god. I don't know why I'm doing this." Emma rubbed between her eyes. " let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N: I know really short chapter. But the next few chapters will be longer.


	32. Congrats You're married and pregnant!

A.N: here are the starts of Emma's future.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Missing Sailor

Chapter 31

Emma opened her eyes and she was in a room that wasn't like hers. It was much larger and the bed was huge. Emma could feel someone moving next to her. She looked over and saw shaggy brown hair. Emma's eyes widened and she turned away quickly. There was someone in her bed. Emma felt strong arms come around her.

" morning." he said. Emma gasped.

" DADDY! HELP! JOSH! DADDY!" She screamed. the man gasped.. there was some pervert in her bed. And she didn't like it.

" What?" the man asked. Emma took the alarm clock on the bedside table and wacked the stranger over the head with it. " OW! GOD DAMMIT EMMA!" he yelled. Emma sat up and looked at the squirming man beside her.

" Emma. I don't know if I can handle these mood swings anymore!" The man grumbled.

" Mood swings? What do you mean?" Emma asked.

" Emma, you can't tell me you've forgotten! You're three months pregnant!" he said sitting up. Emma froze.

" Say what?" Emma shrieked as she jumped out of the bed. She got in her karate mode. " I don't know who the hell you are, but you better get out of my bed before I kick your perverted ass!"

" Emma?" Sam asked. " why are you freaking out? It's me! Your husband!"

" News flash buddy. I'm not married! I'm only thirteen! And I am NOT pregnant you sicko!"

" Emma!"

" How do you know my name!"

" EMMA! It's me! Sam!" he yelled. Emma kicked him.

" You are not Sam. My boyfriend lives two blocks away, is much younger and knows he would wake up dead if he slept in the same bed with me!"

" Emma! It's really me!" 'Sam' yelled. " here look!" 'Sam' turned around and showed his neck where there was a scar.

" Not helping your case. I've never seen that scar in my life!" Emma said. The guy sighed.

" Ask me anything that only me or Sam would know."

" What's my full name."

" Emma Rose Emi Hanzo."

" Where am I from."

" Born in Mooresville, North Carolina and moved to Tokyo when you were 13."

" What's is our song?"

" Wake me up when September ends by Green Day."

" What is the song that sam describes as my song."

" Extraordinary girl by Green Day."

" Who is my best friend?"

" Meggie."

" WRONG! I have three best friends."

" Kasadi and Rini."

" Oh my god. You are him!" Emma said. " Major growth spurt."

" Emma, I've looked like this since we were 17."

" I'm 13!"

" Emma look at your hand." Emma did and saw a wedding band and big ass diamond ring.

" Holy shit."

" Mommy!" some one yelled. Emma gasped.

" Who's that?"

" Congratulations, you had a bouncing baby boy three years ago." Sam said. Emma's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Emma. Emma!" Sam called. Emma opened her eyes and looked up. It was the same older sam.

" what the hell." Emma mumbled.

" Now Emma. I know what's going on here."

"Please. Tell me the mysterious secret of me being married and pregnant." Emma said getting up. She noticed she was in a quite thin yellow night gown. Very very thin. " LOOK AWAY!" she screamed and grabbed a bathrobe.

" okay..." Sam said covering his eyes.

" NOW TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Sam laughed. Emma glared at him.She had to admit, the years were nice to him.

" this is when you the dream about the future when Hoshiko said that she would show you what life would be like when you won." Emma blinked and looked at Sam. " You are ten years in the future, married, and pregnant."

" Oh dear god." Emma said to herself. She looked at Sam then to her stomach, which was slightly bulged. But she also noticed she jumped a bra size...or two...maybe three. Then she realized what Hoshiko said to her. That she was showing her a glimpse of the future. For some reason she was extremely happy. And then... then she suddenly felt extremely sick and ran out of the room. But, not knowing where the bathroom was, a bit of a problem. Sam heard Emma and sighed as he walked to the hallway to clean up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Morning sickness." Sam laughed as Emma sat at the kitchen table. " You just gotta love it."

" Easy for you to say.I shouldn't be experiencing morning sickness! . You're not the one with the mind of a thirteen year old and the body of a...how old am I?" Emma asked.

" 23." Sam replied. " You are Mrs. Emma Tsukino of four years, mother of Kappei Tsukino and soon to be Hoshiko Tsukino."

" Wait. I though Hoshiko was the first born!" Emma said. Sam nodded.

" Believe me. I thought so too. But when you killed Monoka it messed with the time line." Sam said. He looked at Emma and smiled. " You're so cute when you're confused."

" I killed Monoka?" Emma asked and smiled. Sam nodded. " YES!" she screamed. she started dancing around the kitchen. " YES! I KNEW THAT BITCH WOULD DIE!" Sam laughed.

" MOMMY!" Emma heard a yell. At that moment it was like something clicked in her mind and she found herself running to the source of the yell. In the small bedroom a little boy with brown hair and blue eyes was sitting upright in bed. " Mommy!" Emma smiled.

" hey...Kappei..." Emma said slowly. The little boy smiled. He ran over and hugged Emma around the legs.

" What's that smell?" Kappei asked. Emma blushed. Then Sam walked in.

" Your sister is making mommy sick today bud." Sam said picking him up. Kappei looked exactly like Sam except he had Emma's eyes. " Oh yeah. I called in sick for you. I kinda figured you'd want to see the others today." Sam called from the hallway. " They're meeting you at the shrine."

" Okay. Thank you Sam." Emma said. Then she walked back to the bedroom she woke up in. She opened the closet and found tons of clothes stuffed in there. She pulled out a t-shirt and a skirt. It was kind of tight but still comfortable. She walked back down the stairs and Sam and Kappei were chowing on a bowl of cereal. And Emma sniffed and smelled something cooking. " Yum. What's cooking?"

" Chicken Fettuccini Alfredo." Sam said. Emma cocked an eyebrow. " You've been eating it for breakfast for the past two and a half months."

" Oh. Well, I think I'll have some oatmeal instead." Emma said.

" I wouldn't do that." Sam said. Emma turned around and looked at him.

" and why not?"

" Hoshiko doesn't like oatmeal." Kappei said. Emma smiled. She really didn't want to get sick again. It took her an hour to get the aftertaste out of her mouth.

" Well, then. Fettuccine it is." Emma said walking over to the pot. She scooped some out into a bowl that was sitting on the counter and sat down on the table. Then there was a knock at the door. Emma showed no intention of moving. Sam smiled.

" I'll get it." Sam said. And he got up.

" Mommy?" Kappei asked.

" Yes." Emma asked. She was a bit startled when he called her Mommy. But she liked it.

" How long until I have a little sister?" he asked. Emma looked at him. Then she remembered that his mommy was pregnant.

" Oh. Well, I'm about three months along." Emma started counting on her fingers silently. " about...six months Kappei."

" EMMA!" Sam called.

" Yes?" Emma answered.

" You're beloved Sister-in-law is here!" Mina called. Emma smiled and took Kappei out of his seat and walked to the front door.

" Hey there." Emma said with Kappei on her hip. Mina smiled.

" hi. How's baby?" Mina reached out and rubbed Emma's tummy. Emma blushed and Sam laughed. " Anywho. Sam called me and said to pick you up. He said something about the doctor not letting you drive." Emma glared at Sam. Sam pulled her aside.

" You're thirteen years old in your mind. You don't know how to drive." Sam whispered.

" oh yeah. Heh heh." Emma said. " I swear. Pregnancy is killing my brain cells or something."

" I know. When Serena was pregnant with Rena, she was even dumber." Mina said. " even for her." Emma's eyes widened.. Sam noticed this.

" Serena and Darien named their daughter Rena to avoid confusion ." he whispered. Emma 'oh'd'. Mina laughed.

" Brain cells?" she asked. Emma nodded. Mina smiled. " Okay. Kappei. Lets put you in the car and let Mommy say goodbye to daddy." Emma sighed when Mina took Kappei out of Emma's arms.

" okay, I need you to tell me who's married to who." Emma said. Sam nodded.

" Me and you."

" duh!" Emma said.

" Serena and Darien"

" big surprise there." Emma said sarcastically.

" Rini and Katsuro."

"Wow. Didn't see that coming." Emma asked. " Does he know?"

" Yep. She told him the day he proposed to her. Apparently he already knew. Kept following Rini. The stupid stalker." Emma laughed. " Okay, you've probably figured. Josh and Mina."

" Yeah."

" Ami married a doctor."

" Good for her."

" Lita married her martial arts sparring partner."

" Wow."

" Rei married this weird dude."

" She's always been weird."

" Yeah. Anywho. Amara and Michelle."

" NO!" Emma said.

" Yep."

" NO!"

" Yes."

" NO!"

" Now dammit woman. I said yes!" Sam joked. Emma smiled.

" sorry."

" Hotaru is single but has a boyfriend um...Daisuke."

" Cool."

" And Trista...well, her husband died a month ago."

" no. who was he."

" Mizaki Kei. You didn't know him...well until they started dating."

" oh no."

" Yeah. He had cancer. They had a little girl named Setsuna."

" oh."

" Well I think that's it. But you better get to the car. Or Mina will have your head." Sam said. Emma laughed. Sam was about to walk away.

" What? No kiss?" Emma asked. Sam turned around.

" What really. I thought it would be weird for you to kiss a 24 year old when in there" Sam tapped her forehead. " you're 13."

"Right. Forgot about that." Emma said. Sam laughed and Emma smiled then ran out the door. Mina was hitting her head against the steering wheel. Emma climbed into the front seat.

" Emma, your son has no singing talent." Mina said. Emma turned around and Kappei was singing a very bad version of _Phantom of the Opera_ he wasn't really singing in words, but when he hit a high note, he more like, screamed.

" Kappei. Please stop singing. No need to give Aunt Mina and aneurism." Emma said.

" Yes mommy." Kappei said. Emma thought she was a pretty damn good actress for Kappei. He hasn't started screaming for his real mommy.

" Thank you. Thank you thank you." Mina said. " I really want to have kids. But the singing, I can deal without." Emma didn't realize that Mina didn't have any kids.

" Don't worry. Someday." Emma said. Mina smiled.

" Thanks." Mina said. Then she started the car and pulled out of the driveway. They were at Rei's shrine within ten minutes.

" AUNT EMMA!" a little pink haired girl came running.

" Rena!" Serena came running. Emma caught the little girl and picked her up. Serena smiled and came over.

" Hey Emma." Serena said. " How's baby." Serena rubbed her tummy. Emma frowned. She had a feeling that was going to go on for the rest of the day.

" Come on in. Everyone's waiting." Serena said. Emma nodded and Mina brought in Kappei.

" Hey there all." Mina said. Josh was watching as Emma came over with Kappei in one arm and Rena in the other. Emma smiled and hugged her brother and walked into the shrine. Emma put the two toddlers down and saw Rei dealing with at least six kids.

" Maya stop hitting your brother! And Kichiro! NO! Stop taking Maya's doll! Rumiko! That is NOT a toy! CHIRA! get off your sister's head! CHIRA! NOW! Rin! NO RIN! put the knife down! NOW! Mokoto! go in the corner young man!" Rei was yelling. Emma laughed. Rei was going crazy.

" Need help?" Emma asked. Rei looked up. Her eyes were bloodshot, and the bags under her eyes were huge. All six pairs of eyes turned to Emma.

" AUNT EMMA!" they all came running over. And with full force Emma went flying. Luckily she was caught by someone. She looked up and saw a pair of flaming red eyes.

" Well hello there Mrs. Tsukino how are you this fine morning." he said. Then he moved his hand to her abdomen. " How's baby?" Once again, something clicked in her mind and she found herself flipping backward and kicking the man's head.

" YOU ASSHOLE WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! I DON'T KNOW YOU!" She screamed. she instinctively put her hand on her stomach. She looked around. And the whole senshi was there. all with dazed looks on their faces. Then they all sighed and sweat dropped.

"Mood swings." they all said. Emma frowned.

" Kokoro! Don't scare Emma like that!" Rei screamed. Kokoro ran his hand through his black hair and sighed.

" Rei-chan. I was being friendly!" he said.

" DON'T BE FRIENDLY WITH HER! SHE MARRIED, PREGNANT, AND NOT _YOUR_ WIFE! I AM!" Rei screamed and then burst into tears and ran out of the room.

" Nice going, Samasuni-san." Serena said. Kokoro just sighed and followed Rei.

" Hey, she's running on three hours sleep. I blame sleep deprivation." Kokoro yelled from the hallway. Emma sighed and sat down beside Josh.

" So. Emma. Have you had any interesting battles lately." Josh asked. Emma looked at him with wide eyes. She figured he found out about her being a senshi when he married Mina.

" Nah. Between Serena, Sam and Amara, she hasn't been allowed anywhere near even a speeding car." Hotaru chimed in.

" Well thank you Tomoe-chan. But I believe I was asking my sister." Josh sneered. Hotaru stuck out her tongue.

" No. baka. I haven't. Actually. Right now I feel like it was only yesterday I was put in the hospital when Monoka attacked." Emma said. Josh nodded.

" Yeah. Mina has been having nightmares about that day for some reason." Josh said. Mina humphed. Josh just laughed.

" It's just, that was a scary time." Mina said.

" Well, I started having weird dreams like that when I found out I was pregnant with Rena." Serena said. Then all eyes went to Mina. Josh actually stood up. Mina widened her eyes.

" Josh. I'm going to the drug store!" Mina called as she ran out of the house. Josh followed her. everyone could here tires screeching across pavement. Then Rini came running in.

" What is up with Mina and Josh?" She asked. Instead of her normal style, she had her hair in a ponytail. Katsuro walked in too holding a little silver haired baby.

" Mina was having weird dreams." Michelle said.

" You mean like the ones Serena had?"she asked. Everyone nodded.

" Those two must have been busy." Katsuro smiled. Emma took her shoe and threw it at his head.

_Some things never change. No matter how strict your spouse is. _Emma thought to herself.

" KATSURO!" Rini shouted taking the baby from his hands. " Emma, when can I drop off Serenity?" she asked. Emma thought for a second. Then she reached in her pocket for her cell phone. But she couldn't find it.

" Emma, it's in your purse." Josh said. Emma smiled and reached into her small hand back. She flipped open the phone and scrolled through the address book. She found Sam's cell and called.

" Sam Tsukino. President of Tsukino Inc. how may I help thee."

" Well, Mr. President. This is thee wife."

" Hello thy wife" Sam laughed.

" Rini wants to know when she can drop off Serenity." Emma said. Sam laughed.

" Oh yeah. I forgot about the mini-brat." Sam said.

" SAM!" Emma yelled. " She's your niece!"

" Kidding. Man. Those mood swings."

" Do you want a divorce?" Emma yelled. Emma could hear snickers coming from her friends.

" oh you are definitely pregnant. You haven't pulled that one since Kappei at month 7." Sam said.

" You had doubts?" Emma asked. " I mean...you should probably know I'm pregnant. I mean, you were the one who told me." Emma could feel the confused stares from her friends. " Guys, I was the one who told him!" she called behind her.

" oh okay." everyone mumbled. Emma rolled her eyes.

" oh dear god." Emma said.

" Okay. You are pregnant. But now I'm absolutely sure. Cause it just seemed you were PMSing. Not pregnant." Sam laughed.

" Oh I'm glad you find my hormonal cycle amusing!" Emma said feeling her eyes well up with tears. Then she hung up the phone. Then Emma felt sick again. She ran to the bathroom and opened the door. But she found Rei and Kokoro making out, and just about to get to the next step of something she really didn't want to witness. Emma quickly slammed the door and ran into the livingroom.

" Why do you look like you just saw the most disgusting thing in the world."

" How many kids do Rei and Kokoro have now?" Emma asked.

" six. Why?" Serena asked.

" I think I just saw the beginnings of baby number 7." Emma said. Everyone broke out into fits of laughter.

" It's not funny!" Emma cried. Then her phone rang. " Hello?"

" Mrs. Tsukino?" a woman's voice asked.

" Yeah. I guess that's me." Emma said.

" I have your husband on the other line. Should I connect you?"

" Yes please." Emma said.

" Emma."

" What. You insensitive, pompous, pig headed, jerk!" Emma said.

" That's not fair." Sam said.

" You laughed at me."

" I'm sorry."

" Now that's better. What do you need."

" Tell Rini that you can bring Serenity home whenever you're ready." Sam said.

" Oh yeah. I forgot about her." Emma said.

" And you yelled at me."

" Hey, I have an excuse. My brain cells have been replaced by hormones."

" Okay. I see. Well I have to go. Love ya."

" Kay. Love you too." Emma said. She hung up the phone and looked at her friends. They were all laughing at her.

" Will you stop laughing at me!" Emma yelled. No luck. Emma sighed and went running back to the bathroom. Completely forgetting about Rei and Kokoro.

" WHOA MY GOD!" Emma screamed. Emma came running back. Darien was rolling on the floor laughing.

" It is pretty sad if you do that twice." Rini said between giggles. Katsuro looked like he was going to die of laughter.

Amara was finding this very, very funny. She was falling on top of Michelle holding her side. " Ow...it..hahahah...hurts...snort...hahahah"

" Fine, I'm going home!" Emma yelled. then she marched out the door. less than ten seconds later Emma came back in. Hotaru passed Kappei over and Emma left again. Ten seconds later Emma was back again. Darien got up with his car keys. Emma took Serenity and followed Darien out to the car.

" Brain cells?" Darien asked. He had finally calmed down after the whole incident.

" How'd you guess? As far as I know, you've never been pregnant." Emma said.

" Yes, but when Serena was pregnant with Rena, she was like an empty shell." Darien chuckled. Emma smiled. Serenity gurgled in her arms.

" Mommy?" Kappei asked.

" How were her mood swings?" Emma asked.

" don't get me started. I think I slept on the couch for 8 out of 9 months." Darien sighed.

" Mommy?"

" You poor thing."

" But yours are much worse." Darien said. He knew it was risky to say something like that, but...he didn't care. Emma punched him in the arm, hard.

" MOMMY!" Kappei screamed.

" What Kappei?" Emma asked.

" I have to go pee pee." He said.

" Okay, go ahead." Emma nodded. Kappei smiled and ran back into the house then she remembered what, or who was in the bathroom.

" Oh shit." Emma said handing the baby to Darien and she started off for the three year old. She ran through the house. She caught up with him _just_ before he opened the door.

" Mommy! I have to go pee pee!" Kappei cried.

" um.. Kappei. Uncle Darien is gonna teach you how to pee pee behind a tree. Okay?" Emma said nervously.

" Yes Mommy." Kappei said. He took her hand and dragged her back to Darien.

" That was a close one." Emma said. Darien laughed.

" Uncle Darien! Mommy says your gonna teach me how to pee pee behind a tree!" Kappei jumped up and down."

" I'm what!" Darien gasped. He looked at Emma in surprise. Emma gave him a hopeful look. Darien rubbed between his eyes. " you owe me."

" I'll potty train Rena." Emma said. Darien sighed and gave the baby to Emma, and picked up Kappei.

" Kappei is funny isn't he Serenity?" Emma asked the little baby. Serenity gurgled and hick upped. Emma laughed and put her in the baby carrier in the back of the car. Emma got in the front. Momentarily Darien came back.

" Mommy, I did it!" Kappei jumped up and down.

" Good job. Now get in your car seat." Emma praised. Kappei did as he was told and climbed in. Emma got in the front seat. Darien put the keys in the ignition and took off.

" So Emma, me and Serena have been meaning to ask you." Darien started.

" Uh-oh. Should I be afraid?" Emma asked. Darien smiled.

" Well, it's mostly Serena." Darien said. " But, Luna is forcing Serena to pick someone to take over if something should happen to us before Rena is old enough."

" Darien?" Emma asked softly.

" Serena and I want you and Sam to take over the Moon Palace if something happens to us before Rena reaches the age 18."

" Why not Rini, or any other of the Senshi?"

" Because, Rini is part of the future. Technically, she isn't supposed to be coming back in time anymore, but her mother allowed her to live here for Katsuro. And the other Senshi have their own planets, and Hoshi hasn't been tracked down yet, and Hoshiko was the adopted princess, we thought, You and Sam would be best for the job."

" Darien! You know very well I know anything about running my life, let alone a planet!" Emma said.

" Emma, you are a successful actress. And you run your house hold pretty smoothly. And with Sam as your manager, you two have made it. He won't let you do anything except the voices for Trista's show until the baby is born."

" That doesn't mean anything! Darien! I didn't exactly take ' Running the Moon 101' in college!"

" You might not have to take over, chances are me and Serena will be fine. Me and Serena are just taking responsibility for our home away from home just in case." Darien said.

" STILL! I'M FREAKING OUT HERE!" Emma yelled. But then there was a sharp pain in her stomach. Darien took his eyes for a split second when she jerked.

" Emma. Are you okay?" Darien asked.

" Yeah, I'm fine." Emma smiled. but then she doubled over again. " Oh god." Emma clenched her stomach.

" Holy shit. Emma you're going to the hospital." Darien said, making a U-turn and heading for the hospital.

" No I'm fine." Emma said. But then she screamed in pain.

_Oh my god. The baby._

" I'm calling Ami and telling her to meet us there, then I'll call Sam" Darien said flipping

out his phone. " Ami, yeah. Meet us at the hospital. Emma's in some serious pain. I think something is wrong with her baby. Have someone call Sam and tell him what's going on." Darien said. " okay, see you there." Darien was going like 80 miles an hour. He pulled into the parking lot and ran inside. He came out again with a wheel chair.

" MOMMY!" Kappei cried. " mommy, what's wrong."

" It's okay sweetie." Emma winced. " I just need..ow..to see the doctor."

" We're going to see Aunt Ami?" he asked.

" Yeah." Emma said. Darien opened the door and put Emma in the wheel chair. He took out Kappei and Serenity. Kappei wanted to sit in Emma's lap. She took him and Darien cradled Serenity while pushing the wheel chair. Ami was in her scrubs and was waiting at the desk.

" Okay, female age 23, approximately 3 months pregnant. Severe abdominal pain." Ami said quickly as they wheeled her down the hall. A nurse came up with a clip board.

" Here is her file Dr. Yamazaki." she said. Ami nodded and took the clip board. Darien wheeled her into an empty hospital bed. Ami scanned the file and pulled the curtain. Emma climbed onto the bed and Kappei sat in the wheel chair.

" Okay Emma, what's up." Ami asked. Emma looked at her with shock.

" you kind of figured that out didn't you?" Ami smiled.

" Okay, let's start with this. What did you have for breakfast this morning?"

" Fettuccine Alfredo." Emma said. Ami rose an eyebrow.

" Ah. Those cravings of yours." Ami smiled. " okay. I think I know the problem, but just to be sure, let's do an ultrasound shall we?"

" you're the doctor." Emma mumbled. She laid down and pulled up her shirt a little. Darien turned away. Ami flipped on the machine, put some of the cold goo on her stomach and took out the monitor thing. Ami moved around a little while and then stopped.

" Well well well." Ami laughed.

" Excuse me?" Emma asked.

" I think we should wait until your husband gets here." Ami said. As if on cue, Emma heard a very peeved man yelling at the receptionist.

" where is my wife?" he yelled. " Emma Tsukino."

" down the hall, curtain 3." the nurse said. Sam was there in a flash. He tore open the curtains and looked extremely worried and at the same time, extremely pissed. For reasons, Emma had no idea why.

" Hello dear." Emma smiled cheerfully.

" what the hell just happened." Sam asked. Ami smiled and turned off the machine.

" Gas." Ami said. Emma just about fell out of the bed, before Darien caught her.

" GAS!" all three adults yelled.

" Yes. Gas. Some how, Emma was put under stress." Emma looked at Darien with a heated glare. " and it reacted badly with her breakfast, giving severe pains."

" So the baby is okay?" Sam asked.

" Absolutely. The baby is fine." Ami said. Sam sighed. Then he looked at Darien.

" What kind of stress happened?" Sam asked. Darien hid behind Emma.

" Darien, stand up and take it like a man." Emma growled. Darien sighed.

" I asked Emma to take over the moon if anything were to happen to me or Serena before Rena became 18." he said. Sam was fuming. But Ami decided to step in before anything got violent.

" Um...I still need to talk here!" Ami waved. The two men looked at her. " Just to be on the safe side. I am putting Emma on strict bed rest until further notice." Emma groaned. She was not liking this trip to the future very much.

" Fine. Let's go home." Sam said. " Kappei walk by the wheel chair please." Kappei did as he was told. Sam reached for the baby. Darien handed her over. " you and I will have a very looooong talk about what happened today." Sam said to Darien.

" I expected as much. Serena will probably go at it too." Darien ran his hand through his hair.

" Sam be nice. If you don't knock it off, I will force you to sleep outside in the dog house." Emma growled.

" We don't have a dog!"

" Yes, but who said we needed a dog to get a dog house. All I'd have to do is ask someone to drive me to the pet store." Emma retorted. Sam retreated, knowing it was no use to argue with her at this point. He remembered that she was exactly like this ten years before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Sam..." Emma whispered. It was the middle of the night. Serenity had gone home, Kappei was in bed, and Sam was trying to get some sleep. ( not going too well.)

" What?" he asked yawning.

" I want some chocolate." Emma said. Sam moaned.

" Anything else."

" Onions."

" I am not getting you onions!" Sam said sternly. " You thought the gas was bad today, imagine what it will be like if you added onions to your diet."

" But I'm hungeryyyyyyy!" Emma whined.

" Oh yeah. I forgot I'm dealing with the thirteen year old version of my wife." Sam said as he rolled out of bed. Emma was tempted to grab the alarm clock again. But she decided he had been through enough that day. Sam soon returned with hershey bar. Emma thanked him and took it.

" what? No onions?" Emma asked.

" I already told you. No. Onions." Sam said. Then he turned over and went back to sleep. Emma finished her chocolate bar, and thought about the events of the day. It had gone pretty well, considering that she woke up ten years in the future. But she seriously wanted to go home. She had to admit. Knowing all this could happen in the next decade, gave her a major confidence boost. Emma smiled and kissed Sam's cheek and went to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N: I hope you enjoyed this. 17 pages. 5296 words.But due to current problems in my other life, it might be a while before I update again. So, don't harp on me.


	33. Meanwhile

A.N: okay. I hope you all liked the last chapter. I made it really long, mostly for Meggie because she kept going on saying. " the next chapter better be long enough that I can't read it in one sitting!" and she got her wish. Okay...here we go...

Disclaimer: if Sailor Moon was mine...that's a nice dream, but sadly it is too good to be true.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Missing Sailor

Chapter 32

_While Emma had her glimpse of the future._

The Hanzo family were all sitting in the living room Christmas night. Beth was just so torn about her daughter she couldn't do anything, and Hotaka locked himself in the den. Ichiro was taking care of the girls, Meggie and Kasadi were locked in Emma's room, with Rini and Sam.

Sam was a different story. He was like an empty shell. He was so mad at himself for letting Emma sneak out of the hospital. Rini was hugging one of Emma's many squishy pillows. Meggie was sitting in the bean bag chair and Kasadi was sprawled on the floor, spread eagle style.

" I hate this." Rini mumbled. " Emma's in that hospital by herself. In the coma unit no less. And we can't even go see her cause of the stupid visiting hours."

" Like we have any say in it." Meggie said.

" and look at Sam." Kasadi said. " it's like he's not even alive." The three girls looked over to the boy. He was leaning against the wall, head bent back, looking at the ceiling. He looked like a doll, but...he was secretly wondering why there were posters of Richard Cox and Kappei Yamaguchi on her ceiling. But other than that, he was going out of his mind.

" Yeah." Meggie said. " earlier I threw Emma's alarm clock at his head to make sure he was still conscious, he didn't even flinch." Rini sighed.

" I'm going crazy here!" Rini said. Then there was a knock on the door. Meggie and Kasadi knew it was passed midnight. So they tipped over to make it look like they were sleeping. Rini noticed and laid on Emma's bed. Pulling Sam down with her. Beth came in and saw the teenagers all 'sleeping' soundly. Beth smiled and closed the door again. When they were sure Beth had gone back downstairs, Meggie sat up again.

" hey meg?" Kasadi asked.

" yes?"

" how did you manage to get your parents to let you come here anyway?"

" I complained that Amanda got to go to Spain for a foreign exchange program." Meggie said. " and I said that I would go crazy if I didn't go see Emma."

" since when did the 'I'm going crazy' bit work?"

" When I got better at improvs" Meggie cracked a grin. " let's just say I almost went far enough for them to send me to the phsyc ward."

" You and Emma have been through a lot." Rini said. Meggie looked over to the pink haired girl.

" You can say that. We've been friends for almost 9 years." Meggie said.

" I've known Emma since well...we were born 3 weeks apart." Kasadi said " Emma being older."

" I've known Emma longer than Sam only by a few hours." Rini replied. " We have been through a lot too. This would be her second trip to the hospital in..." Rini counted on her fingers. " 3 months."

" What happened?" Meggie and Kasadi asked.

" Sakura decided it would be cool to be jealous and got Emma worked up and sent her into an asthma attack" Sam said. Meggie and Kasadi nearly jumped out of their skins.

" Holy shit man. You shouldn't scare people like that!" Kasadi said. Sam didn't really care.

" This is the second time. She's been in the hospital twice since we started going out. Who knows how many more times it will happen."

" Sam, it was just a freak accident." Kasadi said. " She was merely in the wrong place at the wrong time."

" I honestly wish I could believe that." He said before walking out of the room.

"Gimme a kickball and about ten minutes, I'll get that stick outta his ass." Meggie said.

" Sam gets frustrated when it comes to her. You have no idea." Rini said. " Josh got the stupid idea to tell him every little health problem she has, from the allergies to the ADD."

" That idiot cousin of mine." Kasadi moaned.

" Emma has a lot of health issues. She has so many allergies, the asthma, ADD, she wasn't even breathing when she was born. She gets massive migraines, and sometimes those migraines give her black outs." Meggie said. " and of course, she isn't the most tolerant person. We're not sure whether that is health related or not. but she gets extremely frustrated about everything."

" Wow." Rini said. " I didn't know about the migraines or about her not breathing at birth."

" Josh was protective of her back in the states. And, to get people to back off, he would tell them everything." Meggie told her.

" Let me take a wild guess." Rini said. " it just made things worse."

" Bingo!" Meggie and Kasadi said. Rini smiled.

" Hey. I can hear you guys." Josh said standing at the door. " and besides. Those kids backed off."

" Are you kidding me. All they did was torment her on how weak she was!" Meggie yelled.

" Meggie, she is weak. Look at the circumstances. She is laying in a hospital bed, because she got mauled by god knows what."

" You have no idea how strong she is! She has been through hell and back since she moved here. You don't even know how much she's fought!" Sam yelled in the doorway. He reappeared while this was all happening. Josh looked at him.

" What do you mean?" Josh asked. " What has she fought?" Sam noticed that he said too much and decided to change the subject.

" Rini. We're going home." Sam said. He turned and went back to the first floor. Rini sighed and grabbed her coat and gifts.

" See you guys." Rini waved before following Sam.

" Meggie..." Josh pestered.

" Believe me. I don't know any more than you do. And neither does Kasadi."

" Whatever. Mom said time for bed. If you want to take the guest bedroom... Too bad. Ichiro and the girls are staying the night." Josh said. Then he turned and went for his bedroom.

" Tomorrow is going to be just great." Kasadi said sarcastically.

" Oh really? I had no idea." Meggie retorted. Her tone laced with sarcasm.

" Girls. Go to bed please." Beth called up. Meggie hit the lights and took the bean bag chair and Kasadi curled up at the foot of the bed. They fell asleep wondering what was going on with Emma back at the hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N. I know, I know. Short chapter. Well who cares...next one should be longer, if not, it will be funnier.

Meggie: YOU CALL THAT A LONG CHAPTER! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!

Emma: I updated didn't I?

Meggie: okay, that's it! (-pulls out baseball bat-) I'm gonna enjoy this!


	34. She's in a coma

AN: Meggie: Hello! This is chapter 33, and guess what Emma and I are doing! No, ya have to guess! Okay, I'll tell you. We are going to turn this chapter into a joint project!

Emma: uh-oh...

Meggie: The rules are, whenever Emma or I have an idea, we take the keyboard and type it in. Then when the other person has an idea, they take the keyboard. That way, you can't plan out the chapter, and it becomes spontaneous and way more interesting.

Emma: -groan- Meggie you were right. This will be dangerous...and possibly violent...and your way stronger!

Meggie: -smirk- kaaaaaaaaarmaaaaaaaaaaaaa….

Emma: do I have to do this?

Meggie: well...you COULD just let ME type up the entire chapter by myself...

Emma: HELL FUCKIN NO!

Meggie: wow. i AM a bad influence on you...!

Emma: just don't tell my mommy.

Meggie: this author's note is getting pretty damn long– let's cut to the freakin story, shall we?

Emma: okay but I do

Meggie: we don't own Sailor Moon, too bad, cry cry, STORY TIME!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Missing Sailor

Chapter 33!

" Mr. and Mrs. Hanzo?" the doctor asked walking into the waiting room. While he was expecting the parents and brother, he got a whole mess of people all waiting to get word on Emma's condition. " Oh dear...are these ALL of her friends?"

"Yeah, and WHAT OF IT?" Meggie asked, cracking her knuckles.

"Meggie, do NOT pull a repeat of the seventh grade trip to the zoo!" Kasadi yelled at her.

"What happened on the trip to the zoo?" Rini and Sam wondered.

Meggie smiled maniacally. "Let us just say that animals are not meant to be kept in cages." (AN: Meggie– I actually did this. BUT DON'T TELL THEM IT WAS ME!)

"Or we can say that she stole the keys to practically every animal cage in the zoo." Kasadi snapped.

FLASHBACK

"Jesus Christ, I wish Emma was here." Meggie thought as she kicked a small rock down the dirt path. "The only people I can hang out with are the two lovebirds." She looked at her only two friends– not even friends, really, more like good acquaintances– walk past, holding hands and practically singing "All You Need Is Love". "WHY did she have to get herself kicked off the trip with those moronic HOMEWORK ASSIGNMENTS! And then there's– HEH-loh, what's this?" She spotted a set of keys on a bench. They had little tags on them, that said things like 'Lions', and 'Tigers', and 'Bears' "Oh my." Meggie smiled. This was going to be FUN.

END OF FLASHBACK

" Oh..." Rini and Sam said letting their imaginations run wild at what Meggie could possibly do with those keys. Oh the possibilities.

" Doctor what's wrong with Emma?" Josh asked.

" Well, yeah...about that." The doctor started while looking through his clip board that had Emma's chart.

" Do you really think we should have left our daughter's life in the hands of someone who delivers bad news by saying 'well, yeah...about that'?" Beth asked her husband.

" It seemed like a good idea at the time." Hotaka answered.

"Um, you are not going to like this, but..."

"ooOOh boy." Serena said.

"Everybody brace yourself." Katsuro added. "For Sam's reaction, at least."

"Hey-" Sam began, but then the doctor said bluntly "She's in a coma." and the 'Hey' turned into a "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN SHE'S IN A COMA!"

"Don't hurt me! I'm just an intern!"

"You put our DAUGHTER'S LIFE in the hands of an INTERN!"

"Like I said, it seemed like a good idea at the time." While Mr. And Mrs. Hanzo argued. (Well, only Mrs. Hanzo) Sam was going through the roof.

" HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?" Sam yelled. Ikuko was trying to hold back her son.

" Well, her body reacted to a medication that we gave her for the pain." The intern said. " or it was her dinner."

" What was her dinner?" Beth asked. " Chicken Lo-mein with Shell fish topping."

" SHELL FISH! ARE YOU INSANE!" Hotaka yelled. " DID YOU READ HER CHART AT ALL?"

The intern winced and skimmed the stack of papers. When he got to medical diseases his heart skipped a beat. " oh..." He was pale as a ghost. " she has asthma...and there is iodine in shell fish...oh shit."

Ikuko clapped her hands over Rini's ears. "Please sir, there are little ears!"

"Ma, I'm thirteen!" Rini whined. "I've heard far worse at school!"

Pause. "You're going to a Catholic School when Christmas break ends."

"NO!" All the teens yelled at once. Katsuro was loudest, and Rini came in at a close second.

"Hey, you!" Ichiro said to the intern, slapping his face lightly to get his attention. "Stick to the subject, please. This is my niece, and if she dies, I will kick you in the ass SO HARD, that you'll be in a wheelchair for six months and you'll end up ADOPTING. Are we clear?"

The intern looked at all the people with looks on their faces that said 'Oh, and I'LL HELP.' He gulped. That was a lot of people. "Yes sir."

"Good. Now take us to Emma."

"Oh, I don't know if I can do that, our visiting hours are strict--"

Sam pushed past Ichiro and grabbed the intern's collar. He practically lifted him off the ground. "Take. Me. To. her. NOW."

Pause. The intern looked at his wrist– he had no watch. "And, visiting hours are right about...Now!" Sam gave him a stern look. "Um... Room 123." ( AN: Emma: ABC! Hee hee)

"Thank you!" Sam dashed off down the hall. They all waited, and he came running back. "It's this way, isn't it?" He asked, pointing the other direction. They all nodded their heads. "Okay." DASH!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam barged through the door after fifteen minutes of mindless searching. He ended up on the maternity ward and figured that he was on the wrong floor. (AN: Emma: NO DIP!) Everyone was crowded around the bed where Emma was 'sleeping' soundly. It was like Sam was Moses and everyone else was the red sea and nobody complained because Sam's face was red with anger. Katsuro, ( of course) started laughing, earning him multiple bruises on his head. Sam took the seat by the bed with Emma facing him. She was peaceful, but had a slight smirk on her face. 'I swear. If she is dreaming of Kappei Yamaguchi or Richard Cox...OR BOTH there WILL be hell to pay.' Sam threatened in his head. Sam looked around for a moment. He laughed when he saw Ichiro on the phone.

" I want to sue for malpractice...I DON'T CARE IF HE'S JUST AN INTERN! ME AND MY BROTHER ARE PRETTY MUCH THE JAPANESE MAFIA…save the Izuma clan, who are the Italian mafia by marriage.." Everyone saw Meggie's chest puff out with pride, Kasadi knew she was chanting ' I'm a mafia princess!' in her mind. " BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT" Ichiro yelled. " I STILL WANT HIM SUED! AND IF HE ISN'T, YOU WILL BE!...thank you. I will see you in court." Ichiro hung up his phone and looked around. " What? Being a international race car driver has its perks." Sam shook his head and looked back at Emma. She stirred and coughed. Everyone watched intently as Emma slowly flickered her eyes open. The first thing she saw was Katsuro's ass facing her as he looked at Ichiro.

" AHHHHH!" Emma screamed. She sat up and tried to get out of bed, but ended up kissing the floor. " ow...not...good...HELP!"

Josh bent down and scooped her up and put her in her bed.

" What the f-," Emma got a warning look from her mother. " What the flip happened?"

" You've been a coma for about 14 hours." the REAL doctor came in. " And I must apologize for Kenwa-san. He's not supposed to dip into the patient files. He has been fired."

" oh...how did this happen?" Emma asked.

" They put shell fish in your dinner last night." Josh answered.

" WHO DID THAT?" Emma yelled.

" an intern" Sam grimaced.

Emma turned and looked at Sam. " SAM!"

" EMMA!"

" SAM! YOU'RE 14 AGAIN!"

" WHAT?" Sam asked.

Emma smiled and then looked under her blanket. " AND I'M NOT PREGNANT!WOO YEAH!"

" WHAT!" everyone yelled.

" I'm taking this as my cue to leave." The doctor said before slipping out of the room.

Before he knew it, Sam was being held to the wall by the three Hanzo men and...Amara. Meggie wanted to join in too just for the hell of it, but Kasadi stopped her.

" What did you do to my daughter?" Hotaka yelled.

" HOTAKA!" Beth yelled. " JOSHUA! ICHIRO!...AMARA!"

" DADDY! It was a...DREAM I had! CALM DOWN! IT WAS A DREAM!" Emma yelled. It took a minute or two, but finally they let Sam off the wall. Sam gasped for air as he got back down to his feet. He took a hard look at Emma who cowered under her blankets.

" Emma Rose Hanzo" Hotaka came up.

Suddenly, everyone cleared the room. Emma knew what he was talking about. "How do you explain yourself?"

" Um... I blame raging teenage hormones and a shellfish induced coma." Emma tried to lighten the mood. Heh heh heh No. Everyone sat outside the door.

Sam had his ear to the door. He hadn't learned much English, but he could make out 'how dare you' ' you're grounded' and ' no basketball' also some curses like ' I don't give a damn' and ' if you pull this shit again, I swear...' and the ever popular 'WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN?' but that's all he managed.

" Doesn't sound good." Josh snickered. " I knew she would get in trouble like this at some point. This makes me wrecking Dad's care seem like a little scratch on the rear view mirror."

" Asthmatics aren't supposed to have shellfish because the iodine is a trigger for an attack. It seems like that the iodine in the shell fish reacted with her body, and instead of making her have trouble breathing, it sent her into a coma. OR, it could have reacted with both her asthma and the pain medication. There are so many different ways this could have turned out. She's lucky. She could have been in a coma for much longer. Days, weeks, maybe months." Ami said reading from her Med. School prep books she received from one of the many universities just begging her to go to theirs. The pressure of being a genius.

" My brain hurts..." Serena rubbed her head.

" Really, I thought there was only air in there." Rei snickered. Serena threw an empty bedpan that was sitting on a shelf and threw it at her. Rei ducked and it hit the man behind her.

" YOU AGAIN!" The intern Kenwa yelled. " I'm sorry! I've already lost my job and my hopes of becoming a doctor are down the drain. What more do you want?"

Everyone smiled evilly to each other, even Ichiro and his daughters. Meggie turned and looked at Kasadi questioningly. Kasadi sighed, then said "Go ahead, go ahead."

Then Meggie walked up to an unattended fire extinguisher. She smiled evilly at the intern. "I'M GONNA ENJOY THIS!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Emma." Sam asked sitting on the bed. Emma was curled up under her covers pretending to be asleep. " Emma, you can't fool me. You should know that by now."

Emma gave up and sat up. It was dark and she was going to be released the next morning. Sam was going to stay until the nurses shoved him out. And then attempt to climb through the window...but he didn't tell Emma that part. " Okay...I can't give away to much but, I'll tell you what I can."

" Okay."

"Well, Me and you get married."

" Really? No! DUH."

" Serena and Darien"

" BIG Duh."

" Ami and a guy she meets at med school or something."

" 'Kay…"

" Lita and her sparring partner"

" A married couple who can kick ass. Not sure if I should be afraid or not. …I hope they don't have kids!"

" heh heh. Don't know. I didn't get to meet him." Emma laughed. " Rei meets this weird guy named Kokoro and have six kids, and I think I walked in on number seven."

" Shield your eyes moment?" Sam laughed.

" BIG one." Emma cringed. " Our son almost did too."

" Son?"

" Yeah. I messed up the time line and we have a three year old son named Kappei by the time Hoshiko arrives on the scene."

" Great, Kappei!" Sam grimaced.

" What's wrong with Kappei?"

" Same name as the guy who played Inuyasha in the Japanese dub, that is hanging on your ceiling."

" I don't have Kappei Yamaguchi on my ceiling!"

" Yes you do. And Richard Cox too."

" No I don't!...oh wait..."

" What?"

" My one friend who would do that and unfortunately, I'm blood related to her."

" No."

" Kasadi" Emma frowned. " Must get back at her for that."

" We'll do it together...but on with the story."

" Okay. Mina marries Josh."

" Did NOT see that coming." Sam said sarcastically

" I know. Anywho, Amara and Michelle."

" NO!"

" Yep."

" NO!"

" Yes."

" NO!"

" Now dammit woman, I said yes."

"ex-CUSE me!"

"Oh, um…that's what you said to me when this conversation was flipped around in my dream." Emma said. (Chibi sweat drop on Sam.)

" Okay. Sorry. Carry on."

" Trista married some guy, but he died of cancer. They had a little girl named Setsuna."

" Oh."

" Hotaru was still dating and Rini married Katsuro."

" Not if I can help it." Sam growled.

" Sam. Remember. She is your niece biologically. Not your sister. Darien should worry about that."

" Hey, your uncle is protective."

"-Psh- You think I care. So is my dad and brother."

" right."

" So, When I woke up I was three months pregnant and the mother of a three year old."

" Kay."

" And, you were this hot manly man."

" REALLY?" Sam asked excitedly.

" No."

" WHAT?"

" Kidding."

"-grumble- Bitch. -grumble-"

" What was that?"

" nothing."

" That's what I thought."

" But really. Was I hot?"

" -sigh- yes. Are you happy now?"

" Yes. Very."

" Okay, I can't tell you anything else because I don't want to give too much away. But don't you DARE tell anyone about thing with Rei and Kokoro. And Ami and Lita. And Hotaru and Trista. Definitely not Trista. Don't want her to shun marriage. Everything else won't be much of a surprise. Even the Amara and Michelle thing." Emma ordered. "okay, just don't say anything. No need to mess up the time line. Oh, and act surprised when this stuff happens, because I don't really want anyone to get suspicious. I don't know when they all get married and have kids, because no one mentioned it. Okay?"

" Okay."

" But Sam…"

" What?"

" I have a feeling things are going to get dangerous. As soon as Meggie and Kasadi go home. Monoka will show up even more. The end is coming. Battles left and right. You have to stay away from Sakura. And her friends. If you see her coming, get away. Shove yourself into a locker if you have to. No contact what so ever. And if she corners you, just call for me or one of the girls. They'll show up. Just be careful. I like how our future turned out. I don't want to imagine what might happen if something goes wrong. YOU are in danger. Remember that. I can handle myself. I have powers. You don't. And I have feeling Hoshiko will give me a heads up at what not to do tonight. But, she'll probably be gone after the last battle."

" Okay. Anything. As long as YOU stay safe." Sam said.

Emma nodded. " Deal."

" Deal." Sam leaned over and kissed her.

" Excuse me, but visiting hours have been long over." a nurse said crossing her arms.

Sam scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. " Sorry. I wasn't exactly comfortable with leaving her by her self until I was kicked out."

" Well, we're bringing in a room mate for her. We ran out of rooms so we need to double people up."

" Please don't tell me it's an old person who can't stand MTV." Emma whined.

" No. We made sure of that. In fact, Kaguuya Takahashi. I heard you were the one who found her when she came out of her coma. So I figured it would be a good idea to pair you two up." the nurse said.

Emma nodded. She had mixed feelings about sharing a room with her rival's little sister.

" Do you know if the family is coming tomorrow?" Emma asked.

" Nope. Not until after you are released at least." The nurse replied.

Emma and Sam both let out a sigh of relief. " Okay. Then bring in the little munchkin." Emma beamed. The nurse just laughed.

Then she looked at Sam. " You." She pointed to him. " OUT!" Sam kissed Emma's forehead and dashed out the door.

" Aww…you scared him away." Emma pouted.

" Sorry. Your father and uncle paid me to make sure he didn't stay past 11." The nurse smiled.

" I will get them!" Emma clenched her fists.

" Hey, I'll letcha in on secret." the nurse whispered.

"What?" Emma whispered as well.

The nurse smiled. "It's 12:30" Emma laughed. Then she turned and brought in another bed with a sleeping Kaguuya.

" Is she okay?"

" Yeah. But she had to be sedated because she kept screaming about Sailor Star saving her. She wants to meet her again and she got out of control."

" I see. Oh well. I'm going to bed." Emma said curling up into the quilt her mother brought for her. " I want to wake up sooner so I can go home sooner. I can't stand hospital food."

" Maybe I'll sneak in some ramen when breakfast comes around." The nurse said. " And I'll make sure myself no one puts shellfish in your eggs." she winked.

" Thanks." Emma said before yawning. It was long day, and it was going to be a long night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

QUICK INTERUPTION:

Meggie: okay guys! Emma has made the monumental mistake of letting me have free reign on the rest of this. She e-mailed it to me, and now it is MINE! -evil laugh, lightning strikes, wolves howl- We can work with this, can't we? Oh, well let us find out!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Pssssst!"

"-groan-"

"…Pssssssssst!"

"-mumble-"

THWAP! "Hey!" Emma sat up and rolled over at the same time. "Who-" Then she saw the little girl, and remembered. "Oh."

The little girl was no longer unconscious, that much was obvious, and seeing her with a pillow in her hand helped Emma to figure out exactly who 'thwap'ed her over the head.

"Are YOU Sailor Star?"

"Wha? No." Emma was still in the process of waking up. "Why do you say that?"

"Well, you look like her." The little girl answered. "And, well…" She pointed to Emma's neck, where the Hoshiko's necklace hung. "there's that little hint."

"Uh…" She stuffed it down her shirt and stammered "Well, it uh oh er I um eh yaaaa…."

Slowly, the little girl smiled. She took a deep breath, then Emma dove over onto her bed and slapped a hand over her mouth. But she could still her the little girl's muffled cry "SAILOR STAR! IT'S SAILOR STAR! I **TOLD **YOU MOMMY THAT SHE WASN'T JUST SOME SNOT NOSED BRAT PRETENDING! BUT DID YOU LISTEN? _NO_OOO!"

"Shhh!" Emma hissed. "You cannot tell anyone, okay? …OKAY? Now, are you going to stop yelling?"

The little girl nodded. Emma slowly let her hand uncover the girl's mouth. As soon as Emma's hand was by her side again, the little girl took a deep breath and screamed "SAIL--" Emma's hand was right back over her mouth again.

"Quiet!" Emma hissed. "I'll- I- I'll give you an autograph if you're quiet!"

Kaguuya's muffled squeals of excitement were enough of a yes for her. Emma let her go again. She swiveled around to get a better look at her hero.

"Now, you promise you won't tell anyone about this?"

She blinked. "About what?" Then she winked.

Emma smiled. "Good."

Then she went back to her bed, drew the curtain that separated their beds, then looked for some clothes to put on. She'd have to wear the stuff she wore here yesterday, it was all she had at the moment. Once she'd gotten dressed, she used the little bedside buzzer thingy to call for a nurse.

The nurse helped her get up and get the feeling back in her legs, then Emma said goodbye to her one night roomie and went down to the waiting room. Amara came to pick her up.

"You ready to go?"

Emma nodded. "Yep."

"Okay then." Amara signed her out and led her outside. "There's someone I want you to meet." She stepped aside so Emma could see what she was talking about. "Ta-da!" A brand new motorcycle stood parked next to the sidewalk. It was black and shiny. (AN: Meggie: i like shiny!) Amara hugged it like it was her lover. "I named it Kuro-Ryuu!"

" 'Black Dragon'?"

"I like it! Here, I got a helmet just for you." She held out a black helmet with stars on it. Then she said jokingly "'Cause you're my little starlet!"

"Ooooo, I like." Emma said as she put it on. "How fast does this thing- er, 'Kuro-Ryuu' go?" Emma got on behind Amara.

"Only one way to find out." And they sped off.

They got back to the Hanzo residence in five minutes flat. Scary thing is, it was supposedly a twenty minute ride. (Emma wasn't quite sure of the exact time, because every time they took her there, she was far too busy being unconscious.)

"Whaddya think?" Amara asked, stepping onto the sidewalk.

"Wow." Emma's hair was blown out behind her, and stuck like that because they'd been going so fast. "Uh-oh. Amara, behind you-"

"Hi there." A group of giggling girls around Amara's age came up to them. They obviously thought Amara was some hot guy. "This your bike?"

"Yeah." Amara said. Then came her famous (and most frequently used) line "Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm a girl."

"Oh." They looked crestfallen.

"But I'm gay, if that helps."

"Ew!" They all ran away.

Emma and Amara laughed about it as they walked up to the front door. As she took off her shoes, Emma called "I'm hooOOoome!"

"EMMA!" Serena, Rini, Darien, Ami, Rei, Mina, Lita, Michelle, Hotaru, Trista, Sam, Katsuro, Meggie, and Kasadi all tackled her as she walked through the door.

"Ow…." Emma said as they all got off her. "My heeeead…"

"-GASP-" Everyone started freaking out. Her parents were calling the hospital again, Sam and Rini were rushing her into the living room and sitting her down on the couch, and everyone else was just running around in complete panic.

"HEY!" Emma yelled, which made everyone freeze. "I'm OKAY."

"Oh." Then they all went back to normal.

Trista was talking to Hotaru about some designs for a character's costume in the show, Lita, Mina, and Michelle were talking about the latest on a popular band, Rini and Sam were fighting over this or that (Katsuro was the commentator- "Rini the Ripper in this corner, and Serial Killer Sam in the other! All wrestling, all day, all real! Don't miss it!"), Ami and Rei were chatting about the shrine, Serena and Darien were playing the "No, _you're_ cuter" game, and Meggie and Kasadi were listening to something on Meggie's I-Pod. Emma guessed it was something by their friend Kathleen's band, Cootie Shot (AN: our friend Kathleen really does have a band called Cootie Shot-look for them on myspace!-, and they rock yo), because they were singing along, saying "Circle Cirlce, Dot Dot, Now I've got my Cootie Shot".

"Hey," Emma looked up, and Amara was standing there, looking anxious about something. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

They walked into the kitchen, and Amara pulled out two tickets to a concert. "Could you hang on to these for me until tomorrow night? I'm afraid I'll lose them."

"Sure…" Emma took the tickets and looked at them. "Classical Music? But I thought you liked Jazz."

"Michelle likes Classical."

"Oh, okay." Emma tucked them into her pocket.

"And…." Amara dug into her pocket again. "Do NOT lose this." She held out a small box, covered in black velvet.

Emma gasped. "Can I open it?" Amara nodded, and Emma found inside a beautiful gold ring, with a big ass diamond set into the band. "Oh. My. God. Are you-?"

"Uh-huh." Amara said nervously.

"Whoa. And will she-?"

"I hope."

"Then I guess-"

"Yeah. This is it."

""Whoa." Emma said again. Then she smiled. "You're proposing." She didn't know why exactly she was smiling, but she was. "You're proposing to Michelle!"

"I'm proposing to Michelle." Amara looked as though it was still sinking in.

"Wow! And you're giving _me_ the ring!"

"I trust you."

Emma smiled. "Thanks Amara."

"There you two are!" Michelle came in and wrapped her arm around Amara's. Emma quickly tucked the box in the pocket of her jacket. "I was wondering were you guys ran off to."

"Sorry Michelle." Amara said. "We were just talking about different ways to try and make Star Shaking less demanding on us."

"No work today! She just got out of the hospital!" Michelle grabbed Emma and dragged them back into the living room.

Emma sat down on the couch, with Rini and Sam on her right, and Meggie and Kasadi on her left. She looked at Michelle and Amara. Amara bent over and said something to Michelle, who laughed. Then she playfully batted Amara on the shoulder. They looked happy together, and Emma just knew that they'd end up that very same way. Happy and together.


	35. proposal

A.N: hi guys. Okay. The next two or three chapters will be funny. After that though. We're going into the preparation for the final battle. Okay? Remember. This story will be a series. I want to thank all of my reviewers! You guys have been wonderful and I hope to see you in the sequal. I'm writing it with Meggie. Then, there is a third story, when Kasadi becomes a scout and then I promised a reviewer Mew Universe that I'd write a story with her in it, and then a story where everyone is in college, then everyone all grown up with kids. I think there will be more, I just haven't thought up anything yet. I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I loved writing it!

Oh yeah. My Inuyasha story You promised will feature the characters from the Senshi story. I've decided the the Missing Sailor Series, Senshi in the Sengoku Jidai and You Promised will all be linked to one another. So take a look.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the songs featured in this chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Missing Sailor

Chapter 34

" Okay girls. Time to say good bye." Beth came over to the three girls.

" NO MOM!" Emma cried. " There's been an accident, we walked into a radioactive pole and are attached at the hips!" Meggie and Kasadi stuck the hips at each side of Emma's.

" Em. It didn't work when you were nine, it doesn't work now." Beth laughed. It had been one week since Emma came home from the hospital. Now it was time for Meggie and Kasadi to go home for New Years. And Emma wasn't happy about it. The hit on the head in the park also made her a little more emotional while she's on the medication to help her heal.

" But...I don't want them to go!" Emma said tears running down her cheek.

" Oh no! Here she goes again! Hotaka get the tissues!" Beth yelled running to her husband, who was talking to a flight attendant.

" You are getting too good at that." Meggie laughed. Emma smiled.

" I'll need it when I tell my dad that I'm not playing basketball anymore." Emma said.

" THANK YOU!" Kasadi and Meggie yelled hugging her.

" I thought you had gone insane when you said you joined the team." Kasadi said.

" At least the mauling in the park put some sense into you!" Meggie said. Emma smacked her. " Sorry sorry! But I do admit. You scared the bejeezes outta me when they said you were in a coma!"

" Gotta keep you all on your toes!" Emma joked.

" Here sweety. Mommy got you tissues and some Raspberry ice tea with lemon. Just how you like it!" Beth came running. Emma took the objects. She wiped her eyes and took a sip of the ice tea. Emma gave them back and looked at her friends.

" All passengers on flight 337D please come to get 3F with your passports and boarding passes."

" no." Emma whispered. And then Emma's emotions completely took over. She burst into tears and threw her arms around them. " No...nononononononono." Then Kasadi started to cry.

" I'll miss you!" Meggie said.

" Be careful." Kasadi smiled. Emma cried as her two best friends walked to the gate with their bags. Meggie let Kasadi go through first. Just before she went through, Meggie turned to Emma again. Meggie waved. Emma waved back and gasped when she saw a tear fall from Meggie's eyes.

' my sister.' Meggie mouthed.

' my sister' Emma mouthed back. Meggie nodded and handed her boarding pass to the attendant. Then Meggie was gone. She was now boarding the plane to go back to the States. Back to Little Montrose Pennsylvania where they had grown up together. Vowing to never let anything break them apart. But they live half a world away from each other.

" Are you okay?" Emma turned around to see Darien.

" Oh my god! Where did you come from?" Emma asked.

" I work at the Airport Food court." he said.

" Oh." Emma said looking down.

" I heard that Meggie and Kasadi went home today. You're parents said I should come talk to you."

" Oh really." Emma said.

" Hey, I'm off duty. You wanna come eat something. I hear there is a discount on the Sesame chicken."

" Where are my parents?"

" Um..well. Your Dad had an emergency at the lab and your mom got a call from her boss. So I said I'd take you somewhere."

" Sure why not." Emma shrugged. " It's not like I've got my friends to hang out with from film club. Or Kyle to tickle my armpits and make me squeal to the ground."

" What?"

" I'll tell you about him later."

" Okay." Darien said shaking his head. Darien had Emma follow him to the food court. " One Sesame chicken and one Mushu pork with a side of fried doughnuts and pork fried rice."

Emma took her lunch and followed Darien to a table.

" You didn't have to do this." Emma said.

" No. But I wanted to. Everyone has kinda adopted you as a little sister. Rini is the niece cause she's Serena's and my future daughter, You are everyone's little sister."

" Oh."

" But I'd have to admit that if anything happened to your parents Amara would demand custody."

" I figured that out when she bought me a helmet for her motorcycle." Emma smiled.

" Yeah. Amara is very protective of you. Amara grew up with people hating her for being a lesbian. Until Michelle came along. And no one would have guess Michelle was a lesbian. She seemed too, boy crazy."

" Don't judge a book by their cover." Emma smiled. Then she took a bite of her chicken.

" I didn't have anyone before I met Serena. Fiore was my first friend, but he kinda..."

" Turned on you?" Emma asked.

" No. He was an alien that let his soul get taken over by an evil flower and wanted a relationship I couldn't give him."

" Oh." Emma gaped. She didn't know that story.

" I met Serena the day Sam was born. She was four, I was six. I met her again when she was in junior high. And we hated each other. And then, we fell in love. Easy as that."

" oh."

" I know it's hard to see your friends leave, but you have been surrounded by friends all your life. Whether they live down the road from you, or on the other side of the globe." Darien said. " Rini is your friend. She's been sitting back while you were with Sam, or with Meggie and Kasadi. She found a boyfriend in the mean time, but she misses you."

" Ohhhh. Man. I've been totally ignoring her..." Emma said.

" I don't think she's minding all that much. She spends a lot of time with Katsuro." Darien laughed. " I just think she needs a tiny bit of attention for a while."

" Yeah." Emma agreed.

" How bout we finish lunch and go home. Tomorrow's New Year's Eve and your school is having an all night party."

" GAHHH! PARTY TOMORROW? I HAVE NOTHING TO WEAR! I've got to do my hair, and nails, what shoes will I wear? I need to get a dress."

" It's casual."

" I have to find a skirt, or some nice jeans. And a top!"

" Want to go through a closet? We have ten sailor scouts who will be happy to lend you clothes."

" Okay. But, I don't want to wear any of Amara's clothes." Emma said.

" Fine picky. Nine scouts." Darien laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" SHOPPING SPREE!" All the girls yelled. Serena, Ami, Mina, Rei, Lita, Michelle, Hotaru, Trista, Rini and Emma screamed. While all the guys were sitting back watching them. Only Serena, Ami, Mina, Rini and Emma, were going to the party, but all the girls like a good shopping trip. Except Amara. Everyone had their out fits except for Emma, so they were going to doll her up. Amara pulled Emma aside from the girls deciding what store to get her shirt.

" hey Emma."

" hey What."

" Tonight after you go shopping I want you, all to come to dinner with us. Bring dates. Where your yellow dress from the fall formal."

" O-okay." Emma asked.

" And bring the tickets and the ring."

" oh...OH! You mean...tonight?"

" yeah. I would do it tomorrow for New years, but everyone else has plans. And Michelle has a recital. So this is the excuse for and early New Year's party. I want you guys to come with us. Me and the guys are making sure everything is in order. Were going to Dè Bella. Be there at seven. I talked to your mom about while you were with Darien."

" Okay." Emma was giddy with excitement. She actually started jumping up and down with out noticing.

" Emma. Calm down. You're the only one who knows!" Amara breathed. " stop jumping!" Emma regained her composure and hugged Amara.

" I'm so happy! You two will be great for each other." Emma said. Amara smiled and hugged the smaller girl.

" thanks." Amara said.

" EMMA! LET'S GO!" Mina came running. " We gatta make you beautiful for tomorrow and tonight!" Emma was being dragged by her arms.

" BYE GUYS!" Emma said.

" Bye." the guys returned.

" Mina! Let go I can walk!" Emma yelled. The blonde laughed and let go of Emma's arms.

" are you ready for shopping?" Serena asked.

" do you really need to ask?" Emma replied. All the girls smiled and started off to the bus stop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

three hours later

" Okay, curling iron." Lita commanded. They were all in Trista's house.

" curling iron" Rini handed it over. Lita worked with the hair in front of her.

" Hairspray."

" Hairspray."

" Bobby pins"

" Bobby pins."

" Okay. Now the star clips."

" Star clips."

" Girls. We have turned this beast into a beauty." Lita said proudly.

" I really hope your talking about my hair." Emma said.

" Yes." Lita smiled.

" Damn. Your good in the kitchen and in the hair salon!" Rei said.

" Eh. It's a hobby." Lita shrugged.

" Okay. Emma. I know Amara said to wear your yellow dress, but Trista went on a sewing frenzy and just happened to make a reeaaally pretty dress in your size." Rini said.

" Just happened to make a dress in my size?" Emma said.

" Okay okay. I felt bad that I made a dress for everyone else and not for you." Trista said. " I had fun okay."

" Oh..Trista!" Emma said. " You guys are too much."

" Emma we are going to ask you to close your eyes. We will get you in the dress and you can see it when we do the final touches."

" Okay..." Emma said. They were in her bed room, getting ready. Everyone was in long dresses that were of the colors of their senshi uniforms.They were almost identical except for their own personal touches. Serena and Rini actually let their hair down. Rini's came down to the small of her back and Serena's came to the back of her knees. The gowns were spaghetti straps that came with shawls. Each of the girls had their own little things. Like Serena and Rini wore crescent moon pendants. Ami had sparkling crystals, Lita had Jade ear rings and a teardrop necklace, Mina had a heart broach at her neckline, Hotaru had deep purple hair pieces in her bun, Trista had a diamond necklace laced around her neck, Michelle had a white carnation in her hair that had the edges dyed turquoise, Rei had crimped her hair and a red chopsticks sticking out of the bun at the top of her head. All of them had sparkling makeup that accented their finest features. They all looked beautiful.

Emma was made to have a blind fold on while the got her in her dress. She was in a slip so she wasn't in the nude. She felt the soft caressing of silk against her skin. She could already tell hers wasn't the same as everyone else's because the sleeves were pieces of fabric set off the shoulders. When she felt Michelle do the last button she knew she could open her eyes. She gasped when she saw the person in the mirror. She was wearing a long white dress with layers of yellow showing through the fabric. She had yellow spaghetti straps with a white shrug over it ( that was the fabric over her shoulders.). The bodice was shaped like a corset but it wasn't a corset, just tight silk around her waist. There was a string of pearls braided at the waist line and hanging like a rope. She had white strap on sandals with yellow roses in the center. Her hair war brought in a style like Trista normally had but with ringlets that hung on her shoulders.

" HEY! It actually looks like she has boobs!" Everyone turned to see Katsuro and Sam.

" WHY WERE YOU LOOKING?" Rini yelled.

" Well, I am a guy. And they were just sitting there! I can't just not look." Katsuro shrugged. Emma crossed her arms over her chest.

" Yes you can!" Sam yelled.

" I feel violated." Emma said. Then she got a brilliant idea. " hey Rini?"

" What?" Rini asked.

" Pass me the curling iron." Everyone saw the evil glint in her eyes. Katsuro gulped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Emma, you did a very nice job on his hair" Rini said. Emma smiled at her creation. She had turned Katsuro's hair into a afro. Just imagine, Katsuro with a big black ball of fluff on his head with a green edge. ( To put it simpler. You know Jake Long, the American dragon? Imagine his hair in an afro.)

" my haaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiirrrrrr!" Katsuro cried.

" Quit whining you baby!" Emma smacked him. " This is what you get for looking places you shouldn't be looking. You'll be lucky I don't tell Sam, or my brother about this. Or my father!"

" I'm sorry..." Katsuro wept.

" Not sorry enough. The hair spray I used is called Hair cement. Your hair will be like this for hours. Maybe till morning." Emma said. ( A.N: There is a real hairspray called hair cement. I used it when I was a brides maid in my sister's wedding and it stuck. For a reeeeaaallly long time. And my younger sister has really straight hair and it can't hold a curl. We used hair cement and it stayed ten times as long as normal. And normal is about an hour for her. So yeah. It is good stuff)

" Hey guys. My car is all packed." Darien said. " AHHHHHH!" he saw Katsuro's hair. " what the &$! Happened to your hair?"

" He was being a pervert and I did what was right." Emma said crossing her arms.

" I'll get pictures." Darien smirked. " Okay...Emma, Sam, Rini, Katsuro and Serena are going in my car, Mina, Ami, Rei and your dates are going in Josh's car, Hotaru, Lita and your dates are going with Trista. And Michelle. You have a limo waiting."

" Really?" Michelle asked.

" Yeah. Amara went on a shopping spree herself tonight." Darien said. Michelle smiled and grabbed her purse to run down stairs. Emma was giddy about knowing what was going on here.

" Jeez. I wish my boyfriend was that romantic." Lita scowled.

" Who's your boyfriend?" Emma asked.

" Mataki Hattori. He's my sparring partner. And he goes to my school. I met him a few weeks ago and he asked me out." Lita said smiling. Emma's eyes widened.

" My boyfriend is from the Senwai School on front st." Rei said.

" Who's your boyfriend?"

" His name is Akitoki Hojo. He's a health nut and got rejected by his crush. He came by the shrine the other day and saw me feeding the crows. I like him." Rei said. Emma snickered. She knew this wasn't Kokoro so she wasn't going to get attached.

" Serena set me up on a blind date." Ami said quietly. " She says his name is Hideiki and she owed him a favor."

" Hideiki? Hideiki Matsui?" Katsuro asked.

" No dip shit. That's a baseball player and he's what. 30?" Emma smacked him.

" ewwwww." everyone moaned.

" You are a nasty child!" Serena said. Katsuro shrugged.

" Okay. All Ladies and perverted fro boys, down stairs." Darien smiled at Katsuro's reaction to ' perverted fro boys.' Everyone smiled ( 'cept Katsuro) and followed Darien downstairs. All the guys were waiting at the bottom, they were all in tuxedos. Mina came down first and took Josh's ready arm. Then Rei came down to Hojo's. Ami to Hideiki, Lita to Mataki's and Emma to Sam. Serena came down with Darien, Trista came to her date, whose name was Hukoto by the way, Hotaru had her date Sai ready. Then Katsuro came down with Rini. When everyone saw Katsuro's hair, they burst out laughing.

" what did you do?" Sam asked. Emma whispered something in his ear and scowled. " hmph. Serves you right."

" Tsukino! Control your woman. She's outta control!" Katsuro pleaded.

" Nope. I don't think I will." Sam said. Emma stuck her tongue out at Katsuro.

" Okay guys. Let's move out!" Josh said. Everyone nodded and walked out the door, going into their assigned cars.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Okay, Amara said to take a left at main street." Serena said.

" Okay. Darien take a right then." Emma said. Serena glared at her.

" Hardy har har. Funny." Serena said. " I have the directions written down thank you very much!"

" What ever." Emma said. Then she started to look through her purse. " GAAAAHHHH! I DON'T HAVE IT! I DON'T HAVE IT!"

" What's wrong?" Sam asked.

" Amara is going to kill me..." Emma said. She turned her purse upside down and started to pour everything out of it.

" God, how can women fit all that stuff into such a tiny purse?" Katsuro said looking at all the money, lip gloss, and jewelry. There was even a manga and two chapter books in there.

" Just call me Mary Poppins." Emma said in a grouchy tone. " She is going to serve my head on a silver platter!"

" Emma, what did you lose?" Rini asked. " whatever it is you can find it tomorrow."

" You have no idea!" Emma said. She looked out the window and saw a supermarket with those little toy machines outside. " DARIEN PULL OVER!" Darien jerked the steering wheel.

" Dammit Emma, don't do that!" Darien yelled.

" Sorry. Sam, gimme all your quarters!" Emma said.

" Why?"

" You love me right?"

" yess..."

" Then gimme the goddamn quarters."

" okay, here's about 5 dollars worth." ( A.N sorry. Don't know much about Japanese currency. So, until I do, it's in american money. Kay? Any info will be helpful)

" Gracias."

" Danata." Emma jumped out of the car and ran over to the little toy machine. She put a quarter in and twisted the little knob.

" gimme a diamond color. Diamond!" Emma prayed. There was a little clink and she took out the little plastic case. " GAH! It's blue!" Emma put in another quarter. " come on come on! RED! NO!"

" Emma, come on. We have to be there in five minutes!" Serena called out the window.

" hold on...GREEN!...PINK!...YELLOW!" Emma stood up and kicked the machine. Something fell out. " AH HAH! Diamond! Thank you god!" Emma gathered her skirt and dashed back to the car.

" What was that about?" Katsuro asked.

" This!" Emma said holding up the little plastic case. " This is what is going to keep Amara from kicking my ass!"

" Okay...not going to ask." Sam said.

" It would be best if you wouldn't" Emma replied. Darien started to drive to the restaurant.

"Emma!" Amara came over.

" Amara!" Emma said faking her enthusiasm.

" You got the ring?"

" Um...well, about that."

" You know. That has now become my least favorite sentence in the entire world."

" Here." Emma said reaching into her purse. She pulled out the case with the plastic ring. Amara took it.

" Emma." Amara said. Her face was unreadable. " Where is the ring?"

" Now Amara. Before you say anything. I will find it! I SWEAR."

" Emma, did you ever wonder what happened to my last motorcycle?"

" Uh.."

" I sold it to buy that ring. I got Black Dragon from Michelle for Christmas."

" oh god...I'm sorry. I'll go check the car again! Okay. Stay here." Emma took the plastic ring and ran to find Darien.

" DARIEN!" Emma yelled. Darien turned. " Gimme the keys to your car!"

" NO!"

" Then come with me!" Emma said dragging him. Darien followed. They walked outside and saw a car driving away.

" Hey..THAT'S MY CAR!" Darien yelled. " SOMEONE STOLE MY CAR! COOOMMEEE BACCCKKK!" Darien started running after the car. Then Emma looked and saw a sign that said 'valet parking'

" DARIEN YOU NIMROD!" Emma yelled as she started to run after him.

Ten minutes later.

" GRRRRRRRRR!" Emma yelled. " it's not here! Amara isn't going to trust me ever again!" Emma had given up. She lost the ring. Emma stepped up, but got a sharp pain in my foot. " Ouch."

" What is it?" Darien asked.

" Nothing, I've got something in my shoe. One second." Emma sat down in the car and pulled off her shoe and something fell out. Emma picked it up and gasped.

" What happened?" Darien asked.

" I found it! I put it in my shoe in case we came across a mugger or something for safe keeping.."

" You put what in your shoe?"

" But where's the box. It has no meaning without the box."

" What has no meaning?"

" Ah hah!" Emma took the plastic case from the vending machine, took out the fake ring and put in the real one. " I am good."

" Emma, please tell me what's going on!"

" It's a surprise!" Emma said. She closed the car door and ran back to the restaurant. She found Amara in the same place. And she looked pretty pissed. " Amara! Here!" Amara took the plastic casing.

" Whatever Emma. Thanks anyway." Amara said as she turned to leave.

" wait! Amara. It's the real ring!" Emma said. Amara looked carefully through the plastic.

" Oh my god it is!" She said. She took Emma in her arms and twirled her around. " Thank you thank you!"

" my lungs...my -gasp- lungs!" Emma gasped. Amara muttered a apology and set her down. Emma gripped her arm as she tried to catch her breath.

" Are you okay?"

" Yeah..just need to get the blood circulating again." Emma said standing up straight.

" First there will be dancing, and I'm going to pop the question at dinner." Amara said.

" gotcha." Emma smiled. Amara hugged her again and went to go find Michelle. " she is just full of hugs today." Emma said to herself. Then she felt arms come to a hug behind her. " Hello Mr. Tsukino."

" Ah. Ms. Hanzo. How did you know it was I?"

" Lucky guess." Emma smiled.

" Care for a dance?" Sam asked.

" Can you waltz?" Emma asked.

" Why but of course." Sam bowed. " Who doesn't know how to waltz?"

" Apparently that Hojo guy." Emma pointed over to Rei and her date trying to waltz and not getting very far.

" well I say he's a fruit cake." Sam said. " all he's been talking about is this girl he's had a crush on and she rejected him for a bad ass."

" heh heh. Well At least we know he isn't going to be around for long." Emma smirked.

" Yep." Sam said. " Come on. Let's show the fruitcake how it's done." Emma laughed and took Sam's hand out to the dance floor. Everyone was dancing. Emma looked over to Amara and Michelle who looked so happy together. " hey you. Eyes on me."

" Sorry." Emma said. Sam started dancing with her. The music was soft. A soft waltz.

" Just don't lead. Okay?"

" I'm no leader. I'm a follower." Emma smiled.

" Hey. Where did you get this dress?"

" A Trista origional."

" Did she go thread and needle happy again?" Sam asked.

" Apparently." Emma smiled. " She said she felt bad for making everyone else a dress and not me."

" She made those dresses long before you moved here." Sam said. " But Katsuro was right. It actually looks like you have boobs." Emma couldn't believe he just said that.

" Oh my god. Get me a fork so I can poke your eyes out!" Emma scowled.

" I'm kidding. I love what you did with his hair."

" It suits him, don't you think?" Emma laughed.

" yes. Very well."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Hey Michelle." Amara said when everyone else had sat down for dinner.

" Yes?" she asked taking a bite of a cherry tomato from her salad, squirting juice into Amara's face. " oo. I'm so sorry sweety!" Michelle laughed taking a napkin and wiping her face.

" Any way. I found this in a little toy machine and thought you might like it." Amara said taking out the little plastic bubble.

" Awww. That so sweet. Thank you." Michelle smiled. She took out the ring an slipped it on her ring finger. " Wow. It looks so real." Michelle took a close look at it and noticed a little engraving. _Marry Me? _Michelle gasped. She looked at the ring, to Amara and back to the ring again. " Yes."

" Yes?"

" YES!" Michelle screamed. She tackled Amara planting kisses on her. " yesyesyesyesyes!" Everyone jumped up and applauded.

" And, a round of applause for my partner in crime." Amara said pointing to Emma. Emma blushed. Michelle looked at Emma and hugged her.

" Thank you so much!" Michelle said.Emma hugged her back.

" All I had to do was make sure you didn't find the ring." Emma said.

" Where did you find the ring anyway, Emma?" Amara asked.

" My shoe. I kept it there for safe keeping." Emma smiled. Amara just shook her head.

" CONGRATULATIONS!" a crew of waiters came over with a huge cake.

" Amara?" Michelle asked.

" It wasn't me! Emma?"

" Yeah, where would I get the money for that!" Emma said.

" CONGRATULATIONS! IT'S A GIRL!"

" Michelle? Are you?" Amara asked.

" NO! Are you?" Michelle asked.

" NONONONONO!" Amara said.

" Um, dude. I think you've got the wrong party!" Josh said.

" But it said to the big party in the west wing." the head waiter said.

" IT'S A GIRL!" The waiters kept chanting.

" We're both girls!" Amara said. Silence filled the room.

" Oh..I'm sorry." The waiter buzzed away. " YOU FOOLS!" he yelled at the others.

" Well, that was interesting." Emma said.

" Very." Mina agreed.

" So this is what you were freaking out about in the car." Darien said.

" yes." Emma said.

" Nice save." amara winked.

" I thought so." Emma smiled.

" I think I should go home. My parents are going to wonder where we are." Josh said. " That means you too squirt." Emma frowned.

" We should all go." Trista said. " Hotaru, you're father will be furious if you miss curfew."

" Yeah, yeah, yeah. You're turning into the female version of my dad." Hotaru muttered.

" Hey, would you rather me be your dad?" Trista asked.

" I'm good thanks." Everyone gave their hugs. And Congratulations. And headed home, while Amara and Michelle danced the night away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N: okay. That wiped me out. Schools almost over, but I might be a while before I can update again. Finals are coming up and I don't feel like repeating 8th grade. Cya!


	36. Josh in a 32B cup Bra

A.N: okay. I've decided. There is going to be 49 chapters in this story and an epilogue. The last five chapters will be finding and killing Monoka. The rest of the chapters up to that will be funny!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Not even my beloved Sam. But I do have joint ownership of the Sakura Plushies with Kasadi!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" JOSH OPEN UP!" Beth said banging on his bedroom door. She was finally able to bust it open. She looked at her son with her eyes the size of dinner plates.

" uh..mom..I know this looks bad."

" Yes. Just don't let your sister catch you. Cause I will not intervene in this one." Beth said. She slowly walked out and closed the door. Then she walked downstairs. Emma was sitting on the couch watching TV. " Hey Emma, what time is the dance?"

" Well," She started as she flipped through channels. " It starts at 7 but I'm waiting for Josh to take me over to Sam's so I can get ready, but he's taking forever!" Emma groaned.

Beth took this chance to make her daughter's boredom into extreme pleasure. " Well, why don't you go upstairs and get him. I have to leave in twenty minutes for the party. It's already 5:30 and I have to pick up your dad from work."

Emma nodded and turned off the TV. She got up and went upstairs to Josh's room. She opened the door and saw what was both shocking, and what was also invading her personal possessions.

" Hey Emma, You're a B cup. A really _small _B cup. 32? Jeez. It's even small enough to fit me. And I don't have boobs."Josh said looking in the mirror. Then he smiled evilly at her. He had no shirt on, and was wearing one of her black bras. Her eye was twitching. Really twitching.

" THAT DOES NOT FIT YOU! And for your information, I was an 28A last year, and I got that yesterday! I've grown a lot."

" Sure, you keep telling your self that. " Josh said as he put his hands on his hips and bent down to look at her at eye level. " flat chest." Emma was getting really mad.

" BANZAI!" she yelled launching herself at him. Josh tried to run but she jumped on his back. She wrapped her legs around his waist so she wouldn't fall. Josh was spinning trying to throw her off, but Emma was searching his back for the clasp to take it off. " Shit. This is the one that clasps on the front."

" It makes it so much easier to hook it on!" Josh said, but he squealed when he felt his younger sister's hands dive for his chest hair. " AHHHHH! IT HURTS!"

" I wouldn't have your chest hair if you would stop moving so I could get the clasp!"

" NEVER! I'M GONNA WEAR THIS TO THE DANCE!" Josh yelled. Emma tried for the clasp again. Then they heard the doorbell ring. They didn't pay attention to it. Emma was more worried about getting her bra back.

" EMMA SAM'S HERE!" Beth called up. Josh stopped moving long enough to look at the door. Emma fell off with a thump. Josh then thought of an evil idea and looked at his sister.

" Don't you dare." she said. Josh just smiled and started running for the door. Emma dashed for him.

Josh had just made it to the stairs when Emma tackled him and they went rolling down each step. They landed at the front door where Sam was standing. Emma was on top of Josh with her legs sprawled across his stomach. She was fumbling with the clasp, but Josh kept smacking her hands away. Josh threw her off and stood up.

" Hey Sam, look at how small your girlfriend's boobs are. TINY! But I think this looks rather dashing on me. Should I wear my red tie with it? OR perhaps my sponge bob tie. What do YOU think sam."

Sam blushed and hid his eyes behind his hand. " Spongebob." Josh smiled. But, his face changed when Emma tackled him again.

" MOOOOOOOOM!" Josh whined.

" I told you. I won't intervene on this one." Beth crossed her arms across her chest. She was trying very hard not to laugh. Emma was beating the crap out of him. Finally, Emma undid the hook on the bra and got it off of Josh. She jumped up and waved it in the air.

" I GOT IT!" Emma yelled. Then she noticed Sam standing there, still covering his eyes. She blushed and quickly hid the bra behind her back. " you can look now." Emma told him. Sam hesitated, but took down his hand.

" You were late so I came to get you." Sam said, still blushing. " you ready to go?" Emma blushed.

" Yeah. Let me get my stuff." Emma said. She ran upstairs and came back with a bag and a shoe box. " Let's go. Mom, can you lock my bedroom door?" Emma asked. Beth nodded. Emma kicked Josh before leaving, watching him twitch on the floor, and left with Sam, very amused, but horrified at seeing her brother in her bra. " They're not that small." Emma moaned looking down a little opening at the collar of her shirt.

" What?" Sam asked.

" Nothing." Emma said blushing even more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Someone looks hot!" Serena said as Emma came into the living room. She was wearing a yellow Tank top that came up just above her belly button with a dark blue denim jacket, with matching mini skirt. She had brown foe leather cowboy boots, a cowboy hat, hoop earrings, and her hair in low pig tails. She put on some eyeliner and a yellowish gold eyeshadow ( with sparkles!) and clear lip gloss. She also had bangles on her wrist and a yellow bandana around her neck (with her star pendent underneath of course) and for show, she had a fake star tattoo on her right side just above her cool brown belt with a silver buckle the shape of a bull's head.

" Thank you. But, Mina picked it out. She said the dance was country theme." Emma said. All the girls were in similar outfits. But a little different. But basically, mini skirts, cowboy boots and a cowboy hat. The boys each had cowboy hats with plaid shirts and jeans with white undershirts. And cowboy boots.

" Well, let's all get going. I hear their serving Lasagna." Sam said.

" Sam, you sound like Garfield." Emma said. Sam smiled and leaned against the wall.

" okay, car's ready." Ikuko said. " I rented you guys a van. So have fun." Everyone nodded and left. The people who were there were, Serena, Rini, Darien, Katsuro, Ami, her date Hideki, Mina and Josh. Serena, being the president of school social events, managed to get tickets for Rei, Lita, Hotaru and their dates. But, since Trista, Michelle and Amara were all out of high school, she couldn't get tickets for them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Wow. The gym looks cool." Mina said. " Great Job Serena."

" Thanks. I didn't want it to look like a regular rodeo, but a few hay bales and a bull ride. But everything else I made look like a 21st century dance with the country spirit. But there won't be any country music. Blech. And for food. There will be Country Fried Chicken, Home Fries, Hash Browns, and some other stuff we like. A lot of foreign food. Japanese, Chinese, American, Italian. And yes Sam. That includes Lasagna."

" Thank you." Sam said. Emma put her arm around his waist and hugged him a little.

" Save some for me fat cat." Emma poked his stomach.

" Hey, Garfield is okay, but fat cat? That's just mean."

" Oh SaAAMMM!" Emma twinged at that voice. She wasn't going to make Sam leave, because she was there. This is their night to have fun. The last dance went kinda down hill.

" Hey Sakura." Emma said. She was going use her manners. Just because Sakura was there, didn't mean she was going to lose her temper. " I hear your sister came out of her coma."

" And you would know about her how?" Sakura asked. She was in a ridiculously short skirt and a corset that was covering the pink spaghetti strap she was wearing. Not to mention she had stiletto, thigh high boots with fish net stockings.

" Emma was the one who found her that night and got her to a doctor." Sam said. " And they shared a room for a night."

" Hmmm. I didn't know that." Sakura said.

_Cool. The kid can keep a secret. _Emma thought to herself happily.

" Anyway. Sam. I hear you and Emma have hit a few bumps in your relationship." Sakura said. Emma's eye twitched.

_Ohhh I'm going to kill her._

" And where did you hear that?" Sam asked through clenched teeth, trying to keep his cool since Emma was already losing her's.

" It's all over. They said something about you having a mild crush on your's truly." Sakura said.

_She's pushing it. REALLY pushing it! _

" Sakura. I don't like you. I love Emma. So back off and move on." Sam said.

" Oh come on Sam, it's all an act. How can you love a _half _blood?" Sakura said. Emma was ready to punch her, but Sam got in the way.

" I love HER. not YOU. Get the picture. Get a life. Get a clue. Get some help. And get out of MY FACE!" Sam yelled. Then he turned and walked away.

" Just watch Hanzo. He'll get tired of you and come crawling to me. Then _I'll_ be the future Mrs. Samuel Tsukino." Sakura yelled. Emma stepped back.

" You keep telling yourself that." Emma whispered in her ear. " and maybe it will happen in your dreams. But _never_ reality." Then she went to follow Sam. She found him by the punch bowl chugging down at what looked like his third glass of punch. " Hey careful. That stuff can make you sugar high." Emma teased. Sam licked his lips and smiled a bit.

" I was afraid that you were going to stop me." Sam said.

" Now why would I do that. She deserves it." Emma said. " We have a few minutes until they start playing some music. Want to go look at some showcases?"

" Sure." Sam said. Emma took his hand and they went out to the hall way. They came to a large showcase for the yearbook pickups.

" Hey, the year books are out." Emma said. She looked for her name to make sure she paid for hers and looked for her personalized book. Sam did the same. Emma opened up to the page for class favorites. " Junior High."

" Favorite hairdo. Rini Tsukino. And Katsuro Yamazaki." Sam laughed. " Their hair is interesting." he agreed.

" Favorite athlete, Sam Tsukino and Saya Juzo." Emma said. " She's a sports nut."

" Favorite Eyes. Emma Hanzo and Daisuke Muchino."

" Favorite smile. Emma Hanzo and Sam Tsukino." Emma said. " Hmm. Didn't expect that."

" I like your smile."

" I like yours too." Emma said. " Just. I didn't like mine."

" Too bad. The whole student body likes yours." Sam said. " Favorite dancer. Sakura Takahashi and Daisuke Muchino." Emma grimaced.

" Okay, favorite couple...Sam Tsukino and..." Emma was afraid to look. " Emma Hanzo!..cool!" Emma said.

" Afraid they were going to say Sakura Takahashi?" Sam asked.

" Yes. Actually. Sakura is editor for the Junior High section. I was afraid she was going to rig the contest."

" Well, actually, she's jr. editor. Rini is head editor." Sam said.

" Cool. That makes me feel better." Emma said. " Three for you, three for me and one for Takahashi-baba." Emma smiled. Sam laughed.

" Hey let's get back to the dance." Sam said. " I hear the music starting." Emma nodded and walked with Sam.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_She says she's no good with words but I'm worse  
Barely stuttered out  
"A joke of a romantic" or stuck to my tongue_

The whole room was dancing wildly to the blaring speakers playing Fall Out Boy.Emma and Sam were singing along with the words, dancing of course.

_  
Weighed down with words too over-dramatic  
Tonight it's "it can't get much worse"  
Vs. "no one should ever feel like.."_

I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I'll write them  
So you need them just to get by

Whispered: We're going into D-Minor

Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me

Sam twirled Emma and they then started jumping up and down to the beat.__

You always fold just before you're found out  
Drink up its last call  
Last resort  
But only the first mistake and I...

I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I'll write them  
So you need them just to get by

Why don't you show me the little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress, love

Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd loveIf they knew how misery loved me

Why don't you show me the little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress (mattress, mattress)  
I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me

Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead

Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)  
Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)  
Dance this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me

Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance

" Okay ya'll. It's time to bring out the Kareoke Contest. But if you please, make it a song you knowbecause something happened to our projector andwe can't bring up the lyrics. Sorry. Okay, everyone if you want, sign up on the clipboard up here, look through the selection guide and we'll call you up!" The DJ Announced. Emma looked over to Sam. He shrugged. Emma smiled and made it to the front of the line and picked out a song and signed them up.

" What did you pick?" Sam asked. Emma whispered the title in his ear. Sam frowned. " That's a group number though?"

" I know." Emma smiled.

" You're sneaky." Sam said.

" I know that too."Emma said. " I talked to everyone else. It's you, Darien, Josh and Katsuro. Everyone else backed out." Emma shrugged.

" What! What about you?" Sam asked.

" I have my own number. Which I need you to do a few lines." Emma said.

" Aww.. Come on!." Sam said. Then he saw Emma making her puppy dog pout.

" Okay. When do we come up?" Sam asked.

" You're number three."Emma said. Sam nodded.

" Do I get to be Angel?" Sam asked.

" If you like." Emma smiled.

" Okay. At least I get that." Then the contest started. First Sakura and her friends did " Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me?" and Emma noticed Sakura wink at Sam. He flipped her off. Which made Emma very happy. Then Serena and Darien did " don't go breaking my heart" which was kind of funny, cause after the song, Serena tripped on the wires for the microphones.

" Okay, up next. We have, Sam Tsukino, Josh Hanzo, Darien Chiba and Katsuro Yamazaki doing...uh...SantaFe from the Musical Rent!" The DJ said. All four guys came up.They grabbed some stools and sat down. Sam borrowed a blonde curly wig, a skirt , and a frilly camisole from somewhere. He looked funny.

SAM:  
New York City

KATSURO:  
Uh huh

SAM:  
Center of the universe

JOSH:  
Sing it girl

SAM:  
Times are shitty  
But I'm pretty sure they can't get worse

DARIEN:  
I hear that

SAM:  
It's a comfort to know  
When you're singing the hit-the-road blues  
That anywhere else you could possibly go  
After New York would be ... a pleasure cruise

JOSH:  
Now you're talking  
Well, I'm thwarted by a metaphysic puzzle  
And I'm sick of grading papers that I know  
And I'm shouting in my sleep,  
I need a muzzle  
And all this misery pays no salary, soLet's open up a restaurant in Santa Fe  
Sunny Santa Fe would be nice  
We'll open up a restaurant in Santa Fe  
And leave this to the roaches and mice  
Oh-oh

KATSURO DARIEN JOSH AND SAM:  
Oh-oh-oh-oh

SAM:  
You teach?

DARIEN:  
Yeah - I teach - computer age philosophy  
But my students would rather watch TV

SAM:  
America

JOSH SAM DARIEN AND KATSURO:  
America!

JOSH DARIEN SAM AND KATSURO:  
You're a sensitive aesthete  
Brush the sauce onto the meat  
You could make the menu sparkle with rhyme  
You could drum a gentle drum  
I could seat guests as they come  
Chatting not about Heidegger, but wine!  
Let's open up a restaurant in Santa Fe Ah oh  
Our labors would reap financial gains Santa Fe

JOSH AND KATSURO:  
Gains, gains, gains

DARIEN:  
We'll open up a restaurant in Santa Fe  
And save from devastation our brains

JOSH DARIEN SAM AND KATSURO:

Save our brains  
We'll pack up all our junk and fly so far away  
Devote ourselves to projects that sell  
We'll open up a restaurant in Santa Fe  
Forget this cold Bohemian hell  
Oh, Oh - Ohhhh, ohhhh, Ohhhh, ohhhh

DARIEN:  
Do you know the way to Santa Fe?  
You know, tumbleweeds ... prairie dogs ...

JOSH DARIEN SAM AND KATSURO:Yeah

Everyone applauded. It was hilarious.

" Well. Surprisingly, good job guys. And Sam, get out of the skirt. There's a girl out there embarassed to see you that way." the DJ said.

" NO I'M NOT!" Emma yelled. Everyone laughed.

" Okay. Next we have Emma Hanzo singing Today 4 You also from the musical rent. But, first, let's wait for Sam to get out of the skirt." Emma got ready and walked on stage. Sam soon followed, back in his cowboy get up.

"Gentlemen, our benefactor on this Christmas Day Whose charity is only matched by talent, I must say A new member of the Alphabet City avant-garde ...Angel Dumott Schunard!" Sam rang into the mike. He walked off the stage and stood in the front. That was Emma's cue.

EMMA:  
Today for you - tomorrow for me  
Today for you - tomorrow for me

SAM  
And you should hear her beat!

KATSURO ( he decided to say this line from the crowd.)

You earned this on the street?

EMMA:

It was my lucky day today on Avenue A  
When a lady in a limousine drove my way  
She said, "Dahling - be a dear - haven't slept in a year  
I need your help to make my neighbor's yappy dog disappear"  
"This Akita-Evita just won't shut up  
I believe if you play non-stop that pup  
Will breathe its very last high-strung breath  
I'm certain that cur will bark itself to death"

Today for you - tomorrow for me  
Today for you - tomorrow for me

We agreed on a fee-  
A thousand dollar guarantee  
Tax-free - and a bonus if I trim her tree  
Now who could foretell that it would go so wellBut sure as I am here that dog is now in doggy hell  
After an hour - Evita - in all her glory  
On the window ledge of that 23rd story  
Like Thelma and Louise did when they got the blues  
Swan dove into the courtyard of the Gracie Mews

Today for you - tomorrow for me  
Today for you - tomorrow for me

Back on the street where I met my sweet  
Where he was moaning and groaning on the cold concrete  
The nurse took him home for some mercurochrome  
Then I dressed his wounds and got him back on his feet  
Sing it!

Today for you - tomorrow for me  
Today for you - tomorrow for me, I said  
Today for you - tomorrow for me  
Today for you - tomorrow ...  
Whoa, ohhhhh for me!

The crowd applauded. Emma bowed and walked off stage. There were at least twenty other people who still had to go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Okay. We have the winners for the Kareoke contest!" the DJ said. It had been about three hours later. " We have five minutes until the countdown, so let's hurry! First. Sakura Takahashi and her group, you are disqualified for inappropriate dance moves." You could hear Sakura scream in disgust. " So moving on. Third place, winner of a dinner for two a Le Belle,. Serena Tsukino and Darien Chiba." Serena came up and got their award. " Second place. Emma Hanzo, winner of a $1,000 shopping spree at Mall of Japan in Down town Tokyo!" Emma came up veryfast to get her prize. She was gonna have FUN! " And now, our First place Winners. Who get a trip to DisneyLand Japan for themselves and three guests each..." The DJ said. " Sam Tsukino and His crew!" The whole room applauded. Sam got the prize and came down.

" Okay. I'm bringing Emma, and Hotaru and Trista!" Sam said.

" Mina, Ami and Rei" Josh said.

" Serena and Lita." Darien Said.

" I guess I'll bring Rini ,Amara and Michelle." Katsuro said.

" But there is one more ticket." Serena said.

" I know what we can do to have some fun.." Katsuro said. He had an evil smile on his face.

" What are you planning?" Sam asked.

" You'll see on May 21st, cause that's when we go according to the tickets!" Katsuro said.

" Uh oh." Everyone said.

" Okay. Everyone. After the countdown, we have one more slow dance for the couples out there." The DJ. " Okay. If you look to the screen we have the countdown for New York City with subtitles."

Everyone started to count down.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1! HAPPY NEW YEARS! Confetti went flying. All the couples started to kiss. Emma got separated from Sam, but he found her. Sam smiled.

"Hnkljljapnlkiuj" was all Emma heard.

" WHAT?" Emma yelled. the music was blaring, not to mention the crowd yelling.

" HAPPY NEW YEARS!" Sam yelled.

" OH!"

" WHAT?"

" OOOHH!" Sam laughed. Then Emma leaned in. Sam leaned too and they had a good five second kiss. Then there was one last slow dance then everyone went out to the van.

" Hey, Emma?" Sam asked. Everyone else was inside the van.

" Yes?"

" What's your New Year's Resolution?" Sam asked. Emma looked at him with sad eyes.

" I think you already know the answer to that." Emma said. Then she went into the car.

" Yeah. I know." Sam mumbled and then went in the car too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N: that was pretty long! I hope you guys liked it.

Here's another disclaimer:

I do not own the song, Dance, Dance. That's Fall Out Boy.

I do not own Today 4 U or Santa Fe. That is the makers of the movie RENT.

Okay. Hope you likie.

If you look on the reviews for my new Missing Sailor Universe story Jesus take The wheel, Meggie put in a little shortie about me in a four wheeler accident. Yes. I did. I was at a birthday party on Sunday, and we went four wheeling. And I was riding with a friend, and we hit a tree. Ouch. After we stopped I fell off said four wheeler and scraped my back on a tree and then a big ass rock. And apparantly, before I went flying off the four wheeler, I broke the gun rack with my back. So for the next 12 hours I was on my back laying on both an ice pack and hot pack, unable to move. Then, my mom made me go to school on Monday and I could barely walk. Today was a little better, but I am in agony. My mom says I probably sprained my back, and bruised it pretty damn good. So ya. There is the whole story. I was talking to Meggie like two seconds ago and she said she's gonna mention it in reviews for all my stories. So ya. Don't worry I'm okay. Tomorrow is my last day of school! YIPPEEE! And I will be officially allowed to update my stories without sneaking around in the middle of the night! So see you then! Major updates coming in!


	37. Mock Finals

A.N: hello hello. Right now I'm listening to Meggie on the phone and she's yapping away, and she actually thinks I'm listening! It's really funny.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. I wish I did! But I don't

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Missing Sailor

Chapter 36

" Hanzo!" Emma jumped as a ruler was slapped against her desk. " Hanzo, you fell asleep during the mock finals!"

" oh...gomen nasai Tattori-sensei. Gomen." Emma said.

" Hanzo. This exam is going to save your Science grade. You fail this, you will repeat eighth grade!"

" I know. I know. I've just...I've just had a lot on my mind." Emma said.

" that's no excuse. Next time, your getting a detention!" she said before returning to the front of the room. Just then the bell rang and Emma was running into the hallways to get to her locker.

"Way to go Emma" Rini smirked. Emma slammed her locker door and looked at her pink headed friend.

" I don't understand why we have to review for finals now. It's only March!" Emma said. It had been three months since the dance. And it had been...interesting. First there had been a battle, where Emma gotten the star staff that Hoshiko was talking about, (A.N: don't worry, flash back ahead to explain that!) Then, they had been thrown into the feudal era thanks to Trista. That involved arguments with a stubborn Hanyou named Inuyasha, mostly with Emma. Amara beat up a lecherous monk many times, which was hilarious, and a bunch of other crazy antics. (A.N: okay. To get this story, read my story, Senshi in the Sengoku Jidai. It's a SM and Inuyasha crossover. I've gotten some pretty good reviews already.) Then in February, oh man that was interesting. Rini's 'boyfriends' from the past decided to come for a visit. And Katsuro didn't take that too well. Or Sam for that matter. ( A.N: that's another Missing Sailor story in the works. It's not up yet, but it will be soon.) And then Emma wanted to quit the basketball team but her father wouldn't let her. He made her wait out the season since he spent so much money to get her gear. She was pretty good, but sports weren't exactly compatible with her 'save the world' schedule. But basketball season was done, so that was good. But her grades were suffering. A LOT! The night before she had an all nighter with Josh who was trying to help her with her history. That's why her teacher yelled at her.

" I know, it stinks." Rini said. " Hey, I've gotta run to a student council meeting. I'll see you at lunch." Rini said.

" Okay. See ya." Emma said. Rini waved and took off for the student council room. Emma smiled and turned around, but she bumped into someone. Emma looked up and it was Sam.

" Hey." Sam said. " Where are you headed?"

" Well, now I have English. Why I am forced to take it, I don't know. I already know the friggin language." Emma said.

" Hey, it's the one class you are getting straight A's in." Sam said.

" Point taken." Emma said. " after that we have lunch."

" Okay." sam said.

" Hey Tsukino!" Sam turned around.

" Hey, Aki, Daisuke, Makoto."Sam said. Three guys came up.

" Hey, Sam can we talk for a sec?" Aki asked.

" Yeah. I'll be right back Emma." Sam said. The three guys took Sam a few yards ahead. Emma decided to put some stuff in her locker, but then she heard a bam. She turned and Sam was on top of Aki, punching the shit out of him. She slammed her locker shut and tried to pull Sam off.

" SAM! Sam! Sam stop it!" Emma screamed. She finally pulled Sam off Aki.

" Don't say anything like that about her you bastard!" Sam yelled. Emma was still holding him back.

" SAM!" Emma yelled. She turned his face to her. " Sam, what's going on?" Sam was beet red and had a vein popping on his forehead.

" Yeah that's right" Aki said wiping some blood from his lip. " Your little girlfriend will keep you in line. I don't know why you're with her at all. You gave up Sakura Takahashi for that little frizzy haired American! She's part of the side that bombed us in World War II! Oh she's pretty alright, but she's the enemy!"

" Listen to your watch buddy." Emma said. " I think it's ticking about four decades too slow!" Emma said, her voice laced with annoyance. " I am Japanese. Just like you. Just because my mother is American doesn't mean I am an enemy! I'm not just American and Japanese! I'm French, German, Hungarian, Serbian, Irish, Indian, British! You don't have to be born in a country to have the faith of your origins! I am a catholic Japanese American teenage girl! Look around you, me and my brother may be the only 'half bloods' in this school, but we're not the only ones in the world! My best friend is half Japanese! Her mother is American! Who knows, maybe there are more 'half bloods' around here, but they don't get mocked because they don't look American, or French, or African American for all we know! But just because I look different doesn't make me any less Japanese than the rest of you! Listen to my voice, I may not have a Japanese accent, but I have known the language since I was three! I lived in America most my life! So what! And in case you didn't pay attention to history class, Japan bombed America first, that's why we went into war, THAT's why America bombed Japan back. And if I'm mistaken, correct me, but THAT'S why you and your friends are downright racist! I have respect for every single person in this school that shows me some respect back! I suggest you think about whether or not you want respect from someone who could be your boss someday, or your brother in-law, or sister in-law or future wife or husband depending on what your life style is ( Emma heard some gasps and laughs when she said that)! Cause your going down the wrong road if you do!" Emma nodded, saying that she finished. Aki was silent. Suddenly the whole hallway started applauding. Emma didn't notice that so many people had gathered around for her little speech. Even her brother. And teachers! (A.N: just to let you all know, I would never have the guts to do that in real life. But, right there is a little life lesson. I hope you all take it to heart.) Emma blushed at all the people. Her english teacher Ms. Reynolds( who is American and engaged to a Japanese man, hahaha!) Put her hand on Emma's shoulder.

" Well said, Emma." She whispered in English. Emma smiled. Then she converted back to Japanese. " Okay all of you! Back to class! Mr. Tsukino. You and Aki go to the principal's." Sam sighed. He knew this wouldn't go well. Slowly Aki and Sam walked down the hallway. Emma could see that they were arguing. But, what did Aki say to Sam that made him so angry. He wouldn't punch someone for making a comment about race, he would make a huge speech like she just did. She was going to ask him about that later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Sam!" Emma called. Students had been permitted to go out side for lunch hour now, and Sam just walked out side. Sam saw her, who was sitting with Rini, Katsuro, Josh, Mina, Ami, and Serena under a tree. When Sam sat down. Then Rini slapped him across the face.

" What the hell was that for?" Sam yelled as he rubbed his stinging cheek.

" I don't know." Rini said.

" I did not deserve that!" Sam yelled. Then Emma slapped his other cheek.

" And you're going to tell us you didn't deserve that?" Katsuro asked, trying to hold back a laugh. Sam shook his head.

" Nah. I deserved that one."

" What the hell happened! I'm the one that gets into fights! Not you!" Emma yelled. Sam hung his head. " Sam get up! We need to talk!" Emma started to walk away. When she saw Sam wasn't following her she turned around again and sent glares that could burn a hole right through him. " What are you waiting for?"

" I suggest you go follow her. Or else she might come and get you herself. And as amusing that might be, I don't think she's in the mood." Katsuro snickered. Sam sighed and got up. She slowly walked over to Emma.

" Do you mind explaining?" Emma asked.

" Nothing to explain." Sam said.

" Bullshit. What did Aki say that made you want to beat the crap out of him?" Emma asked.

" Emma, if I wanted you to know, I'd tell you!" Sam said.

" Sam, I told you the deepest darkest secret of my life and you won't tell me why you got in a fight?" Emma yelled.

" It's because of your powers I'm not going to tell you. I saw what you did to Jakken and I don't want anyone else to be burned to a crisp!" Sam said.

" Hey, that little toad deserved it. He wasn't messing with just any weak human." Emma crossed her arms.

" Exactly, you aren't just some weak human. You have powers that can kill someone! And those powers shouldn't be wasted on scum like Aki." Sam said. Emma took a second to think about this. Then she took a deep breath.

" I'll tell you what. You tell me what Aki said, and I'll hold all of my anger off until my next battle. Okay?" Emma asked. Sam thought about it.

" Okay, but I'm going to write it down, and I'll lock you in the shed. And you can't read it until I say so." Sam said. Emma was going to protest but she held her tongue and nodded. " I'm going back to the tree to write it down. Then we'll walk over to the garden shed and I'll give you the note and I'll hold the door closed while you read it.

" Okay." Emma agreed. Sam nodded. He ran over to the tree, but brought back Katsuro. " what's this?"

" Emma, you're stronger than you look." Katsuro said. Emma shrugged and followed Sam to the school's garden shed. He gave her the piece of paper and Emma walked into the shed. Sam closed the door and he and Katsuro leaned against it.

" Okay Emma, you can read it." Sam called in.

Three

two

one

" WHAT?" Emma screamed. " HE SAID THAT?" She started pounding on the door. " SAM LET ME OUT! THAT NO GOOD DIRTY PERVERTED PIG! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM WITH MY BARE HANDS! I SWEAR I WILL! SAM LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!"

" oh my god!" Katsuro yelled. " She's strong! I'd hate to be you if this relationship doesn't work out! I'd be more afraid of her than her brother!"

" Exactly why I'm making this relationship last as long as possible!" Sam said.

" LET ME OUT! I'M GOING TO KICK HIS ASS!" Emma yelled. Then she started yelling in English.

" What is she saying?" Katsuro asked. Sam had learned most of his English already.

" Believe me, you don't want to know!" Sam said. And Emma started screaming and pounding for a good ten minutes before she lost her voice and tired herself out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N: hehehe. That was fun. I hope you all liked it. The thing with jakken hasn't been put in my story Senshi in the Sengoku Jidai yet, but it will be there the next update I do for that story. Which will be very soon.


	38. I will not make out with you in public!

A.N: I don't have much to say. I just thank all of you for reviewing. Also, I have been asked to put in what Aki had said, bud I'm not going to. You're all smart, use your imagination. All I can say is Aki made a very inappropriate compliment on his taste in women. So ya. Like I said. Use your imagination.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, cause then, it would be not on children's television. Too much language and stuff. Heh heh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Missing Sailor

Chapter 37

Emma was on the computer having a Instant Messenger conversation with Kasadi and Meggie telling them of the little Aki incident.

Demonicchild180: What did he say?

SailorStarzOtaku: Um Meggie, I don't know if I should tell u, It made me so mad I broke the door on the garden shed. And ur 10 times worse than me .' Right Kasadi?

FudgingSmurf: -cracks knuckles- What did that turkey baster Aki say about u! I'll kill him, find a way 2 bring him back 2 life, kill him again, feed his remains 2 a bear, make the bear cough up his remains, revive him again, and then I'll set u and Meggie loose on him!

Demonicchild180: .' uh. I think u have 2 worry more about Kasadi than me em. Ne?

SailorStarzOtaku: heh heh. Ya. Okay. I tell u. but I warn u, tis not pretty.

FudgingSmurf: TELL US!

Emma laughed and typed what he said. And hit enter. Then two replies at the exact same time popped up.

Demonicchild180: WHAT! I'LL KILL HIM!

FudgingSmurf: WHAT! I'LL KILL HIM!

SailorStarzOtaku: what did I tell u?

Demonicchild180: just wait until I get my hands on him! Grr!

FudgingSmurf: that turkey baster! I shall kill him with my bare hands!

SailorStarzOtaku: Sorry, Sam beat u 2 it.

Demonicchild180: U.U awww man.

FudgingSmurf: T.T damn him. Well, my mom just came in, I gots to get off.

Demonicchild180: Yeah. Me 2. Amanda's being a bitch.

SailorStarzOtaku: that's not unusual.

FudgingSmurf: Oh ya. Mom says hi.

SailorStarzOtaku: Hi Aunt Carol.

Demonicchild180: Kyle says hi. .

SailorStarzOtaku: .' hey...kyle... ahem. Does he still want to make sweet love with you by the campfire?

Demonicchild180: sadly...yes...it creeps me out...HELP!

SailorStarzOtaku: lol. Now you 2 crazy kids have fun now! Wink wink.

Demonicchild180: shaddup. I got to go. Bye Em.

SailorStarzOtaku: Kay. Bye Meggie.

_Demonicchild180 has signed off._

FudgingSmurf: adios amiga. Kill Aki for me!

SailorStarzOtaku: okie dokie! Cya!

_FudgingSmurf has signed off._

_SailorStarzOtaku has signed off._

Emma laughed at her friends antics. She saved the conversation to show to Sam. Then Emma thought of her friend Kyle. He was a year younger than Josh. He's 17 and Josh just turned 18. Kyle and she had met in film club. An interesting first impression. Everyone in film club just auditioned for their latest movie Time is Money.

_Flash Back._

" Okay, we have our cast for this years short movie" Mr. Lueke one of the advisors of the

the club announced. " Eleni" the club president came up. Meggie, Emma and Kasadi sat on the desks awaiting the results.

" Okay." Eleni started. She was petite with shoulder length brown hair. " For our leading male, Arthur will be Kyle Van Zanbergen." Everyone applauded the tall boy in all black with shoulder length black hair. Kyle was everybody's best friend. Except the stupid eighth graders that fawn over the very ground he walks on. Meggie, Emma, and Kasadi were the exceptions.

" Okay, as Stephanie and Tony the second couple, Victoria Murty and Hollen Graver. Jennifer is Nikki Printz and as the jock...Boyd."

" Um.. Boyd has mono. He won't be here for filming!" Kasadi piped up. Eleni rolled her eyes.

" he was the only other guy who auditioned!" Eleni complained.

" Wait, why don't we con Steve into it?" Kathleen said. She was Emma, Meggie and Kasadi's friend and Mr. Lueke's daughter. Steve was her twin brother. Everyone turned their head to the tall red head playing with the sound equipment making the noises that a rapper makes.

" Steve is our new mindless jock." Eleni said writing it on her note pad.

" Huh?" Steve looked up.

" Nothing fruitcake. Go back to...what ever you were doing." Emma said. Steven shrugged and started whispering something into the microphone. Everyone shook their head in shame.

" Okay, now." Eleni was going to announce the female lead. It was between Emma, Meggie, Kasadi, Kathleen and Lindsay, one of the Kyle stalkers. " Meggie Izumi is Gwen." Kyle jumped up.

" Yes! I get to make sweet love by the campfire with Meggie!" Kyle cheered and punched the air. Meggie took an eraser and threw it at him. It hit Kyle in the head an he fell over. Everyone in the room boomed with laughter.

" This is a movie about a fake time machine, not a Romance Drama...anyway... EWWW!" Meggie screamed.

" We're sorry for anyone who hadn't gotten a part, but we invite you all to be extras and the crew for lighting and sound. We'll be in Meggie's garage next Saturday to start making props." Eleni said. Meggie looked over to Emma who had her head on the desk.

" are you okay?" Meggie asked. She knew Emma had been looking forward to this movie cause her parents pulled her from the last one two days before auditions.

" Yeah. Just a little disappointed you know?" Emma said. Meggie nodded. But then Kathleen stopped talking. Meggie wasn't even going to bother with her for a few days. Cause when Kathleen loses at something, she doesn't let it go too easily. Kasadi seemed fine. Kasadi is a good sport. She just shrugs these things off like nothing and hopes for better next time.

" Emma" Emma turned around and saw her dad. " Hi. Come on Emma, time to go." Emma nodded and got her stuff. She said good bye to all her friends and walked out with her dad. They got in the car and Mr. Hanzo stopped at her favorite bookstore.

" Daddy, what's wrong?" She asked.

" Nothing Emma." Hotaka said.

" Dad, you only take me here when you have bad news to share." Emma said. Hotaka sighed and looked to his daughter.

" Okay, Emma. Today I got to work and my boss called me in. He said we were making progress with the window cleaner."

" Meaning you didn't burn a hole in the glass for once." Emma inquired. Hotaka smiled and nodded.

" Yes. Anyway. He said we were making so much progress that it was time we moved it up to the next step."

" That's awesome. That means a pay raise, and a promotion right?" Emma asked.

" Yes and No. But, moving up the next step means...Emma sweetie. We have to move to Tokyo." Emma's eyes widened.

" Tokyo?" Hotaka nodded. " Tokyo as in Tokyo Japan? Tokyo as in the other side of the globe? THAT TOKYO!" Tears stung her eyes. She just started eighth grade. She finally was able to help make her first movie. She finally got into the art class she wanted to do and Drama Club. She had friends that she cared about. " Daddy! Tears rolled down her face. " Why? What does Josh say? This is his senior year?"

" We haven't told him yet." Hotaka said.

" What about Meggie and Kasadi and Kathleen. Lance, Kyle all my other friends. What about me? What about everything you promised I could do this year! We were going to go to broadway. You were going to enroll me into Drama camps. Why now!"

" Emma, we can do that all in Japan too. They have a broadway in Tokyo. They have drama camps!"

" But Japan doesn't have my friends!" Emma yelled. Then she climbed into the back seat. She couldn't talk to him anymore. Or even look at him. She was too upset.

" Don't you want to get some books?" Hotaka asked.

" What do you think?" Emma said. Hotaka sighed and started the car again. They drove home silently.

_End of flashback._

Emma gave her father the silent treatment for a week. They were out of the house in less

than a month and in Japan . She never fought with her dad. She always fights with her mom, but never her dad. She loved him too much. Sure she loved her mom, but she and her father were alike in more ways than one.

" Emma, time for school!" Beth called up.

" It's Saturday mom!" Emma yelled down.

" Oh." Emma laughed and picked up her phone and called Sam.

" Allo?"

" Hey Sam, it's me."

" Hey there. How did Meggie and Kasadi take it?"

" Well, um..Kasadi wants to feed Aki to a bear."

" Oh." Sam said. " that would definitely do it."

" Yeah." Emma smiled. " Hey Sam, you wanna do something today? I'm bored."

" We could go to the movies." Sam said coyly.

" I'm NOT going to make out with you in public. Have some common courtesy for those poor bastards that don't have a girlfriend."

" Damn." sam said. Emma laughed.

" But if we found a quiet place. Maybe." Emma said bringing his hopes up again.

" If I can get Serena out of the house can you get here in five minutes?" Sam asked. Emma choked.

" You little pervert." Emma said.

" Ah, what can I say?"

" What did you and Miroku talk about when we were stuck in the fuedal era, which is completely your fault by the way."

" It was not my fault! And we didn't talk about anything. Just stuff."

" _stuff?_" Emma asked.

" Yes. Stuff." Sam said. " You know, we are wasting valuable make out time by fighting over what me and the monk talked about five hundred years ago."

" Technically it was two weeks ago." Emma said. " And who said I want to make out with a pervert?"

" I ain't a pervert!" Sam said. " making out is the farthest I get until we're married."

'He's right.' Emma agreed to herself. Then she started blushing when she realized what he was talking about. " Shut Up sam"

" The heat of your face is just radiating off of you through the phone." Sam said.

" Do you want me over or not?" Emma asked now getting annoyed..

" Okay okay." sam said. He was trying to hold back a laugh. " See you soon. I looooovee youuuuu!"

" Hmph." Emma said before hanging off the phone. ' that pervert."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(A.N: just a little snippet. Every guy has a perverted side, so I thought I'd give you all a little look at Sam's. Emma will get mad at him later. Besides. I'm fantasizing about when a guy might actually want to make out with me.)

Sam opened the door and yelled when Emma tackled him. " You PERVERT!" Emma yelled.

" Nice to see you too, dear." Sam said pushing her off. " Emma, I was just messing with you."

" Uh huh, nice try." Emma said. " Let's go to the movies." She glared at him

Sam groaned. He knew he deserved that. " okay." Sam hung his head and followed Emma out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N: haha. Serves him right. Okay, the instant message converstation, the first time Kasadi talks she was FudgingSmurf she said I could use that from a review she sent me. I also got FudgingSmurf from a character profile she sent to me! See yall next time!


	39. I'm getting better at everything!

A.N: okay. I have waited long enough to update so, here I am. And I have some splendid news. My report card came in the mail yesterday and I am officially GOING TO NINTH GRADE! WOO! I just had to get that out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Missing Sailor

Chapter 38.

" Miss Hanzo. I am very pleased with your essay. 'Living the life of an American Teenager' it was very good." Ms. Reynolds praised Emma as she handed back her. Emma smiled and looked at her 93 percent paper.

_Being a teenager is hard enough. Between school, chores and the little crushes that come into every person's life at some point can nearly send one into insanity. But imagine if you were a teenager who had been shipped off to another country, leaving behind your friends and family..._

Emma smirked at her work. At least she was good in one of her classes. " Thank you Reynolds-sensei" Ms. Reynolds nodded and smiled.

" Okay class. Your next assignment will be your view on American culture. You have learned a great deal about the way people live there, I have taught you many things along the lines of religion, food, holidays and such. Now it is your opportunity to prove that you actually paid attention this year." Ms. Reynolds noticed some students with wandering eyes. Not paying attention at all. " Excuse me!" that got their attention. " Thank you. And to make sure you all actually research, this will be 20 percent of your final exam grade." Groans were heard throughout the whole class room. " Bet you wish you paid attention now. The assignment will contain, a four page essay and something creative in your part describing the culture of America." Ms. Reynolds didn't have the chance to finish, because the bell rang. " It will be due in two weeks after tomorrow." Ms. Reynolds managed to get out before everyone left. Before Emma could leave the teacher caught her. " Emma, since you have an inside view of the American culture, you will have a presentation on Japanese culture. But you also being Japanese I expect no lower than a B from you. Got it?"

" Hai. Arigatou Reynolds-sensei." Emma agreed and walked out the door. She had found Sam waiting for her at her locker.

" Hey." Sam said.

" Hi." Emma went to kiss him but instead she kissed a binder. " Uh..."

" No open expressions of affection in the hallways Emma." Josh said. " It says in the hand book."

" And when had you ever paid attention to that rule?" Emma said. " Oh by the way, you got a little somethin right here." Emma pointed to her lips. Josh wiped his hand across his mouth to find lip gloss. The orange lipgloss Mina used all the time. Josh turned to a bright crimson color. " No open expressions of affection in the hallways Josh." Emma said. Josh turned redder and decided to just walk away.

" That was brilliant." Sam said. Emma took a bow. " Ready for lunch?"

" Yeah." Emma took his hand and they walked to the cafeteria. " Oh wait!" Emma let go of his hand and ran back to her locker. She pulled out a guitar case and a mini amp. Sam rose an eyebrow. " Hey, I have to have something to do when we aren't eating." Sam just shrugged and kept walking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma was sitting on a table outside playing her guitar. She wasn't exactly playing a song. She was more like experimenting with the chords. Sam was beside her laying on the table top. Everyone was just minding their own business.

Emma had looked up for a second and saw Sakura coming up to her. " Ah hell no." Emma groaned. Sam sat up for a second and plopped back down cursing.

" Hello Hanzo." Sakura greeted. " Hey Sam."

" Sakura-baba" Emma and Sam said at the same time. Sakura frowned.

" That's not very nice." Sakura said.

" Since when have we ever been nice?" Emma asked.

" Listen Sam, I have this party on Saturday and-," she was immediately cut off.

" No."

" But Sam"

" Not a chance"

" Sammy!"

" Do you understand plain Japanese?"

" Of course I do." Then Emma started speaking in English. Sakura had no idea what she was saying, but Sam did. And he had to hold back from laughing with every word she said. Sakura looked over to Josh who was laughing his ass off listening to his sister. Ami was laughing too since she takes honors English as a language and not a writing course like all the eighth graders took. It was funny.

" Sam what is she saying?" Sakura demanded.

" Okay, she said, -ahem- You are a self absorbed, egotistical, air headed...uh...I can't say that...or that...definitely not that...I'd get shot if I said that one..." Sam kept going on. " Emma, I think she gets it." Emma stopped talking.

" I told you learning English would be worth your while." Emma smirked at Sam. Sam just shrugged.

" Well Emma, you are...uh...you're a half blood freak." Sakura said. Emma smiled and picked up her guitar. She started playing a song.

" Well, I'm proud to be an American, where at least I know I'm free." Emma started singing. She got to the next verse before Sakura screamed that preppy little ' oh my god' scream, and ran off to her cronies.

" Well played." Sam said. " The guitar and the Sakura busting."

" Thank you." Emma smiled. Then the intercom turned on with that mind numbing screech.

" Would Hanzo Emma please report to the health office, to the health office please." Emma groaned.

" Here, could you put these back in my locker after lunch?" Emma asked Sam putting her guitar and amp in his arms.

" Yeah. Where do you go after lunch?" Sam asked.

" I have P.E then History. Then I go home as do the rest of you." Emma said.

" Kay. See you then." Sam said pecking her on the cheek. Emma smiled and then ran off to the school building. When she reached the nurse's office the nurse was buzzing back and forth like normal. And during the how many months she's been there, she still had yet to learn the nurse's name.

" Ah. Ms. Hanzo. Somehow you skipped out on the hearing and sight testing." the nurse said. Emma rolled her eyes. That must have been the time where she had to sneak out of class to deal with her good ol buddies the little green men back in January. " Come with me Ms. Hanzo." Emma followed into the small back room. There was a little machine with head phones attached. "Sit down Ms. Hanzo, and all you have to do is raise your hand to which ear you hear the beep in."

" okay." The test started. That lasted about ten minutes and then the eyesight test was about five. By the time they finished Emma was dizzy watching the nurse walk around so fast.

" Well, I must say. According to the records of the test you took in your old school compared to today's records, your scores on both the hearing and sight tests have raised twenty points." The nurse said. " you have a perfect score in both now."

" Beautiful." Emma said, not so enthusiastic about it. " Can I go, I have a track record to improve also."

" Oh yes. Go right ahead. Go go go." Emma swore that woman was to energetic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Okay, Hanzo, Takahashi. Your up." Coach Takanara yelled. The woman was tall. Long black hair and freckles. She looked a lot like Lucy Lui. The event for that day's class was high jump. It was like a tornament. Two high jumping stations, two girls went against each other. Who ever made the highest moved on. Emma had the pure joy to be against Sakura. This was going to be really fun.

Emma got ready. She didn't particularly like the uniforms for P.E. ridiculously short blue shorts and a form fitting tank top. If she didn't know any better, she'd say Katsuro picked out the girls outfits. There were the eighth grade guys who were just standing there, watching she and Sakura stretch. She had to admit. The past few months had made her extremely fit. Long slender legs, strong muscular arms, smooth and flat stomach.

" Hanzo what are you waiting for? Get your rump up to the line." Coach Takanara yelled. Emma rolled her eyes and walked up beside Sakura.

" What? Can't understand plain Japanese?" Sakura asked.

" Aw. That's so cute. You've actually came up with a comeback that doesn't involve my hair or origin. Very mature." Emma said. Sakura growled. " how about you go first," Emma said.

" I'm gonna blow you right out of the water." Sakura said.

" Be my guest." Sakura took off running. She jumped up, higher, higher, higher and ooooo. She hit the bar. She went crashing onto the mat.

" Penalty, you hit the bar and you jumped too late. But it seems you made five feet and three inches." Coach Takanara. " Hanzo. You're up." Emma got ready. She didn't want to end up like Sakura. She had to think about what lita had taught her when she learned karate.

'_Just focus all of your energy to your legs. They'll carry you where you need to go. You need to be balanced and have faith. Then you'll go far'_

Emma smirked. She started running she jumped exactly on the line, she felt all her energy on her legs. She closed her eyes and twisted her body. She landed on the cushy mat. She opened her eyes and looked around. everyone had their jaws dropped. All the guys stopped running the track and looked at her in awe. " What?"

" You made ten feet and 11 inches." Coach Takanara said. " That's a school record." Emma's eyes widened. What was going on with her. She seemed to be getting better at everything. Her eyesight, hearing, track record. " Emma I want to see what else you can do." All the kids nodded.

" Takanara!" the guy's coach came over. " Who is that?"

" Emma Hanzo. Transfer student from the states." Coach Takanara said. The man looked in disbelief. Then he turned to his class.

" You see that! THAT'S what I want to see from you guys." he yelled. all the guys nodded. Still in shock over the whole ordeal.

" Who ever wants to see what else this girl can do sit on the bleachers." Takanara yelled. Everyone in the girls class took a seat.

" What are you guys gaping at!" the other coach yelled. " get your sorry asses up there. Learn something." all the guys went to the bleachers as well.

" Naitomi, this girl has never done something like this before. She's a severe asthmatic. She can barely run the track without pulling out her inhaler. What happened?"

" I don't know, but I think she won't need the puffer nearly as much." Coach Naitomi said. " Emma, I want you to run a lap on the track and jump the hurtles while your at it."

"Hai, Naitomi-sensei." Emma said. She looked into the stands. Sakura was glaring daggers at her. Emma smiled that cheeky little smile of hers. Emma got ready to run, waiting for the whistle. She could feel her ears listening intently, tuning out all of the chatter of the crowd watching her. There it was. The high pitched shrill. She took off. Running as fast as her legs could take her. every hurtle she jumped with ease. She made it all around the black top, she made it over every single hurtle of every height. When she finally made it, the two coaches looked at eachother.

" fifty-nine seconds." Coach Naitomi said. " Girl, you are a brilliant athlete. I don't know how you did it, but according to Takanara, you improved faster than anyone we've ever seen. What ever training or medicine they're putting you on to control your asthma. It's working." Emma couldn't believe it. All her life she had been cut off from any physical sport. Now, she was being told she was the best in the class.

" I hope to see you in track next year Hanzo. We could use you." Coach Takanara said. " Go get changed." she said to Emma. Then the two coaches turned to their class.

" What are you all sitting around for?" Coach Naitomi yelled, " Get your off your butts and start running, this isn't girls scouts!"

" Girls, move. Two by two. High jumps okay. Now!" Takanara yelled. All the students groaned and did as they were told. All talking about the new school athlete.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N: okay. I'm not a big sports person. But if I were to play one it would most likely be track. There is so much variety on track and field that you can do what you want. It's awesome. But, because of _my_ asthma, I have to dream about it and not make it a reality. At least until I get a better handle on my disease.


	40. Hoshiko's goodbye

A.N: eeek. Okay, 11 chapters until this story is done! But the sequel will be up almost immediately after. Meggie cracks the whip.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, now, all of you have read this far. If I owned Sailor Moon, it would not be the anime we know and love! It would be funny, but it just wouldn't be the same.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Missing Sailor

Chapter 39

Emma was sitting in the dream world of Hoshiko. This time, she was sitting by a pond in a field underneath a weeping willow.

" Hey." Emma turned around to see Hoshiko. She had her hair down and a yellow clip in her hair. She had a long yellow strapless dress on with the star pendant around her neck.

" Hey young lady, I honestly think that dress is too revealing. You're only thirteen!" Emma yelled, then she realized what just escaped her mouth and slapped her hand over her lips. " Did I really say that?"

" Afraid so." Hoshiko giggled. " A little _motherly_ don't you think?" Emma blushed. Hoshiko sat down beside her. There was a long silence.

" Something is bugging you." Emma said. Hoshiko looked over to her.

" Yes. This is the last time you are going to see me." Hoshiko said Emma nodded. " At least until my reincarnation is born." There was another long silence. " Emma, where you are right now, is the gardens of Hoshi. Every thing that was living when Hoshi was destroyed was basically sent to my heaven. I used to spend all of my time here with Mama."

" So where is she?" Emma asked.

" Right over there." Hoshiko pointed over across the pond. There was a woman in a yellow gown waving.

" That's me." Emma said standing up. She turned to Hoshiko but found a ten year old.

" I was ten when I died. Three years ago. Rini lost her best friends. And apparently, her cousin. My mother died when I was seven. Over the past five months, I slowly regained all of my memories. The reason my father died was because, Mama never had a little Hoshiko inside her head to tell what was going to happen. I was able to travel back in time. I died on October 3, 2026. My mother died October 3, 2023. My father died November 22, 2016. Their Wedding Anniversary. I was seven when I was orphaned and had to go to the moon as my last resort to live. I had to continue the Hoshi legacy. After my dad died, My mother had a fight with my aunts and uncles. They all wanted her to take it easy and let My Uncle Amara search for Hoshi. Uncle Josh wanted her to live with him on Venus until she got her life together. It was the day after Christmas when My mother teleported us to Hoshi. She just set her mind to the planet and she found it. I never knew my aunts and uncles, that's part of the reason why I didn't recognize my aunts and uncles when I showed up on the moon. They didn't tell me because they didn't want to confuse me since I already had amnesia."

" But, why do you have to leave now?" Emma asked.

" Because, I can finally give you this." Hoshiko's hands glowed and a long black stick with a gold neck appeared. On top of the neck was a yellow ball with a gold star engraved around it. Three rings turned around the ball. " I can't teach you anymore. I've taught you everything I knew, and you learned all of the rest on your own. I can finally give you the core of my powers, the Star Staff." Hoshiko handed the staff over. And suddenly turned into a seven year old. Emma felt tears stinging her eyes. She knelt down and Hoshiko hugged her.

" I'm going to miss you." Emma said. " But what will happen to you?"

" Oh, Emma." Hoshiko said. She reached up and hugged Emma around the waist. "The world is made of words. Everything I've told you- taught you will help you to unlock the secrets of the world. Just keep your friends close." " And then, you won't have to worry. Just do what you always do, but use the star staff. It mixes your power with my power, doubling its strength."

" Thank you for everything." Emma said.

" Thank you for protecting my future." Hoshiko said. " I'll see you then!" Hoshiko turned. " MAMA!" she ran around the pond and jumped into Emma's future self's arms. " Bye Emma! See you in the future!" Hoshiko waved. The future Emma waved too. Emma waved and started to walk to the tunnel of light. She knew that she was going to win. Nothing could stop her now.

As Emma started to wake up, she heard Hoshiko call her name. She turned. "Make sure you think outside the box!"

"What?" Emma shouted back.

"In that last battle!" Hoshiko was starting to fade away. "Think outside the box! Think outside the box!" Hoshiko seemed to be repeating it to make sure it stuck.

Emma woke up to find that it was still dark outside, and she was still chanting her new mantra. She got up and walked over to her window. "Think outside the box...?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N: awww...so touching. I hope you guys are looking forward to the next few chapters! Aww...Hoshiko is adorable.


	41. She's growing up isn't she?

A.N: okay. This chapter will be about Emma's parents realizing her independence. Also, me and Meggie have almost come up with soundtrack to the story.. I will post it on my website so you guys can look for the lyrics and see how the meaning of the songs work with the scenes they were picked for. The song for this scene is called Tangled Up Puppet by Harry Chapin. Look up the lyrics at Google. It's a sweet song.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Missing Sailor

Chapter 40

Bethany Hanzo looked out the window as her daughter was being chased by her boyfriend. She sighed and took a sip of her coffee. " Where has my little girl gone?" she asked herself.

" You tell me." Beth looked behind her and saw her husband.

" She's grown up hasn't she?" Beth said.

" I'm afraid So Koibito." Hotaka said. He wrapped his arms around his wife's waist.

" Grr. I don't want her to grow up. Do you?"

" Nope.." Hotaka said.

" Yeah. Soon she'll be going to her senior prom, then graduating Highschool and then college. She'll get married and have a family of her own. Then she'll look out the window and watch her daughter and her boyfriend and she'll be having this conversation with her husband." Beth said.

" Hey, she ain't getting married. No siree." Hotaka growled. " It's like yesterday, she was sitting on my shoulders saying she would be my little girl forever. What happened?"

" You blinked." Beth laughed.

" No more blinking. I shall never blink again." Hotaka said.

" Remember when she was afraid of thunderstorms? She would jump into Josh's bed and when he kicked her out she would come running to our room."

" Yeah. And when she saw the snake on your mother's porch and she jumped on the top of the patio table and climbed the umbrella."

" Damn. I promised my self I wouldn't cry." Beth wiped tears from her eyes.

" Face it , koi. She's almost 14. A full fledged teenager. And in two years she's going to drive. And then she'll put us in a nice fancy condo on the beaches of Argentina." Hotaka said.

" At least I have something to look forward to." Beth sighed. The looked out the window again to see Emma and Sam kissing. Hotaka pulled away from his wife. " What's wrong?"

" I'm getting my hunting rifle." Hotaka said leaving the room. Beth laughed and looked back at the window to watch her husband chased Sam up the fence and Emma chased her father yelling for him to stop. Beth laughed and went back to the kitchen to re fill her coffee.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N: that was sweet chapter. I had to have that part at the end where Emma's dad chasing Sam. It was great. . less than 9 more chapters till the epilogue!


	42. Emma literally kicks aki's ass

A.N: okay. Back to the senshi!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. BUT, that doesn't mean I'm not allowed to use the characters for my own fantasies/ amusement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Missing Sailor

Chapter 41

" Think outside of the box?" Emma kept asking herself. The last words Hoshiko said to her. What were they supposed to mean though?

" Emma." Rini said. She and Emma were sitting in the park.

" What?" Emma snapped.

" You're talking to yourself again." Rini answered.

" Oh. Sorry." Emma said.

" Hey, Emma. Are you still on for the movie tonight?" Rini asked.

" Oh. Shoot. Sorry. I promised Sam I'd teach him how to fight. For defense." Emma said

" Oh. Okay. How about next weekend then." Rini asked.

" Um...we're going out."

" Tomorrow?"

" I have to stay home with my family." Emma said.

" -sigh- how about you call me when you _aren't_ busy." Rini snapped. Emma swore her red eyes went even redder.

" Okay." Emma said defensively. " Sorry Rini."

" Whatever." Rini snapped and walked away. Emma could feel tears prick her eyes. Rini had never been so cold to her before.

" Emma?" Emma turned around and saw Ami there.

" hey Ami." Emm said sadly.

" Don't listen to Rini. She's just upset." Ami said.

" you heard that?" Emma asked.

" Yeah." Ami smirked. Emma looked at her.

" She has never gotten mad at me like that since me and Sam first started going out." Emma said.

" She's lonely. You are her first friend since Hoshiko, but you're also the closest thing she has to Hoshiko."

" I'm Hoshiko's mother. I keep forgetting that." Emma said. " She'll have Hoshiko again in about ten years. So, why is she so touchy?"

" Three years ago, she lost her best friend and cousin." Ami said. " To her, having Hoshiko's mother close to her is the best thing until Hoshiko is reborn."

" There are times where I love my job. And then there are the times where I down right hate it." Emma said.

" You know Em. Before I met Serena, I was the freaky genius of the school 'Straigt A Ami' they used to call me. Back then, me and Serena were acquaintances. But, I was the first Inner Senshi found after Serena found out she was Sailor Moon. Sometimes I felt left out, when Serena would go off with the others, or Darien. That's because, she is so energetic and has to move to be happy, while I'm satisfied with sitting down and doing my homework." Ami explained. " Serena was my first friend, ever. And the one time, when Fiore attacked, We all thought she was dead. I felt as if my heart was ripped out."

" What does that have anything to do with me and Rini?" Emma asked.

" Me and the other girls are completely different from each other. But we get along. Serena was known as the glue that keeps us together. You are the glue that keeps Rini and Hoshiko together. Through you, Rini feels like Hoshiko is alive again." Ami said.

" A few nights ago. Hoshiko came to me in another dream. She said it was the last time I would see her." Emma said. " And she gave me this." Emma closed her eyes and concentrated. Her hands glowed and the star staff appeared. " She said, it was her sailor energy. And it would mix ours together." Emma closed her eyes again. " I haven't told Rini yet. This is the sign that is almost over. That I'm going to win. I didn't have the heart to tell her, that I wouldn't be seeing Hoshiko again."

" Hmm.." Ami said fingering the gold rings on the orb of the staff. " I don't think you should tell her."

" What?" Emma asked.

" She is waiting for Hoshiko to fulfill her promise. Rini goes to the Moon for Summer vacation. And since she can time travel, it's like she's only been gone for five minutes. I have a feeling, Hoshiko will see her again, while she's on the moon."

" Are you sure."

" 99.9 percent positive." Ami said. " You want a ride home?"

" Yes please. But, can you drive me over to the gym?" Emma asked. Ami nodded. Then, she and Ami walked to her blue Mercedes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Hey Emma." Sam said as he walked through the door. Emma was meeting him at the town gym. He looked her over. Her hair was in a ponytail. She was wearing a form fitting, black belly shirt and a tight black shorts. They had yellow stripes on the side.

" Hey..." Emma said. " I hope you brought something to change into. Baggy jeans and a t-shirt aren't something you should wear when learning how to fight." Sam was wearing, baggy jeans and a t-shirt. Not too easy to move around in.

" I got some shorts and a sleeve less shirt to wear." Sam said motioning to the gymbag in his hands.

" Okay good." Emma smiled. " I just signed us in. Amara will be here to help me teach you. The locker room is down the hall to the left and I'll meet you in the kick boxing ring." Emma said.

" Okay. Where's that?"

" There is a hall way in the locker rooms and each door is labeled. Each locker room has a hall connected to each part of the gym." Emma said. " Oh. And here's the key to your locker. Amara got you one and put it on her membership." Sam nodded and took the key.

" Kay." Sam said as he went to the locker room. When he got there, he looked for his locker and put his stuff in it. He quickly changed. When he turned the corner from the little area of lockers he didn't like who he saw.

" Hey Sam."

" Hey, Aki." Sam said. Glaring at him of course.

" What bug crawled up your butt?" Aki asked.

" You did."

" Man, you're still mad about the whole girlfriend thing?" Aki asked running a hand through his hair.

" Yes." Sam says.

" Hey, you beat the shit outta me! I just got the stitches out of my lips. Don't you think that's pay back enough?"

" For me. Yes. For Emma on the other hand. She's itching to kick your sorry ass." Sam hissed.

" Fine. Set it up for me. I'll just beat her." Aki said. " Stupid American bitch."

" Shut the hell up!" Sam said pinning him to the wall. " She's not a bitch! You don't know her!" Sam said.

" Fine. Just let her fight me. See what she's made of." Aki said back to him. Unfazed by the bang on his head.

" Fine. It's up to her, and she'll probably agree. But let me warn you. Amara Tenou, Lita Kino, and Mina Aino taught her to fight. And all four of them are over 3 degree black belts." Sam said. Aki just glared at him. " Meet me in the kick boxing ring in an hour."

" Fine." Aki said. " Let go of my collar." Sam let go of him and shoved him once more before he walked out of the locker room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Amara!" Sam called as he walked into the room.

" Hey Sam, what happened." Amara asked. " You look pissed."

" I think I did something really bad and Emma's going to kill me." Sam said.

" WHAT DID YOU DO?" Emma yelled at him. She had just come out of the girl's locker room, and didn't look too happy.

" I set up a fight with Aki."

" Oh." Emma said. " Well, thank you."

" Who's this Aki kid?" Amara asked as she started wrapping bandages around her knuckles. Emma scowled and whispered in her ear.

" Can I kill him? Please?" Amara asked.

" Nope. Sam beat him up last week. It's my turn." Emma said. " Maybe if he's still alive, you can have a punch or two."

" Now, Emma. Don't let your anger get the best of you this time. No star spheres, no other attacks, no summoning your sword or shield." Amara said. " You almost killed Inuyasha that way."

" He had it coming! He threw me into a **_TREE_**!" Emma snapped.

" We know he did. But Inuyasha has demon blood. Aki. Does not." Sam said.

" yeah yeah." Emma said. " But, until Aki shows up...Sam." Emma turned to him. " You're first lesson in self defense." Amara and Emma smirked and started to corner him.

" Is it too late to take rain check?" Sam asked.

" Yes." The two girls said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Okay, okay! I've had enough!" Sam panted. He was on the floor almost crying.

For over an hour, Emma and Amara had been working him. Sit ups, push ups, push ups with Emma on his back, push ups with_ Amara_on his back. It was murder. And he didn't even get to start actually fighting yet.

" Okay, fine." Emma said. Sam got up and stretched his aching back.

" Tsukino!" They all turned around . Aki stood there with a towel around his neck.

" Aki." Emma growled. " Amara, get my head gear." Emma said. Amara nodded and went for the protection.

" Well, aren't you looking pretty in your little exercise out fit." Aki said. Then he looked at Sam. " What the hell happened to you?"

" Intensive training." Sam said.

" Who's your instructor."

" me." Emma said. " And Amara." Amara came back with Emma's gear.

" Amara Tenou?" Aki said. Amara nodded.

" Sir, I've heard great things about your driving. How do you know Hanzo?" Aki asked.

" She's like my little sister." Amara said. Emma smirked. Aki's smile faded. So much for getting on her good side.

" Okay, Aki. Get your gear on. I've been waiting to fight you for a week." Emma said.

" I'm not fighting." Aki said.

" What?" Amara, Emma and Sam asked.

" I didn't think you'd go through with it. I'm not gonna fight a girl." Aki said. Emma looked at him and shrugged. Then she took a powerful right hook to his face. Aki spun and fell to the floor. It took him a minute to get up, and when he did she drop kicked him and watched him fall on the ground again. He got up again.

" Holy shit!" Aki said. Emma didn't let him continue. She punched him in the gut, and knocked the wind out of him. He passed out.

" Wouldn't a black eye suffice?" Amara asked.

" Nope." Emma and Sam said at the same time.

" Okay. I guess not." Amara said. Then she took a water bottle and sprayed it in Aki's face. He coughed and choked as he got back up onto his feet.

" Shall I continue or have you had enough?" Emma asked crossing her arms. Aki shook his head. " Good. Now. You owe me and apology."

" Gomen-nasai Hanzo-san." Aki said.

" No...that won't due. On Monday meet me in front of the school and you will get your punishment." Emma said. " What you said about me was low. Just low and you had no right. It was embarrassing and hurtful. If I was an ordinary girl, I would have cried. But, as you found out for yourself today. I'm not an ordinary girl. Am I?"

" No." Aki said.

" Good, now, go take a shower and wash off the blood. I'll see you at school." Emma said. But he didn't leave fast enough. So, when his back was turned, she jumped up and kicked him in the pants. Then he left. And fast.

" Now, you can literally say, you kicked his ass." Amara said. They all laughed.

" Okay. Sam , go change. I'll go to the locker room." Emma said. They all nodded and went their separate ways.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N: Emma opened up a can of whoop-yo-butt. YEAH! That section was for all the Aki haters out there!


	43. Movies and meeting gramma

A.N: okay. Starting at chapter 45, this story is going to start coming to its climax. And I have already gotten hate mail for it. but fear not! The sequel I swear I'll post the first chapter at the same time I post the epilogue.

Disclaimer: I've really been neglecting the fact I could make a hilarious disclaimer. But, I can't think of anymore. U.U makes me Mad. So, instead I got to use old fashioned one. I don't own Sailor Moon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Missing Sailor

Chapter 42

" Hey, Mrs. Hanzo, is Emma there by any chance?" Rini asked into the phone.

" No. I'm sorry Rini. She's out with her father visiting her grandmother right now." Beth said.

" Okay. Can you tell her I called?" Rini asked.

" Yes. Of course." Beth said. " Good Bye Rini."

" Bye." Rini said and hung up.

" Rini. I thought you went to the movies with Emma?" Serena came in to the kitchen.

" I did. But Emma never showed up." Rini said angrily. " We rescheduled for when she was teaching Sam to fight, and she never came."

" oh. Did you call her house?"

" Yep. She's not there. she went with her dad to visit her grandmother." Rini said.

" She went all the way to America and didn't even tell you!" Serena exclaimed. Rini looked at her.

" NOOO! You ditz! She went to see her grandmother on her dad's side!" Rini yelled. Serena paused.

" Oh." she said. " Okay." Serena said. Rini sweat dropped.

" I must have gotten my smarts from Dad." Rini said. Serena gave her one of those looks only a mother would give a child.

" Watch it young lady!" Serena snapped. Rini stuck out her tongue. Serena just glared at her.

" Anyway." Rini said. " I'm going to go to a movie anyway."

" You want me to come with you?" Serena offered.

" Can you be ready in five minutes."

" I'll be ready in three." She said and ran out of the kitchen.

" Okay. I'll get my shoes on." Rini said to herself. She walked out into the hall and put on her shoes. Sam came in with a gym bag.

" Hey squirt. Where are you headed?" Sam asked.

" I'm going to a movie with Serena." Rini said. Then she added in a mumble. " not like you'd actually care."

" What, I didn't catch that last part." Sam said.

" I think I left my other shoe on the chair." Rini lied. " Let me go find it." As she looked away, Sam looked at her feet to see that she had both shoes already on. He just shrugged it off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"An extra large popcorn, with extra butter, peanut M&M's, snow caps, twizzlers, two packs of Peanut Butter BB's and two Large Slushies." Serena told the clerk. " What about you Rini?"

" A Medium popcorn and Skittles Please." Rini replied, thoroughly disgusted by Serena's choice of snacks. They paid the hefty fee and went into the movie theater where they were playing The Producers.

_A half hour later_

" _Remember when Ula dance?" The tall blonde Uma Thurman played said._

" _yes.." Byolistock and Bloom nodded anxiously._

" _Well, Ula Dance again!" She exclaimed and started dancing in her short white dress._

" This is actually pretty good." Serena said.

" I saw it years ago." Rini said munching on pop corn. Serena looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

" What?" Serena asked.

" I'm from the future, genius!" Rini reminded her. Serena nodded in understanding.

" _When can you start?" Byolistock asked._

" _Well, Ula wakes up at 5 a.m. and practice singing, then from 6 to 7 Ula take long hot shower. Then from 7 to 8 Ula practices her dancing, then from 8 to 9 Ula have Big Svedan Breakfast, Many Herring. Then from 9 to 10 Ula does her house work. 10 to 11 Ula practice singing again. Then at 11. Ula likes to have sex. When should I come in?"_

" _11!" Both men said._

Serena and Rini both burst out laughing, along with the rest of the theater.

" That part never gets old!" Rini wiped tears from her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Hey Oba-chan!" Emma greeted walking into her grandmother's house.

" Oh! Emi!" Megumi smiled at her grand daughter. Emma sighed. Her grandmother couldn't remember her American name. " You are living up to your name even more every time I see you!"

" Blessed with Beauty?" Josh scoffed. " Yeah right!" Emma smacked him.

" Oh Joshua! Be nice to your sister!. You act very much like your uncle when he was your age." Megumi smiled.

" Hello, Okaa-san." Hotaka kissed his mother's cheek. " Where's Otou-san?"

" Right Here Son." an old man walked out.

" Hi Grampa!" Emma smiled.

" Hello Emma." her grandfather greeted.

" Now, Emi. Do you have a boyfriend?" Megumi asked.

" Yes. Oba-chan. I do."

" What's his name?" Megumi asked.

" Sam"

" American?"

" No, he's Japanese." Emma said. " His Japanese name is Shingo."

" Shingo...nice name." Megumi said.

" Okaa, he's Kenji Tsukino's son."Hotaka explained.

" Kenji?" Megumi asked. " I haven't seed him in almost twenty years."

" yeah Okaa-san." Hotaka. " He got married to Ikuko Tattori."

" he married Ikuko! Well, that is a surprise. Last time I saw them together, Ikuko punched him in the nose." Megumi said.

'_Oh sure. She remembers something that happened 20 years ago, but she can't remember my name!' _Emma thought to herself.

" Their oldest is 17 now." Hotaka said.

" What's her name?" Megumi asked. Hotaka turned to Emma for the Japanese version of her name.

" Usagi." Emma said.

" Rabbit?" Megumi asked. " Odd name."

" She's an odd girl." Emma smiled.

" Their youngest is Emma's age."

" Chibi-Usa." Emma said. " She looked a lot like Serena when she was born and she has her hair in a way it looks like bunny ears. Usagi also has the same birthday as Chibi-Usa."

" I see." Megumi said. " Have you been doing well in school Emi?"

" Not exactly." Hotaka said. " But she's working on it."

" Thanks dad." Emma mumbled. " go tell my deepest darkest secrets why don't chya."

" Arata, did you hear? Emi has a boyfriend." Megumi said.

" Yes, Megumi. I heard." Emma's grandfather replied.

" Hey, Okaa-san!" A female voice rang through the house. Emma knew that voice.

" Aunt Kin!" Emma exclaimed. She ran to her aunt, who was in her mid thirties.

" Oh, Emma! How are you, beautiful?" She hugged her niece. " Oh, Ma! The whole gangs here!"

" All five?" Megumi yelled.

" Yep." Kin yelled. Emma's dad had two brothers and two sisters. This is how it went in order. Hotaka, her aunt Manami, Uncle Osamu, Aunt Kin, and Uncle Ichiro. And with them, Emma and Josh had 8 cousins. Okay. Manami's kids were, Ran who was 16, Ryota 15, Rokuro 14 and Saburo 10, her Uncle Osumu had a daughter Saki . ( he was drunk when he named her. seriously. Only a drunk man would name his daughter something that sounded like a alcoholic drink.) She was 14 and of course her Uncle Ichiro had two little girls Ayame and Kori. Kin was pregnant with her first.

Now, her Uncle Ichiro was the only one who wasn't married. Manami was married to her Uncle Shichiro, Uncle Osamu was married to Aunt Sora, and Aunt Kin was married to Uncle Sho. Ichiro used to be married to Aunt Sumiko but obviously, like it was explained back in chapter 26, he is divorced.

Emma looked out the door. There were, one..two..three..fifteen people coming. Emma's eyes widened. The only cousins on her dad's side she actually got along with were Ryota , Rokuro and Saki. And the twins of course. She and Ran didn't really see eye to eye. Saburo was too young. Ryota and Rokuro were protective like Josh. Saki was just awesome. Ayame and Kori were just adorable.

" Hey Emma." Saki came in and hugged her. What really bugged Emma was, out of all her cousins on both sides of the family, none of them had curly hair like she did. It bugged the crap outta her. (A.N: TRUEEEEE!)

" You're ALL here?" Emma asked.

" Yep."

" Ran too?"

" Sorry." Saki said. Emma looked out the door. Oh yes. There she was. Ran. She was an older version of Sakura. Oh, what's this? Great. She brought her latest boyfriend. She was just going to rub it in her face, and treat her like crap. ( A.N: I actually have a cousin like this. We _used_ to get along. And then her parents got divorced and she went prep. I can't tell you her name because, then I'd get in trouble.) Emma then got a slick idea.

" HEY DAD!" Emma turned around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Emma, I got here. Now why do you want me here?" Sam asked as he just took the subway to get to her grandmothers.

" Well, my cousin Ran showed up. And She's gonna start bragging that she has a boyfriend and she won't believe me that I have you. And Josh already called Mina to show her off. So ya."

" I thought you were above Jealousy."

" Not with Ran." Emma said.

" Okay." Sam said.

" EMMA!" Emma turned around to see her older cousin Rokuro.

" Rokuro. This is my boyfriend Sam." Emma said.

" Hey." he said. Sam nodded. " Let me guess. You saw Ran come with her boyfriend and wanted to escape her torture and called yours?"

" Yeah. That about sums it up."

" Does your Dad like him?"

" Yes."

" Does Josh like him."

" Within reason."

" Has he met Uncle Ichiro."

" Yes."

" Has he met Ryota?"

" Trying not to let it come to that."

" Okay." Rokuro shrugged. Emma sighed.

" Emi-chan!" Emma cringed. She hated that voice.

" It's _Emma_, Ran." Emma hissed.

" Oh, I don't want it to look like I'm related to an American." Ran said. Yeah. That was the main reason why Emma hated her so much. She's racist.

" Oh, Ran. Get over your racism. We're family after all. Even though I'd rather eat a bowl of nails than to say that in public."

" Like wise." Ran said. " Oh Emi. Have you met my boyfriend," He was tall, curly black hair. ( A.N: HAH! I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE TO SUFFER!) And dark black eyes. scary.

" Hi. I'm Emma and this is my _boyfriend_" Notice the emphasizing or the word boyfriend. " Sam."

" I'm Daichi." He said. Sam nodded.

" So, Sam. Tell me. How much did she pay you." Ran asked. Emma choked on air or something. Sam's eyes got wide.

" She didn't."

" Ran, why must you always think that I can't get a boyfriend?" Emma asked, seriously pissed off.

" Because, you're a lowly half blood." Ran hissed.

" RAN!" And thank you Aunt Manami! Emma was extremely relieved.

" Hey, mom!" Ran said.

" grounded."

" What?"

" You heard me. You do not speak to your cousin that way. She is your family and you deal with it! Daichi, I think you should call home. I'll have Ran's dad drive you home in a minute. Ran will see you at her next tutoring session." Emma and Sam tried really hard not to laugh.

" How much did she pay you?" Emma asked.

" uh...225 yen." Daichi said. " Snob. Hate her."

" Hey, you want to find another Brainiac?" Sam asked.

" Uh..." Daichi said.

" How old are you?" Emma asked

" 17."

" What's you last name?"

" Yamazaki."

" Okay, I'm going to write down my friends phone number. And when you call, say that Emma told you to call" Emma said writing down Ami's phone number. " Wait."

" What?"

" When you go to college, what's your major?"

" Pre-med." Daichi said.

" Awesome. Call her. I'll give her a heads up. Her name is Ami Muzino. Really nice. Really pretty. Pre-med Major next year."

" I don't know what I did to deserve this , but thanks." He smiled. Then Emma's Uncle Shichiro came out with his car keys.

" Hey Emma, tell your dad I'll be back in a few minutes." Uncle Shichiro said.

" Kay." Emma said. That was great.

" Why'd you give him Ami's phone number."

" Remember my jump to the future?"

" Yeah." Sam said.

" Well, Ami got married to another doctor, and his last name was Yamazaki. That guy is her age, and will be pre-med next year and his last name is Yamazaki." Emma explained.

" Ah...I gotchya." Sam said.

" Emma!" Emma turned around.

" Hey...Ryota."

" Who's this?" He was a big kid. Really big! Sam was now scared.

" Ryota, this is my boyfriend, Sam."

" Oba-chan said you boyfriend's name was Shingo." Emma could feel Sam glaring daggers at her.

" I told her his Japanese name cause...she gets confused with American names." Emma said.

" You used my Japanese name?" Sam whined.

" Stop whining! She calls me Emi!" Emma said. Sam looked like a kicked puppy. " Don't give me that look."

" Mind explaining?" Ryota asked.

" Ryota. Don't go all, 'over protective cousin' on me. I get enough from my dad, and Josh and ever Rokuro and I just witnessed Ran getting grounded. Hilarious I might add, and set up her 'boyfriend' with one of my best friends. It's been a semi-good day."

" Okay. I'll just wait until next time." Ryota smiled.

" thank you. I appreciate it." Emma smiled back. She could feel Sam let out a sigh of relief.

" Would I be guessing Josh already gave you the 'rules to dating Emma' correctly?" Ryota asked Sam.

" Yes."

" Let me just let you know that I qualify for the 'breaking her heart' section of the rules."

" I figured." Sam replied.

" Okay. Just as long as we're clear." Ryota smiled and walked away.

" Don't worry. He's just a big 'ol funny teddy bear on the inside." Emma smiled.

" Yeah, a teddy bear that could crush me with one hand." Sam said.

" Whatever." Emma smirked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	44. Just some random stuff cause i was bored

The Missing Sailor

Chapter 43

After the whole_ ' Hey Sam, want to meet my big 'ol happy family, okay not so happy, but it is big!'_ thing, Emma went home for a well needed, battle free, no more Hoshiko to disturb my dreams sleep. That's what she thought. It was 11 o' clock at night, I know, it's pretty early for our little heroin, but hey, with all the hell she's been through, I ..I mean SHE needs it.

Anyway.

It was 11 pm, and Emma had _just_ about fallen asleep. But Nooooo. Her cell phone rang. Emma groaned and picked it up.

" Konnichiwa?" Emma asked wearily.

" WHAT DID YOU DO?"

" Ami?"

" YES! Ami! What did you do?"

" Whaddaya mean?" Emma asked sitting up.

" Why did you give some random guy my phone number?"

" Because, he is a nice guy, and I know what's best for you." Emma said. Well, it was true. " Besides, he wasn't random. He was my cousin Ran's tutor."

" What if I was still going out with that guy Hideki!"

" Which you aren't." Emma added.

" That's beside the point!" Ami said. " Why did you give a guy my phone number without telling me?"

" He was a nice guy..and you have to admit..he's was cute."

" I never met him remember! He called me!"

" Oh yeah. Sorry. Still waking up here."

" It's only 11." Ami said.

" I KNOW THAT! But, I have had a particularly tiring week." Emma snapped.

" Sorry. Don't need to get your panties in a bunch." Ami said.

" You are crude when you're mad." Emma said.

" I've been told that." Ami said. Emma sighed.

" So did you accept the date?"

"..."

" Ami?" Emma smirked.

" ..."

" Ami, I can just call him myself. All I have to do is call my aunt, and get his number.."

" OKAY!" Ami said. " Yes. I accepted his date...you're evil. You know that?"

" I've been told that myself." Emma smirked. " So when is it?"

" Uh...Wednesday after school." Ami said.

" Well, good luck."

" Thank you." Ami said.

" I'm going back to bed."

" Okay. Night."

" Night." click. " FINALLY!" Emma yelled as she fell back on her bed, falling asleep instantly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Emma, wake up!"

" Go away." Emma said from under her blanket.

" Emma!"

" I said go away."

" EMMA!"

" WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Emma sat up and screamed. Then she looked at the black and white cats on her lap.

" Emma," Artemis said. " are you okay?"

" Oh yeah." Emma said flopping backwards on her back. " What are you doing here?"

" No reason." Luna said. Emma's eye twitched.

" You woke me up for no reason? it's Sunday!"

" Yes. It's Sunday." Luna said. Emma looked at her watch.

" aww. Shit."

" What?"

" I have fifteen minutes to take a shower and get ready for church. You two, have to go." Emma opened her bedroom window. The two cats shrugged. ( not sure if cats can actually do that, but these ain't ordinary cats mind you.)and climbed out her window. That was odd and stupid. The cats just suddenly appear for no apparent reason. Damn them. So, yeah. Any way. Emma ran to her bathroom and jumped in the shower. She quickly washed her hair, jumped out and pulled on some black slacks and a yellow peasant blouse. She pulled her hair into a pony tail and dashed down stairs.

" SHE'S ALIVEEEEE!" Josh mocked. Emma growled and smacked him over the head. He was on the couch watching a baseball game. Yeah. Baseball season was back. Yippee...not.

" It's not my fault I enjoy sleeping my weekends away." Emma said.

" Everyone, get ready to get in the car!" Beth yelled from upstairs. The thing that sucks about being catholic in Japan, is the nearest church is like an hour away. Yay.

Sooo not.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" MOOOOOM!" Emma wailed. " JOSH WON'T STOP POKING MY HAIR!"

" But it's soooo poofy!" Josh smirked.

" Will you two knock it off!" Hotaka yelled.

" We're almost there! And josh, if you don't knock it off, I'll make you go to confession!" Beth threatened.

" But, I went last weekend!"

" Then I suggest you leave Emma's hair alone!" Yeah. They were all in the car. Waiting to show up to the one catholic church within a fifty mile radius. Josh crossed his arms. he was acting like a four year old. Emma glared at him, when suddenly her cell phone beeped.

" three voicemails!" Emma said. She connected and listened to them.

" _Emma, it's Rini. I'm at the theatre...waiting...call me."_

" _Emma, it's Rini again. You are fifteen minutes late...hurry!"_

" _EMMA where the hell are you? You are over two hours late! We already missed the movie...where are you!"_

" Oops." Emma squeaked.

" What happened?" Josh asked.

" I stood Rini up last night." Emma said.

" Smooth move sis. Real smooth."

" Shut up!"

" YOU!"

" That's it! You're both going to confession!" Beth yelled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N: okay. I know, really short, and really random...oh well. It was funny...right?


	45. Sick

The Missing Sailor

Chapter 34

" Emma, who are you waiting for?" Sam asked at the front of the school on Monday.

" Aki." Emma smirked. Sam rose an eyebrow and growled.

" Why...?" He asked.

" Because, today, he is going to wear one of my uniforms." Emma smirked.

" Nice..." Sam laughed.

" Ain't it?"

" Yes. But, sorry to dampen your parade, but..." Sam cut himself off. He looked at Emma and noticed she was very pale. " Emma...Are you okay?"

" I'm fine...just a little cold." Emma shivered. Sam frowned. It was 80 degrees out side. Very warm. He put his hand on her forehead. She was burning up.

" Emma, you're sick." Sam said.

" No I'm not." She said, then she coughed.

" Yes you are. I'm taking you to the nurse."

" No..but my pay back..!"

" Can wait until you come back." Sam said. But when Emma started to walk away, he picked her up and carried her to the nurse.

" STOP! SAM! I have to apologize to Rini..and my History test.."

" No, Emma, you'll get sick. Okay. You haven't been sleeping well, you hardly eat, you got fighting at all hours of the night, you are sick!" Sam yelled.

" Sammy!" Emma cried.

" And you're cranky. You are definitely ill." Sam said as he turned into the office.

" What is the meaning of this young man?" the nurse asked.

" He says I'm sick, but I want you to tell him he's crazy!" Emma said.

" She's burning up. I had to carry her in to make sure she didn't run." Sam said.

" Put me down!" Emma yelled. Sam sighed and put her on her feet. She was about to start yelling again when the nurse put a thermometer in her ear. After a few seconds the nurse pulled it out.

" 102.1." she said. " I'm calling you a cab." the nurse said.

" Told you!" Sam said.

" Shut the hell up!" Emma snapped.

" For once listen to me, you are sick! You need some rest!" Sam said pushing her down on the cot.

" I hate you!" she hissed.

" No you don't" Sam said.

" Miss Hanzo, the cab is here." The nurse said.

" I'll take her out." Sam said. The nurse just nodded and went buzzing around in the same crazy way she always does. Sam grabbed Emma's hand and dragged her out to the front of the school. He pushed her into the cab and closed the door. " You go home, get some sleep, and call your parents. I'll tell Josh that you went home. Okay?"

" Fine." Emma said.

" Okay. I'll call you later."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Thanks." Emma said as she got out of the cab and walked into the house. Now that she thought about it. she wasn't feeling good at all. So she got into some jeans and a red t-shirt and went back to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N: okay.super short. But, the next chapter will be BIG! It's almost over! Geee! see you all later!


	46. The Real Deal

A.N: okay, Meggie wrote most of this, but I added a bunch of stuff and did some of my tweaking to my liking. We're almost done with this story and I'm so happy! I thank all of you who have come this far! So far I have all the names for the next stories.

Another Senshi- is part 2 (Emma's freshman year.)

Great Angel of Fire-part 3 ( Tenth grade...this one is for you kasadi!)

Universal Chaos- part 4 ( 11th grade... Here's yours Mew Universe!)

A Graduating Friendship- part 5 ( Senior Year)

You are what you own-part 6 ( First and second years of college.)

Making it Work- part 7( Emma's last year in college, and getting ready for the arrival of Kappei!)

Dangerous Game- part 8 ( Emma's life with Hoshiko and Kappei.)

Deafening Silence- part 9 ( Can't say anything without giving the twist away.)

The Next Generation- part 10 ( well, I think this is self explanatory.)

I might do more, if I get requests. But lets get through these first! Hope you all enjoyed this story! We're almost done! EEEKKK!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, but I do own this plot, and all the made up characters! and all of the story plots above. see them?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Missing Sailor

Chapter 45

_The next day_

RIIIIING! RIIIIING!

Emma rolled over in bed and decided to ignore the phone.

RIIIIING! RIIIIING!

Emma shut her eyes tight and did her best to ignore-

RIIIIING! RIIIIING!

Emma sighed, and grumbled as she rolled back over and grabbed the phone off the floor next to her bed. She'd been hit by the flu and hit pretty hard- she'd skipped school.

"Hello?" She asked, trying her best to sound like she hadn't just been out cold.

"Emma?" The voice sounded familiar, but strange…frantic, scared, rushed…

"Meggie? Izzat you?" Emma sat up. Something was definitely wrong.

"Emma, you have to listen to me now, don't interrupt, and please just believe me, I don't have much time."

"Meggie, what's going on?"

"Something really bad is happening." Meggie answered in a hushed voice. "There's something going on in Tokyo, and no one knows what."

"What!"

"The police think it's a terrorist attack of some sort-"

"WHAT!"

"Shh, Em, not so loud, someone'll hear you- I can't get caught-"

" 'Caught'? Where the hell are you?"

"Listen, your boyfriend, Sam, right? What was his last name?"

"Tsukino…" Emma didn't like this.

"Oh. Oh no."

"What is it? Why aren't you telling me anything?"

"It's too long of a story- anyway, there's some sort of school building where some monster with these little gnome things has trapped two students- a boy, Sam Tsukino, he was seen at a window, and a girl, whom they couldn't identify."

"Oh my god!" Emma felt like she was about to throw up. So this was it. She was about to lose the love of her life if she didn't do something fast.

"Emma, they're talking to the Sailor Senshi right now-"

"Wait a second- how do you know all this?"

"I'm watching the news."

"You watch the news?"

"Yeah, I do. Anyway, the Senshi is all there from Moon to Pluto. Even Tuxedo Mask is there. Hang on a sec, Sailor Star is missing."

"Thank you so much for calling me, Meggie." Emma said as she pulled on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. "Even if it is a little early in the morning." She added with a glance at the clock, which read 8:30. So her parents had already left for work, and Josh for school. Good, she wouldn't be missed.

"You think it's early for you?" Meggie replied. "it's the middle of the night here."

"No…" Emma thought back to a history class where they'd learned about time zones. In Pennsylvania it would be… "7:30. It's only 7:30 in Montrose." She hopped on one foot as she pulled on a sock.

"Yeah, well I'm not in Pennsylvania." Meggie said quietly. "Didn't Kasadi tell you? I'm in…London." She said with what seemed to be great strain. "I'm in London."

"What!" Emma stopped dead. What was happening? When Meggie was eight and had read the Harry Potter books, she'd wanted to move to London, but her parents had said they liked it where they were and hated the British (AN: Meggie- too true. same reason i can't move to japan.). So why was she in London! "Meggie, tell me right now, what is going on?"

"I don't have time right now to- HEY!" There was the sound of someone taking the phone away and Meggie struggling. "Stop it! Let me go! I said LET GO! EMMA! EMMA, GO HELP SAM! EM-"

"MEGGIE!" Click. Meggie was gone. Emma set the phone down on her unmade bed and a tear ran down her cheek. Meggie…was gone. The one person who'd always smiled when there were only tears, who'd kicked a kid's ass for her just cause he'd said something mean. The one person who didn't care how many times you needed her shoulder to cry on. With a shaky hand, Emma picked up her Sailor Star necklace, put Meggie momentarily from her mind, and fastened the yellow ribbon around her neck. She wiped a tear away from her eyes, now flaming with fury. "Monoka…Sakura…it ends now." She was gone in a flash, running faster than she'd ever before. In a split second, she was at the school, her school, and was shouting Serena's name. "Sailor Moon!"

Serena turned, her face stricken with worry. "Sailor Star! Finally!" She grabbed Emma's arm and led her over to the rest of the Senshi, who were contemplating how to get into the building without drawing too much attention to themselves. "I thought you were sick?"

"I found out from a very reliable source that the shit was about to hit the fan." Emma said, clenching her teeth. "It got me over here."

"Good enough, now-"

"Why didn't you call me!" Emma interrupted.

"You were sick!"

"Don't you know who the hostage is?"

"A boy and girl, that's all I know."

"It's **Sam** and **Sakura**."

"OH." Serena pulled her into the huddle of Scouts. "Well. Then, I- uh, I'm glad you came."

"Emma, you're the only one who can do this." Amara said.

"Yeah…I know." Emma felt some tears coming on. "I just don't know if I can…"

"Emma," Mina reached across Michelle and lifted up her chin. "Yes, you can."

Michelle smiled. "You've grown into your destiny."

"You and Sam were meant to be," Hotaru clasped her hands together.

"Nothing is stronger than the bond you share." Trista encouraged. Lita and Rei each put a hand on her shoulder.

"You've been training all year just for this." Ami smiled. "Call me a braniac, but by all perspectives, you are ready."

Darien took both her hands in his. "Sailor Star, your heart is stronger than you think. It can love more than you know. And as you know-"

"Nothing is stronger than love." Serena finished.

Emma looked at all of them. They were her friends. Her best friends in the whole world. Her family. And they were all cheering her on, and helping her.

She set her jaw in a determined and angry sort of way, and summoned the Star Staff. The Senshi parted. Emma turned to the crowd behind her, a mass of students and bystanders and press. Slowly, she raised the Star Staff above her head.

"For Sam." She whispered. "For you, Hoshiko." She turned and charged toward the school. The rest of the Senshi quickly summoned their weapons and followed. Emma blasted the door and kept running. "MONOKA!" She screamed, running through the halls. "GET OUT HERE!"

Over the pa system, Monoka's voice trilled "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star,"

"COME OUT HERE!"

"-How I wonder what you are,"

"DON'T YOU MOCK ME!" Emma kicked open doors and blasted walls.

"-Up above the clouds you'll go,"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"-Along with Sam and Hoshiko-"

"NO-"

"Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star,"

"COME OUT!" Emma didn't care that she had decimated half the school already- what she cared about was Sam. "I MEAN IT!"

"-You're going to die,"

"MONOKA-"

"-yes you are." Monoka finished. Then there was a click and then nothing.

Emma kicked down the door at the end of the hall, and saw the auditorium. On the stage, guarded by the green men, there was a big ball of vines that intertwined with one another to make a sort of cage. Inside was Sam.

"EMMA!" Sam stuck his hand out between the vines as far as he could, but they constricted and caught his arm in between them. He let out a yelp of pain and yanked it back in.

The Senshi were right behind her.

Rei pointed to the Sound Booth next to them. "Look! It's her!"

Monoka was indeed in the Sound Booth. She smiled, picked up the microphone she'd been using to taunt Emma and said. "Attack." The green men didn't move, but suddenly, out of nowhere, these black clouds appeared like ghosts and swooped down on them. "Ignorance," She said, and Ami fell down; these ghosts must each be a sort of plague. "Sadness," Amara and Michelle collapsed. "Doubt," Mina. "Anger," Lita. "Sin," Rei. "Illness," Hotaru. "Despair," Trista. "Hatred!" Serena and Darien tried to plow on despite the hate now seeping into their souls, but it was too much. They fell, just like the rest.

Emma was truly alone. "Hey! You guys! I can't do this alone!" She dropped to her knees and pulled Mina's head into her lap, setting the Star Staff down. "Help me!"

Then she heard Monoka again, this time standing right behind her. "Truth."

Emma lay Mina back on the floor and stood. " 'Truth'?" She picked up the Star Staff. "That's no plague!"

Monoka smiled evilly. "Yes, I do believe it is."

Then a girl stepped out from behind the curtains on stage. It was Sakura, for sure- no, it wasn't! It was- "Rini!" Emma gasped. "You're finally here! You can help me!"

Something was wrong, Rini's eyes were glowing red. "No, Emma."

"What?" Something caught in Emma's throat. "Rini? What do you mean?"

"I'm not helping you." Rini held out her hand and the Moon Scepter appeared.

"Wait! Rini, stop!" Sam yelled from the stage.

"Shut up, Sam!" Rini snarled. "This is all your fault!" She turned back to Emma, her eyes practically on fire. "I was there when you were the new kid! I was there when you had an asthma attack! I was there whenever someone picked on you! When Sakura was a jerk, when your grandpa died, when you needed help figuring out your attacks, when you were in a coma, when you needed help studying for finals, and most importantly, I was the one who told you who you were! IT WAS ME!" Rini sent an attack at Emma, who wasn't quick enough and got hit. Emma staggered to her feet. Rini took a step closer. "But where were you when I thought I lost Luna? Where were you when I had a fight with Katsuro and thought we'd break up? Where were you when hit my head off a wall and got a concussion? Where were you when I got sick in math class, when I needed someone to talk to, when I was lonely, when I couldn't stand my family any more?" She pretended to think. "Oh yes, you were with Sam. Or your American friends, or the Senshi, or Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam, SAM!" She sent an attack flying at Emma with each 'Sam', all direct hits. "I WAS LEFT TO STRUGGLE THROUGH EIGHTH GRADE BY MYSELF, WITHOUT THE ONE LITTLE COMFORT ALL THE OTHER GIIRLS HAVE- A FRIEND SHE CAN TALK TO WHEN SHE FIGHTS WITH HER BOYFRIEND, WHEN SHE DOES SOMETHING CLUMSY, WHEN SHE GETS FED UP WITH HER FAMILY, WHEN SHE **DOESN'T. HAVE. ANYONE. ELSE!**" She kicked Emma in the stomach, and Emma staggered to her feet once more, bruised and bleeding.

"Rini, I-" Emma stumbled the few steps between her and Rini and threw her arms around her. "Rini, I'm sorry!" A blinding light filled the room, and Emma felt her hair whipping around her. When the light faded, she felt satin against her legs.

She was wearing a yellow gown that touched the floor, and had short, layered sleeves of transparent material. Her hair was brushed so that it lay in gentle curves around her shoulders. The Star Staff was in her hand and the Star charm about her neck, both polished so they would shine. She looked the part of a Queen of Hoshi. And her cuts and bruises were suddenly gone.

"How very typical." Rini spat as she pushed Emma away. "Precious Emma gets a lovely dress worthy of a queen, and Rini stays put in her stupid old uniform worthy of the outcast nobody she is!" She pulled out a dagger and sliced Emma across her abdomen. "Fight back, you moron!"

"No, Rini this isn't you!" Emma said. "I won't fight you!"

"Then you'll die!" Rini made another swipe at Emma, this time slicing her arm.

Emma turned and did the only thing she could: run. She ran straight out of the auditorium and down the hall. Rini went after her. Monoka went after her, and the green men went after _her_.

"Um…" Sam was left alone on the stage. "Emma…? A little help…?"

Emma ran past the door, doubled back and sent a star sphere at him, destroying the vines. "Get out of here, I'll be fine!"

"But Emma-"

"GO!" Emma screeched. She ran off, yelling "IF YOU DON'T I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL DUMP YOU!"

Sam decided to try and get the Senshi out. Luckily, Darien was able to stand and get Serena, and Ami, Amara got Michelle and Hotaru, Lita and Rei helped to get Trista, and Mina struggled to her feet and leaned on Sam.

Meanwhile, Emma found her way onto the roof. She ran to the edge to see if she could climb down. All she saw was Sam and the Senshi limping out, and paramedics rushing to them. Good, at least they were safe, and Sam wouldn't die, and everything would be okay.

"MAMA!" Hoshiko's voice called in Emma's head. "Daddy is out, but YOU are at the mercy of Rini and Monoka! And in case you don't know, it kinda takes TWO to make a baby! GET OUT OF THERE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE BEFORE I'M BORN!"

"EMMA!" Rini had finally caught up with her. Emma turned, and saw, not Rini, but a woman of 18 or so, wearing a rather skimpy black dress over a transparent red blouse, with pink hair that was in the style Rini always wore it in, but it was a lot longer; it came down almost to her ankles. "You took my mother, my father, my friends, and my brother, even, and took my place as the cute, youngest member of the Senshi." The woman (who, Emma realized with a pang, was actually Rini) said, and her eyes glowed like burning embers. "I…hate…you…!" She snarled through clenched teeth. "LUNA SPHERE!" A jet of black light hit Emma square in the chest, and she staggered backwards, her knees hit the low wall, she was falling, she used her last bit of air in her lungs to scream the name she had been screaming since she was old enough to talk.

"JOOOOOOOSSSSSSSHHHHHHH!" She had somehow flipped over in midair, and was falling face first towards her death. She closed her eyes, felt the Star Staff slip from her hand, felt a tear escape her eye, then- WHUMP. She landed on something that was not the ground. Emma slowly opened her eyes and was horrified at what she saw.

"Emma…" Josh groaned as she quickly got off his stomach and kneeled next to him. He let out a soft, almost inaudible chuckle. "You're Sailor Star…knew it…knew…you were a hero…always…knew it…" Then he said nothing.

Emma felt tears sting her eyes as she clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle her scream. Suddenly, Mina was there, crying with her, and Darien too, carrying Josh away. Emma tried to stop him, and Mina tried to hold her back, but the thing that calmed Emma down was Amara scooping her up bridal style and carrying her to the ambulance where Sam was getting a splint on his broken arm, the Senshi were all getting bandages on various scrapes and gashes, and Josh was getting an oxygen mask and IV. Emma heard the screams and chatter and the questions the EMT's were asking as though they were coming through a tv in another room. She heard Amara say "Sailor Star needs something for trauma in the chest area immediately!", felt the oxygen mask being slipped around her head, and then everything went black.

She heard a familiar voice…

"I thought I could leave you on your own!" Emma opened her eyes and saw she was sitting in a field of grass that was too high to see through, with her back up against a weeping willow, and a small pond off to her right. Hoshiko was standing near the pond, her hands on her hips, an identical image of her mother.

"Hoshiko…"

"You got knocked down in the first round!" Hoshiko dug her fingers into her bushy brown roots and pulled in frustration, like Meggie's dad did when he watched football. "This wasn't supposed to happen this time!" She walked over and stood next to Emma.

"I'm sorry." Emma said, fresh tears coming. "I'm sorry I'm not what you thought I was. Rini was right." She choked. "I'm not anything special. I'm just a victim of circumstance who was blessed with more talented friends."

"No…" Hoshiko dropped to her knees and put her hands on Emma's shoulders. "No, Emma, never. Mama…"

There was a long pause. Then, Hoshiko said "Emma, do you know what this place is?" Emma shook her head. " I told you before, It's my heaven. And hell. The afterlife doesn't work like you think, but that's a another story for another time. Stand up."

Emma did. She gasped. The view was incredible. Beyond the horizon, instead of a blue sky, there was the black emptiness of space. And in the distance, the size of a bouncy ball from where she stood, Emma saw the moon. And beyond that, a marble sized earth. And then Venus, and Mars, And the sun.

Hoshiko whispered "I'm going to tell you all you'll ever need to know." She leaned in and told Emma the secret, in a voice so quiet, she was almost inaudible.

Emma blinked, feeling completely stupid. "It all makes sense." She said. "Everything, all of it…it makes sense."

Hoshiko smiled. "Now go get Monoka!" Emma closed her eyes and felt as though she was inside a hurricane. She heard Hoshiko shout "I BETTER NOT HAVE TO COME SAVE YOU AGAIN!"

Emma opened her eyes and was in the ambulance again. She sat up, and pulled off the oxygen mask, despite the protests of Amara and Mina. Josh was still unconscious, but he was breathing. Good.

Emma swung her legs over the side and got off the bed. She began limping towards the school again, determined to the point of insanity.

"Emma WHAT ARE YOU **_DOING_**!" Amara shouted.

She paused, turned, and said "I'm going to kick some ass."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meggie: Haha! Cliffie!

Emma: don't worry, I'll update ASAP!


	47. The Spell that Killed Hoshiko

The Missing Sailor

Chapter 46

" Lovely...just perfectly and utterly lovely." Emma said to herself. She reached the school lobby and noticed that the plaque where they had the Year book favorites, her name was scratched out in each title she won. Even her dad's name was cruelly scratched out . She just thought that was low.

" What are you doing here?"

" I'm here to get my friend back." Emma replied.

" I'm right here..." Rini said. She was still in her black lady form.

" The only ways to get the Rini I know back, is to fight, correct?" Emma asked, turning to her.

" yes." Rini replied. " But...we do it out side..where everyone can see."

" Fine." Emma said. She really just wanted to get this over with. Rini transported outside. Emma soon followed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Ready to die?" Rini asked.

" Not in particular.." Emma replied. Rini just frowned. She was the first to move, she lunged at Emma with the dagger. Emma dodged it and swept Rini's feet from out from under her. Rini fell on her but and frowned.

" I didn't even know you knew how to fight dirty." Rini said.

" That's not dirty fighting..." Emma replied. " This is!" Emma knocked Rini on her back and put her foot against her neck. Emma summoned her sword and held it above Rini. " I told you I don't want to do this!" Emma shouted. " I told you I didn't want to fight you Rini!" For a second there, Emma thought she saw the real Rini. Her red orbs, scared, and sad. But, that only lasted a second, cause Black Lady was glaring at her again.

" You are going to die! And Hoshiko will never be born, and my future self will never get her heart broken and betrayed!" Rini spat. Emma took her sword and pinned Rini's dress to the concrete. But she didn't remove her foot.

" If you kill me today, you're going to have to deal with the senshi, and your parents, and my family, Meggie, Kasadi, Katsuro.. But most of all, you're going to have to deal with Sam's broken heart!" Emma screamed. " I can assure you, the senshi will not open their arms to a killer. My family will shun you, Meggie and Kasadi will hate you, Katsuro will most likely dump you and Sam...Sam will try to deal with it, cause you're his baby sister. And he loves you. And most of all, you will snap out of this madness you were put in and you will feel guilty. You will have your heart ripped out again! And that hurts so much more that any of that other stuff. I'm sorry I hurt you, I'm sorry you felt neglected. I'm sorry I missed out on so many things! But, I don't regret any of the other stuff that I did do."

" But, you will be dead!" Rini hissed.

" Exactly. I will be dead, and you won't be able to take back any of you actions." Emma said as tears fell. " I never asked for any of this...I never asked to be Sailor Star.."

" But you are!" Rini screamed. Emma sobbed.

" I-I'm sorry...Rini...Y-you thought I... was the person who would b-bring you closer to Ho-Hoshiko... I-I-I'm sorry...that...I couldn't..." Emma cried. " I'm sorry Rini!"

When Emma said that, a far away memory from her past flooded her mind. A woman's voice spoke to her.

" _Did you know Hoshiko, Rini?" the woman asked._

" _She was my best friend." Rini said._

" _I'm glad to hear that. Now Rini, when you go to the past, and you meet a girl named Emma, treat her with respect. She is a great friend. She will love having you as a friend." she said._

That woman that asked her that came a month after Hoshiko died.. Right before she came to the earth to become a real sailor senshi...that woman had seemed some how familiar...but she couldn't put her finger on it.

" _Remember about what I said Rini. Emma is one of the best friends around. She'll bring you closer to Hoshiko." Rini smiled._

"Emma...I'm sorry.." the real Rini said. But the spell she was on, sent electricity through her body. " AHH!" Emma looked around, there was a crowd of people gathering. She looked on the roof of the school, and there was Monoka. Monoka sneered and jumped down. Her scarlet hair blowing.

" Truth, Hate, Jealousy!" Monoka screamed. Rini screamed. " Envy, wrath, Anger!" Rini kicked Emma off and pulled out the sword. " Loneliness, betrayal," Rini tried to stab Emma, but The shield materialized and blocked her off. " Mourning!" Every word Monoka said, caused Rini to attack again. Rini kicked Emma in the leg, hard. She screamed as she heard the bones crack in her left leg. She tried fell to the ground What was this spell, why were these words controlling Rini? Emma tried to think..what could block off these words?

" Happiness." Emma said. Rini hesitated for a moment but kept attacking. " Love.." Rini dropped the sword, and held her head.

" Rini, she **betrayed** you! She left you behind. She took advantage of your teaching. She used you!"

" Rini!" Emma yelled. " I know I hurt you! But, it was an accident, you never spoke up!"

" Death, betrayal, greed!" Monoka yelled. Rini screamed in pain.

" Love, Togetherness, Selflessness!" Emma said. She climbed up to her feet, standing on one foot, her broken leg just laid limp on the ground.

" KILL HER!" Monoka yelled. Rini took her dagger and charged towards Emma. Emma used a spell, the spell that Hoshiko had told her earlier, the same spell that killed Hoshiko back on the moon. She aimed her star staff. She knew it wouldn't kill her, because she had her own powers, plus Hoshiko's power to use.

" STARS OF THE UNIVERSE COMBINE YOUR POWER TO PROTECT ALL!" Emma screamed. Just as the power shot out of the star staff, there was a piercing feeling ripping through her body. Rini had stabbed her, just as she finished reciting the spell. She saw Monoka screaming. It was like she was on fire. Monoka's skin started melting off and turning to dust. Soon, she was a screaming skeleton, before the bones fell into a pile of ash.

" EMMAAAAA!" Sam screamed from the crowd. Emma put her hand on her stomach and looked at it. It was covered in blood. She looked at Rini who was in front of her. She was back in her Sailor Mini Moon uniform, and she looked like she was thirteen again.

" Rini...you're..b-back.." Emma stuttered pulling out the dagger. " I-I'm g-g-glad..." She said. A trickle of blood left her mouth. Then her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she fell back.

" EMMA!" Sam yelled. He caught her before she hit the ground. " Emma, wake up, wake up Emma!" Sam yelled, holding her close.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N: oooooo...cliffie...we're almost done!...I know, you are all going to want to kill me. Just wait, I will be done with this story...in about three days, maybe less. I love you all, thanks so much for reading this far!

Also, tomorrow's my 14th birthday! Meggie took me to go see Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, let me just tell you...there will definitely be a third movie!


	48. Why'd you take her necklace off!

A.N: okay, I've probably caused a lot of you to hurt your computer because of that evil cliffie...sorry...heh heh...here's the update.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! except the socks on my feet...well, actually my mom owns those cause she bought them for me...oh I know! I own my soda...oh..I drank it all...okay, nope I don't own anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Missing Sailor

Chapter 47

It was raining. Well, pouring.

" Emma! Wake up! Wake up Emma!" Sam kept screaming louder and louder, hoping it would do some good.

" Sam, move." Ami choked out. She had ripped off a part of her shirt after she detransformed, and started putting pressure on the wound. Sam brushed a lock of hair out of Emma's face.

" Emma, please...wake up.. You did it..you killed Monoka...Emma.." He whispered. Rini stood behind him crying. Serena took her into a hug, and tried to comfort the girl.

Michelle was trying to calm down Amara, who for the first time in maybe her whole life, was crying. Michelle was crying too. The whole senshi was, except for Mina, who didn't know what was going on because she was on her way to the hospital with Josh.

" I'm sorry...I didn't mean to...I'm sorry..." Rini sobbed into Serena's blouse.

" I know Rini...you had no control..." Serena said stroking the girl's hair.

" Emma!" Sam cried. " Wake up! Don't leave me! Emma!" He was shaking. Everyone was soaked to the bone because of the rain.

" Sam..." Ami sniffed. " Take off her necklace, we can't have the paramedics see her identity!" Sam carefully unattached the ribbon. And wrapped it around his wrist a few times, so it was like a bracelet. Then he scooted over and put Emma's head in his lap.

" Emma...can you hear me?" Sam asked. " Emma...Josh is going to be okay... You saved Hoshiko...everything's going to be okay..." Sam whispered. She wasn't moving. But according to Ami, she's still breathing, and stable.

" Sam, we need to get her to the hospital, but I'm afraid to move her." Ami said.

" Call another ambulance crew.." Sam said. Ami got up and went over to the others.

" Emma..." Sam started shaking again. " Please...W-wake up!" He cried. " You've been so strong so far!" Then Rini came up from behind him.

" Why'd you take off her necklace!" Rini cried. Sam looked at her.

" Because...we didn't want to give away her identity!" Sam said back to her.

" Put it back on!"

" Why?"

" Because! Her necklace's energy will save her life!" Rini said. " With out the necklace, her powers won't be able to heal her!" He practically ripped the necklace off his wrist and put it back on her neck. The star pendent started glowing, and a gold star was glowing on her forehead.

" What's happening?" Sam asked frantically.

" Her body is fighting." Rini said. " This didn't happen with Hoshiko, cause when she used that spell, her powers were drained. But, Emma had two sources of power, so this should work."

" When this is all over Rini..." Sam started. " We need to have a long talk..." Rini nodded and hugged him.

" I'm sorry..." Rini whispered.

" I know...I know..." Sam said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	49. If you had killed me

The Missing Sailor

Chapter 48

Everyone was sitting by Emma's bed when they got to the hospital. Her parents showed up, and Josh was awake.

" She's healing..." the doctor said. " She should be dead, but, she's fighting it and winning. When she was stabbed, it didn't hit any major organs, but she lost a lot of blood. We need to do a transfusion."

" Josh is the only one in our family who shares her blood type." Beth said.

" Doc, pull out the blood taker thingy." Josh said. He was starting to get his sense of humor back, thanks to the pain medication they were drugging him up with.

" We can't use him. He's in no shape to give blood." The doctor replied. " What's her blood type"

" She's type O positive..." Hotaka said.

" Rini's O positive.." Serena said. Rini looked up.

" What?" Rini asked looking up.

" Emma, needs blood, and you're the same blood type." Darien said.

" Okay." Rini said getting up. " Let's go." Rini followed the doctor out of the room.

" Sam...how did this happen?" Beth asked. Sam had his head in his hands beside Emma's bed. Everyone was quiet. " Sam.."

" Mom.." Josh said. " Just leave him alone."

" But-." Beth started.

" Bethany." Hotaka said. " Leave it be. Emma's going to be fine. Just leave it be."

" Okay.." Beth said reluctantly.

" Hotaka!" Kenji came running in.

" DAD!" Serena ran over and hugged him.

" Serena. Are you okay?" Kenji kissed are forehead.

" I'm fine dad...But, Emma's not so good." Serena said.

" What happened at school?" Kenji asked.

" There was an attack. Emma was attacked. She lost a lot of blood, she needs a transfusion and Rini's the only match." Serena said still hugging him. " Her left leg is broken."

" Are you okay Sam?" Kenji asked.

" I'm fine." Sam said. " Fine for a guy who just witnessed his girlfriend get stabbed in the gut, and not knowing if she's going to live." he said not moving.

" Sam, shut up...I'm breathing aren't I?" Emma groaned.

" Emma!" Sam jumped up. " You're okay!"

" I'm fine for a girl who just got stabbed in the gut." Emma coughed. " What's the damage?"

" 20 stitches on your stomach, and a broken leg." Darien said.

" 20 stitches? Yikes." Emma smiled. Sam kissed her forehead.

" Amara told you not to go." Sam whispered in her ear.

" Did you really think I was going to listen?" Emma asked in the same hushed tone. Sam smirked and kissed her.

" Don't you ever do something like that again." Sam warned.

" I'm taking a rather long break from all other activities." Emma said. " God, my stomach kills."

" I can imagine." Sam said grimly.

" How's Josh?"

" You could stand to lose some weight." Josh called over from the other side of the room.

" If I could, I'd throw something at you after I just about hug you to death." Emma smiled.

" How are you feeling?" Beth asked.

" Drowsy...what kinda drugs did they give me?"

" Some standard pain killers." Ami said. " Are you in pain?"

" My leg is numb, but my stomach is kind of sore." Emma said.

" Okay. You need a blood transfusion. You lost a lot of blood." Sam said.

" Yeah..." Emma said. " But, Josh is the only match in the family, and I don't think he's in any shape to give blood."

" Rini's donating blood." Serena said. Emma frowned.

" There's no one else?" Emma asked.

" We don't know. But we don't have the time to check." Amara said.

" Emma, what's going on between you and Rini?" Josh asked.

" I don't want to go into it." Emma said.

" It's a long story that none of us want to go into." Serena said. The parents decided to leave it at that.

" Okay, We have some vampire juice for Miss Hanzo.." The doctor came in with a pint of blood. " OH..your awake. Welcome to the land of the living." he joked. Emma saw Rini there and turned away.

" Let's hook me up." Emma said leaning back.

" Okay, Emma, you're going to feel very tired once this is done, but you will feel a lot better than you're feeling now." the doctor said.

" Thanks." Emma said. She winced as they attached the blood to her IV. But everyone noticed the color immediately return to her face.

" Guys, I think Rini should talk to Emma alone." Beth said noticing the tension.

" Hey! I don't want to listen to them! come on!" Josh whined.

" too bad. You'll at least keep them from killing each other." Beth said.

" Didn't stop them before..." Josh muttered under his breath. Emma sent him death glares from across the room. Once everyone left, there was a long silence.

" I'm sorry." Rini said minutes later. " I'm sorry I got so jealous."

" Why didn't you tell me how you felt?" Emma asked her. " Why didn't you tell me, you felt left out, that you were having so many problems?"

" I don't know." Rini said.

" I didn't either. You are supposed to tell me when you feel this way. Most of the stuff that happened, you never even mentioned to me. Like, losing Luna, or the fight with Katsuro. You never let me know about this!"

" I don't know. I was trying to keep quiet about it, because I knew you were freaking out about Monoka." Rini said. " I guess I was also mad that you were keeping in contact with Hoshiko...and I haven't..."

" Rini...Hoshiko will see you again!. I promise you. But we had to kill Monoka first. If you had actually killed me..do you think Hoshiko would have come back to you?" Emma asked.

" Okay...who's Hoshiko?" Josh asked.

" Mine and Sam's future daughter. Rini's from the future." Emma said. " The future Serena sent her into the past to become a sailor senshi. Serena is technically Rini's mom. Hoshiko was Rini's best friend slash cousin. She died three and a half years ago. When Rini was ten. Hoshiko died after the future me and Sam died...but after today, I prevented that from ever happening."

" Okay...you are going to explain that all to me tonight, got it?" Josh pointed to her.

" Of course." Emma smirked.

" Emma, I don't know why I went to Monoka." Rini said.

" Monoka feeds off jealousy. She used your jealousy to control you." Emma said.

" That makes sense." Rini said. " But aren't you mad at me?"

" Of course I am." Emma said. " You betrayed the senshi. You betrayed me, and most of all, you betrayed Hoshiko." Emma said. " You didn't tell me what was going on. You got mad at me when I tried to explain things. If I hadn't cast the spell when I did, you'd have most definitely killed me, because Monoka would still be alive. She would have killed Sam, and Serena and the whole Senshi, then move onto our families. You're future would be gone as well."

" I wasn't thinking straight." Rini said.

" You pushed me off a building!" Emma almost yelled.

" You did that?" Josh asked Rini angrily. Rini nodded.

" I'm sorry." Rini said.

" I know you are." Emma said. " Next time, talk to me. Don't hold back."

" Someone told me, before I came here, that you would be the best friend I would ever have next to Hoshiko. I can't believe I forgot that until now." Rini said hugging Emma.

" Thank you." Emma said. Then she hissed in pain. " ow ow ow."

" Are you okay?" Rini and Josh asked.

" I think I need to lay off the hugging for now..." Emma winced. " At least until the stitches out." Rini smiled. She knew that things were okay now. She had a wonderful friend...slash future sister in-law slash aunt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N: see. Everyone turned out okay! one more chapter and then the epilogue people!


	50. Everything's Going to Be Okay

Missing Sailor

Chapter 49

" Joshua Ichiro Hanzo.." Mr. Kamasuni read Josh's name at the graduation. The school had been closed for a week after all the damage Emma did, but school was opened _just _in time for finals and of course Graduation. Emma's leg was in a splint now, it had been two months, and considering her leg had been broken in five places, it was taking a while to heal. Josh had escaped with barely any injuries, which was a surprise since a 112 pound, 13 year old girl fell from a three story building and on top of him. He had a bruised Lung, and a broken rib, which both healed fairly quickly. Emma took a picture as Josh accepted his diploma and sat with the rest of the class. After a few people...

" Serena Usagi Tsukino." Serena had her hair down, which fell to almost her ankles. Darien had proposed to her the night before at her graduation party, and they were going to wait a year before they got married. Her engagement ring shimmered in the sunlight.

" Now, a speech from our Valedictorian, Ami Sachi Mizuno." The principle said as he stepped away from the podium. Ami came up with her cap and gown, along with her many awards and medals.

" Hello, One and all. Together we have gone through six treacherous years of jr high and high school, give or take a few new students." Ami smiled at Josh. " And together, we became friends, enemies, partners and couples. But after today, some of us will continue the friendships we have, and some of us will lose touch and move on with our lives. But the years that we've shared together will never fade. Tomorrow, we will not be high school students anymore. But, adults. Freshman in college for some, new employees in the grown up world for others. Some will get married right away, and start a family, and others will date and try to find the love of their lives. It's all up to us. We won't have our parents to make sure we do our homework, or make sure we make it to bed on time, or make curfew. Those are a few of the blessings we will receive. But, I can assure you, tough times will be ahead, but we'll just have to take it on. A few months ago, our school was attacked, and two students were fatally injured, but made it through. While the rest of us stood in the sidelines and watched them fall. Now it's our turn to fight. Have our families watch in the sidelines of life, and hope for an outcome that will please us. I have enjoyed my years in Tokyo Central. I hope you all have too. So before we all go on with our lives, make the best of the people we have around us. So, class of 2006, the future is ours, grasp it and take it head on." Ami smiled to everyone. " Congratulations, and thank you for these wonderful years." Ami shook Mr. Kamasuni's hand and took her seat in the crowd.

" Thank you Ami." Mr. Kamasuni smiled. " Thank you all for coming to this years graduation. I now present to you, Class of 2006!" All of the graduates threw their caps in the air. Sam helped Emma stand up as they all clapped. After the ceremony, Emma limped over to Josh and hugged him. Serena kissed Darien and put an arm around his waist.

" Congratulations guys. Great Speech Ami." Emma smiled. Emma's hair was french braided with a few locks of hair at the side of her face. Sam had a hand on her waist, since she was kinda tipsy thanks to the splint. She was falling over more times in one day than she did in a week.

" Thanks sis." Josh kissed her fore head.

" Congratulations son." Hotaka shook Josh's hand. Beth hugged him and kissed his cheek.

" Minako!" Two people came running over.

" It's _MINA _Mom." Mina groaned.

" I'm sorry sweet heart."

" Ai, leave her alone." Mina's father said.

" Doesn't she look so cute with her boyfriend Goro?" Ai asked.

" Yes dear." Goro smiled.

" Mom, Dad..." Mina started.

" Me and Mina are going to move in together."

" WHAT?" Hotaka and Beth exclaimed. " No no nono! You just got out of highschool, and you're not even married!"

" Oh, how Romantic!" Ai swooned.

" Go for it Mina." Goro smiled.

" Thanks dad!" Mina hugged him.

" But Mom! I've dated Mina for almost a year. why not?" Josh asked. " I'm moving out soon anyway. And I'm 18. A legal adult." Josh said.

" Err.." Beth growled. " We'll talk about it later. After the party."

" Okay." Josh said.

" Hey Meat-ball head!" Rei called over. In her own maroon cap and gown. " I didn't think I'd ever see the day, when Odango Atama would ever graduate High school."

" Ooo. Rei! Why do you have to be so mean?" Serena cried.

" Don't cry Serena, at least we're being nice to you!" Lita came over in a green sundress with a green gown draped over her arm.

" Yeah Serena-chan." Amara said from behind her. Michelle had her arm around her waist.

"Congrats you guys." Trista said warmly.

" Yeah, you all did a great job!" Hotaru smiled.

" You all came!" Serena cried.

" Thanks you guys." Mina smiled.

" Yeah. Arigatou!" Ami bowed.

" Okay, guys, start picking cars, you're all invited to the grads party!" Beth said.

" Yeah!" everyone cheered. Emma was pulled away by Rini all of a sudden.

" Emma, I'm going to get going." Rini said.

" Oh, you're headed to the moon aren't you?" Emma asked.

" Yeah. But you'll see me in like an hour. It will be three and a half months for me." Rini smiled.

" Okay, I'll see you in about an hour." Emma smiled. Rini nodded and hugged her. " Ow ow ow!" Emma winced. " Sorry, put my weight on my bad leg." Emma smiled.

" Oh! Sorry, Em-chan!" Rini said.

" Don't worry about it. Tell your mom, everything will be okay." Emma said.

" No problem. I'll tell everyone you said hi. They'll all be glad to hear it." Rini said. " It's been three years since they've all heard from you..I just wonder how Uncle Josh will take it." Rini said.

" Tell him, I love him." Emma said.

" Yep." Rini waved and then disappeared.

" Emma!" Sam ran over. " There you are!"

" Sorry, Rini just wanted to say goodbye." Emma said.

" She left for the moon?" Sam asked.

" Yep, but she'll be back in about an hour. Three and half months for her."

" Everything is okay now." Sam whispered in her ear.

" Yeah...it is..." Emma smiled. " But I think I'm going to miss Hoshiko."

" Hey, ten years...ten more years." Sam smirked.

" I know."

" Come on, your mom wanted me to make sure you didn't hurt yourself walking over to the car." Sam said taking her arm.

" Hey, I'll be fine!" Emma snatched her arm away. three steps later she fell over.

" Yeah, you'll be fine all right." Sam said sarcastically as he helped her up again.

" Ah, shuddup!" Emma frowned. Sam laughed and carried her bridal style over to the car.

Everything was going to be all right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N: okay. That was the last chapter. I only have the epilogue.. And then you all can start reading the sequel, called Another Senshi...I hope you enjoyed the story!

Sailor Star Super


	51. Epilogue

The Missing Sailor

Epilogue

" MAMA!" Rini ran through her hallways. " DADDY!"

" Rini?" Queen Serenity came out of her office. She wasn't in her normal dress, but a sundress.

" MAMA!" Rini jumped into her mother's arms.

" Endymion!" Serenity yelled.

" What is it?" King Endymion came out. " RINI!"

" DADDY!" Rini jumped into his arms.

" You're back! You're back from school!" Serenity smiled.

" You're aunts and uncles are all here." Endymion said.

" Good, cause I have good news!" Rini smiled and took their hands. She dragged them to the great hall, where she assumed they'd all be. And she was right. The whole Senshi was there with their husbands/ wives and children.

Everyone saw her and started welcoming her back.

" Guys, guys! We killed Monoka!" Rini yelled happily.

" You did?" Everyone yelled.

" Yeah, Emma's okay, Sam is and Hoshiko won't die." She could see the tears in every one's eyes. Especially Uranus and Josh's eyes. Josh walked over to Rini and pulled her into his arms.

" Thank you Rini...thank you so much..." Josh cried.

" Emma says she loves you.." Rini whispered.

" I love her too." Josh smiled.

" You did good Rini." Amara said.

" Believe me. It was all Emma...and Hoshiko."

" What?" Everyone kept murmuring. Rini smiled and started explaining everything that happened, from the day Emma moved to Tokyo, to the last battle against Monoka. She explained how Hoshiko came to Emma's dreams and where the star staff actually came from. Even how Rini was being controlled by Monoka and almost killing Emma and Josh. Soon, hours went by, and everyone started to go home. Rini thought she'd go visit her cousin's grave.

" Hi Hoshiko." Rini kneeled down at the memorial. " I suppose you already know what happened at Earth."

" Yes I do, and frankly.." some one said from behind her. Rini turned and saw Hoshiko's ghost. " And frankly, I'm pissed off." Rini noticed that Hoshiko had aged.

" I'm sorry." Rini said.

" Why couldn't you just trust her? You almost ruined all chances of me being reborn! Why?" Hoshiko crossed her arms.

" I know, I gave in to Monoka's commands." Rini said. " But, I was jealous."

" I know. But how many times did Emma tell you that Monoka feeds off of Jealousy?" Hoshiko snapped.

" A lot." Rini said. " But, I made it up to her."

" I know. I was watching." Hoshiko softened. " I'm glad she forgave you."

" Yeah."

" I kept my promise, didn't I?" Hoshiko smiled.

" Yeah. I'm sorry I doubted you." Rini said.

" It's okay...hey.." Hoshiko said. " You wanna see someone? Or should I say, two someones?"

" Yes." Rini said, having an inkling on where this was going. Seconds later, two figures faded in. Rini recognized them immediately.

" Hi Rini" Emma smiled. She was in her late twenties.

" Emma...Sam!" Rini exclaimed looking at them.

" I got my family. And you'll never guess where I found them." Hoshiko smiled.

" Hoshi?" Rini asked. Hoshiko nodded.

" I have my wife and daughter now." Sam smiled.

" Yep. I got to meet my dad. And I get to spend my afterlife with my parents. I'm not lonely anymore." Hoshiko beamed.

" And I'm not depressed anymore." Emma smiled. " I will never be depressed again."

" I'm glad it all worked out for you." Rini said.

" Take care of yourself Rini!" Hoshiko hugged her. Rini squeezed her and pulled away.

" I will. Enjoy your family." Rini smiled. The three smiled and slowly faded away.

" Bye Rini! Have fun with Emma!" Hoshiko's voice echoed. Rini was truly happy now. The pain for Hoshiko was over.

But what adventures lie ahead?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N: EEEEEEE! It's done! There are so many reviewers, I can't name them all, but I thank you! Just look for the sequel. It's called Another Senshi...happy reading!


	52. THe Missing Sailor: The Director's Cut

A.N. Hello. Okay, I know you've read this story already, but since its been a year since i wrote this, and its finished, and i'm moving on the series. I'm editing the Missing Sailor. I realized i had a lot of inconsistancies throughout the story, and though some will not need to be changed, i want to just make sure it all makes sense. . The prologue i found was the most troublesome to understand and piece together with the story, because i had not come up with solid plot line when i wrote it. So i'm going to re write it, then read my story over and fix anything i feel that needs to be fixed. I've also been accused of being a Mary Sue. And when i read what a mary sue is, it made me mad yes, but some of the things did make a little sense. Like my "Taking over the canon". I realize that the story is mainly about my character. DUH! That was kinda the point. adding a part of the story. Self insertion as teh site put it. Self insertion isn't a bad thing is it? It's not like i made the story all about Emma and not everyone else. I made a nice relationship with the rest of the senshi. And i did not make and impractical pairing! The most pairings you see with Sam are SamXHotaru pairings. that's it. So, i really don't see it as a problem. I added my character, But i'm not taking over the story. God. So, i'm going to tweak it to keep all those throughts from running rampant through the minds who think i'm a Mary Sue.

I'm tweaking the story, fix some loose ends and stuff that may not make sense. You don't have to read if you don't want to. I'm just letting you know. It will be called THe Missing Sailor: The Director's cut until I finish. Then i'll delete the origional story and continue with the series. This also gives me something to do until Meggie updates Another Senshi again, which better be soon or I'll be mad.

So yes. Enjoy. and keep tabs on the rest of the stories.


End file.
